Angel Wings
by Amy47101
Summary: My dad was a ranger, but he disappeared. My mom was a fighter girl, not afraid to kick butt. My older sister is champion and my younger brother is aspiring to be a coordinator. Me? I'm going to be a ranger. One problem. I, along with nine other teenagers, are being hunted by an evil organization who experimented on us. They gave us wings. Angel wings. (Rated T to be safe!)
1. Prologue

**Okay, everyone, I've decided to re-write a lot of my earlier chapters 'cause I feel that what gets a good story is a good beginning. So, here I am, re-writing the story.**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon. Just the overall plot and idea. **

o.0.o.0.o

_I barely remember that day. That awful day twelve years ago. I don't remember what happened. It all seemed like a dream..._

A little girl sat near the Cocona ruins, playing with the silly little green pokémon that flitted around like a fairy. She loved this little pokémon. Sometimes, it would have little boys and girls dressed strangely with it. They would play for hours, ending when the girl brought her strangely dressed friends a popsicle. She would always laugh when they called it 'flavored ice'.

The little girl was a picture of beauty and innocence. People often say that she looks like her mother, with her blond hair, but she knew she had one trait that no one in her family shared. Her eyes were silver, just like her fathers'.

That day was different, though.

For some strange reason, the girl could not find the little fairy pokémon. She even went as far as to search through Teakwood Forest. No such luck. When she finally did locate her friend, she found that it was fighting against two men. When they laid eyes on her, they put strange smiles on their faces. Those smiles weren't like her mommy or daddys' smile. They scared her.

So, like what he dad taught her, she turned and ran.

But, sadly, she didn't get to far before a green dust filtered around her, and she found herself becoming sleepy...

o.0.o.0.o

As the little girl awoke, the first thing she picked up on was the burning on the back of her neck. It hurt like H-E-double-hockey-sticks. Slowly, she began to focus on her surroundings. It smelled like a doctors office. Really clean. A disturbing sense of dread filled her stomach, but she swallowed it back, and forced herself to look forward.

She was in a cage. And she wasn't the only one either. Dozens, if not hundreds, of other children close to her age were sitting in cages. Some were huddled in corners. Others were silently crying. Most were horror-stricken. But one thing was for sure, they were all looking in the exact same spot. Slowly, the girl turned her head, and realized exactly why they were so horrified.

A boy, with brown hair and eyes clamped shut, was screaming and bucking against restraints on his arms and legs. Slowly, something began to sprout from his back. Soon, the boy quieted down, tears of pain coursing down his cheeks. The scientists let out huddled whispers, and released the boy. He was put into a separate cage, were eight other children sat. Like him, they were survivors. They had wings.

If she wasn't so horrified, the girl would've been staring in awe. The nine children before her looked beautiful, with wings, each with a different colored tint. Brown, aqua, red, yellow, purple, gray, green, ice blue, and gold. They looked like Angels that her dad told her about all the time...

The next child, however, was a different story. Once he was strapped down, the scientists injected a liquid into him, and pushed down. He, like the first child, bucked against the restraints, but instead of growing wings, the boy began screaming in agony, before coughing up a red liquid.

Blood.

Slowly, his head lolled to the side, and it was then the girl realized what the dread in her was. These people were murdering children.

o.0.o.0.o

_I remember not wanting to be next. Not wanting to endure the pain. But now... I wish I had been next. Then I wouldn't have to seen so many children die..._

Torture. Excessive, evil torchure. That what it felt like to watch children die, over and over and over again. Most died like the first boy. Some held out for so long that she was sure they'd survive. But, to her utter dismay, their heads lolled off to the side, eyes closed, never to open again. Others... others just _exploded, _blood and gore flying everywhere. She must have thrown up from the scene and smell at least five times.

It felt like death was coming upon her as she was strapped to the table. The scientists loomed over her. Their bodies looked like shadows, their glasses shining like bright orbs at night. She cried. She was only three. She had hopes and dreams. She had a Mommy and a Daddy and a big sister and a baby brother on the way. She heard Mommy and Daddy talk about it. And, to tell the truth, she was looking forward to getting a new brother from the Swooping Swanna...

Then the needle pierced her skin, and she screamed. Her limbs went ridged, and they jerked against her will. Fire burned in her veins, her back arched towards the ceiling.

So one can only imagine the surprise she felt when she awoke alive. Sadly, though, she was caged again with the nine kids from before. Did that mean that she also had...

Instinctively, she felt up her back, shocked to find that there were feathers. She had wings. She tried to move, but immediately whimpered in pain.

"You let me outta heeeeeerrreeeeeee!" the one little girl with red-tinted wings screamed angrily. "My daddy's gonna keeeeeeeeellll you!"

"Shut up!" yelled a scientist as he grabbed the girl by her torn up T-shirt. Roughly pulling at the shirt, he slammed her against the bars of the huge cage. Suddenly, the door literally flew off the hinges, and there, in the doorway, was a brown-haired man in a ranger uniform. He stormed in, and grabbed the nearest scientist.

"A little girl. Blond hair, silver eyes. Three years old. Tell me were she is." he growled. The scientist tipped his head back, and laughed.

"How should I know? She could be in a cage or you could be to late." he laughed again. "I would hate to be the dad who was to late to save his own daughter!"

With a dissatisfied growl, the ranger knocked the scientist aside, and called in fellow rangers.

"Set them all free!" the ranger yelled. He turned to some of the older, stronger looking rangers. "Arrest as many as you can! Get them in custody!"

All of the rangers stepped in to do their part, while the man made a beeline for the winged children. Taking a moment to summon a Gallade that he captured, and immobilizing the scientist that was near the cage, he stared through the bars at the ten wide-eyed children. Slowly, his skin turned a rather unhealthy shade of white.

"E-Eleanor?" he whispered slightly as he reached inside the cage, grasping the small childs' hand in his own.

"Daddy!" cried the blond girl as she grinned. She turned towards the other kids, as if they were lifelong friends. "That's my daddy! He's a ranger!"

"Oh my God..." he swallowed. "What have they done?"

"Hey, David," Another ranger that Eleanor knew came up to them. "We've rounded up the criminals, and released the children."

"Hi Rand!" Eleanor said, all her earlier fear and horror washing away. Rands' mouth dropped as he looked at the wings.

"Anyways," Rand turned his head away with what seemed like great effort. "We've got to move out. Like, now."

"Right." David said as he ordered a fire type to melt away the lock on the cage. "Rand, make sure to send word out that we've found missing children. All of them on Renbow Island, in Cocona Village. But I think that..."

"I know, Dave, I know." Rand said with a shake of his head as he gathered some of the weaker winged kids into his arms, placing them on the backs of flying-type pokémon. "It's sickening."

_As I said before, I don't remember much about that day. I don't remember the pain, the kidnapping, the fear, or the other kids. The only thing that I remember was this: me, fainting in my fathers arms._

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: HA. How's THAT for a beginning?**


	2. Off to Ranger School

**Amy: And here I am with chapter two, rewritten and better! ^.^**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_(Eleanor P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

_Twelve years later..._

"Seriously, Eleanor, this isn't fair!"

"Sure it's fair, you're just to slow!"

"Eleanor! Wait up!"

"You catch up, Henry!"

I bolted around a corner, and jogged across the beach. I looked over my shoulder, seeing that my little brother was still way behind. Sighing, I stopped, and waited for Henry to catch up. He took after my dad, with brown hair that he had allowed to grow out to his shoulders, although it stood kinda spiky in some areas. The only difference with him was that he had baby blue eyes from my Mom. Other than that, he was the spitting image of my dad, much unlike me and my older sister, Cynthia.

And, yes, Cynthia the Sinnoh champion.

Anyways, we both took after my Mom, with long blond hair and somewhat light skin. Cynthia has gray eyes, and my eyes, almost exactly the same shade as my dad's, are bright silver.

My Mom was the owner of the only hotel on Renbow Island, Coconas' Angel. My dad was a ranger, but he went missing a decade ago, just after Henry was born. Rand told me Dad sacrificed himself for him in an underwater mission, and everyone thinks he's dead. Everyone but me.

"Hey... Here's... an idea," Henry said between pants. "Why don't you race Summer or Ben?"

"They're busy, rounding up the last of the Pinchers and filling their browser with the newly migrated Unova pokémon. They really don't have time to hang around with me."

"Yeah, but, why me? Why not race some other kids in the village?"

"Because, you're my little brother and I think you owe me. Besides, how many times have I helped you with your coordinating?"

"Recently? Never."

I paused, staring blankly at him for a moment.

"Well, then..." I thought for a moment. "Well you have to because I'm five years older than you and because I said so!"

"Seriously?" Henry asked as he raised his eyebrows. "You're pulling the 'I'm-older-than-you' gimmick?"

"Yep," I said with a smile. "Now get moving! It's a long walk back home!"

o.0.o.0.o

"Hey, mom!" I said as I walked into the hotel, Henry right behind me. My mom was sitting behind the front desk, although, more unprofessionally than most hotel owners/managers would. Her chin was perched upon her hand, and she was asleep. I glanced at Henry, and he shot me a worried look. She's been falling asleep like that lately, more often then usual. I was actually a little worried if this had anything to do with what happened...

"Hey, Mom..." I said as I shook her shoulder slightly. "Mom?"

She blinked, and mumbled something incoherent.

"Hey!" she laughed as she rubbed her eyes. "Guess I fell asleep, huh?"

"Again," I added as I laughed along with her.

"Sorry," she said as she stretched. "So what've you been doing since I fell asleep?"

"Training for school." I answered as I bit into an apple. Mom got a forlorn look on her face, and Henry excused himself.

"That's right," she said this slowly. "Our little angel is leaving us soon."

To keep Dad's memory alive, Mom often speaks for the both of them, like she is now. I guess a lot has happened since I was three. I was experimented on, and grew wings, Mom had Henry, and Cynthia left for Sinnoh to live with Grandma. Then Dad disappeared. Now I'm leaving, and soon, Henry will be traveling to Hoenn to participate in contests. Mom will be all alone here in Cocona.

"Mom, it's not like I'm leaving forever, and besides, I'll keep in touch." she was going to cry, and I knew it, so, after a quick 'see you later', I ran up to my room, and threw myself onto my bed.

Was that cold? I think it was. I can't stand to see her cry. Clutching my Eevee plush, one of the last gifts from Dad, I reached under my pillow, and pulled out the last picture that was ever taken of us as a family.

My mom was kneeling in the sand, holding little baby Henry in her arms. Cynthia was next to Mom, Henry squeezing her index finger. And finally, Dad was on the other side of Mom, holding me while I was leaning in closer for a look Henry, my blond hair nearly tickling his nose.

"Man, Dad, I wish you were here." I sighed as I stared at the photo. "I wish I knew were you went."

o.0.o.0.o

After packing the photo and plush, I went down to the docks, awaiting the boat that would take me to Almia. Rand and his family was there to see me off, along with Summer and Ben. Although Cynthia couldn't be there in the flesh, but she was there in spirit. And by spirit, I meant via telephone.

After talking my ear off for heaven knows how long, I finally did get on the boat, waving to all my friends and family up until they were nothing but tiny dots on the horizon.

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: Done. ^.^**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	3. New Friends

**Amy: And here I am with chapter three.**

**Amy47101 does not own pokemon**

o.0.o.0.o

_(Eleanor P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

"Capture complete!**"** I yelled excitedly. I just finished capturing a Pikachu as my entrance exam. Apparently, I had to do one last exam before being officially entered into the school.

I couldn't believe it. My first capture.

There was nothing, _nothing_, that compares to this rush of adrenaline.

"Fufufu... Welcome to the notorious Team School." said a mysterious voice from the shadows. It was then I realized that the only light was the spotlight shining from above me.

"Team School?" I asked, somewhat nervously.

"Yes, and with that styler that is on your wrist, you have become an honorary member."

I looked at the styler on my wrist. It looked a lot like Summer and Bens' stylers, only green. I also knew that this styler was very limited in technology, with me being at ranger school. It was only able to capture pokemon and allowed only a limit of three friend pokemon.

"Since you are only a grunt, I can only give you minor missions, but as for your first assignment..."

"MR. KAPLEN! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO QUIT MESSING WITH THE NEW STUDENTS?!"

"Umm... Four thousand, five hundred and fifty-three times?" the male voice said nervously. Funny to think that the same exact voice was mysterious and dark sounding.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on, reveling the man and women who were now arguing.

"Just quit it with the trashy acting and start taking your job seriously!"

"My acting is _not_ trash!"

"Sorry about that." said the women, completely ignoring the male. "That man over there is Mr. Kaplan and I'm Ms. Clair. We are responsible for teaching you about captures and target clears."

"Okay. Um... so... did I pass?"

"With flying colors!" yelled a new voice.

I turned, and saw another lady with long reddish brown hair and brown eyes. She had on a light green tank top and a white skirt with brown sandals.

"I'm Ms. April, and I'm your homeroom teacher. I'm impressed by your skills."

Ms. April turned towards Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Clair.

"Our new student will be back for lessons tomorrow."

"Okay!" said Ms. Clair.

"See ya!" shouted Mr. Kaplan a little to loudly.

I rolled my eyes as I followed Ms. April out the door. She led me through the courtyard, and into the main school building. We walked towards the door on the left.

"Wait out here, okay?" asked Ms. April.

I nodded my head. She gave me a small smile, and walked into the classroom. I didn't realize how nervous I was until I felt my gut lurch. What would my new classmates be like? Would classes be hard? Would I be able to make Dad proud?

"Okay!" I heard Ms. April yell. "Come on in!"

I opened the door, only to see eight kids staring at me in anticipation. I was never known to be shy, but now, I kinda just wanted to crawl under a rock. Slowly, I walked down the aisle towards Ms. April.

"Everyone, this is your new classmate!" she announced. "Would you please introduce yourself?"

"Eleanor Moon." I said, with a small wave.

"Okay, Eleanor, you'll have the empty seat next to Carter."

I looked over at the boy around fifteen that Ms. April was pointing at. He had brown hair flying every which way, like he didn't even bother to comb it. It went just past his ears and he had gold eyes. He let out a groan. Okay, all I know about the kid is his name, and I already didn't like him, but I sat down next to him anyways.

"Okay, class, in honor of our newest student, the rest of today will be a free period."

The kid I was sitting next to, Carter, let out a whoop of excitement.

"And this time, please don't throw balloons filled with jelly at Mr. Kincaid." she said while looking directly Carter, who snickered in response. Then, she turned towards me.

"Eleanor, if you have any questions about the school or your styler, please come see me in the office, okay?"

I nodded, and Ms. April left the room. Next thing I know, I'm surrounded by every student in the classroom and was being bombarded by questions.

"Were are you from?"

"Whats your favorite pokemon?"

"Whats your family like?"

"Hey, everyone, back off of her for a bit! Let her breathe!" I heard a girl yell.

Everyone took about three steps back. Another girl, the one who yelled, I guess, stepped forwards.

She had deep brown hair that barely reached her shoulders. I noticed that the ends of her hair were turned out slightly in the shapes of small triangles. Her bangs were also like that, shaped in small triangles so that they looked to be turning towards the left. What I thought was the most eye-catching was how her bangs and the hair by her face( which went slightly past her chin) were colored red, like someone took a marker and drew over her brown hair. Her red eyes blazed excitedly, and she had this wild look in them that I couldn't even _attempt_ to mimic.

She thrust her hand out.

"Names Flare." she introduced with a grin. I took her hand and shook it.

"Eleanor."

"I know."

"So how long did it take you to capture the Pikachu?" asked Carter with an arrogant smirk. "Like, an hour?"

I frowned at this.

"No... only about ten seconds. Maybe less." I said. Craters smirk fell.

"Looks like she beat your record of fifteen seconds." said the boy next to Carter.

He had light brown hair... no, it was lighter than that. More like a tan color. It was nearly to his shoulders and, from the looks of it, seemed to be layered. He also had bangs, but his were at all different lengths. Some went to his nose, while others hung just barely above his eyes. He had brown eyes, and was fidgeting slightly, as if he couldn't stand to be in one spot over a long course of time.

"Can it, Dash." grumbled Carter. I nudged Flare.

"Looks like _someone_ isn't to happy about having his record being beat." I whispered. She snorted, and put a hand to her mouth to stop the laughs.

"By a girl, no less."

We both snickered at this. Soon, the kids dispersed, and I could finally make it up to the dorms.

Flare explained to me that the boys live on the left side while the girls crashed on the right. There were several separate rooms, each with two kids per a room. I found my room fairly easily, and opened the girl who was holding a fairly large book jumped.

She had pale blonde hair that went far past her shoulders. The hair was braided in to two long braids and were pulled in front of her so that they cold be seen from the front instead of from behind. Her bangs were kinda short, and was parted so that they turned outwards. She had pale blue eyes. I took a closer look, and realized that her eyes were not your average pale blue. They were ice blue, like that of a glacier. With a shivering hand, she picked up her book.

"I'm sorry. You startled me." she said politely, yet very quietly.

"It's fine." I said as I looked over. On the other side of the room was a bed with all my luggage on it.

It was quiet. She was just laying on her bed, reading her book. Uncomfortable with the silence, I decided to start a conversation with her.

"So, uh... what're you reading?"

"_Distant Waves..." _she murmured, engrossed in her book.

"I read that! It's my favorite!"

She looked at me with a small smile.

"Really?"

"Yep! How far are you in it?"

"About the last chapter. It is a rather enchanting book."

"I know!" I said happily. It was then I remembered I forgot to introduce myself. "Oh! I'm Eleanor, your new roommate!"

"My name's Wynter."

"Wynter? Thats a pretty name. After the season, right?"

"It's spelled with a 'y' instead of and 'i'. And yes, I was named after the season. My parents loved the snow and ice."

"That's cool."

There was another silence.

"Would you like some assistance in unpacking your things?"

"Sure!" I tossed her a role of tape and carefully took out the photo album. "Think you could help me tape these onto the walls?"

"Sure." she took the role of tape and began taping pictures on my wall as I unpacked my clothing and put it in certain drawers. After that, I helped Wynter with the pictures, but realized that something important was missing. My Eevee plush.

"Hey Wynter, have you seen an Eevee plush anywere?"

"No. Do you own one?"

"Yes, and its very important to me." I said as I looked under the bed.

"Perhaps the teachers have it?"

"Why would they have it?"

"Maybe it fell out of your bag?"

"Maybe. I'll go check."

I left Wynter in our room, and headed towards the stairs. On my way down, I ran into Flare with two other girls.

One girl had dirty blond hair tied into a high ponytail with a thick, cerulean-colored ribbon. Some of her hair hung by her face, just barely reaching her chin, and somewhat messy bags covered her forehead. Her eyes were a very dark teal color, sorta like the deep blues of an ocean.

The other girl had light brown hair. It wasn't as light as Dashs' hair, but wasn't as dark as Carters'. Her hair was long, hanging far past her shoulder blades, and was curled to perfection She had windswept bangs that went to the right of her face and slightly covered one of her violet colored eyes.

"Hey, Eleanor!" said Flare. "I was just looking for you! These guys are my friends, Aqua," she pointed to the blonde "and Dawn." she finished by pointing to the brunette.

"You're the new student right? Were'd you come from?" asked Aqua.

"Cocuna village, in the Oblivia region."

"Really? Thats so cool! I always wanted to go there, even though it was kinda small. I just love, love, _love_ the beach! Right, Flare, don't I love the beach?"

Flare just rolled her eyes as the bubbly girl continued on with questions for about five minutes. I patiently answered them, getting nervous because I still haven't found my item.

"Are you four just gonna stand there, or am I aloud up to my room?"

I turned and saw a boy scowling at us. He had black hair that went to his shoulders and deep gray eyes. Some of his hair covered his right eye completely, but not in a gothic/emo way. More like an 'back-off-or-I'll-kick-your-sorry-ass-from-here-to -Kanto-and-back' sorta way, if that made any sense at all. Two fly-aways hung in the middle of his face, just barely barely covering his nose.

"Leave us be, Dusk, we're talking to Eleanor." said Dawn as she glared at him.

"Who's Eleanor?"

"That'd be me." I said as I stepped forward, hand outstretched, awaiting a handshake.

"Perfect. The last thing this school needs is a dumb blond." he said, completely ignoring my hand.

And, wait a minute, did he just call me a dumb blond?! I wanted to go hit him, but Dawn stopped me.

"He's just a jerk." she said as Dusk stomped up the stairs. I heard a door slam. "It isn't worth fighting over. He called me a 'spoiled brat' when I first came here, and Flare a hothead. He'll lay off in a week."

I nodded, and let my anger fizzle away. After saying goodbye to my new friends, I went downstairs and asked about my plush doll, but the teachers saw no sign of it. Maybe I picked it up with some of my clothing and it was in my dresser...

I made my way back upstairs, were two more people were sitting in the lounge.

One boy had blonde hair. It wasn't pale like Wynters, but wasn't the deep blond like mine, kinda like when a yellow maker gets stained with a black marker and makes that sad, dark, dull yellow color. His eyes, however, made up for the bland hair color. They were electric yellow, like a lightening bolt. His hair looked to be standing on end, like he got hit by lightening, but it never flattened down.

The other boy was sitting on the floor, cross legged and eyes closed. He was meditating. He had strait brown hair that went to his shoulders and bangs that covered his forehead and just barely went over his eyes. When I walked into the room, he opened his eyes. His eyes were green, like that deep, beautiful green found only in nature.

"Hey, you're the new kid. Eleanor, right?" asked the blond guy.

I nodded my head.

"I'm Surge. That's Forrest on the floor."

I looked over at Forrest, who resumed to his peaceful meditation.

"Does he talk?" I asked, merely out of curiosity.

"Yeah, just not while he's meditating. Don't disturb him when he's like that. Carter tried it and..." Surge shuddered. "Well... it made Forrest very, very angry."

"Okay...?"

"Be seeing you!" yelled Surge as I made my way back to my room.

"Any luck?" asked Wynter as I walked in. She put down _The Summoning_. Must've finished _Distant Waves_.

"Nope. Teachers haven't seen it." I said as I searched through my drawers. Not there.

"What are you looking for?" asked Dawn as she stood in the doorway.

"My Eevee plush doll. It's really important to me, and I guess I lost it." I said rather glumly.

Dawn face contorted into confusion.

"I believe that I saw Carter with one of those. When I inquired why he had it, he said that his sister gave it to him."

"Where is Carter now?" I growled.

"In his room. Why?"

I didn't even answer. I stormed out the door.

o.0.o.0.o

_(Flare P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

"Whats with Eleanor?"asked Aqua as she and I walked into Wynter and Eleanors' room.

Dawn was standing there nervously and Wynter looked slightly scared.

"She nearly plowed us down!" I grumbled.

"I believe that Carter did something to make her very, very angry." said Dawn as she clenched and unclenched her hands. I heard a load bang, as if someone was trying to break a door down.

"Correction, Dawn." I said. "Carter did something to make Eleanor very, very pissed."

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: Done. So, yeah. I dunno how many chapters will be rewritten, maybe up to eleven or so.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	4. Crap, it's Kincaid!

Angel Wings: Chapter 4

**Amy47101: Heres chapter 4! Not much to say. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_(Eleanor P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

"CARTER!" I yelled as I pounded on his door. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Whats the magic wooorrrrrd?~" he sang from the other side.

"OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT OPEN!" I yelled

"Well... I was hoping for please, but," he swung open the door. "I guess that'll do."

"Where is it?" I demanded.

"Wheres' what?" he asked.

"My Eevee plush doll, you jackass."

"Geez, some harsh words, there, new kid."

"Where is it?"

"Wheres' what?" he repeated. Okay, now I _really_ wanted to kill this kid.

"Just give it back."

"Whats the magic word?"

"Please." I growled.

"What was that?"

"_Please_." I murmured.

"Now was that so hard?"

Yes. Yes it was. He pulled my doll from behind his back, and I made a grab for it.

"Geez, you really _do_ want this back." he said as he held it out of my reach. I then realized that he was a few inches taller then me, and I cursed not being tall enough. "If you want it so badly," he shoved me aside and bolted down the hallway. "You'll have to catch me first!"

"Carter, I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed as I sprinted down the hallway after him. I ran down the stairs and through multiple hallways while Carter turned around and began to run backwards, yelling taunts all the way.

Eventually, we turned one corner and literally ran into someone. The guy we ran into fell on the floor, and gasped. He pulled out a little compact mirror(yes, a dude had a compact mirror) and fiddled with his blonde hair for a bit before jumping up. I took notice of how his hair was turned upward Elvis style, and wondered exactly how he did this.

"Carter Sun! How many times have I told you to not to run in the hallways?!Detention!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Mr. Kincaid." mumbled Carter The man looked at me, and, for a moment his face went from anger to confusion.

"Who are you?"

"Eleanor Moon. I'm new here."

"Ah." he said, his anger now returning. "Teaching the newer students how running in the halls goes, eh, Carter?"

"Oh, crap." I heard Carter mumble.

"Well, I must inform you that when you run in the halls..."

Mr. Kincaid went to further explain the dangers of running in the hallways and the supposed 'accidents' that were the result of running in the hallways. He even said one person died while running down the halls. How the hell could someone die from running down a freaken' hallway?

"And as a conclusion, you, Eleanor will be let off the hook. As for you, Carter..." Kincaid pulled out a pink slip and began to write on it. I realized that it was a detention slip. I glanced at Carter, and thought that if that speech was torture enough, what was he gonna do to Carter during the long hours of detention?

Mr. Kincaid handed the slip to Carter.

"I will be seeing you this evening. One hour." he said before turning on his heel and walking to his classroom. I looked at Carter, and saw him tearing the detention slip to shreds.

"Aren't you supposed to have that, for, you know, your punishment?" I asked as he tossed it into a trash can.

"With Kincaid? Yeah right. He'll be so caught up in his idiotic hair that he'll forget that he even gave me detention." he smirked. "You still have a lot to learn, new kid"

"My name isn't 'new kid'." I grumbled.

"Whatever, new kid." He said before he ran off.

...

WITH MY DOLL!

"CARTER!"

o.0.o.0.o

_Later that evening..._

After chasing Carter around the school again, and the Bidoof incident(don't ask), we somehow managed to make our way back to the rooms. He locked him self in his room, and I decided to stake myself out, not leaving until he gave it back.

"Hey Eleanor!" said Aqua as she walked by. "I heard that Carter stole something from you. Is it true?"

"Yeah. The jerk stole a plush doll from me. Won't give it back, so now I'm gonna wait him out."

"There is an easier way, you know."

I raised one eyebrow in confusion as Aqua knocked on the door.

"Hey, Daaaaaassssssh~!" she sang.

Almost immediately, the door opened, and there stood Dash, running a comb through his hair while simultaneously smoothing down his clothing, as if trying to make himself look a little better.

"Yeah, Aqua?" he asked.

Aqua walked into the room, with a nervous looking Dash in the doorway and a baffled me standing in the hall. Carter was laying on the bed, eyes closed, with earphones in, with some sort of music blasting into his ears. Guess he was trying to drone out my yelling and pounding on the door. He was completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

This was almost to perfect.

"So Dash. I see you've been decorating." said Aqua as she studied one of Dashs' sports posters.

"Y-Yeah. Do you, erm, like them?"

"I mostly like swimming."

"Yeah, me to." Dash agreed, almost to quickly.

Slowly, I snuck around them, and reached up for my doll. It was on a high shelf, almost to high for me to reach. I stretched my arm as far as it would go, just barely brushing it.

"_Come on, come on, come on! _" I thought as I looked over my shoulder. Aqua was distracting Dash, and Carter could open his eyes at any moment. "_Just a little more..."_

Finally, my hand grabbed the dolls tail, and I snatched it from the shelf. I hurried out the door and to my room, were I slammed the door shut. Wynter looked up at me, and I held the doll like a trophy.

"Mission successful!" I yelled.

She smiled, and went back to her book.

"I taped up most of your pictures." she said.

"Thanks."

I placed the Eevee with the others and Aqua walked in.

"That was amazing." I said. "How'd you do that?"

"Dash has had a crush on Aqua since the first day of school. He'll never admit it, but he shows all the natural signs of a crush." said Flare as she barged in. It was then I wondered if these people ever knocked. "And I think that Aqua likes him back."

Aqua blushed, and lowered her head.

"Well, I like him, but not like _that_." she murmured sheepishly.

"Liar." said Flare as she walked out.

"Seriously, though, thanks." I said as Aqua studied the photos that Wynter and I taped up.

"No way!" she said as she pulled down one picture. "Is this the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia?"

"Yep. Why?"

"How'd you get such a great picture with her? Are you guys friends or something?"

"Mmm... No."

"Maybe they're cousins." Suggested Wynter.

"Incorrect." I said, as I laid on my bed with my arms folded behind my head.

"Then _what_ is your relationship with her?"

"She's my sister."

"...'

"EEEEHHHHHH?!" yelled Aqua. "SHUT UP! You're lying!"

"Nope. Honest to God truth."

"WOOOOOW!" screeched Aqua. "I don't believe it!"

"Believe what?" asked Flare as she and Dawn walked in.

"Eleanors older sister is the Sinnoh champion Cynthia!"

Flare looked at em skeptically.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe it. I just don't." said Aqua repeatedly.

"I can." said Dawn. "They share a large resemblance. Long, wavy, blond hair, grey eyes..." she listed off her fingers.

"Actually, my eyes are silver." I corrected.

"Oh?"

"Yep. I like silver. It's prettier than grey."

"Thank you for correcting me." said Dawn. Once again, like when Flare barged in, I wondered if Dawn always spoke so politely like that.

o.0.o.0.o

_(Eleanor P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

_Around eleven 'o clock..._

"Hey, Eleanor." I heard Wynter whisper.

"Wah?" I asked, half asleep

"Lets sneak out for a while."

Okay, I only knew Wynter for a few short hours, but sounded _really_ devious for her.

"Why?" I asked.

"The others are out there. Let's join them."

I grumbled for a moment, and got up. I put on some clothing, and walked out the door with Wynter on my tail. I noticed that Carter, Dash, Aqua, Flare, Surge, Dawn, Dusk, and Forrest were also out in the lounge, as if waiting for us.

"Look who finally decided to make it." said Carter with a smirk. "What took you so long Wynter?"

"Eleanors a _really _deep sleeper." was all she said.

"Thats when you use water."

"Oh, lay off her, Carter." said Surge. "It's time for the sacred ritual."

"Eh?" I asked, still processing the information.

"It's nothing, really." said Carter. "It's just a little courage test. Nothing huge."

"All you have to do," said Forrest. "Is go downstairs, and find four of our stylers, which we hid around the school."

"But," chirped Aqua. "It's never safe to go alone, which is why there was always one rule: The person who sits next to the newbie has to accompany him or her, so Carter..."

Carter gulped.

"You mean me, right?"

"Yeah. You have to go downstairs with Eleanor, _in the dark_." said Dusk in a taunting tone.

"Don't tell me. Carter, the kid with a bravado bigger than Almia, is scared of the dark." said Flare with a smirk.

"W-What? Thats ridiculous!" he yelled, and was slowly followed by many 'shhs!'.

"WHO'S AWAKE?!" the all to familiar voice of Kincaid yelled. Soon, footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

"Scatter and hide!" hissed Dusk. Soon, everyone was out of sight.

Everyone but me.

_Oh, crap._

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: OH NO! IT'S KINCAID! What's Eleanor gonna do? Also, Aqua and Dash sitting in a tree...**

**Dash: SHUT IT, AMY!**

**Amy47101: But Daaaassshhh, it's ****_soooo _****obvious!**

**Dash(blushing): Whats obvious?**

**Amy47101: Your crush on-**

**Dash: NO ONE! READ AND REVIEW SO WE CAN END THIS!**

**Amy47101: Thats my line!**


	5. Initiation

Angel Wings: Chapter 5

**Amy47101: So, chapter 5. Its time for(cue dramatic music) the test of courage! And... oh crap! Kincaid is coming and Eleanor isn't asleep! Whats gonna happen?**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon!**

o.0.o.0.o

_(Eleanor P.O.V.)_

o.0.o.0.o

"WHO'S AWAKE?!"

_Oh crap! Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!_

Mr. Kincaids' footsteps pounded up the stairs, and everyone was hiding.

Everyone but me.

"Don't stand there like an idiot!" hissed Carter as he pulled me behind a curtain.

"I'm not-"

I was cut off when Carter pressed his hand against my mouth, silencing any comeback that I might have thought up. No sooner than thirty seconds later, Kincaid was up the stairs, with his hairspray stinking so badly, I nearly gagged. I could feel his eyes scanning the room, looking for anyone who would dare break the curfew.

Slowly, his shadow turned towards the hiding spot that Carter and I were in. My heart was pounding. I swear it was so loud, that I would be surprised if Kincaid _didn't_ hear it.

Slowly, he took several steps forward.

Now I could feel Carters' heart pounding.

Just when I thought he was gonna pull the curtain back, he turned, and looked into the window.

...

Was he seriously using it as a mirror?

"Hmm... Looking good!" he said as he did this little spin thing. I could hear Carter snickering, and was having trouble holding back laughs myself. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Kincaid left, muttering how he could've sworn he heard someone. Several moments later, everyone emerged from their hiding spots.

"Way to close." whispered Flare.

"My god." I murmured, my heart still pounding.

"Okay, lets' start this test." said Carter, heading towards the stairs. "You coming?"

I nodded, and we went downstairs.

o.0.o.0.o

"Geez, this place sure is creepy at night..." murmured Carter. I would've called him a wuss, but he was right, this place _was_ creepy at night. I heard a rustling noise off to the side.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Carter as loud as he possibly could have. I shined the flashlight over to the noise, and realized that it was a Bidoof.

"Oh, it's only a Bidoof..." said Carter. He sounded relieved. "Y-you were scared to, right?"

I was a tiny bit scared, but there was no way in hell I was gonna admit that to him.

"Well...lets hurry and find these stylers."

I nodded, and slowly made my way down the hallway. First stop, the library.

"God, this place is creepy enough in the day." I heard Carter murmur.

"Can't say I don't agree with you." I said. "Creepy librarians..." I shuddered, and slowly made my way around the book cases, that seemed to be looming over us. Finally, I found the styler, hidden behind the now returned book, _Distant Waves_.

"Wynter, right?"

"Yep. Good job. One down, three to go." he stated. I nodded, and went towards Ms. Aprils' classroom. I noticed the one crate that was sitting by her desk.

"Wait here." I instructed as I went and captured the Bidoof in the hallway. Once finished, I came back, and ordered it to crush the crate. Inside, was the styler.

"Hmm... I'm gonna guess... Aqua?"

"Yeah." said Carter, eyebrows raised. "How'd you know?"

"She's to nice to hide it somewhere complicated." I said as I stuffed it in my pocket with the other one. He nodded, and we went towards the teachers lounge. Inside was a Pichu, with a styler hanging around its' neck. It took one look at us and freaked out, running around like a maniac.

"Lemme guess..." I started as I sweat dropped. "Surge?"

"Yep."

"Seems like the kind of guy that would like an energetic electric type..." I said as I began to chase the pokemon around. The Pichu was crazy! It wouldn't stop running! Carter just stood there, smirking like the arrogant jerk that he is.

"Hey, some help would be appreciated." I said as loud as I dared. He shrugged, and began to chase after the Pichu along with me.

Suddenly, the Pichu stopped.

"I've got it!" we both whisper-yelled. And at the last second, the Pichu jumped out of the way, causing Carter and I to run into each other. I groaned in pain as Carter landed on top of me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and his gold eyes met my silver ones. My stomach did a little flip, and I began to take in the small little details of his face that one wouldn't usually notice.

Like how he had very, very light freckles speckled across his nose.

Or how his chin was curved into this rounded triangle shape.

Or how his lips...

WAIT A COTTEN-PICKIN' MINUTE!

HE'S MY RIVAL!

Well, not officially, but we're gonna be rivals, I can tell! And then I realized that this guy was on top of me... in the middle of the night... with no one around...

The first thing that came to my mind was to scream, which is exactly what I did. Carter scrambled off of me, and began sputtering out quick apologies. I quickly stopped screaming, and tried to take in steady, deep breathes.

I could feel my face becoming a beet red, and somehow, I think Carter was blushing too. I grabbed the Pichu by its tiny little tale, and ripped the styler from it's neck.

I considered wringing its' tiny little neck, but decided against it. I'm gonna be a ranger, and besides, even if I had to, I couldn't bring myself to hurt it, let alone any pokemon.

Carter found our flashlight, and we looked at each other for a moment. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and quickly turned my head away.

"Erm... Kincaid is the last one." said Carter, not once looking at me.

I nodded and made my way to his classroom. There were several crates laying around, and I looked at Carter. He looked just as confused as I did.

"That's weird. Those weren't there when we hid the styler." he whispered.

Okay, something was up. I walked down the aisle, looking for any sign of a hidden styler. Finally, I saw the classroom plant, and smiled. _Forrest._

I reached into the dirt, and almost instantaneously found the styler. Yep. Definitely Forrest. I heard a loud 'thump' and a few curse words.

"I stubbed my toe on one of these dumb things." whispered Carter as he punched the one crate that he hit.

Suddenly, the crate burst open, releasing a screeching Zubat.

"Oh, crap!" I whispered as I quickly captured it. As soon as it calmed down, I released it through an open window.

"Um... Lets hurry! That thing was really-" started Carter, but was to late. Footsteps were hurrying downstairs.

"Damnit!" I heard Carter curse. He suddenly pushed me into the supply contest.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Helping you out, new kid." he said as he slammed the door in my face. I heard him scratching something on the chalkboard, and suddenly, the lights flicked on, and a piece of chalk dropped and skittered to the floor. I looked through the crack of the door, and saw Kincaid yelling his head off at Carter.

"-And you didn't show up for your detention either! I-I'm so flustered with you right now, that I can't even think strait!" he yelled. "Who else was here with you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Carter innocently.

"I heard two voices. Who else was with you?"

"No one."

"You're lying. I know I heard a second voice, even a scream. A girl, I think. Who is she? Who did you bring with you?"

"That scream was me. A-a ghost type jumped out at me." he said. I could feel Kincaids' skeptical look, even through the closed door.

"Fine, then. If you won't tell me, then I'll just go upstairs, wake everyone up, and figure out who was with you. Whoever isn't in their room would _have_ to have been the one with you." he stated. Soon, I heard the classroom door open and close. I slowly eased the door open, and looked out the open window.

Brainstorm.

I scrambled out the window, and looked up at the school building. In the day, it was like a beacon of hope, the start of my glorious dream. At night, it was looming over me, like a haunted house in some sort of horror film.

I looked around. No one. Not even the pokemon. They were all asleep. I removed the sweatshirt that I was wearing, an unfolded the wings on my back.

_Someone will see you._

Shut up. It's the dead of night. No one will ever know. I stretched out my wings to get out the stiffness. When was the last time I flew?

I flapped my wings, and, like that, I was bolting through the sky. I needed to get to my room before Kincaid did. I _had_ to! I was through the sky and at the bedroom window in an instant.

It was open. Thank you Wynter!

I looked in, and saw Wynter asleep. I flew inside, and folded my wings again before changing into pajamas. I jumped into bed, and tried to get my self as comfortable as possible. I heard footsteps coming towards the room, and tried to steady my breathing. I heard the door open, and felt Kincaid eyeing me, before moving his eyes away and over to Wynter.

"Obviously not these two..." he muttered as he slowly shut the door so that he didn't wake us.

It wasn't until the footsteps stopped, did I open my eyes.

I went over to my clothing on the floor, and pulled out the four stylers. I set Wynters' on her bedside table, and set the other three on my dresser. I'll have to return them tomorrow.

But now, I have to figure out a way to thank Carter and a way to explain how I managed to get up here so fast. I kept on thinking, and finally, not coming up with anything, I slowly fell asleep.

o.0.o.0.o

_(Wynter P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

When Eleanor came through the window, I was awake.

I always stay up past curfew, reading with a flashlight over my book. When Eleanor came in, I rolled over, and I guessed she thought that I was asleep.

Soundlessly, I rolled over, and nearly gasped. She had wings. They were white, and in the moonlight, they shined silver. She looked like an angel.

Stunning.

She changed, and I quickly closed my eyes, once again faking sleep. Soon, the door opened, and, for some reason, Mr. Kincaid muttered something about it 'not being us'.

Did the courage test go wrong?

Once he left, I rolled over so that I was laying on my back. I folded my arms behind my head, and stared at the ceiling. Eleanor had wings.

I don't believe it.

...

Well, actually, I can.

Why?

Because I have them to.

I, Wynter Rose, have the wings of an angel.

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: Holy crap! Wow! So, Wynter is one of the winged children. And, HOLY GUACAMOLE! CARTER ****_HELPED_**** ELEANOR ESCAPE KINCAID! So, read, review, and stay tuned!**


	6. The Downfall of Queen Victoria

Angel Wings: Chapter 4.

**Amy47101: Hmm...**

**Carter: Oh! What might this be?**

**Amy47101: NOTHING!**

**Eleanor: Oh it's something! (Snatches papers from hands). Hmm... OH! IT'S THE NOTES AND STARTING PARAGRAPH OF CHAPTER 7!**

**Carter: Really?! Whats it about?**

**Eleanor: Hal-**

**Amy47101: Give me that! (Takes papers and puts it through a shredder.)**

**Carter: !**

**Amy47101: (Burns paper shreds.) HA! Now you'll never find out!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_(Eleanor P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

I awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed for some reason. Lets see... I flew for the first time in months, completed the courage test, saw and heard Carter scream like a little girl...

Carter!

The guilt hit my like a ton of bricks. Carter had gotten in HUGE trouble for last night, and he helped me escape Kincaid...

If Kincaid gave him a detention for running through the halls, then heaven knows what he'll do for staying up past curfew, making a whole lotta noise in the middle of the night, drawing the funny drawing of Kincaid on the board (Yeah, thats what he was doing with the chalk), _and _running through the halls.

Man, I probably won't see him till Christmas.

...

Would that be good or bad?

From what I learned about him in the first day, he was super arrogant, and always wanted to be on top. He liked to prank people, and could be somewhat disruptive at times. But he had another side to him. He works his butt off in school, and will help anyone when they need it. I saw both sides of him in the last twenty-four hours. What is Carter really like, I wonder?

I sighed, and looked at my clock. 6:00. I groaned. School didn't start till eight. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but failed miserably. Sighing, I went into the bathroom and showered.

After my hair was dry, I pulled on my ranger school uniform and, like a Slakoth, walked down the stairs to the dining area. I could smell food wafting through the doors, and immediately went inside. I went over to the bars of food, were a lunch lady smiled at me.

"Looks like we have another early riser." she said.

"Me? Oh, no, I usually sleep in." I thought for a moment. "Who would even get up this early?"

"That troublemaker, Carter. Is always up at the crack of dawn, and sitting outside the doors waiting for us to unlock them for him."

Carter's an early riser? Wow. Never would've suspected that.

"Hey, new kid."

I turned around and almost groaned. Low and behold, there was Carter. I thought about saying something witty or sarcastic, but then I thought otherwise, my guilt immediately kicking in.

"Hey Carter." I said as I put some toast on my plate.

"Thank god, we don't have another one of those anorexics."

"Eh?" I asked, somewhat alarmed by that.

"Yeah, pretty much all the girls here eat absolutely nothing. Like, they stand in line, get food, eat one apple slice, and then throw everything away. It's really a pain in the butt and a waste of time."

I'm gonna bet that he's over exaggerating. There was no way I could live off so little food.

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah. The girls here are crazy. Pretty much all the girls who go here want to be operators. To tell the truth, the only people here who got accepted as rangers are you, me, Dash, Aqua, Flare, Surge, Dawn, Dusk, Forrest, and Wynter. All the boys are trying to be mechanics. Some come here just so that they can have the education."

I didn't even realize that we were sitting at a table until my butt plopped down in the chair across from Carter.

"What'd Kincaid do?" I asked.

"Oh...um... I think I got a month of detentions, but Ms April is trying to get it down to two or three weeks."

"That sucks."

There was a silence for a moment.

"Hey, I'm sorry." he said.

"What for?"

"For taking your doll."

"It's fine. You showed me how terrible the speeches of Kincaid are." I said. I thought through yesterdays events, and realized that I had zero idea how he managed to get a hold of my doll. "How'd you even get the doll? It was in my bag."

"I went in your bag. It was sitting on top with a few others, and I grabbed it."

"But how'd you know...?"

"Know what? It was the first thing I saw, first thing I grabbed." he smirked. "I also saw your bra. Man, are you flat chested."

I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Perv!" I yelled before I stomped out of the room, leaving my tray with him.

"Flat chested. Hmph." I murmured angrily as I stomped aimlessly around the hallway. "Jerk."

Somehow, I ended up in the library, were, strangely enough, was Surge.

"Hey." I said as I walked up to him. He set down his book, and looked up at me.

"Hi."

"Why are you here? You don't really seem like a library sort of guy."

"Wynter started talking to me about some book she read. She said that she'd meet me down here, so, here I am. Waiting for Wynter."

I looked at his wrist, and saw that he had his styler.

"Got your styler back." I said, nodding towards the device.

"Yeah. Wynter returned it along with the others."

"Do you think you could show me how to work it? I don't really know much past capturing and target clears."

"Sure! Now you see, what you do is..."

o.0.o.0.o

Surge spent the rest of the morning showing me how to work the styler.

I got used to using it as a GPS sing the map feature and pulling up different screens, such as the browser and the save button.

"Thanks!" I said as he left the library. I wandered around the bookshelves of the library, wondering what I should do until the bell rings.

Giving up, I headed towards the classroom.

When I got there and looked around, I realized that, along with Flare, Carter and Dash, Dawn was also in this class. Flare waved me over.

"Hey. I see operation 'courage test' was successful." said Flare with a nod.

"Yeah, getting Carter a month worth of detentions is _really_ what I would call 'successful'." I said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"But you got the stylers back. That was the point of the challenge." Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah, but..." I trailed off as three girls walked over to us.

"Oh, joy." I heard Flare murmur.

"Hi!" said one girl who had long blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"We heard that you were, like, the newest addition to the school." said another girl with hair a glorious shade of red.

"Yeah, and we're here to, you know, show you around. Show you the ropes." said the last girl, almost an exact copy of the other blond, only with green eyes.

"So, _Sparky, _are you gonna, like, introduce us?" asked the red head. I wondered for a brief moment who Sparky was.

"Geez, ya would think that they would at least be able to say their names." murmered Flare with an I'm-gonna-kill-you glare. "Eleanor, meet Alexa." blue eye blond. "Rachel" green eye blond. "And Victoria." the red head.

"So your name is Eleanor? That's a pretty name."said Victoria. "But it needs to be shorter."

"Shorter? Why?" I asked.

"Because it's to long. You see, we all have nicknames. Alexa is Al, Rachel is Ray, and I'm Tori."

"Oh! How 'bout El?" squealed Rachel, or 'Ray'.

"Hmm... I suppose it would do." said Tori.

"HEY! Did you ever perhaps consider Eleanors' opinion?" Flare practically screamed.

"Why? She is going to be our friend, after all." said Tori. "Right El?"

I sighed.

"Listen. It's Eleanor, not El." I said.

"But you have to have a nickname! Eleanor is to long!" Alexa squealed.

"And besides, if you're going to be an operator, you can't be hanging around with these ranger wannabes." said Tori in a tone like she ruled the world or something.

"Where did you hear that I came here to be an operator?"

"Well, we didn't hear it from anywhere, we just assumed." said Ray. "And besides, you wouldn't want to be a ranger. It's awfully dangerous and you could get hurt."

"Or even worse. You could brake a nail!" cried Alexa.

"Besides, being a ranger isn't all that." said Tori. "Like remember that one guy. The guy who went missing in an underwater mission?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?" asked Flare with a scowl.

"I don't think he ever actually went missing. I think it was all just a ruse for publicity. I mean, seriously, don't all rangers over exaggerate these stories? That guy is probably sitting at home, watching the news about his 'death'."

I lost it at that. I didn't know this Tori chick all that well, but she insulted my father. She insulted all rangers.

I smacked her. _Hard_.

She fell back yelling and hollering.

There was a gasp around the classroom, and all fell silent. And of course, Kincaid had to walk in. He took one look at Tori, and gave us all a death glare.

"Who did this?" he said in a cold voice.

"SHE DID!" screamed Tori as she cradled he now bruised cheek. "THE NEW GIRL!"

"Victoria, go to Janice. She'll give you some ice." said Kincaid. Tori nodded, sniffled, and got up and left the room.

"As for you, Ms. Moon." said Kincaid as he turned towards me. "You will be joining Mr. Sun in detention for the next week."

He handed me the pink slip, and I read it.

_Name: Eleanor Moon._

_Reason for detention: Assaulting Victoria_ _Deleany._

_Length of Detention: One hour after school, two hours on weekends for a week._

"Assault?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Would you like that one week to become two?"

"No, Mr. Kincaid." I mumbled. When Kinciad was gone, the silence once again settled over the classroom.

Slowly though, Flare raised her hands and began to clap. Soon, Dawn and Dash joined in. And then Carter and then the whole class. The clapping went from slow to fast, and soon cheers were added. Whoops and yells echoed across the walls. People that I didn't even know gave me congratulatory pats on the back.

Flare grabbed ahold of my hand, and like I accomplished some great feat, raised it into the air.

"Behold! Eleanor Moon, the first girl to stand up to Queen Victoria! Hail our newest rebel leader!" shouted Flare like she was some sort of squire.

I stared at the class. My eyes fell on Carter, and he gave me a thumbs up. I saw Rachel and Alexa, and they gave me the glare of death. Then they mouthed four words:

_You are so dead._

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: Haha, stupid girls. I hate snooty people like that. Anyways, this is actually based off of a small instant in my life. It was in fourth grade or something. And they were insulting my dad. Jerks.**

**Eleanor: But you got me a week of detentions! WITH CARTER!**

**Amy47101: Yeah, and I bet you'll like that.**

**Eleanor: I will not like it.**

**Amy47101: Liar.**

**Carter: Halloween is coming up! CANDY!**

**Amy47101: You better share!**

**Carter: NEVER!**

**Eleanor: Read, review, and stay tuned!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	7. Halloween

Angel Wings chapter 7

**Amy47101: Yes! Halloween people! And guess what that means!**

**Dash: Candy?**

**Surge: Parties?**

**Carter: Pranks?**

**Amy47101: No, no, and no!**

**Carter, Dash, and Surge: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOO!**

**Rest of the Angel Wings gang plus myself: *sweat drop***

**Amy47101: My god, it means a Halloween special!**

**Carter(Tears streaming down face): Do we still get candy?**

**Amy47101: Yes Carrie, yes you do.**

**Surge: Phffft... Carrie.**

**Carter: I'LL KILL YOU AMY47101!**

**Amy47101: YIKES! HURRY WITH THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_(Eleanor P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

It's been a month since I entered the ranger school, and I already loved it. Well, except for Tori, Alexa, and Rachel, who are always giving me a glare of death.

Anyways, Carter and us were finally free from detention(Thank god. You would NOT want to be in Kincaids classroom any longer than you had to). Somehow, though, I think that Carter will soon be spending another month in detention.

This morning, he greeted me with the glorious sight of a huge hairy spider. Thankfully, it was fake. In Ms. Aprils class, he had it rigged so that, when Ms. April walked in, a zombie head fell from a string, cackling. Now, we were in our History class, Kincaid teaching, and Carter was really letting it loose.

First, he was throwing small plastic pumpkins between him and Surge. Then, he decided to quit sitting, and began to run around the classroom, quickly followed by Dash and Surge. Next thing I knew, everyone was running around like maniacs, except for me and Wynter, who was kinda just huddling in a corner, away from the chaos. I maneuvered my way over to her, and took cover.

"This is insane!" I yelled. We had to, it was so loud.

"Thats Halloween for you." said Wynter. I noticed that she was super shy, and rarely raised her voice. I guess talking at a normal level was shouting to her.

And did she say Halloween? I completely forgot! Great. I have no costume. And it was to late to go out and buy one.

Carter ran in front of us, holding a balloon filled with... jelly? Surge whizzed a balloon at Carter, but he threw himself to the ground. Which means that the balloon was heading strait towards...

"Wynter!" I heard Surge yell. "DUCK!"

It was already to late. The balloon came into contact with Wynters face, and the contents inside it exploded all over her, with a few drops hitting me. I heard Surge curse as he ran over to us.

"God, I'm sorry!" he said as Wynter made an attempt to wipe the jelly out of her eyes. She only succeeded in getting more in her getting more in her eyes, nose, and mouth and smearing it on her hands.

"I don't really like jelly all that much." she whispered as she spat the jelly into the trash can. "I can't see either."

"Here." Surge took out some napkins and began wiping the jelly away from her eyes. I myself got up and went to the bathroom to clean off the jelly on my arms and the few splotches on my clothing.

_"Attention all students!" _I heard Principal Lamont over the loud speaker. _"Today is Halloween, and today classes will be dismissed early so that you may ready yourselves for trick or treating and the Halloween Dance later this evening. I hope to see some good costumes!"_

I wonder if going as a ranger school student is considered a good costume.

o.0.o.0.o

"Hey Eleanor." said Wynter as I walked into the room. I noticed that she cleaned all the jelly off. "You got a package."

I looked over at my bed, and saw a large box on it. I opened it, and saw an envelope. Curious, I the envelope, and pulled out one of those cheesy greeting cards.

_Dear Eleanor,_

_It has been a month since you began ranger school, and I figured, since you've been busy, that you would forget your costume like last year._ _Anyways, I decided to send you your costume, and a few treats._ _Henry misses you, and Cynthia sends her regards. Although she couldn't have been there when you left, she's proud of you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your loving family._

Below all that, each member of my family signed it, including Cynthia, along with Rand, Leanne, Nema, Summer, and Ben.

"What is it?" asked Wynter.

I pulled out a bagful of candy. While doing so, my hand brushed some sort of plastic. I looked in, and saw a halo.

"A whole lotta candy." I said. I looked at the clock. 6:30. "What time is the dance at?"

"There really isn't a time. When everyone is done trick or treating, they all gather into the gym, and we just, well, dance. There's a costume contest, drinks, candy, food... you know, the usual."

"Then we should be getting ready." I said. "We've gotta get going for the trick or treating!"

I knew exactly what mom was intending when she sent me the halo. I'm gonna probably have the best costume in the history of ranger school costumes.

o.0.o.0.o

_(Carter P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

_Two hours later..._

I was sitting in the lounge, studying my friends costumes.

Wynter was a ballerina. Her skirt was a light blue and reached her knees. It poofed out slightly and was layered thickly. From the waist up, the top was blue and covered in white lace, accented with clear beads. Were the top and skirt connected, a single blue flower was pinned off to the side. Her hair was in a tight bun and a flower similar to the one at her waist was clipped off to the side of her head.

Dusk was the grim reaper, looking rather menacing in a long black cloak that just barely covered his shoes. His hood was up, shading his eyes so that they were hidden. He was holding a scythe.

Dash was some superhero that he saw in a movie in Unova. The Riolu Boy or something? He was wearing a bright red mask with a blue plastic covering the eye holes. He had on a blue body suit with a red belt around his waist. He also wore yellow boots and a yellow vest with a cape attached to it.

Aqua was a gypsy. She had on a long, brown skirt and a white poofed out shirt with poofed sleeves that went off her shoulders. Surprisingly, she had her hair down. She had a purple sash tied around her waist and cloth tied around her head like a bandana. Jewels(fake, obviously) hung off the bandana and onto her forehead. Finally, she had seven gold bracelets on each wrist and a long necklace with many different crystals hanging from it.

Surge forgot his costume, apparently, and decided to improvise. He was a Pikachu, with jeans and a yellow hoodie. We had Janice sew some ears onto the hood, and we painted some black stripes on the back. The makeup is what really pulled the whole thing together. His entire face was yellow, with the tip of his nose dark brown and two red circles on his cheeks.

Dawn, with her family being rich, had a chance to get an insanely cool costume, but decided to get an 'average' costume. She was a fairy. She had on a long, sleeveless, lilac gown and lilac ballet flats. She had a wreath of small lilac colored roses around her head and around her waist_. _Although she insisted that her costume was average, the wings were pretty impressive. They were like Beutifly wings, only bigger and all the colored parts were changed to multiple shades of purple.

Forrest was dressed as a Cacturn. He had on a full body suit and a hat on his head and a mask that he was going to put on later. At first, I thought he was that gay coordinator, Harley or something, and when I asked him, he looked rather sick, indicating that he was not a big fan of that guy. Eventually, I figured out that he was supposed to be a Cacturn.

I thought that my costume was the best. I was a ninja. I was dressed completely in black, a skin hugging black tank top and sweatpants. I had a black scarf tied around my waist, right were the pants and the shirt touched, so that it looked like a full body suit. The scarf was knotted at the side of my waist. I also had a scarf around my forehead, and we modified the tank top so that some cloth covered my neck and so that I could pull it over my mouth and nose. The only thing visible on my face would be my eyes. The best part of this costume was that I wouldn't have to comb down my hair or cover it up.

Right now, we were waiting for Flare and Eleanor, who were both taking a surprisingly long time.

"THAT'S IT!"

Spoke to soon.

"GET OUT!" Flares voice boomed. There were some shrieks, and something came flying through the air. A black heel, I realized.

"WAH! THIS IS DESIGNER!" shrieked Tori as she picked up the shoe and cradled it like a baby.

I looked at her costume, and nearly puked.

She had on a small black dress, and when I mean small, I mean _small_. Like, almost isn't even there small. It barely covered everything that needed to be covered. She had a blood red scarf around her waist, and black wings on her back. Not like fairy wings, but like angel wings, only black.

Okay, don't get me wrong, I'm like every other guy. But that... _thing_ that she had on was disgusting.

"What do you think?" she asked as she did a little twirl. "My daddy got it for me. Said the wings were guaranteed to look real. Unlike _yours_."

She pointed near Dawn, and she looked down.

"I think her costume is beautiful." growled Dusk. "What exactly are you supposed to be?"

"A death angel."

"It suites you. So how are you related to the devil? Brother? Uncle?" asked Flare as she stomped into the room.

She was dressed as a pirate. She had on a red and black striped skirt that looked to be slightly ragged. She had on a long sleeved white shirt that was loose and a brown corset over it. Black string was laced up the corset and she wore black tights on under her skirt. She had a dark brown sash around her waist with a very realistic plastic sword in her hand. She had dark brown knee high boots on her feet with buckles on the side and a necklace on a long chain with a red crystal at the end. Finally, she had a dark brown tri-cornered hat on her head.

She slipped the sword into it's scabbard, and glared at Tori.

"Listen. You have to room with me. I, unfortunately, had no idea that my room mate was gonna be such _bitch_." she said as she glared in her direction. "But, you have keep out of my closet."

"But these closets are so _small_!" whined Tori. "How is a girl supposed to live?"

"Toss some clothes. Donate them to homeless people, I don't care. One side of the room is yours, the other is mine. You keep off my side, and I'll keep off yours. If you don't, then I'm gonna wash all your clothing in water."

Tori gasped, like it was the end of the world.

"Didn't you hear a single word I said? They. Are. _Designer._ If you wash them in water-"

"Then they'll shrink, and you won't be able to where them." said Flare in a voice that was ridiculously high, like she was mocking Tori. "Do you see a tiny bit of give a shit in my eyes?"

Tori grumbled, and stomped back to her room.

"And keep your posse out to!" Flare yelled after her.

"Nice costume." said Forrest as he walked over.

"Thanks. You guys look great." said Flare as she looked around. "So were's the rebel leader?"

She was referring to Eleanor. After she hit Tori, she became known as the rebel leader against the tyrant, Queen Victoria. It was pretty funny actually, seeing Toris' face after students began flocking Eleanor instead of her.

"She's still getting ready." grunted Dusk.

"I can't imagine what could be taking her so long." said Dawn as she looked in the direction of her room.

"Sorry guys!" we heard Eleanor yell. "These wings were being a pain in the butt."

She came hurrying into the lounge, and my mouth, quite literally, dropped.

She had on a long white skirt that went to her ankles. It was silver at the bottom, and faded up to white at the middle of her shin. She had on a white halter top that was cut off, revealing her stomach, and a halo that seemed to be floating over her head. I took a closer look, and realized that it was a headband with plastic that was barely seeable to the human eye. What really caught my eye was the wings. They were white, and the edges of the feathers were tainted silver. They looked so real, not like the fake looking feathers on Toris' costume, but like the feathers off of an actual Swanna.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Well, Carter defiantly seems to like it." said Flare as she looked in my direction with a smirk. "Might wanna close your mouth. A Beedrill could fly in there."

I felt the blood rush to my face, and shut my mouth and looked down.

"Well, it's okay." I murmured.

"Okay? It's awesome!" squealed Aqua excitedly.

"How did you make the wings? They look so real!" said Dawn as she walked up to them.

"Well, my mom has a way with crafts. I, unfortunately, did not inherit any of those artistic abilities."

When I looked up at her, I had to admit, her costume outclassed even mine. It was simple, yet beautiful. It suited Eleanor.

"Earth to Carter, you're drooling." said Surge

"Wah?"

"Man, you _really _need to get over your crush."

"Crush? On who?"

"Eleanor, you idiot." said Dash.

"I do not have a crush on Eleanor." I said.

"You do to."

"I do not."

"Perhaps I should inform you," said Forrest as he walked up to us. "When one says 'do not' or 'will not' instead of 'don't' or 'won't', it is an obvious sign of lying."

"So? What's your point?"

"The point is that you're _lying _about having a _crush _on _Eleanor_." said Dusk, putting emphasis on the words 'lying', 'crush', and 'Eleanor'.

"I do not have a crush on Eleanor." I said again.

"Geez, you really need to quite that habit of lying. It isn't good on your conscious." said Forrest as he walked down the stairs with everyone else.

"_I do not have a crush on Eleanor." _I reassured myself once again before hurrying down the stairs after them.

o.0.o.0.o

_(Eleanor P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

"Alright! Candy!"screamed Dash as he ran through the street up to the ranger school.

"NO! BAD DASH!" yelled Carter as Dash plowed through some kids. "AVOID PEOPLE!"

"Whats wrong with him?" I asked as Dash nearly knocked a tree down.

"ADHD kids and sugar do not mix." said Dusk bluntly. Dash is ADHD? Well then...

"Is he gonna... um... settle down?" I asked.

"Eventually. He'll be out like a light by maybe midnight." said Forrest. We walked up to the school gates, and walked through.

"Okay! Comparison!" shouted Surge as we entered the school, were he dumped out the contents of his bag onto the floor. Everyone else did the same, and we began to count each piece.

"I've got 23." said Dusk, not the least bit excited.

"18." said Surge with a down cast look. Poor guy.

"24." said Forrest.

"I've got 26, and Wynter has 29." said Aqua as she patted Wynters' shoulder.

"30! I'VE GOT 30!" yelled Dash.

"32." said Dawn with a nod.

"I've got 39. Beat that." said Flare as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"46. Sorry, Flare, but this year, I. Am. Candy. KING!" shouted Carter as he fist pumped.

"Don't forget Eleanor." whispered Wynter as she looked down.

"Well? What's your loot?" asked Carter as he crossed his arms with a arrogant smirk.

I don't think that anyone else noticed, but I saw uncertainty flicker across his face. His eyes darted to my wings, before his arrogance was, once again, plastered on his face.

I counted the last few pieces and l looked up.

"52."

There was silence for a moment, which was shattered by Craters' laughing.

"Good one Eleanor! For a moment, I thought you said 52. 52 pieces of candy, from Veintown and Chicole village? _Please_."

"I did say 52."

"No, you didn't. It's not possible. Every year, I have a seriously cool costume that outclasses everyone. This was the first year that I got over 40, so fess up, and tell the truth." said Carter as he smirked obviously not believing me.

I, in response, pushed my candy pile in his direction, careful not to hit anyone elses' pile.

"Count 'em." I said. "Surely, the great candy king can count correctly."

He scowled, and began to count.

We waited in an silence.

Carters' eyes widened, and he recounted. As if to make sure, he counted a third and fourth time. Finally he sighed in defeat.

"You win. 52 exact."

"I told ya." I said as I picked out some gummy candy and nerds. "Anyone wanna trade?"

o.0.o.0.o

As soon as we finished our candy trade off, we headed towards the dance in the cafeteria. I had to say, they did a pretty good job at fixing the place up.

Glittery bats and spiders hung from the ceilings, and lines of shiny dark violet string hung over each doorway, creating a curtain that glimmered as you walked through it. Jack-o-lanterns were everywhere, each with a tiny flame in them, alighting them from within. There was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, turning and causing light to spin too. There where huge lights in each corner, shining designs of cackling pumpkins and bats flapping their wings across the hardwood floor. Finally, I saw black and orange streamers creating a design across the ceiling. It looked as if they came from the disco ball, and curved up towards the edges of the ceiling. I looked over at a nearby table, and saw it piled with sugary treats.

"SUGAR!" screamed Dash as he ran over. Maybe I shouldn't have given him those Nerds earlier...

People began flocking through the doors. Witches, Vampires, Ghosts, Gouls, Zombies. Some people where dressed as their favorite pokemon, like Katia, a girl studying to be an operator, came by dressed as a Lilligant. Some people, like Dash, were dressed as a favorite movie/video game/book character, like Alice and Nick, who where Katniss and Peeta from the _Hunger Games _trilogy. Nick must have been talked into that one, because he was trying to pull a werewolf mask over his head. Some where dressed as their idols. I saw one boy dressed as Ben, and another girl dressed as Hilda, the current Unova champion.

Others just seemed to have the same problem as Surge. Didn't have a costume, so their only hope was to improvise. Like Julie, who had on a denim skirt, a pink short sleeved sweater, white flats with rhinestones, and a black witch hat. When I asked her what she was, she said that she was a 'teenage witch'. Aw, well. She put up a good effort.

Some kids were completely hyped up on sugar, and dancing their hearts out on the dance floor. I saw Tori walk in, and she attempted to walk down the middle of the floor to get over to were my friends and I were standing. It kinda failed, considering that no one would move for her. Somehow, she managed to move her way to us, with Alexa and Ray on her tail. I saw Toris' costume already, but I have to say, Alexas' and Rays' where pretty cute.

Alexa was a witch. She had on a short dress(Not like Toris' kind of short. Thankfully, hers' was decent.) with a orange skirt layered with black. Her sleeves went of the shoulders, and orange ribbons laced up the front. She had on tights with a spider web design, black flats, and a plain hat.

Ray was also a witch, but hers was much different from Alexas'. She had on a skirt equally short to Alexas'. The top part of her costume was completely black, and the skirt part was purple, layered with a black, spiderweb design similar to the design on Alexas' tights. She had a small hat on he head that was attached to a black headband. The hat had violet colored feathers and beads accenting it. What really made her costume stick out, though, was the small purple lights shining throughout the skirt and a few mixed in with the feathers on her hat.

"Hey!" said Aqua happily. "Wanna cupcake?"

Tori gave us a are-you-serious look.

"Yeah. I'm starving." said Alexa as she reached out for a frosting covered cupcake. She received the glare of death from Tori, and Ray just stared off to the side, as if she were uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

"Sorry. We're supposed to be dieting." said Tori in a cold tone.

"Your loss." I said as I tore the wrapper off a Herseys' mini. "So how was trick or treating?"

"Trick or treating? _Please_. We stopped when we were, like, seven." said Ray with a smirk.

"Once again, it's your loss." I said. "Are you gonna spend the whole night pestering us? Surely, the queens of the school have something _much_ better to do then pester us humble pheasants."

I bowed to her like she was an actual queen.

"Geez, Eleanor, I never saw someones face turn so red. Golly, that may need some medical attention." said Surge. Tori puffed out her cheeks, and stomped away in a tizzy.

"Hm, temper, eh?" said Forrest as he stepped forward. Funny how he avoided an argument, but wasn't afraid to comment after it was done.

"So... what now?" asked Wynter.

I looked over, and saw Carter breakdancing in the middle a circle of people. Currently, he was spinning on his head, and jumped up just as the song ended. As the next song started, I smiled.

"Bet all of you my entire loot of candy that I could beat Carter in a dance contest."

"You're so on." said Flare.

"Hey! I need the candy!" yelled Surge. But I was already gone.

"Hey Carter!" I yelled. "Dance off!"

"Hell yeah! This will be as easy as taking candy from a baby." he smirked. "Or should I say angel."

The first few lyrics of the song _Dynamite _came on, and I smiled.

"You think your so good?"

I did what looks like an hard routine, but it was actually really easy. Now it was my turn to smirk, seeing his wide open mouth and shocked face. I made a gesture with my hand, saying 'bring it on'.

"Then show me what you've got, ninja boy."

o.0.o.0.o

_(Flare P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

_A few minutes or the exact timing of Dynamite later..._

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY?!" yelled Carter as Eleanor finished wiping him with the dance floor. He came up to us, and by us, I mean Forrest and myself, with tears streaming down his face.

"Why didn't anyone _tell _me that Eleanor was such a good dancer?" he asked.

"Why did you accept her challenge?" asked Forrest. Carter was completely oblivious to this, for he was wallowing in his pity of actually loosing for once in his life.

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: Yeah, crappy ending, I know, but had no idea how to end it otherwise.**

**Surge: NO! DASH! DON'T GO THROUGH THE WALL!**

**Dash: WAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO! SUGARSUGARSHUGAR!**

**Surge: HOW ARE WE GONNA PAY FOR THIS?! NO!**

**Dash(Holding a jumbo bag of smarties): Hehehe... suuuuuuggggggaaaaaaaarrrrrr...**

**Aqua: Dash, put the candy down... Yes... good boy... No, don't lift it up. No, put it down. DASH! NO PUT THE DAMN CANDY DOWN!**

**Dash: *Dumps candy in his mouth and eats in one gulp***

**Wynter: Oh no.**

**Forrest: *Backs slowly to the door***

**Dash: He...he...he... WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO! SUGAR! YAAAAAHOOOWOOOOWHOOIE!**

**Amy47101: Well, I'm leaving now, see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	8. Awkward Turned Revenge

Angel Wings, Chapter 8

**...**

**Amy47101: Well, no one is really here with me... It's kinda sad actually**

**Anyways, this chapter is gonna focus around another one of my pokecouples, cause I feel that I'm writing a lot about Eleanor and Carter, but nothing was much mentioned about my other characters. So it might be funny. Or embarrassing. Or maybe both. Who knows? Also, this idea isn't exactly mine, it belongs to Riley Sky, who is writing a pretty cool KatexKieth fanfic. She said that, as long as I include her in the disclaimer, I could use her ideas.**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon or some content of this chapter, which belongs to Riley Sky.**

o.0.o.0.o

_(Dusk P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

I climbed up to my room, just getting out of one of Carters' stupid pranks. What was it this time? Well, lets' just say that it included mud pies, a wax floor, and a whole lotta packaging peanuts.

After Carter was hauled off by a very pissed Kincaid(heaven forbid, he got his hair messed up), I came upstairs to shower. For some reason, I believe that the prank was aimed for me, because, no one else was caught in it, and Carter was always complaining about me being 'gloomy'.

All the other boys where sitting in the lounge, they looked up, and snickered. I flipped them off, and stepped into my dorm for a shower.

o.0.o.0.o

_(Dawn P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

I was walking down the halls of the dorm, hearing the usual sounds of Saturday morning.

Victoria was gossiping with Alexa and Rachel, the boys yelling over some pointless video game, a shower running, Kincaid yelling at Carter. What did he do this time? Flare was in Eleanors room, talking about something through a closed door.

"They _would _be perfect for each other." said Eleanor, as if she was thinking about something.

"Exactly! Which is _why_ we should do this!" said Flare.

"I don't know..."

"Have you ever heard of the term 'opposites attract'?" asked Flare. I could almost see her mischievous smirk.

I decided to stop listening. My mother taught me that it was impolite to eavesdrop. And besides, they must be talking about Wynter and Surge. They were obviously implying relationships, and when I hear the word opposite, I think of those two.

o.0.o.0.o

_(Dawn P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

_A few minutes later..._

I was in the lounge, alone. Surprisingly, everyone else disappeared.

"Hey, Dawn!" I heard Eleanor yell.

"Yes?"

"Surge took my Eevee plush. Can you help me find it?"

"Certainly." I said, wondering why on earth Surge would want Eleanors' doll. Must be another one of Carters' pranks. We went towards his room, and I stopped.

"Eleanor, I do not think that we should invade their privacy."

"But he has it!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeee?" she asked, giving me the puppy dog look. I sighed.

"Fine, but only for five minutes."

"Thank you!" she said happily. I heard her murmur one thing, very quietly though. "Thats all the time I'll need."

o.0.o.0.o

_(Dusk P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

I just finished washing wall the mud out of my hair, and was stepping out of the shower, when I heard something outside the bathroom door.

"No! Let me go!"

Dawn? What was she doing in my room?

o.0.o.0.o

_(Dawn P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

"Eleanor, I don't see it." I said as I looked over Surges' bed for the fourteenth time.

"It has to be! I saw him take it!"

"But _why _would he have it?" I asked with a sigh.

"She's ready!" she suddenly yelled.

I was about to turn her around and ask her what exactly she was talking about, when I was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"What are you doing!" I demanded as Surge and Flare dragged me towards the bathroom door. I saw steam coming out from under the door, and my eyes widened. "No! Let me go!"

o.0.o.0.o

_(Dusk P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

Slowly, I got out of the shower as I heard Dawns' protests get louder and more desperate. Just as I was reaching for my towel, someone opened the door, and shoved Dawn in. She pounded on the door for a moment, but it was locked from the other side. She looked over and for a moment, both frozen in shock.

Suddenly, we both registered one thing: I had no clothing on.

Dawns' hands flew to her face as I my hands flew for a towel.

"Sorry!" we heard Eleanor yell from the other side. "It was Flares' idea! Said that she would burn all my pictures if I didn't follow through!"

"Enjoy yourselves!" said Flare with a laugh. All of them walked away, giving no defiant time if they would ever let us out. I was blushing madly as I tightened the towel around my waist.

"Are you decent?" asked Dawn quietly. She had her entire face covered with her hands.

"I'm good."

Slowly, she removed her hands.

"Did you...um...see anything?" I asked, my face growing redder with every word.

"No." she said.

I sighed with relief, and began to look for my clothing. Muddy or not, there was no way I was standing around with nothing but a towel on in front of a girl. Especially Dawn.

"Have you seen my clothing anywhere?" I asked.

"No, I think they took them." she said, barely speaking above a whisper. The first thing I did was let out a string of curses that would've put even a sailor to shame. Then I slumped down to the ground, scowling.

"Perfect, just perfect." I muttered. Dawn sat down next to the door, about as far away from me as possible.

"So... what should we do?" she asked.

"I dunno." I said as we sat in silence. Five minutes elapsed.

"I have an idea." she said with a devious grin. Not as good as Flares, but pretty close. "Lets get revenge on Flare."

"And how, exactly, shall we do that? In case you forgot, we are locked together in a bathroom, and one of us has zero clothing." I said as I glared at her.

"Someone has to let us out sometime." she said as she shrugged.

"Well, lets' hear it." I said as I leaned against the wall with my eyes closed.

"Okay then, first..." she scooted closer to me, and began to whisper her plan into my ear. My eyebrows raised in interest, and for once, I was pretty impressed with her.

"What do you think?" she asked as soon as she finished.

"That just might work. But we need to get outta here first."

"So, um, whats your favorite color?"

I raised an eyebrow quizzingly before I answered.

"Violet..."

o.0.o.0.o

I looked up, impressed with my work.

At the very top of the building, a huge flag billowed in the wind, with 'FLARE LOVES FORREST!' written on it in huge bright letters. Large hearts traced the edges and it was about as big as a bed sheet. I was sure that anyone could see, maybe even from Vientown if they looked hard enough.

Sure, it was hard to scale the entire building, and then try to balance precariously on the top to actually attach the flag, but it was gonna be so worth it. I was thankful that Forrest found us, and let us out. Unfortunately, it was going to lead to his own doom.

"What's hanging on top the roof?" asked Flare who came out, shading her eyes against the sunlight. Once she figured out what the sign said, her eyes widened, and she swore.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed, her face becoming madly red. Wether it was from rage or embarrassment, I had no idea.

"Whats' going on?" asked Forrest, who came out being led by Dawn. "Dawn said there was something out here for me to see..."

He looked up and squinted at the flag. When he realized what it was, his eyes, like Flares, widened, along with the blushing face. He took a small step back.

"O-Oh geez..." he murmured, face becoming even redder. "Who put that there?"

"Flare did." I said as I broke into a run.

"OH, YOU SON OF A B*TCH!" yelled Flare as she chased me.

Good thing I knew how to hide well.

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now to get serious. That chapter seemed really short to me. What do you think?**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	9. Outdoor Class

Angel Wings, chapter 9

**Amy47101: chapter 9. Um... ya know what? I'm not gonna bother you with my author notes, and Just get strait to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_(Carter P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

"CARTER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Not unless you catch me!" I yelled towards Eleanor. Once again, I broke into her room, and once again, I stole the Eevee doll. I was fast, but Eleanor was a hell of a lot faster. She practically flew down the stairs! I looked over my shoulder, and saw, to my horror, that she was on my tail, literally. I looked forward to quicken my face...

Only to run smack into somebody. I fell over, and Eleanor fell on top of me. We looked up. Kincaid. Oh, boy, were we in trouble. He stared down at us, and we scrambled to get up.

"Where you two... _running _in the hallways?" he asked in a cold voice. Crap! We've gotta hurry up with an excuse!

"We weren't running! We were, uh, slipping!" I blurted out. I could feel their weird stares, and mentally smacked myself. "Yeah, the floors are _really_ slippery from the, uh, the... the, um... the wax! And, well, we were kinda, um... getting used to it? And well..." Why am I even continuing? "Isn't the weather wonderful today?"

I laughed nervously. We're so dead.

"Oh wow!" said Eleanor suddenly. "You're hair looks wonderful today Mr. Kincaid!"

I looked at Eleanor like she was insane, and Kincaids face went from suspicious to confused/shocked.

"R-really?" he asked.

"Oh, yes! What do you use?"

Kincaids face changed to arrogance.

"Well, the hairspray that I use is very special. It is a mix of blah blah blah and blah blah blah, along with a pinch of blah de blah." he said with his eyes closed, as if he were lecturing us.

"What are you doing?" I hissed to Eleanor.

"Saving your butt." she said through clenched teeth, smiling as if she was genuinely interested in Kincaids hair.

"And some of it has to be imported all the way from Unova, which is were the famous Pokestar studios is located."

"Gee, all the way from Unova?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes, it is rather hard to pay shipping expenses." he said.

"Oh no! Mr. Kincaid, your hair is drooping!"

"It is?" he said, pulling out his mirror.

"It is?" I asked, not really seeing it.

"Yeah, it is! Look, right there!" she said while pointing to were his hair curled up. "Can't you see it, Carter?"

"No..." she stomped on my foot, and glared at me. "I-I mean, yes! Yes, it's drooping _terribly_!"

"You're right!" he yelled.

"Go, Mr. Kincaid!" yelled Eleanor. "Go save your gorgeous hair!"

"Yes!" shouted Kincaid as he hurried to the teachers dorms. Once he was out of earshot, we both laughed.

"It really wasn't drooping, was it?"

"Are you kidding?' asked Eleanor as she wiped away a few tears that fell down her face. "That guy has so much hairspray on his head, that it would be dangerous to have him around an open flame!"

"Hey guys." said Flare as she came up to us with Dusk behind her. "Whatcha doing?"

"Avoiding punishment." I said. "You?"

"Heading towards Pledge Stone. Outdoor class is today."

"I forgot! I thought up of a whole lotta questions for the ranger. One hundred and two, to be exact." I said as I pulled out a sheet of paper.

"That many? Isn't that called 'overdoing it'?" asked Eleanor with a shocked look on her face.

"No, it's called 'an active brain at work'."

"Carter has a brain?" asked Dusk. I thought he was joking, but I think his face said otherwise.

o.0.o.0.o

_(Eleanor P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

After stealing Carters' paper and threatening to burn it, I negotiated him into a hostage exchange, and I got my doll back. So after putting it back in my room, I began to head towards Pledge Stone.

"Aw, man, hurry up! I'm freaken' pumped!" shouted Carter, who was already waiting at the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

I walked down the stairs, and saw two figures. One was male, and the other was female. The had on the newest form of a ranger uniform, with a yellow scarf and red goggles. The girl had short hair that curled out slightly and the boy had hair that stood on end. They had their backs to Carter and I, but I somehow knew who they were.

"I DO _NOT_ HAVE A MOHAWK!" the guy yelled at the girl who laughed.

Yep, defiantly them.

"Summer! Ben!" I yelled, pushing past Carter to greet them. The two turned, and smiled.

"Eleanor!" said Ben as he held up his hand. I high fived it happily. "Long time, no see!"

"How's Oblivia?" I asked. "Did ya get those Pinchers?"

"Pretty much. Still haven't caught Red Eyes or Blue Eyes yet." said Summer with a shrug. Her voice suddenly went very low. "And Purple Eyes escaped. We don't know were he is or what happened."

I gulped. Purple Eyes was very dangerous, I've heard.

"Eleanor, do you know them?" asked Ms. April.

"Yep. These guys are Summer and Ben, the stationed top rangers in Oblivia." I said with a grin. I sat down beside Carter, who was glaring at me.

"What? Doesn't _everyone _know a couple of top rangers?" I whispered in fake shock. He only glowered at me a little more.

"As said before," said Summer with a grin. "I'm Summer, and that idiot is Ben."

"I'm not an idiot!" he shouted, before quickly regaining his composure.

"We are two of the three rangers stationed in Oblivia, the third being Rand, who is practically a father to us." continued Summer.

Two pokemon jumped from behind them. They were Pichu, one with a small pink pow on it's head and the other with a blue ukulele on it's back. The ukulele wielding Pichu began to strum a small tune on the instrument while the female Pichu did a little dance. The two earned a small applause, and stood next to their partners.

"These guys are our partners. This is Maya." said Summer while picking up her partner.

"And this little guy is Nate." said Ben while he strummed another tune. Several more pokemon came from behind them. Summer had a Lilligant, a Swanna, a Dragonair, a Glacion, and a Blaziken. Ben had a Staraptor, a Vaporeon, a Galavantula, a Darumaka, and a Gallade.

"These guys are our friend pokémon." said Summer.

"Now it's time for the worst part of the outdoor class. The Question and Answer Test of Terror!" said Ms. April.

"Dang it," I heard Ben whisper. "I was hoping to avoid that..."

"First question!" saidDusk. "Whats' the hardest type of pokémon to capture?"

"Hmm... I'd have to say psychic types." said Ben. "There crazy attacks tend to mess with stylers functions if they're strong enough."

"For me it's ghost types." said Summer. "They have a tendency to go 'poof' during a capture, and they like to sneak up on you when you decide to run away."

"Did Ms. April or Mr. Kincaid ever yell at you?" asked Aqua.

"Oh, god, at least once a day for Ben." said Summer.

"Now Summer, that's a lie." said Ms. April. "It was at least three or four times a day. Six times if you two were working as a duo, but you two were always looking out for each other. Ben always lit up a room with his crazy personality, and Summers' eyes would always shine with determination when faced with any situation."

"Did you guys ever make any mistakes?" asked Forrest.

"At the start? Oh, heck, yeah!" said Ben. "Like when I spilled soda on my styler. That was nasty. Or the time I wore my pajamas over my uniform. Or when I tried to capture a stuffed doll..." his eyes widened with realization of what he was saying, and his face turned bright red. "HEY! How come you're letting me say these things?"

"How bout the time you ran into Concona village with nothing but your underwear on? Or when you tried capturing a stone head because you thought it was a 'new breed of pokemon'?" asked Summer with a smirk.

"H-how do you know that? You where held captive by the Pinchers!"

"I have my sources." she said. I snickered. Ben whipped around to look at me.

"ELEANOR! Did you tell her that?"

"Are you accusing _me_?" I asked in fake shock. "Why I'm offended. Anyone could've spilled about the underwear thing. You did come through during Rainbow Ceremony."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" he roared.

"Moving on!" yelled Ms. April before Ben could strangle me.

"What is a ranger sign?" asked Dawn.

"Good question. A ranger sign is an emblem, also called involiths, that allows us to draw runes on the ground with a capture styler." said Summer. "For example..."

The two suddenly jumped into the air, and they both drew a triangular shape into the sky.

Then, two pokemon appeared under them, catching them as they fell towards the ground.

"Guys, this is Latios and Latias." said Ben as they landed, the two pokemon floating next to them. Everyone gasped in awe, seeing the two legendaries. "We used them to fly around in Oblivia while we were fighting the Pinchers."

Summer turned in their direction.

"Okay, you guys can go now. Thanks for coming!" The two flew off, much to the disappointment to the rest of us.

"Sorry we couldn't keep 'em for a long time. They get restless when they're around so many people." said Ben. "Anyone else?"

"I have a question." said Flare mischievously. "Is it true that you, Ben, have a crush on Summer?"

"EH?!" yelled Ben while Summer blushed. "NO! Nononononono! No siree!"

"_Deeeeee-_nial_~!_" she sang.

"Flare." said Kincaid while glaring at her. "Please leave their personal lives out of it."

Flare shrugged and gave a thumbs up to Kincaid.

"Okie doke._ Whatever_ you say." she said with a small wave of her hand. Wynter raised her hand slowly.

"You!" yelled Ben, trying to get out of his embarrassed state. "Whats your question?"

"Well...um... It's my dream to become a ranger." she said super quietly. "I was just wondering... do you think I've got what it takes?"

"Well..." said Summer as she looked at Wynter. "Yeah! You've got what it takes, one hundred percent!"

She smiled and gave Wynter a thumbs up. Wynter smiled brightly.

"Really?"

"Oh, heck yeah! Your potential shines through like the sun!" said Ben.

"Wynter...aren't you mistaking the rangers for fortune tellers?" asked Surge. "But what about me? I wanna be a ranger too!"

"Now aren't you mistaking us for fortune tellers, too?" asked Ben as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes. I mean no... I mean... uh... I don't know?" he said, flustered.

"You've got what it takes. All of you do!" said Summer with a laugh. "You've gotta just put your mind to it!"

"I have a question." said Carter as he looked through his list. "You guys came from Cocona Village, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" asked Summer curiously.

"What do you guys know about the legendary Celebi?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Ya know what? I was wondering about that too." said Dash.

"Do you guys know anything?"

"Have you seen it?"

While being bombarded by questions, I pannicked slightly on the inside. Celebi was an old friend of mine, and practically guarded me with her life. I saw them both look my way, searching for a way to answer. I mouthed two words: _bluff it_.

"W-well... no one ever actually _saw _Celebi. If anyone happened to get a picture, they where always incomprehensible, just a blur of color." said Ben.

"No one really knows where it is, anyways. We don't know if it's real, some sort of spirit, or if some people where just hallucinating." said Summer.

"So theres' nothing? No pictures or videos or anything?" asked Carter. Since when was he so interested in the time-travelling legendary?

"Nothing. Searching for Celebiis like chasing around a Zorua. Tricky and easy to blend in. It's practically pointless."

"Oh." said Carter. He sounded disappointed for moment. "Well as for my next question..."

"Hey! No fair, one question per a student!" I said as I playfully smacked his arm.

"Well, geez Eleanor, then whats your glorious question?" asked Carter.

"Why did you two become rangers?"

"What?" they asked.

"Why did you two become rangers? What made you want to help everyone in this way?"

"Well... I think it was that, all our lives, we've seen rangers helping people." said Summer thoughtfully.

"When we saw how happy all the people and pokemon were after a ranger helped them... it inspired us to become rangers. They all looked so happy, their smiles so bright. I guess we just wanted to see those same smiles everyday." said Ben with a smile.

Suddenly, there was a ring from both their stylers. They answered, and a hologram of an older ranger came up.

"Summer! Ben! Are you there?" he asked.

"Here, Rand, whats going on?" asked Ben, suddenly very serious.

"We've got a lead on Purple Eyes! He's somewhere in Almia! You guys are already there, right?"

"Yeah, we're at the Ranger School for Outdoor Class."

"Good, I want you to meet up with top rangers Kate and Kellyn at the Ranger Union. They'll give you further information. Hurry, before he starts moving again!"

"Right!" They both said simultaneously. They then each preformed their signature ranger pose.

"Sorry, but we've gotta cut this Outdoor Class a bit short." said Summer, turning towards Principal Lamont.

"It's super important! We've gotta track this guy down!" exclaimed Ben.

"It's perfectly fine. Hurry along!"

"Thanks! Swanna/Staraptor!" They, once again, said simultaneously. "Lets go!"

They hopped on their respective friend pokemon, and, like that, they were gone.

"Wow..." murmured Dusk. He sounded impressed. Damn, the world must be ending.

"Well," said Principal Lamont while clearing his throat. "That may have been one of the shortest Outdoor Classes in ranger school history, but also one of the most realistic. It was the first time we ever saw a ranger sign being performed. That was new. Anyways..." he turned our way. "As Summer said, as long as you all believe in yourself, there's nothing you can't accomplish!"

Everyone began to filter into back into the school, but my friends and I stood by the Pledge Stone.

"That was great! We saw Latios and Latias today!" squealed Aqua happily.

"Can you believe it? A real ranger guaranteed that I would become a ranger!" said Surge excitedly.

"Man, I still have a hundred and one questions to ask. Aw well, I guess those are questions that I'll just have to answer them myself!" said Carter with a determined look on his face.

All while they were talking, I was staring at the Pledge Stone. Suddenly, an idea formed in my mind.

"Hey, you guys." I said as I turned towards them. "Lets make a pledge."

"What?" asked Forrest.

"Lets make a pledge by the Pledge Stone." I repeated.

"Right here? Right now?" asked Dusk as he raised his eyebrows.

"Sure!" I said as I jogged up the three small steps and placed my had on the stone. "It's called Pledge Stone for a reason, right?"

"I suppose so." said Dawn as she placed her hand beside mine.

Soon, everyone had their hands on the Pledge Stone, waiting for me to speak.

"I pledge..." I stopped for a moment, going through words in my mind. "I pledge that we all become the best that we may be. That we all become the next best rangers of our generation."

Slowly, I lifted my hand off the stone, as if I was expecting something.

...

Nothing happened.

I mentally smacked myself. _What_ did I expect to happen? That magical fairies would open up a portal to the great Arceus and he would answer all my questions? _Sure_.

Suddenly, clouds appeared overhead, and thunder boomed. Then the rain poured down on us.

"Hurry! Lets get inside!" yelled Flare, who was not particularly fond of water.

o.0.o.0.o

_(No P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

While Eleanor and her friends hurried inside, they took no notice of the mysterious figure holding onto a magneton above them. True, this was not particularly smart, but the lighting was attracted to the magnetons magnets, keeping all electricity away from the figure.

"How interesting..." he murmured, watching the ten of them run inside. "All of them at ranger school?"

He smirked, and pulled out a communicator, and began speaking into it.

"It is very apparent that they have no idea what each other are, nor what they are truly capable of."

Whoever was on the other end, spoke.

"Hm... Are you sure?"

Someone shouted at the figure on the other end, clearly upset of his possible denial.

"Yes, okay. Mm-hmm. We stay hidden until further notice. And the pokemon...?"

"..."

"Certainly." The man smirked. He once again stared down at the building. "There was a reason that you survived the experiment. A reason that far extends what you would _ever_ understand. You may not realize it now, little angels, but one day you will. Until then, however, I have to resent from experimenting on you further."

He turned around. Lighting flashed, revealing piercing purple eyes.

"One day... I will fix it so that you are the demons that you were meant to be."

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: *shudders* Okay, creepy purple eye guy is freaking me out. So, what exactly did he mean? I don't even know! ... Okay, maybe I do, but that's cause I'm the author!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	10. Keep Your Head Up!

Angel Wings, chapter 10

**Amy47101: Hey, hey, hey peoples! Okay, we've got 40 reviews for the first nine chapters, and if we could get to 50, it would make someone really happy! So, first 10 reviews for chapter 10 will get a free virtual Thanksgiving feast!**

**Anyways, I decided that this will probably be a filler chapter, just cause I wanna wait for a little bit before graduation and the internship. Now for the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon or any of the songs that may be mentioned in this chapter.**

o.0.o.0.o

Days flew quickly for Eleanor and her friends. The snow has come and gone, and now, it was the end of March, just heading into April.

o.0.o.0.o

_(Eleanor P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

We sat outside, by the Pledge Stone, each doing something with our free time.

Dash was running around like a maniac. Don't ask how, but he somehow got ahold of a king sized candy bar, so, Sugar high+ADHD Dash= Hyper active maniac which everyone was leaving alone and waiting for him to crash. Aqua had her feet dangling off the side of the dock, her bare toes just barely skimming the water. She had her head rested in her hands, thinking deeply about something. Flare decided to climb a tree(something she was surprisingly good at) and was leaning against the trunk, with her eyes closed and her arms folded behind her head. I wasn't to sure if she was asleep or not. Surge was trying to make a mini bomb out of some wires and some firecrackers. I've learned that he was super good at mechanical engineering, but I was still a little scared. Knowing him, he'll somehow find a way to make the bomb so damn powerful that he'll blow Pledge Stone off the face of the earth. Dawn was working on some extra credit work(What's this 'extra credit' that she speaks of?). She says that she wants to be the valedictorian this year so she was working super hard towards it, which includes extra credit. Dusk was lying under the tree that Flare was in, and was staring up at the leaves. He wouldn't let a single bit of sunlight touch him, though. My god, what is he? A freaken' vampire? Forrest was meditating, which wasn't that much of a surprise. Wynter recently took an interest in writing, so she was working on some story. She hasn't let anyone actually _read_ what she wrote, saying that it 'wasn't good enough'. I think she's just worried about being judged, but, whatever. If she doesn't want anyone to read it, then so be it. Carter was flipping through radio channels, trying to find some station that he liked. It was funny, actually. We were going from Country to Rock to Rap to Pop. I, myself, was daydreaming about a lot of things. About the internship. About graduation. About my wings. About Cocona Village. Well, about a lot of things.

"Stupid thing!" yelled Carter as he chucked the radio. I caught it mid air.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Flare as she sat up from her perch. Carter ignored her, and continued grumbling.

"Stupid Kincaid and his stupid rules and his idiotic hair." I heard him say. I know why Carter was being such a grump, and, yes, Kincaid is the cause.

o.0.o.0.o

_Flashback... About three days ago..._

o.0.o.0.o

_(No P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

_"Mr. Sun, please see me after class." said Kincaid with a frown in his direction. Carter shrugged, seemingly unaffected by what Kincaid said to him._

_"Whatever, Mr. Kincaid." he said while leaning back in his chair._

_o.0.o.0.o_

_Eleanor walked out of the classroom, and stood, wavering in the doorway._

_"You coming, Eleanor?" asked Aqua with a grin. They were supposed to be going back to there dorms, and it was Friday, meaning that, unless you felt like being harassed by Tori and company, you better hurry your butt upstairs and lock your doors._

_"I'm gonna wait for Carter. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"_

_She looked over at Flare, who had a somewhat mischievous grin on her face._

_"Okay then, we'll see ya later."_

_The two walked around the corner, and disappeared up the stairs to their rooms._

_"You do realize that you need to improve." Eleanor heard Kincaid say._

_"Improve what? My grades? I'm an B student. Sure I'll get an A, or an super rare C, but, other than that, I'm an okay student." said Carter in confusion._

_"But you're conduct is quite, well, imperfect." said Kincaid as he folded his hands, Eleanor pressed her head against the door in order to hear better._

_"Imperfect?"_

_"Carter Sun, weekday detentions, 32, weekend detentions, 9. Earned by not completing homework, running around after curfew, pulling countless pranks, running in the halls, skipping detentions, stealing from other students, influencing other students, and the list goes on." Kincaid gave Carter a stern look. "And thats only for the past three months. Do you realize that grades aren't the only thing that counts? You conduct has to be pristine, as well."_

_"I do realize that, Mr. Kincaid, but-"_

_"No buts Carter, I expected more from you. Do you understand how you got in this school?"_

_"Sure. I asked for an application, they gave it to me, I filled it out, did a physical test, and took the entrance exam. What else is there?"_

_Mr. Kincaid got up, and looked out the window. He had his hands clamped behind his back._

_"The Ranger Union was nervous about letting you enroll. They were afraid that you were a spy-"_

_"For who?" asked Carter as he slammed his hand in his desk. "My dad? I'll tell you now Kincaid, I hate him."_

_"Do you know what he did to my mother? What he did to me? He does not care about anyone but himself. Hell, I don't even remember him." Carter stood up, and glared at Mr. Kincaid. "And you should learn this now; I am _**_nothing_**_ like him."_

_Carter got up so quickly that he knocked the chair over, and, without even noticing Eleanor, he shoved past her in a blind rage, and stomped up the stairs to his room._

o.0.o.0.o

_Flashback End..._

o.0.o.0.o

_(Eleanor P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

Carter has been in a sour mood ever since. I guess his dad is really awful. Everyone looked at him for a few minutes, before returning to whatever they were doing. I put the radio down, and fiddled around with the it before finally choosing a song.

_whooa eehhhh whoooa-o-o-o_

Aqua looked over and grinned.

"I love this song!" she said happily. She began to sing to it, which wasn't all that surprising.

_I've been waiting on the sunset_

_bills on my mindset_

_I can't deny they're getting high_

_Higher than my income_

_Incomes breadcrumbs_

_I've been trying to survive._

I don't know if it was the sugar kicking in or whatever, but Dash was suddenly joining Aqua, and soon, everyone, even Dusk, who doesn't seem like a singing type of guy, was going along with the song. Everyone but Carter and me.

_The glow that the sun gives_

_right around sunset_

_helps me realize_

_That this is just a journey_

_drop your worries_

_You are gonna turn out fine._

_Oh, you'll turn out fine,_

_fine, oh, you'll turn out fine._

Aw, screw it, even Dusk was singing.

_But you've gotta keep your head up, oh_

_And if you let your hair down, eh._

_You gotta keep your head up, oh._

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I know it's hard, know it's hard_

_to remember sometimes,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh._

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

I looked over at Carter, and, even though he was trying to hide it, he had a small smile on his face.

_I've got my hands in my pocket,_

_kicken' these rocks._

_It's kinda hard to watch this life go by._

_I'm buyin' into skeptics,_

_Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes._

_I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled._

_I start to compromise._

_My life and my purpose._

_Is it all worth it,_

_am I gonna turn out fine?_

_Oh, you'll turn out fine._

_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine._

_But you've gotta keep your head up, oh._

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_You've gotta keep your head up, oh._

_And you can let your hair down, eh._

The song drifted on, and soon, I saw Carter singing along too. He was smiling. He was happy again.

I took notice as of how this song kinda represents what Carter has been going through. He became really moody and depressed after what Kincaid said to him about his dad. He let what he said affect him and his dream, even if it was only for a week.

I guess now he learned to keep his confidence up. I know Carter is nothing like his father, and I know that he's gonna prove it to the whole world. He'll show 'em.

I just know it.

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: Yeah, crap chapter. Needed a filler though, so here ya go. Anyways, I got a one shot up, and I hope that you guys will read it. And remember, our goal is fifty reviews! Read and review! First ten gets a free pumpkin pie with a Thanksgiving feast!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	11. Fire Calms Nature, Wait, What?

Angel Wings chapter 11

**Amy47101: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Okay, I wanna thank all you awesome reviewers. Thanks to:**

**NightmareScarecrow**

**pokelover0ash**

**pokeninja6600**

**malory79080**

**ks20lolur**

**KalxBlue**

**GemstoneGal**

**PhoenixLyric**

**Volcanic Lily**

**Doujinno Sosa**

**atricity**

**PokeRanger123**

**Misty Ketchum97**

**Thanks to all of you! Now join me and the Angel Wings gang for the biggest freaken' Thanksgiving feast you've ever had!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_(Eleanor P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

Today was a generally normal day. In Ms. Aprils science class, we where doing chemistry, with beakers and such. But this project soon went from 'create the scientific formula of blah blah blah' to 'hey, lets see who can make something blow up the fastest!'. Really, all I wanted to do was to get to lunch. Just five more minutes...

"MS. APRIL! WE HAVE TROUBLE AFOOT!" yelled Kincaid as he ran into the room. What was wrong? Did he run outta hairspray or something? I hope Carter didn't decide to have April Fools day two weeks late. He whispered a few words to Ms. April, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Class, Mr. Kincaid would like to speak to you on the behalf of something." she said. Hairspray head turned our way, and glared at us.

"This morning, we had several stylers stored in the teachers lounge, but now they are all gone. Every one of them. I have all my students accounted for, and I came in to see if everyone was here." he said as his eyes scanned the classroom, falling on the one empty seat on the end. "Oh? It seems that Ms. O'Conner is absent. Care for an explanation?"

No one said anything. To tell the truth, I haven't seen Flare since this morning.

"Nothing? Then she must be the guilty one." he said as he turned to leave.

"Now wait one minute!" I yelled as I stood up, chair screeching against the floor. "You have no evidence! No proof!"

"She is not here. She's the perfect candidate! Sneaking around after school hours, beating up other students, encouraging violence, not doing homework, _running in the hallways_!"

"So lets say that Wynter isn't present in your classroom. Would you accuse sweet, shy, little Wynter of stealing?" asked Carter in a cold tone.

"Why... You have no room to talk, Mr. Sun!"

"And aren't you the one who always encourages 'innocent until proven guilty'?" asked Dash. We got him there. His mouth opened, and then closed, like a magikarp.

"Mr. Kincaid, with all due respect, I must agree with my students. We shouldn't blame Flare because of her past or because she is not here. We should be searching for her. Perhaps she overslept?" said Ms. April. Everyone yelled words of agreement. Kincaid stared at us, each individually for a moment, before sighing, and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We will search the school grounds. If she is found, alert someone else immediately." he said before stomping out the room.

o.0.o.0.o

_(Forrest P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

I left Kincaids classroom, and saw all my other friends standing around talking.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Kincaids blaming Flare for the missing stylers." said Carter with a scowl.

"Eleanor convinced him to let us search for her, so we're deciding on who should go were." said Dash as he impatiently shifted his weight from foot to foot. Everyone looked at Eleanor.

"Okay, Wynter and Surge, you'll search the library. Wynter is always there, so she should know her way around best."

Surge groaned, as if the library was the worst possible place to search. Well, it wasn't called Surges nap room for nothing. Wynter nodded, and she ran off in the direction of the library, with a somewhat depressed looking Surge behind her. Eleanors' eyes shifted to Dash and Aqua.

"You two search the dorms. She could have fallen back asleep, or may have gotten sick, so check every room, okay?"

"Right!" yelled Dash as he fist pumped.

"We'll find her for sure!" said Aqua optimistically before chasing the already gone Dash.

"Dawn and Dusk, I want you to go through the cafeteria and the gym, including the locker rooms."

"We will try our hardest." said Dawn. Dusk merely grunted something, probably a complaint, and followed Dawn in the direction of the gym.

"Forrest, you can search through the courtyard. Check everywhere, got it? Me and Carter will search through the basement."

"But the basements blocked off." said Carter with a confused look on his face. "Remember? I got caught down there while I was..."

"Rigging a prank for Kincaid, yeah, I remember that one. Kincaid nearly chopped your head off. Knowing Flare, she'd just ignore the fence, and climb over it anyways."

"Oooooooooooh!" he said, like what Eleanor said was actually _making sense_. As they headed off, I went out to the courtyard, with a sinking feeling that, somehow, Flare managed to get herself into trouble again.

o.0.o.0.o

_(Flare P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

I don't know why, but I decided to skip class today. Don't know why, don't really care, didn't really feel going anyways. I sighed, feeling content on the tree branch high off the ground. Why can't we have school out here? It would be much more fun than being in a stupid classroom. Much more fun and much easier to daydream and sleep.

I heard something down below. Breathing. Defiantly breathing. Maybe someone was looking for me.

"Heh heh... this will earn me a bundle." a sleazy voice said. Okay... That most certainly _not _someone from this school. I looked down from the leaves, and saw some... _guy_ was walking through, carrying some sort of bundle in his arms.

First off, this guy is not from this area. I live in Chicole Village, and always went through Vientown when I was a kid. Not to many people move to and from those two villages and I never saw him before.

"I'll buy me a decent house... and then some beer... and then some drugs..."

I heard enough. I jumped down from the branch, and snatched the bag he was holding. I opened it and saw...

"Stylers?" I asked with a glare. "Why do you have our stylers?"

"Aww... It's a little girl! Run along now, nothing to see here."

"Why. Do you. Have. Our. Stylers." I repeated. No, demanded.

"Did you not hear me? Run along..." he pulled out a long sharp knife, and began to clean the dirt that gathered behind his fingernails. "I really don't want to hurt you."

I felt my anger rise to an almost uncontrollable level. How dare he steal from us! How dare he threaten me!

I felt the heat from my heart moving towards my hands, growing and becoming hotter. Soon, red hot flames danced across my hands and I raised them towards the guy...

"NO!" I yelled. I'm not using that ever again! Never! What happened last time...

"What was that?" asked the guy.

He didn't even let me answer. Like a Persian, he lunged at me, knife in hand, ready and willing to kill me.

o.0.o.0.o

_(Forrest P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

I followed a trail of stylers. They led me across the courtyard, and towards the stairs leading to the gates of the school.

"NO!"

Was that Flare? What was going on? I hurried down the stairs, and saw a rather horrifying sight. Some man was on top of Flare, with a knife above her head, ready to stab her. She had both her hands around his wrist, pushing his hand away.

With a sudden push of adrenaline, the man brought the knife down, barely, just barely, missing her head.

It felt like someone put a red film over my eyes. I heard something tear. Cloth, maybe? After that, I lost it, and my mind went blank. All I knew was one thing:

This wasn't gonna look pretty.

o.0.o.0.o

(Flare P.O.V)

o.0.o.0.o

The knife came down, barely missing my head. God, how close was it? A few centimeters?

Suddenly, something tackled the man. No, more like, picked him up, and threw him into a tree. The same thing stood in front of me, as if protecting me. I took a closer look, and saw that it was Forrest. The clothing on his back was torn, and it was obvious why. Wings were sprouting from his back. They were white, with green tinting the edges. They looked like the wings of a bird or something. Could it even be possible...? Did he...?

"You. Where trying... to.. hurt her. You. Will. Regret it." I heard him growl. He was panting hard, and I knew what was happening. This is what would happen when you disturbed him during his meditation. This was Dark Forrest.

But it was never this bad before. This was far past his usual anger. When it happened once in a blue moon, he would usually snap out of it very quickly before he could seriously hurt someone. This time though... he was practically glowing green.

In other words, he was freaken pissed.

Like how I raised my hand when it was engulfed in flames, he raised his arm and vines erupted from the ground, slowly wrapping around the man. They reached his neck, and slowly, without taking his eyes off the terrified man, Forrest closed his hand into a fist. The vines tightened. Forrest was strangling him.

"No! Forrest! Forrest stop!" I screamed. I don't know if he heard me or not. The mans lips were blue. He was dying. This needed to stop now. "FORREST!"

"Huh...?" he asked, as if he was waking up. The vines instantly fell to the ground along with the man, who, thankfully, was breathing. Then Forrest collapsed to the ground. I let out a small shriek, and felt his pulse. He was alive. Whatever he did, must've taken a whole lotta energy out of him.

I looked at the wings and felt the feathers. They were so real. I guess we have so much more in common then I thought. He had wings that were so much like mine and, like my powers over fire, he had some sort of control over nature.

I chuckled. I talked so nonchalantly about this, and this is probably one of my biggest kept secrets in my family.

I heard voices from above us, and realized that I needed to cover those wings before someone else saw them. I grabbed his jacket, and folded the wings in what I hoped was a comfortable position, and quickly put his jacket on. Thankfully, it wasn't in complete shreds like the shirt he wore underneath.

I heard shouts of worry, and saw Ms. April and Janice hurry down the stairs.

"Flare! What happened?! Is Forrest okay?!"

"I-I don't know. That guy..." I gestured towards the unconscious criminal. "He had a knife and he tried to stab me..."

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. I think Forrest collapsed from..." Excuse processing, please wait. "exhaustion, I think? The man was attacking him, and almost got him a couple times. Only his shirt got ripped up though, no cuts or anything." I said, thinking up an excuse quickly.

"He'll be fine!" said Janice, after she examined the unconscious Forrest. "He'll just need a lot of rest."

I let out a sigh of relief, and Ms. April called the Vientown ranger base to come arrest the thief.

o.0.o.0.o

_(Forrest P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

I groaned as I rolled over. What time was it? And where was I?

"Hey. You're awake." I heard someone say. I sat up, and saw Flare holding a tray with food on it. "You slept through dinner."

"What time is it?"

"About 7:30."

"What happened?" I asked as she passed the food to me.

"You blacked out after you fought off the thief."

"Did I...?"

"Go into Dark Forrest mode? Yeah."

"How bad?"

"...Did you know that we have a lot more in common then I thought?"

Where did that come from? We were about as different as night and day. She was loud and rebellious, I was quiet and always go with the flow. How do we have anything in common in any way, shape, or form?

"Did you know I have wings too?"

"I-I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about." I lied.

"I saw them, Forrest. When you went into dark mode. You flew in and literally plucked the guy up off me, and threw him into a tree. I also saw what you can do. You controlled those plants and nearly strangled the guy. I had to shout to get you to stop."

"Oh...I did that?"

"Yeah."

There was silence for a moment.

"So you have the wings to?"

"Yeah. They look a lot like yours, except that they're tinted red..."

Was that a blush on her face?

"Do you control an element to?"

She held up her hand, and I saw tiny flames dancing across her palm.

"Fire." I said as she closed her hand around the flames, snuffing them out.

"Guess my parents were pretty smart, naming me Flare." she said with a small smile on her face.

"Do you think theres' any others?"

"Maybe. I researched my wings and stuff, but everything is really secret. So, even if there _where _others like us, theres' no proof of them or anything."

"Guess the world is just filled with mysteries, eh?" I said as I set my tray aside, and laid back onto my pillow.

"I found one thing though." said Flare. "It was in my dads files, back when he was a part of some organization before he um... left us."

"What did it say?"

"The first line said '_Angel-Demon experiment participant survivors_'. And underneath it had the word 'subject' and then bunch of weird numbers, like, identification numbers or something. One was _Subject 24-12-7-19-97_." she sighed. "What do you think it means?"

"I really don't know."I said. "How many other numbers where there?"

"Eleven total, I think."

"So that means that theres nine other winged and super-powered kids out there, not including us."

"So what do we do? Search for them?"

"I don't know, Flare. How do we know if they want to be found? Maybe they want to stay hidden, trying to pretend to be normal."

"But wouldn't they want the security of knowing that theres' others like them out there?"

"Like I said before, Flare, I really just don't know..."

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: Okay, so Flare and Forrest are winged children, but, what is this? They're also super powered! Originally, I was unsure about that part, but asked a couple reviewers, and they liked the idea, so I hope everyone else likes it to.** **So what do you guys think? Anyways, Flare seemed a tiny bit out of character for this chapter, don't ya think?**

**Anyways, you guys are the best! Fifty-three reviews when I last checked, exceeding the original goal of fifty! I'm so, so, so, so super thankful!**

**Happy Thanksgiving! Now go review and eat some turkey!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	12. Internship, Part One

Angel Wings, chapter 12

**Amy47101: Hi everyone! Okay, not much to say, so I'm just gonna do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

"Good morning class!" said Ms. April from the front of the classroom. "I have two important announcements for you today. The first is that, in June, Principal Lamont is allowing us to take a two week trip to Cocuna Village in Oblivia. There, we will research some of the ruins and have ourselves a nice, little vacation! The second is that today is-"

"INTERNSHIP!" yelled the hyped up Dash.

"Yes, today is the internship with many rangers all across Almia. Rangers have each been assigned a different base with a partner. All operators and mechanics, Mr. Kincaid and I will be escorting you to the Ranger Union to meet professional mechanics and operators, were you will be see what a real life at work is."

Ms. April continued to give us further instructions in safety and whatnot, before finally letting us leave.

We left the building. Rangers got to leave earlier since the bus for everyone else would freak out the Staraptor some of us had to take. Surge and Wynter were heading to Boyland. Wynter didn't seem to fond of this because she doesn't really like hot places, but I'm sure she'll manage. Dawn and Dusk were going to the Haruba Desert. Dawn seemed excited because of the Hippowdon Temple and the exploring she hoped she could do. Dusk, however, was much less than happy. Didn't like the sunlight I guess. Forrest and Flare were heading to a research center in the Hia Valley somewhere north to the Ranger Union. Flare wasn't complaining, which was a suprise. Was it me, or had she and Forrest gotten closer since the Styler Thief incident? Dash and Aqua was going to Puel Town, so they would be walking with me and Carter and part ways in Vientown.

"We'll see all you guys once we get back." said Dusk in a monotone, never once loosing his signature glare.

"Be sure to fill us in!" said Aqua with a happy bounce.

"Will do!" said Surge with a wave. Then they flew off.

o.0.o

We parted ways with Aqua and Dash, and headed towards the Ranger base. We stood outside it, and stared in awe. Well, I did. Carter kinda just tapped his foot impatiently.

"Aw man." I said. "Imagine, someday we'll be working here."

"No time for imagining!" yelled Carter as he pushed me towards the entrance.

"I have legs ya know!"

"Good! Use 'em and walk!"

We walked into the base, only to find it completely empty.

"What the heck?" asked Carter as he scratched his head. "Nobodys' here!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." I said. "Hello!?"

"Sorry!" yelled a female voice. A door nearest to the operators desk opened automatically. A professionally dressed women walked out, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "I had to go back there for something, and didn't hear you come in."

"It's fine." I said. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh god, there was this _huge _mission. Some armed people were setting up a bomb... Oh, I just can't bare to even say it!"

I looked over at Carter and he looked at me. Armed people? Bombs? What were we getting into?

"Wow. It must be some whopper of a mission if the entire base had to go."

"Oh, it is. Biggest mission since Operation Brighton."

Operation Brighton took place about two years ago, when the Almia rangers took down Team Dim Sun for good. The Shadow Crystal still shined at the top of the Tower of Peace, giving a protecting glow over Almia.

"Anyways, Barlow wanted me to have you deliver this to them." she pulled out a box wrapped in brown paper with a string tied around it. "He also gave me this note for you. I'll read it."

_Dear Ranger Students,_

_The entire base had to leave for a mission, which I'm sure our operator, Maxine, has told you about. This package contains an extremely important item vital to the success to this mission. Do _**_not _**_roll it on its side, and _**_never, ever_**_, tip it upside down. We will be waiting for you at Nabiki Beach. The fate of all of Almia now rests in your hands._

_Sincerely,_

_Barlow_

We looked up at Maxine, who set the note down on the counter.

"Well, as Barlow said, the entire fate of Almia now rests in your hands. Good luck!"

We walked out of the base, me carrying the package.

"My god. The entire fate of Almia now rests in our hands?" asked Carter. "Thats so cool!"

"Oh, please!" I said with an eye roll. "They're probably bluffing. Would _you _put the entire fate of a country in a school students hands?"

"I dunno. Maybe they're desperate." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Can I carry it?"

"No."

"No? But _why?_"

"Because you'll do what the note said not to do. Roll it on its side and tip it upside down. If what was written was true, not that I'm saying it is, I'm not gonna have you screw it up."

o.0.o

"Well, here we are." said Carter, staring at the sign pointing the direction to our destination.

"I think I hear voices._" _I said, listening as bits and pieces of mindless chatter wafted through the air. Didn't _sound _like they were fighting armed, bomb-wielding maniacs.

Fist things first, Nabiki Beach was freaken gorgeous. Secondly, we also saw four people. There were two males and two females, three of whom were tending to their respective partner pokemon. One male was kinda tall, had an afro, and had a Budew next to him. The other male was burly and strong looking, with a Makuma at his side. One girl had black hair that turned out slightly and had a hyper-looking Buneary hopping around her in fast circles. The final girl had this tomboyish look and was fiddling with some tools and some scrap metal, careful not to let anything fall off the read and white checkered blanket sprawled across the ground.

"Um, so what now?" whispered Carter.

"Make our presence known?" I said with a shrug. They haven't noticed us yet.

"Okay then." said Carter as he walked forward. "Hellonicetomeetya! I'mCarterandthatsEleanor."

The four whipped around in our direction. The burly guy stepped forward, and gave us a curious look. I expected him to say something important, but instead, he said:

"Did you just say 'Hellonicetomeetya!'?"

"And after that 'I'mCarterandthatsEleanor'?" asked the afro ranger with a smirk.

"Um... Yes?"

"Ah, nervous. We had a student just like you about two years back. He's a top ranger now."said the burly guy. "Anyways, you do have the package, right?"

"Right here." I said as I walked over and passed the parcel over to him, carful to not tip it.

"Great." he said as he took the package and placed it on the checkered blanket. Slowly, he undid the string, and peeled the wrapper off with excruciating slowness. It was some sort of whicker basket. He gently lifted the lid, and looked inside the basket, careful not to let anyone else see inside. He shut the lid, and gave us a stern look.

"You didn't tilt it on its side, did you?"

"No."

"And you swear you didn't tip it upside down?"

"I-I'm sure I didn't"

"Good job! Everyone, lunch's here!"

"EEEEEHHHHHHH?!" Carter and I both yelled at the same time. Lunch? The stupid parcel was their LUNCH?

"Haha, sorry we had to trick you like that." said burly guy with a sheepish grin. "It became a tradition."

I gave them a 'WTF is wrong with you guys' look, and Carter glared at them.

"Hey! Whats with the cold looks? It was Crawfords' idea!"

"W-What?" sputtered afro guy. "But _you_ went on about how it was such a wonderful idea it was, Barlow!"

"Oh, shut it!" yelled the tomboyish girl. "We still haven't been properly introduced!"

"Oh! Right! Okay then. Well, I'm Barlow, the leader of Vientowns Ranger is Kick, my loyal partner."

"Crawford. I'm the prankster of the base. This little one is Buddy, my partner."

"A prankster, eh?" asked Carter as he raised an eyebrow. "You and I have a lot to discuss my friend."

"I'm Luana!" said the black-haired girl. "And this is Hops! Isn't she the cutest?"

"And finally, I'm Elaine. I'm not a ranger, but a hell of a good mechanic." she said with a grin.

"Sorry about the prank. Like I said before, it became a tradition." said Barlow. "But enough of the chit-chat, lets eat!"

o.0.o

"...And thats why its never a good idea to step on a Rattatas tail." finished Crawford.

"Okay then..." said Carter as he sweat dropped. Crawford just finished telling one of his 'heroic and extremely dangerous' stories. Well, as you can probably see from the last line of the story, it wasn't nearly as 'heroic' and 'extremely dangerous' as one might think. Not to offend him or anything, but it was actually kinda sad.

"So, next story!" declared Luana. "Eleanor? Carter?"

"Well, I've got a good one." said Carter. "It all started a long time ago, when-"

"Um...excuse me, Mr. Ranger."

We all looked up and saw a little girl with two Blissy and a Chansey beside her.

"Lily! How you doing?" asked Luana.

"Wanna apple?" asked Crawford as he waved the fruit around.

"Um... Lilys Happiny ran off. One minute, she was with Lily, next she was gone. Blissy and Chansey are worried. Can you help Lily find Happiny?"

"Sure!" said Barlow. "We'll find your pokemon Lily."

"Thank you!" said Lily as she plopped down beside Luana. "I'll stay with big sister till then!"

"Okay then." said Barlow as he looked at us. "How bout we have our rookies join in on the fun?"

Carter looked at me, and I grinned.

"Lets do it." I said.

"Enthusiastic, I see." said Barlow. "Okay then, I'll take Carter, and we'll search through Vientown and Chicole Village. Crawford, you take Eleanor and scour the Marine Cave. Report back to Luana and Elaine if you find anything."

"Right!" we all said before the rangers each did their signature ranger pose.

o.0.o

_Plip...Plip...Plip..._

Water dripped from the ceiling of the cave, landing on our heads and soaking into our clothing. Crawford navigated our way through the cave. Suddenly, we found ourselves at a cross road.

"Huh. Don't remember that being here." said Crawford as he scratched his head.

"Pokemon must've dug it." I reasoned. "I'll go right, and you can go left, okay?"

"Shout if you find anything!" said Crawford as he jogged down the left path, afro head bobbing till he was out of sight. I looked down the path I chose and started down it.

I realized that, with each and every step I took, it became relatively darker. I raised my hand, and put it super close to my face, and could barely see it.

"Man, I wish that this cave would just light up." I mumbled under my breath. Suddenly, I was blinded by a sudden flash of light, so close to my face that I fell on my butt.

"Oww..." I mumbled after a few curse words, wondering what just happened. I raised my hand again, and saw an orb of light the size of an enlarged pokeball floating about two inches above my palm. It was like a swirl of rainbows, pulsing with some sort of energy. I closed my hand around it, and it disappeared.

"Light." I whispered. The energy ball appeared again. Well... _this_ is defiantly new. New, but also very, _very _useful. At least I could see a couple of feet in front of me.

I continued walking, and soon came across a room filled with sunlight. I turned off my light orb, finding it meaningless to have it out with all the light.

Sunlight filtered through the room from the ceiling, were there was a gaping hole. Waterfalls fell from holes in the wall, causing rainbows to filter through the room. Torches lined the walls with some sort of strange purple fire flickering in them. Unusual and tropical flowers dotted vines that crawled across the walls. A tall pedestal stood in the center, rising from a pool of water with the waterfalls crashing around it. It had several gem stones around the edges, and they gleamed with a brilliant light.

But it wasn't the details of the cavern that amazed me. It was what sat in the middle of it. Perched on the pedestal like a prince, was an Eevee. But this was no ordinary Eevee. It's tan fur had more of a gold color, and the light fur around it's neck and on the tip of its tail was silver. It had some sort of strange silver-colored symbol on its forhead. The symbol looked like a crescent moon with a small four pronged star on the inside, the top point and bottom point connecting to the turned up points of the moon.

It stared down at me with a somewhat menacing glare.

"(_Who are you?_)" it asked. It had a male voice, so it was a boy. "(_ANSWER, HUMAN_!)"

"Geez, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! My name is Eleanor Moon!" I said in a hurry, having trouble believing such a tiny pokemon could sound so menacing.

"(_Eleanor Moon... I was told about you. You are the one said to have the Angel gene._)"

"Angel gene...? Um, okay? And what might that be?"

"(_I should've known. You wouldn't know a thing._)" he said as he hopped from his perch, landing perfectly in front of my feet. I noticed that his voice didn't sound as dark and menacing before. It sounded almost... childish? As if reading my mind, he spoke. "(_Don't worry, the voice thing is just an extra precaution to scare away anyone who just might happen to stumble across this place, which is impossible to find, unless you have the rare Angel gene._)"

"And the Angel gene is...?"

"(_I'm sure you _**_would_**_ like to know, but I, unfortunately don't know a thing. I'm just a messenger for the smaller legends, like Celebi and Jirachi. You see, I got a message from the master, which was passed from him to Raquaza to Ho-oh to Lugia to Raikou to Enti to Suicane and then to Celebi, who was visiting the past at the time..._)"

"The point?" I asked, cutting him off.

"(_Right! So I got the message from Shaymin, which she got from Celebi. Apparently, the master doesn't want _**_anyone_**_ to say anything about what the Angel gene is to you or the others..._)"

"There are others? With this 'Angel gene'?"

"(_Whoops! Said a little to much!_)" he giggled. "(_Anyways, I was also told that I have to stay by your side and make sure you don't get into any trouble!_)"

"Oh? Like a partner pokemon?"

"(_I guess so._)" he said with a shrug.

"So... whats with the sign on your forehead?"

"(_Oh, that? That's a mark that the master gave me when I was found by Suicane. I was to young to remember, but I guess that, with the mark, comes some ability to use attacks that a normal Eevee couldn't use. Can't do any of that yet._)"

"Thats pretty cool." I said with a grin. "I like you already."

"(_Same here, Eleanor._)" he said with a grin.

BOOOOOOOOM!

There was a huge, ear drum crushing boom, followed by the cave shaking around.

"(_What was that?!)"_ screamed Eevee as he hopped up to my shoulder.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out!" I yelled as another explosion went off. "We've gotta get out of here!"

I ran through the cave, clutching Eevee as I dodged falling rocks. God, were was Crawford when one needed him?

"(_Go! Gogogogogogo! GO FASTER!_)" yelled Eevee as a boulder fell next to us, just barely hitting his tail. I ignored him, and kept running, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. I saw a huge bolder falling, and I knew that if I didn't get out of here, then that boulder would completely block the exit.

I took a chance, and let out my wings and flew as fast as I could, just barely getting out before the boulder crashed down behind me, vibrating the ground with a large thud.

"Thought that would kill you." said a man who had on a long black cloak and a mask on over his face. His cloak hood was up, showing just a small bit of his purple hair. His mask hid his entire face, showing nothing but purple eyes. "Guess I'll have to do it the good old fashioned way."

Next thing I knew, I was staring into the barrel of a gun.

o.0.o

**Amy47101: CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, exciting chapter. I don't know why, but I feel super proud about this chapter. Read and review!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	13. Internship, Part Two

Angel Wings, chapter 13

**Amy47101:OH MY GOD! I am such, ****_such_**** a cruel person! I left you guys all with somewhat of a cliffhanger, and I haven't updated in forever! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o

(Carter P.O.V)

"Pokemon Ranger Carter, now searching through the dangerous jungle!" I said, speaking into my styler as if recording my words. I somersaulted through the tall grass, and lifted my head, scanning my surroundings through the grass. "Searching for..."

I thought for a moment.

"The great temple of Arceus!"

I laughed. Yeah, I _should _searching for the Happiny. Yeah, I _shouldn't _be goofing off. But, hey, I've never been outside Vientown before, and the Vein Forest is HUGE.

I summersaulted, and rolled under a bush. I laughed as I picked leaves out of my hair.

"(_Oh, _**_come on_**.)" said a female voice from above. I opened my eyes and nearly gasped. I was in some sort of shrine. The trees surrounded it completely, and a few strange glowing symbols were carved into the bark. A large pedestal rose into the air, out of a crystal clear and super still pond. Atop it, was a strange colored Eevee. Assuming it was a girl, she looked down at me with displeasure and disappointment. Her fur was silver, and she had gold colored fur around her neck and on the tip of her tail. She also had a strange, gold symbol on her head. It was a circle with eight wavy triangle shapes coming out of it. A sun, I realized.

"(_I've been waiting here for over a _**_year_**_, and this is what I get. A joke._)"

"Excuse me?" I asked as I got up. She jumped down, and glared at me.

"(_My name is Cala. I am supposed to be watching over you, keeping you out of trouble._)" she looked at me again with disapproval. "(_I would've preferred one of the more _**_mature _**_Angel Gene holders, but, beggars can't be choosers I suppose._)"

"Eh?" I asked as I blinked. If pokemon could face palm, then I guess Cala just did. She let out a huff, and then a sigh.

"(_Idiotic to. You see, I am like your guardian. Your guide, if that helps. I am supposed to show you how to control your powers and how to keep your wings a secret._)"

"Hey! I've kept the wings a secret for twelve years!"

"(_Then, surely, you should be able to keep your shapeshifting powers a secret to?_)"

"Shapeshifting powers? I have those?"

"(_Yes._)"

"Cool! How do they work?"

"(_Figure it out yourself. I've already told you to much already._)"

"My names Carter, by the way." I said after the heavy silence set in.

"(_I do hope you realize that those powers will grow over time. Each one of you have some sort of special gift, like how my associates have some sort of gift. Mine, for example, is healing in sunlight and using the move Hyper Beam._)"

"But normal Eevee's can't do that!"

"(_And normal teenagers don't have special powers and wings, now do they, Carter?_)"

"Touche."

o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

I stared at the barrel of the gun and I blinked. Once. Twice.

My mind was blank. I was still comprehending what was happening. I just ran out of a collapsing cave, after discovering an unusual colored Eevee who told me about some sort of 'Angel Gene' that I have. Now I have some black cloaked, masked dude pointing a gun at my face, willing to kill me.

I thought about this for a moment, and then mentally face palmed. Of course! This _had_ to be a joke. The rangers pulled a prank on us before, right? Maybe they decided to give us a scare. It's probably Crawford under the mask, and I'll bet that Carter is facing the same problem with Barlow! Wouldn't have been hard. They could've convinced Lily into the act, for candy or something. She _is _Luanas' sister. And those guns are probably just really realistic-looking fakes!

I stood up slowly, not trying to hide the amusement I was feeling.

"Good one, Crawford."

Confusion was evident as he lowered the gun for a moment.

"Huh?"

"The prank! Lily acting, the fake gun, and I'm pretty sure that what happened to the cave back there was caused by a pokemon or something. I'll admit..." I said as I casually walked around him, playfully bumping his arm while doing so. I turned around to face him. "You had me going for a minute there. Lets go back and-"

I was cut off when he pulled the trigger and the bullet flew through my shoulder. I gasped as blood began to stain my shirt. I felt week in the knees, and slowly slumped to the ground.

o.0.o

(Carter P.O.V)

I flinched for a moment, and felt a searing pain in my shoulder, like I've been shot. I winced, and felt my shoulder, expecting to find something there. There was nothing.

"Hey Cala..." I grunted. This pain wouldn't stop! She looked over at me with concern in her eyes.

"(_Carter? What's wrong?_)"

"My shoulder. It feel like I've been shot."

Her eyes widened for a moment. Then she frowned, and walked over to me.

"(_Carter, I think what you are experiencing is called an Empathy Link. It's your connection to all the others with the Angel Gene. Usually, it's activated whenever you're around the others, giving you a safe feeling. When you're far apart from one, then you feel extremely vulnerable. It's also common for you to have dreams concerning the futures of who ever is with in the Empathy Link. But sometimes..._)" she trailed off, and looked up at me.

"Sometimes, what?" I asked.

"(_Sometimes, it is possible to feel pain or injury of another. I just received a message from my associate, Prince. We to share an Empathy Link along with the rest of the our partners. He said that one with an Angel Gene has been shot by a mysterious man in a cloak._)" she paused for another moment. "(_Does the name 'Eleanor Moon' have any meaning to you?_")

My eyes widened. Was she shot?

I suddenly felt a huge surge of pain running throughout my entire body. It felt as if someone was trying to rearrange my body parts. I fell to my stomach, and began convulsing and flopping around like a fish out of water. I vomited, and my muscles tightened, then loosened, as if falling into place.

I breathed heavily, and looked at Cala. Funny, everything was gray, like one of those old black and white movies, only about a million times better. Her eyes widened.

"(_My lord..._)" she whispered. "(_Carter, you shapeshifted..._)"

My eyes widened, and I went over to the mirror-like pond.

Ho. Ly. Sh*t.

I was a Mightyena, complete with fangs, fur, and claws. As I stared at my reflection, and began to pick up on my new and improved senses. My ears were picking up on every sound in the surrounding area. A branch snapping. Leaves ruffling in the breeze. Heck, I was even hearing some sort of bug type crawling across the ground.

My nose was more enhanced, and I was beginning to smell everything, from the freshly cut grass in Vientown, to the salty ports of Puel Town. Now I understand why pokemon such as Mightyena and Houndoom don't need enhanced sight like us humans do. They rely on smell and sound. Nothing else.

I sniffed the air, and caught the faint scent of Eleanors strawberry-scented shampoo and... blood. A lot of it.

"(_How fast to you suppose I could run?_)" I asked Cala as I walked towards her.

"(_Very fast. Enough to get us pretty far in under a few minutes._)" she speculated as she gathered my clothing into her mouth.

"(_Good, then I hope you don't mind going for a ride!_)" I yelled...barked... as I picked her up and tossed her onto my back. And soon, I was running like mad towards Marine Cave.

o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

I felt woozy. My brain was clouding up, and bright dots were dancing across my eyes. I was leaning against the cave wall, my hand was clasped over my shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. It was working, but I could hear him reloading the gun. With me laying here, practically motionless, he would have a much better shot. Surely then it would hit its mark.

And even with the point five percent chance that he would miss, I wouldn't survive another hit. I would slowly bleed to death.

I heard a low growl, and let out a shuddery sigh. Great. Now we have some sort pokemon here. Nonetheless, I turned my head in the direction of the sound, and saw a Mightyena with a gold and silver Eevee on its back. The Eevee had some sort of sun symbol on its head and had a bundle of clothing in its mouth. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was a males ranger school uniform. The Mightyena had strange colored eyes. Usually, they would be grey, but instead, they were gold. Gold like Carters.

The Eevee leapt off the Mighyenas back, and ran over to my Eevee.

"(_Prince!_)" she shouted towards him.

"(_Cala!_)" he yelled. His name is Prince, and her's Cala. They know each other. I had a small, yet surprisingly painful, smile on my face as they huddled together.

The Mightyena growled again, and, like a bolt of lightening, it lunged at the man. He shot, but the pokemon dodged it. The Mightyena tackled him, and yanked the gun from the owners hand, and, by closing its jaws around it, crushed it.

The man sat on his behind in a stunned silence, staring down the pissed off pokemon. It let out a guttural growl, and barked. When the man didn't move, the Mightyena snarled, and lunged again. This time the man rolled out of the way, and let out a Musharna.

"Teleport!" he yelled before he disappeared in a flash of purplish pinkish light.

I let out a sigh of relief once I was sure that man was gone, but gasped as the Mightyena fell flat on the floor, and began to convulse. I tried to crawl towards the poor thing, but was stopped as Prince and Cala jumped in front of me.

"(_Let him finish._)" said Cala. "(_It's his first time transforming to and from pokemon, and by disturbing him, we could hurt him even more._)"

I nodded slowly, and watched as he vomited, and slowly, his snout went back into a normal human face, and the black fur atop his head became a mess of brown. He had no clothing on, but was thankfully in fetal position, so everything was covered. Most surprising was the wings. Almost exactly like mine, but tinted silver instead of gold. He vomited again, coughed, and then wiped his mouth.

"Ugh... Now _that_ was not a pleasant feeling."

Thats all it took to convince me. I wasn't dreaming, or hallucinating. That was Carters voice. I turned my head as he put his clothing on as quickly as he could, but only had time to get his underwear and pants on. I heard footsteps coming. Luckily, he just folded them behind his back and leaned back against the wall, taking deep shuddery breaths.

The rangers stampeded in, and looked at the both of us, slumped against the wall, me clutching my shoulder and Carter half asleep.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Barlow. He looked at my shoulder.

"I,um,got shot. By a man in a cloak." I said. Everyones eyes, even Carters, widened.

"Luana, treat the wound." ordered Barlow. Luana came over with a first aid kit. She opened it, and dug out a pair of scissors.

"We're gonna have to cut off your shirt. We can't move your arm, cause of we do, then you may be at the risk of loosing more blood and causing more damage." she said as she began to snip away the top.

I closed my eyes and waited for the shirt and jacket to fall of my shoulders. With each snip of cloth, I knew that they were one step closer to finding out about the wings. I gulped, and felt the shirt and jacket slip from my shoulders, leaving me in my camisole top.

"Oh, god..." mumbled Luana as she looked at the wings. I had a somewhat awkward smile on my face. To tell the truth, it was kinda funny, seeing there incredibly shocked faces. Carters was classic. A mix of shock and... relief, I think?

"Eleanor, whats that on your back?" asked Barlow in an awestruck tone.

"It's a wing." I said, avoiding their eye contact. "It's, um, my wing."

Elaine came a little closer, as if to confirm what she was seeing.

"Well, they're defiantly yours', thats a surefire thing." she said, backing away as Luana bandaged the wound. A heavy and awkward silence filled the area, and surprisingly, I chuckled.

"This is terribly awkward, isn't it?" I said as I bashfully rubbed the back of my head.

"I've seen a lot of things. But this is the first time that I've ever seen a kid with wings." said Crawford.

"First time for everything." I said, leaning my head back. Another silence filled the air, and I wished they would all just stop staring at me.

"So _that's _how you pulled it off!" yelled Carter as he snapped his fingers. We all looked at him.

"Pulled what off?" I asked, baffled by his sudden outburst.

"Your Halloween costume! That's how you made the wings look so real! They _were _real! Why didn't I think of that sooner?" he mumbled as he turned his back to us.

"Carter has wings to?!" yelled Barlow. "What the hell?!"

"What?! Wait, No! I can explain!"

"To late." I said, nearly laughing at his silly attempts to hide his wings while thinking up excuses. "You're busted."

"Damn it!" he yelled as he shoved his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. "Anyone tells anyone else, then I'll personally feed you to a Sharpedo!"

"_Us_?!" said Crawford in a mocking tone. "Why we would never tell a _soul_! Especially Professor Hastings, the head scientist of the Ranger Union!"

"You tell him, then I'll rip you to shreds myself!"

o.0.o

"You should be fine soon, Eleanor, just take it easy for a few days." instructed Barlow as we stood out side the base, with Prince and Cala by our side. I had on my cami, and Carters jacket, which he kindly offered to me when I refused to were my bloody shirt and jacket. "And we'll get rid of these two. School students aren't supposed to have partner pokemon."

He tried to grab the two, but they growled.

"Not smart." I said as Prince tried to bite him. Barlow sighed.

"(_These restrictions are idiotic!_)" yelled Cala with a huff. "(_We are staying with these two, for master ordered to do so!_)"

"(_Yeah!_)" shouted Prince. "(_We aren't gonna let your stupid human rules get in the way of our mission!_)"

"He can't understand you." I whispered. "Act it out. Pretend you'll leave, and then meet up with us once he's gone."

They looked confused for a moment, looked at each other, and then sighed. Then, with a pretty good puppy-dog eye, they turned away and sulked into the forest. Barlow looked shocked for a moment, and Carter looked sad.

"What did you say to get em to leave like that?" asked Barlow, still staring at the spot were they disappeared.

"I just told them that, one day, we'll reunite and fight together as ranger and partner pokemon."

Barlow looked skeptical, but decided to accept the answer anyways. He said some last good byes, and, with hopes of having us in the base one day, went back inside.

"(_Are we safe?_)" whispered Prince.

"You're good." said Carter as the two stepped out. They hopped up to their respective partners shoulder, and Prince grinned.

"(_Shall we get going?_)" asked Cala in an impatient tone.

"Yeah, Yeah. We're walking, we're walking." said Carter with a yawn. "It;s been an eventful day. Guns, missions, hooded figures, shapeshifting, wings-" He paused and looked at me. Wonder what's going through his mind right now.

"So..."

"So..."

"I'm kinda glad that theres another person like me out there." he said, avoiding my face.

"Carter-"

"Do you think I'm weird?" he asked suddenly.

"Weird? You're asking me? The girl who also has wings?"

"Yeah, but I don't see _you_ shapeshifting into a pokemon."

I was silent for a moment.

"Carter, I think I have strange powers to."

"Like what?"

"Like healing."

I pulled off the jacket he lent me, and showed him the wound that was once a bloody, nasty mess. It was now nothing more then a white scar. He blinked, and stared at my shoulder.

"You wanna prove it?"

"Sure."

He whipped out a swiss army knife, and cut into his hand. It was small, but noticeable enough for one to see.

"Heal this for me then."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Sure. I mean, come on. What could possibly go wrong. I'll have a cut on my hand. Big whoop."

I gulped, and slid his jacket back on. I then took his hand in mine, closed my eyes, and focuses on the cut. I imagined it closing together, as if it was never even there. Once I was sure it was good and healed. I opened my eyes.

It worked.

We both broke into a grin, along with Cala and Prince.

"(_So that's your power. Healing._)" said Prince, impressed. "(_Cool!_)"

"Hey Eleanor." said Carter with a mischievous grin.

"What?" I asked, still to excited over my 'achievement'.

"Race you back to the school!" he yelled before taking off, with Cala yelling and lecturing him about how 'impolite' he was being. I laughed, and took off after him. Prince was yelling and hollering for me to 'go faster', and all four of us, even super stern Cala, was laughing the whole way.

o.0.o

**Amy47101: Yay! Again, so sorry about the late update. School has gotten in the way of my creative juices, all of them being forced into Math class. Stupid math...**

**Anyways, this was a long one, nineteen pages, and 3087 words! **

**Read, review, and stay tuned!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	14. You're Never Alone

**Angel Wings chapter 14.**

**Amy47101: Hey everyone. Okay, this is sorta like filler chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

We raced back to the school, and I won, of course.

"Damn, you're fast." huffed Carter as we walked up the school steps.

"I know." I laughed. At the top, I was surprised to find Dash, Aqua, Flare, Surge, Dawn, Dusk, Forrest, and Wynter there too. They must've arrived earlier. More shocking was the pokemon standing beside them. All of them were Eevees, each with their own distinctive coloring.

Dashs' was some sort of dirty tan color, much lighter than the average color. The fur around its neck was a chocolate brown, along with the tips of its tails and ears. There was also chocolate brown symbol on its forehead. It was a strait line, with three diagonal lines leaning to the left coming from the top of the line. It gave us a death glare.

Aquas had an Eevee who had dark blue fur, like the deep part of an ocean. The fur around its neck and on the tips of the tail and ears were light aqua-marine. The symbol on its forehead was a single, aqua-marine colored water droplet. It was sitting politely, studying the both of us.

Flares growled at us, and looked ready to jump. It was deep red and had an orange tipped tail and ears. The symbol on its forehead was a small flame that looked to be flickering every time it moved, even though I knew it wasn't. Flare kneeled down and petted it, reassuring that we were friends.

Surges was bright electric yellow, a color similar to his eyes. The fur around its neck was a white, as was the tips of its ears and the tips of its tail. A diagonal lighting bolt sliced through the fur above its eyes. It looked at us, yawned, and curled up into a ball to sleep.

Dawns looked up at us curiously, its' eyes taking in every detail and aspect of us four. It was light purple, and it was a dark violet color around its neck, on the tips of its ears, and on the tip of its tail. The mark on its forehead was a dark violet swirl. What could it symbolize? Physic, because they are confusing, much like swirls and zigzags? Or maybe poison, because you feel a dizziness when affected by poison?

I nearly laughed at the sight of Dusks Eevee. It was completely black, with gray around its neck, on the tip of its tail, and on the tips of its ears. There was a plain gray ring on its forehead, the middle completely filled in black. What was funny about it was that it was chasing a leaf that was floating lazily through the air. When it fell, the Eevee would pounce while the wind blew it away again. It would lift its paws to examine its catch, only to find nothing there. Then spotting the leaf again, it resumed the process.

Forrests Eevee was green, similar to the leaf that Dusks' was chasing around. The tips of its tail, ears, and around its neck was a a light, nearly white, yellow. The symbol on its forehead was a leaf that was twisted, as if it was floating on the breeze. It was chasing its tail like crazy, and didn't even look up at us.

Wynters Eevee was very beautiful. It was pure white, except for the ice blue around its neck and on the tips of its tail and ears. It also had a symbol on its forehead. It was an simple, six pronged snowflake. It seemed to be day dreaming, looking at the setting sun with its eyes glazed over, as of imagining something.

"New friends?" asked Carter as he nodded his head in their direction.

"Aw, Geez, they caught us." said Flare as she scooped her Eevee into her arms. Then she noticed Prince and Cala. "And looks like you two made some new friends to."

"Yep. This is Prince and Cala." I said while pointing to the respective pokemon.

"This little dude is Miles. He's been acting sorta grumpy ever since I met him." said Dash as he tentatively gave Miles a pat on the head.

"This is Serena! Isn't she beautiful?" asked Aqua as she hopped around her super polite partner.

"This is Tyson." said Flare as she picked him up. "He's kinda hostile, but trust me, you'll get used to it."

"This guy has the _coolest_ name. Storm. Sounds awesome, right?" said Surge as the Eevee looked up at him lazily.

"This is Eden." said Dawn.

"Raven." Dusk scowled, watching as his pokemon continued her silly game.

"This is Rosalind. Wynters is called Hermione." said Forrest, chuckling when Hermione's head snapped in our direction. She blinked a little bit, confused.

"They're all beautiful." I said as Cala walked up to them. We continued to talk for a little bit, but stopped abruptly when we heard the screeching of bus breaks. We all glanced at each other nervously. School students weren't supposed to have partners, and if we're caught, then Kincaid will surely give us enough detentions for a lifetime.

Without a second thought, we sprinted through the hallways and up to our rooms.

"How many detentions would we get if Kincaid saw us _sprinting_ through the hallways?" asked Dash, who was waiting for us at the top of the stairs. How the hell did he get up there so fast?

"Less talking, more running!" hissed Dusk as he ran past him and around the corner. We ran into each of our rooms, each with the intent of hiding our pokemon somewhere secret.

"SHIT!" I heard Flare yell. She ran into mine and Wynters room with Tyson in her arms.. "I can't hide Tyson in my room! Tori will find him and bitch about it to Kincaid! I'll be screwed!"

"Here. Give him to me." said Wynter in a surprisingly calm voice. She took him into his arms, and put him under her bed with Hermione and Prince. Flare calmed down a bit.

"I'm gonna go warn Forest. He share a room with Jackson, who is practically the male version of Tori." said Flare as she sprinted out of the room. I let out a sigh and plopped onto the bed.

"God help us. How are we gonna keep this a secret till June?" I asked. Wynter shrugged.

"It's only a month. We'll be fine."

We heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs, and suddenly, Ms. April and Janice nearly plowed our door down.

"We heard what happened!" said Janice like an overprotective mother.

"Yeah? The rangers told you that they treated it though, right?"

"Eleanor, you were shot. You can't just be okay with this." said Ms. April. Wynters' eyes widened, and her hands covered her mouth.

"I'm a fast healer. It'll be fine." I said as I leaned back, folding my arms behind my head. They looked at me, there eyes filled with concern. Ms. April let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're defiantly different Eleanor. Most kids would be having conniption fit, complaining no stop about the pain and agony that they were in."

_'But do most kids have wings? How about healing powers? For most kids, it would take forever for a gunshot wound to heal. Mine healed in a matter of hours. So tell me, Ms. April, am I really like most kids?' _

The thought ran through my mind for a minute, and I even thought about saying it. But instead, I said; "Guess I'm not like most kids."

I looked up at the three of them, eyes filled with concern and worry. Wish I could read minds. I probably don't need to know how. I'll bet that they think that I'm crazy. I just don't want them to see the wound. How would I explain the now white scar that was a gunshot wound at noon?

"Just be careful with that arm for a couple of weeks." instructed Janice. "I don't want it to get any worse."

"I will. Thanks for your concern." I said as they got up and walked out of the room.

"You got shot?" asked Wynter, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah..." I said as I ran my hand through my long hair.

"Are you...in pain?" she asked.

"Was..." I said, walking towards the window, and staring out it. I suddenly couldn't look Wynter in the eye. She was my best friend at this school. My roommate. We were so close, we knew each other so well. But she doesn't know my secret. Carter knows, but he found out by accident, like how I found out about his powers and wings by accident.

I snuck a glance over my shoulder. Wynter was staring at me, eyes filled with concern. My eyes drifted back out the window.

"Eleanor..." said Wynter as she put a hand on my shoulder. "You're hiding something from me, aren't you? I can tell. Are you going to tell me? I'm the best at keeping secrets, you know that."

I could feel the small smile on her face. Why shouldn't she know? The worst thing she cold do was tell Aqua, Flare, Surge, Dusk, Forrest, Dawn, and Carter, who already knew. The possibility was about as unlikely as a Slowpoke moving quickly.

Besides, even if she _did_ tell them, all they would do is confront me about it. They wouldn't tell anyone. The ten of us were that close knit. We had each others back. We defended each other, helped each other, and, when we become rangers, we'll start protecting each other.

"Wynter, if I tell you what I'm about to tell you, you've gotta promise two things. One; don't scream, or faint, or have a heart attack or something. That seriously won't help out the situation I'm in. Secondly, you have to swear to Arceus not to tell _anyone. _Got it?"

She nodded, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Wynter, why do you think that I live in Cocuna Village?" I asked, sitting on my bed, smiling as Prince, Tyson, and Hermione crawled out from under Wynters bed. I didn't allow her to answer, and continued. "I live there because it's small. Because I can hide from people easier in a small town than in a big city. Truthfully, Wynter, I lived in Jubilife City in Sinnoh before we had to move."

"Was it because of your father?" she asked. I shot her a look. "Sorry, sore subject."

I continued on.

"Cocuna Village, the only place that practically goes unchecked by the world. The population is small, and everyone is like a family. Everyone knows everyone else's name, kids could be left alone because everyone trusted each other. The worst crime ever committed was silly little pranks from small children." I smiled, remembering the good times there. "I'm being hunted."

"Hunted? By who?"

"Anyone who's willing to use a gift for their own advantage. The Pinchers, scientists, mobsters, gangs, evil organizations," I counted them off on my fingers. "You name it Wynter, and I'll bet that they were there. They all wanted one thing, and one thing only, and that's Cocunas' Angel."

I stared at her face as she put the pieces together. It went from confusion, to puzzlement, and then to wide-eyed shock.

"Eleanor...you...you are...? Wait...what...?"

Without a word, I pulled off the jacket and tank top, in my cami once again. Wynter stared wide-eyed at the wings, her eyes going from them to the scar on my shoulder.

"That scar... Thats were you were shot, right?"

"Healing powers." I said simply. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in a deep sigh asI stretched my wings. That flight today wasn't enough, especially since it was cut short by getting my wing shot. I heard a rustling noise, as if someone was taking off clothing.

"Wynter, what are you...?" I stopped. I probably had the same look that Wynter had when she saw my wings. Why? Because right now, I was looking at hers. White, tinted with ice blue. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Oh Arceus, Wynter..."

"I have them to." she whispered, tears also welling in her eyes, with a smile so genuine, I could mistake her for an actual angel.

"The Angel Gene? Did you get the speech from Hermione?" she nodded, a single tear dripping down her face. I felt my own tears drip down mine and onto my hands. "Your powers...?"

"Ice." she murmured.

I suddenly found myself crying. I didn't know if it was from happiness or relief, or just the simple fact that there was another out there like me. For twelve long years, I had to keep my secret in Cocuna village, the insecurity setting in, realizing that I wasn't like all the other kids, even tough the village knew I was Cocunas' Angel.

But today, I met two other kids who were almost exactly like me. They had to go through it too. They had to keep their secret to. They lived differently from me, and probably didn't have super accepting small towns that I lived in. Heaven knows what Carter and Wynter have gone through.

Wynter sat down beside me. She was crying to. I was so happy right now. Happier than what mere words could describe. I'm sure that Wynter and Carter were to.

We finally found out that we weren't alone.

o.0.o

**Amy47101: *sniffle* Okay, who else found that super touching? :')**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	15. A Trick of the Light?

Angel Wings, chapter 15.

**Amy47101: Hey guys! Okay, I noticed this in chapter 13. It was in Eleanors' P.O.V, and said 'Almost exactly like mine, only tinted silver instead of gold.' What I meant was 'Almost exactly like mine, but tinted ****_gold _****instead of ****_silver_****.' Sorry about the mistake, even though some of you guys didn't even notice it.**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o

(Carter P.O.V)

"Carter! Carter, wake up!" Eleanor yelled into my ear.

"Wah?" I grumbled**.**

"We're almost there! We're almost to Cocuna village!"

"You woke me up from my nap to tell me that?"

"Oh, _come on_. I'm almost home! And I'm excited!"

"Gee, really? Never would've guessed."

"(_I'm excited for you, Eleanor._)" said Prince with a grin. She smiled, and then stuck her tongue out at me.

"The pokemon are excited." said Dash. He was in the room along with the rest of us. He laughed as all the Eevees ran around in circles. Well, except for Cala and Miles. Miles scowled, and Cala rolled her eyes at her comrades 'immature' behavior.

I'm surprised that we managed to smuggle them onto the ship. But, hey, no one actually knows that they even exist, so, technically, it wasn't going to be a huge problem.

Aqua ran into the room, bouncing around worse than Dash on a sugar high.

"I see land!" she squealed. Eleanor was the first to get out the door. She ran to the bow of the ship. When everyone else got there, she was leaning so far off the ship, I was sure that she was going to tumble over the railing.

"Take a few steps back. You'll fall off." said Dusk with an eye roll.

"Eleanor! Think fast!" yelled a voice from below. Then, Eleanor was hit with a blast of water, leaving her completely soaked. Laughs bubbled from the students on the ship.

"Nixie!" yelled Eleanor.

"I gave you fair warning!" yelled the Nixie girl, before laughs came from below. I looked over the railing, and saw a girl with chestnut hair in a ponytail with sun tanned skin and blue eyes. She had on a loose pink skirt and and a blue tank top. She had no shoes on and was riding on top of a Lapras.

"Friend of yours?" asked Tori, who also looked down at her with a look of what looked like disgust.

"Yep. Been friends since I was four." said Eleanor with a grin. Tori snorted.

"How old is she? Like, five?"

Another blast of water came up. I think it was aimed for Eleanor, but instead hit Tori. The makeup that caked her face ran down in colored waterfalls.

"Whoops!" exclaimed Nixie from below. "I think I hit your friend! Sorry!"

"Don't be!" yelled Eleanor as Tori screamed in shock. Tori stomped away, no doubt thinking some idiotic excuse to tell the teachers, preferably Kincaid, about how Eleanor attacked her with a pokemon.

o.0.o

Soon, we were all getting off the boat, waiting to claim our luggage. Most of us only brought week long travel bags, along with personal items. Eleanor brought her all her luggage. Her reasoning was that, since we only have a few weeks left of school, it would be pointless to send all of it to Cocuna when she could take it with her a few weeks prior. And of course, there was Tori, Ray, and Lexi, who brought every article of clothing and cosmetic item that they own.

We proceeded to go into the only hotel in this town, the _Cocunas' Angel_. We went inside, and realized that it was rather small. Tori let out a whine.

"Seriously? We're staying here?" she whined.

"Yes, Victoria. It's the only hotel in town." said Ms. April.

"But the Aqua Resort is only a little bit north! Couldn't we have stayed there?"

"We came here to study the Cocuna Ruins. Not to enjoy ourselves at an overdone water park." said Eleanor with a glare.

"I like it. It's homey." said Wynter.

"Eleanor!"

We turned towards the direction of the voice, and saw an eight-year-old boy running in our direction. He had brown hair that was combed down neatly and bright blue eyes. He had on a loose white T-shirt and bright red swim trunks on.

The bag that was on Eleanors' shoulder, slid off and landed on the ground with a loud thud. She smiled, scooped up the boy, and spun in a circle.

"Everyone this is Henry, my little brother." introduced Eleanor. She set Henry down, and turned towards him. "Where's mom?"

"I'm right here! Give me a minute!" yelled a women who looked surprisingly similar to Eleanor, just with blue eyes instead of silver. She went behind the desk, and snatched the bell from Kincaid, who was hitting the thing repeatedly, waiting for service. "Allison Moon, manager of _Cocunas' Angel_. How may I help you?"

Kincaid looked at her disapprovingly. She wasn't exactly dressed like a professional hotel manager. She had on a white tank top with a blue strip through the middle and loose tan shorts with ties on the side, holding the parts of her shorts that she rolled up in place. Her long blond hair was clipped up messily on the back of her head, a few strands falling out and dangling by her face. Truthfully, she looked more like a carefree teenager than a full grown women owning a hotel.

"We're the ranger school students. We made reservations over two months ago." said Kincaid reluctantly, as if he found the women untrustworthy.

Mrs. Moons eyes lit up like a child's, which scared Kincaid a bit.

"I remember you! You booked the entire hotel."

"Yes. We did." said Ms. April.

"Everyones been really excited about it. Everyday, kids came in squealing about every boat that they see. You guys are lucky." she turned around, and grabbed a handful of keys, ordering them each by number on the desk. "The Rainbow Festival is starting in two days. Hopefully, you guys won't be to busy studying ruins to come celebrate an important town event."

"Every one, pair up with a partner, and grab a key. You will be sharing a room!" said Ms. April. A few perverted guys shot glances at girls before Kincaid spoke up.

"And your partner must be that of the same gender!"

I saw Dawn and Wynter pair together, and Flare immediately made a beeline for Aqua. Eleanor stood off to the side, catching up with Henry and her mother. Dash and Surge high-fived, assuring their partnership. Forrest spoke to Dusk, and Dusk shrugged. Partners.

"Who are you staying with?" I asked Eleanor.

"No one. I'm staying in my own room at the top floor with my mom and brother."

"No dad?"

Eleanor quickly pulled me off to the side, away from the group.

"Listen Carter, my dad is a sore subject. _Do not _mention him in front of anyone in this town, especially my family. If you do, then I don't think you'll be able to graduate from ranger school."

"Eleanor...I...I...didn't mean..." for some reason, I couldn't form my words. Eleanor was glaring at me with such anger and intensity, I wasn't sure wether or not she was going to rip me to shreds right now, or in a few minutes. I think it was a trick of the light, but I could've sworn that her eyes flashed black, her irises and pupil completely dark wile the whites were still white.

Eleanor closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes, they were back to their normal color.

"_Got it_?" she asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Good. You might wanna hurry and choose a partner. People are getting picked off fast." she said, her eyes completely normal and almost forgiving.

"_It was a trick of the light, moron._" I thought. "_Only a trick of the light._"

o.0.o

**Amy47101: Hehe, short chapter, I know. But I can't wait to post chapter 16! So much excitement. Oh so much. See ya guys!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	16. Merry Christmas!

Angel Wings, Chapter 16

**Amy47101: Christmas special! Have a merry Christmas! Okay, this really has nothing to do with the story line, just something I added in for fun.**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o

(Wynter P.O.V)

There were only a few more days till Christmas, and it still hasn't snowed. Not a single snowflake. The school, however, closed down school for two days, allowing us to enjoy time with each other before we each have to leave to our home regions.

My friends and I were all wearing Santa hats, even Dusk, who didn't even seem to show all his excitement for the holiday season. Our pokemon were sitting in a corner. We already planned an escape route for them if someone came downstairs.

All ten of us were standing around the Christmas tree, each putting ornaments on branches and stringing tinsel, garlands, and wreaths around the walls. We were pulling the whole place together for the Christmas dance.

"This is gonna look great!" yelled Aqua enthusiastically as she recklessly jumped from the ladder, landing completely unfazed. She grabbed more tinsel, and climbed back up the ladder to hang it.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this." grumbled Dash.

"What else can we do? Its not like their is any snow for us to play in." said Dawn, who was next to Dusk, hanging an ornament.

"Besides, I believe Flare said, and I quote, that she would 'kick your sorry ass into next week. And then do it again once she caught up to you.', end quote." said Eleanor.

"Y-Yeah, but Flare wouldn't do that to a good friend, would she?" asked Carter, who seemed somewhat flustered. He glanced over his shoulder at Flare, who gave a mischievous smirk. "Right Flare?"

"I so would, and you know it." was all she had to say. I smiled from atop the ladder, hanging ornaments on the higher part of the tree.

"We're outta lights!" yelled Dash from below.

"Look in the closet. Aqua can show you the way." I said.

The duo walked off, with Aqua leading. I stretched out, and placed another ornament on the higher portion of the tree.

"Okay, I have a good question. What's the most important part about Christmas?" asked Surge from beside me, also on a ladder.

"Family." said Eleanor immediately. "Its about the time you spend with those you love, filling it with memories."

"Family? _Please_." scoffed Carter. "It's about what's under the tree, and the excitement on Christmas morning."

Eleanor socked him in the arm for that. He rubbed were she hit him, muttering something about his entitlement to opinions.

"It is about the history and memories. Some of the best memories are spent around Christmas." said Dawn. Her eyes glazed over, as if she was remembering a memory that she cherished.

"Peace. Christmas is a known time of peacefulness." said Forrest.

"Its the partying and the music that go with it!" exclaimed Flare. "Can't have Christmas without Christmas carols."

"To me," I started. "Christmas isn't about the bows and ribbons and boxes, but about the good will and love that others show to one another. Even complete strangers help each other during Christmas."

Everyone took in what I said. I felt awkward, being the center of attention, and slowly felt my neck and cheeks heat up.

"Surge? Any opinions?" I asked, trying to keep the attention off me.

"Christmas... is the fun and love of others. It's better to give then to receive."

There was silence for a moment.

"Really? You're serious?" asked Carter.

"Damn strait." said Surge. Laughs erupted among Carter and Flare. I didn't laugh out of respect, as did Dawn and Eleanor. Forrest and Dusk merely rolled their eyes at their friends rude antics.

"That sounds like something Wynter would say!" laughed Carter.

"I think they've been spending a little to much time together!" said Flare between loud, booming laughs. Surge and I looked at each other. I ducked my head down, hiding the growing blush on my face. This only made them laugh louder.

Surge then let out a deep, guttural growl. It silenced all the laughs in the room. Everyone stared at him while he gave off a glare so menacing, I was having trouble comprehending how he managed to do it.

I scrambled down the ladder, and thought up a quick excuse to get away from the attention.

"A-Aqua and Dash are taking a while. I'm gonna go check on them." I muttered to Eleanor before rushing in the direction they went. I didn't even have to leave the room I was in. There where some loud yells and argues, and then a bang. Grumbling, Dash hopped into the room, lights tangled around him and Aqua. They where only a foot or two away from each other. I noticed Prince crawl over to the plug, and pulled it into a socket, causing the lights to light up while Aqua fell into Dash. She fell on top of him, and since the lights were so tangled, they couldn't move.

"Ooooooh!" said Flare with a mischievous wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Looks like Dash and his girlfriend are getting closer everyday!" laughed Carter.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" yelled Dash as his already red face became even redder. "Now help me out of this mess!"

With a few laughs from Carter, he went over with Eleanor and Dusk to get the two untangled.

I on the other hand, murmured something about the bathroom and ran upstairs. Even with the attention off of Surge and I, I still felt really flustered about the situation. Surge and I were only friends, so why did I feel so embarrassed when Flare said that we where spending to much time together? Sure, I tutored him a little in English. He has always had trouble with it, were as I excelled in the subject because of my comprehension skills.

But sometimes he went to the library when I went, _voluntarily. _The library was dubbed as 'Surges Nap Room' after the first week of school. He obviously disliked the place. So why did he always go when he didn't have to? And why was it always with me?

Regardless with the questions swimming in my head, I ignored both the questions and the strange fluttery feeling in my chest, and went back down to finish decorating for the dance.

I avoided Surge for the rest of the afternoon.

o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

The dace soon came, and once again, the school outdid themselves. They decorated the same way they did for the halloween dance, with the disco ball in the middle and streamers hanging from the ceiling. This time, though, the streamers were red and green. The lights that fluttered across the floor ranged from jingle bells, to twinkling stars, to a waving Santa. They somehow fixed it so that the lights on the disco ball were not only yellow, but also red and green. All the decorating we did threw it all together. The tree stood in a corner, and the trimmings on the walls were still perfect.

"Beautiful." muttered Dash. I nudged him.

"Aren't you glad we did all that work now?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." he said. He then made a beeline towards the cookie platters. Leave it to Dash to seek out the sugariest treat and eat it.

Christmas carols blasted from the speakers.

~Christmas Must Be Something More by Taylor Swift~

_What if ribbons and bows didn't mean a thing_

_Would the song still survive without five golden rings_

_Would you still wanna kiss without mistletoe_

_What would happen if God never let it snow_

_What would happen if Christmas carols told a lie_

_Tell me what you find_

_You'd see that today holds something special_

_Something holy, not superficial_

_So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives_

_Its something we all try to ignore_

_And put a wreath up on your door_

_So here's something you should know that is for sure_

_Christmas must be something more._

_What if angels did not pay attention to_

_All the things that we wished they would always do_

_What if happiness came in a cardboard box_

_Then I think there is something we all forgot_

_What would happen if presents all went away_

_Tell me what would you find_

Everyone was dancing to the song, even shy Wynter. She loved this song so much. We made a top ten list of Christmas carols. Since there where ten of us, we each took our favorite song and put it on the list. This one was Wynters favorite.

_You'd see that today holds something special_

_Something holy, not superficial_

_So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives_

_Its something we all try to ignore_

_And put a wreath up on your door_

_So here's something you should know that is for sure_

_Christmas must be something more_

_We get so caught up in all of it_

_Business and Relationships_

_Hundred mile an hour lives_

_And its this time of year_

_And everybody's here_

_It seems the last thing on your mind_

_Is that the day holds something special_

_Something holy, not superfical_

_So here's to Jesus Christ, who saved our lives_

_It's something we all try to ignore_

_And put a wreath up on your door_

_But heres something you should know that is for sure _

_Christmas must be something_

_Christmas must be something_

_Christmas must be something more._

_Theres gotta be more_

_Theres gotta be more_

_Christmas must be something...more_

Wynter smiled, but retreated herself from the crowd. Usually, she only danced to one or two songs, so this wasn't really unusual.

"You got the plan down, right?" asked Carter as he brushed by me.

"Yeah!" I yelled. We had to. Mr. Kaplin, our DJ, always blasted the music way to loud.

"Good!" yelled Flare. "Operation M commencing in one hour and twenty-two minutes!"

o.0.o

(Surge P.O.V)

_One hour and seventeen minutes later..._

After blasting fast moving music for the first half of the dance, Ms. Clair literally threw Mr. Kaplan off the DJ stand, and began playing a few slower songs. This, of course, was a part that I didn't really like, so, like everyone else, I went for a refreshment. But people had already begun to flock around the tables and grabbing up food and drinks, so getting through was pretty much impossible. Instead, I snuck around the 'security'(or the nonexistent teachers) and went outside. The air was cold, and the night was clear.

I rubbed my arms as I shivered. I wish I had grabbed the uniform jacket. I took it off because it was getting so hot in the gym. Now I'm regretting it. My breath was visible, making a small puff of fog with each breath.

I looked around, and saw Wynter was out here too. She was underneath a huge evergreen tree, staring at the sky. Shivering, I shoved my hands in my pockets, and walked over to her.

"Hey." I said. She jumped, and looked at me.

"Oh. It's you." she said. "Why are you out in the cold?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"I'm out here because it was to crowded. I'm avoiding people." Wynter said with a small smile. "What about you?"

"Same thing. Avoiding the masses of people."

"I thought you liked people."

"I do. Thats only when its either a party or I'm the center of attention. Not when I'm getting run over for a snack."

"Oh."

"Damn, aren't you cold?" I asked as I shivered.

"No. I'm not really affected by the cold. I love it, actually."

~When My Heart Finds Christmas by Harry Connick Jr.~

_In my eyes are valentines_

_And Easter eggs and New Years wine_

_But when my heart finds christmas_

_My eyes will shine like new_

The music from inside was so loud, that it leaked out into the school yard. A few sleeping Starleys woke up, and glared at us, as if the loud music was our fault. Oh, wait. It is. I chuckled at my own joke.

_All the days are kind to me_

_But fall to far behind for me to see_

_But when my heart finds Christmas_

_I hope it finds you too._

_Let the angels sing around us_

_Christmas time is here_

_Let the children's love surround us_

_Laughing and filled with cheer_

_My heart told me once before_

_To find my dream and search no more_

_And when my heart finds Christmas_

_I hope it finds you to_

A cold breeze flew past us, causing me to shiver. Wynter, on the other hand, tipped her head back, closed her eyes, and smiled. Her long braids billowed around her as the song continued on.

_In my eyes are valentines_

_And Easter eggs and New Years wine_

_But when my heart finds christmas_

_My eyes will shine like new_

"Hey, you guys!" yelled Carter as he and the others came out. Aqua and Forrest looked confused and Eleanor and Dawn looked somewhat uncomfortable with what was going on. Dusk had his usual scowl on his face, while Flare and Carter looked to be hiding something. Dash, of course, was being restrained by Flare and Carter. He was on his sugar high.

"Why is everyone out in the cold?" asked Wynter.

"Simple." said Flare. "Look up."

We both looked at each other confusedly, and slowly, our eyes drifted up to the thick evergreen branches above us. I saw a plant tied to the branch directly above us with a red ribbon. It was more leafy than the pines, and had a couple red berries attached to it.

"Aw shit." I said. Mistletoe. Of course.

"You two know what that means." said Carter. He then made a smoochy face towards us.

"It's either that, or you have to try to outrun Dash." said Flare. "He's gotten ahold of the extra frosted sugar cookies."

I looked at Wynter, while she looked back at me. Her entire face was red, and something was telling me that it wasn't from the cold.

"It really is a stupid tradition." I heard her mumble. "I'd much rather try to outrun Dash."

I ignored her after that. She may not know it, but a small kiss was _way _better than trying, no _attempting and failing_, to outrun Dash in his currant state. So I lightly grasped her shoulders, and pressed my lips against hers.

It was nothing to special, and probably only lasted a few seconds. To me, though, it was everything and lasted for eternity. Electricity flowed through my veins, and well, feelings were impossible to describe.

We parted, and Wynter tentatively put her fingers up to her lips. No more than a few seconds later, a strong, cold gust of wind blew and clouds covered the clear sky. Then, snow just fell. Thick, white snowflakes fell from the heavens, quickly coating the ground in a light blanket... sheet of snow.

"How unusual. The weather forecast said nothing nothing about snow." said Dawn in disbelief. We all looked up, not really believing it. Snow. There wasn't much, but enough to make a snowball.

I threw one in Carters direction.

"What the hell?!" he yelled. Another one hit his face. "Seriously, man?"

"Wasn't me!" I yelled, putting my hands up in defense. I heard a giggle, and turned towards Wynter. Her eyes were closed, and she was laughing like crazy. She made another snowball, and whizzed it, with surprising accuracy, at Flare.

"Oh, now you're gettin' it, girl!" she yelled, her face red with both anger and the nip of the cold.

As the snow fell, a snowball fight erupted among the ten of us. Another song started, playing while we all smiled like the idiots we were.

~Oh, This Winters Night By Lady Antebellum~

_This winter's night_

_Stars shine like silver bells_

_This winter's night_

_The mistletoe kiss and tell_

_Snowflakes fall like frosting_

_And I sit on the street_

_Strangers look like neighbors_

_With every smile that you meet_

_But here in my arms I'll keep you warm _

_And hold you tight_

_On this winter's night_

_(We'll look back on the year)_

_ On this winter's night_

_(We'll count our blessings)_

_On this Winter's night_

_We will remember..._

o.0.o

**Amy47101: Yay! Okay, I know, I put in, like, three songs, but they were on my top ten list! Anyways, I was thinking of shipping names for these guys, and this is what I have so far:**

**EleanorxCarter- Angelshipping; Because of the title, and them being the main characters. Not that hard to imagine.**

**DashxAqua: Riptideshipping; Dash has powers over speed, and Aqua has powers over water. A riptide is a current that pulls you out to sea very quickly.**

**FlarexForrest- ForestFireshipping; Fire and Nature. I saw a documentary on forest fires, and decided to call it this.**

**SurgexWynter- NonConductiveshipping; I read somewhere that ice is terrible at conducting electricity. I thought it would be awfully ironic to call the shipping this, because they seem to work so perfectly together. **

**DawnxDusk-RiseandSetshipping; I got this from their names. Even though Dawn has physic powers and Dusk has shadow powers, 'dawn' is when the time when sun rises and 'dusk' is the time after the sun sets.**

**Yeah, not so creative. Any suggestions to make them any better?**

**Have a merry Christmas people! **

**Angel Wings gang and Amy47101: ~We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year, HEY!~**

**Amy47101: And remember, my good friends, Santas' coming! *:-) ~You better not pout, you better not cry, you better not shout I'm tellin' you why...**

**Dusk: Hurry up and end this!**

**Amy47101: Party pooper. **

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	17. Adventure Time!

**Angel Wings, chapter 17**

**Amy47101: Hey peoples! Oh my god, ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! Thanks guys! Also, I got a great suggestion from a guest reviewer, Tinyfox, for DawnxDusk shipping. So, officially, DawnxDusk shipping is now called LowLightshipping! Thanks Tinyfox! **

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

"And don't forget the most important thing!" said Ms. April. "And that is to have fun!"

"YEAH!" yelled a couple of over excited students, including Dash and Carter. We where getting the pep talk/safety speech from Ms. April and Mr. Kincaid. Our assignment; go inside the ruins, and take a couple of pictures of some 'interesting' hieroglyphics, murals, and, if we where lucky, artifacts. It was kinda pointless, but it was supposedly the 'meaning' behind this whole trip. I personally think that the whole reason behind this was to give the teachers an excuse to blow off work for a week. Not that it's a huge problem.

"And also remember to be outside the ruins by five-o-clock." said Kincaid before waving his hand, signaling that we could group up and leave.

Kids quickly formed groups with their friends. I, of course, put myself with Carter, Dash, Aqua, Flare, Surge, Dawn, Dusk, Forrest, and Wynter. We walked inside the ruins, and over my shoulder, I saw Tori and her crew manipulating a couple of the nerdier kids into working with them. Probably just so that they would do all the work for them. Heaven knows the world would end if they broke a fingernail. Poor guys.

"Hey Eleanor." said Carter as he waved a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Eleanor!"

"What?" I asked as I blinked a couple times.

"You spaced out for a minute. Dawn was asking which way we should go."

"You're a resident. You should know your way around the best. So which way?" asked Dusk with his signature glare.

"Um, well..." truthfully, I didn't know my way around at all. I kinda just went by instinct, and is I ever got lost, asked some of the local pokemon to show me the way back. Now they expected me to lead them. I pointed to the left, my instincts guiding me. "That way. Lets go!"

I sure hope these guys can cope well with disappointment.

o.0.o

"Eleanor... Are you absolutely, one-hundred percent _sure_ you know were you're leading us?" asked Carter for the umpteenth time since we started.

"Yes, I'm completely sure." I answered, even though I had no idea were I was. We ventured in farther than I originally thought, farther than I had ever even dared to go. Sure, we got some nice pictures, but I could tell everyone was getting tired. It was around one-o-clock.

"You are not." said Dawn as we squeezed ourselves around another rock. Did I mention that huge bolders' blocked some portions of the path? Oh, and some vines and moss was growing across the ceiling and walls?

"I'm sure we're heading in the right direction, Dawn."

"Can we at least break for lunch?" asked Aqua with a sigh. Geez, I really must working them for even Aqua, the bubbliest person on earth, to loose her perkiness.

"Fine."

We sat atop some boulders, and opened our backpacks. I looked inside mine, and gasped.

"Oh, Prince!" I yelled as the gold and silver pokemon hopped out, food crumbs all around his mouth. I heard other exclamations of shock, and some of anger coming from Flare, Surge, and Dusk. Our pokemon had somehow snuck into our bags, and, to my dismay, ate a majority of our food. Well, except for Aqua and Carters, who had full packs. Guess Cala and Serena were both to polite to eat our food.

"What where you thinking?!" screamed Flare as she grabbed Tyson by the neck and shook him around. "We have almost no food!"

"Flare, strangling your partner isn't going to help anything." said Forrest as he calmly picked up Rosalind, and placed her on the ground. Flare stopped for a moment, and put Tyson down. His eyes were swirled, indicating that he had fainted, and tears fell like rivers down his face, looking like anime tears from the cartoons. His mouth was open, and his tongue was sticking out, making even funnier.

"Well what do you suggest we do, Mr. I'm-hellbent-on-creating-world-peace?" asked Dash, glaring in his direction.

"We ration out our food, and split everything evenly between the ten of us." answered Dusk as he dumped some of his contents on the ground. An energy bar, a small plastic baggy filled with carrots, and a half-empty bottle of water fell out. "Pile it in the middle, everyone."

We all did exactly as he said. Overall, we where had very little food, but enough to, if rationed correctly, last us a day or two. I highly doubted that we would be in the cave longer than a few hours.

So we hiked on. I knew now that we where completely lost, and everyone else knew it too, but out of respect( and Flares threats), said nothing about it.

"Okay, that's it!" yelled Carter as we squirmed around another bolder. Seriously, why the hell were these things here? "I'm done!"

"Carter, we're almost there! I can feel it!" I exclaimed.

"Eleanor, I'm tired, no, _exhausted_. I'm hungry. I'm dirty. And I want to go back."

Dash opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Carter held up his hand.

"Yeah, I know I sound like a girl right now. But you agree with me, right? Is there anyone here who doesn't agree with me?"

Everyone stayed silent. Now that I looked at it, everyone was looking worn out. I heard a few complaints mumbled, but Flare told them to suck it up before I had a chance to say a single word.

Everyone was sweaty. They all had red faces, the boys had wet T-shirts and damp hair. Dirt smudged across their faces and arms, and a few scratches were visible from squeezing around the bolders.

"I feel fine." said Dash.

"Well, _excuse _**_me_**, but some of us aren't super human freaks who have a boundless amount energy when we eat a chocolate chip!" snapped Carter. Ouch, that comment must've hit Dash hard.

"Arguing and insulting people isn't gonna get us anywhere." said Forrest, doing what he did best, mediating our petty arguments.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Mediate the fight? Give us a lecture on how meditating will solve everything? Or how about those pointless accounts on 'world peace'?"

"Carter, stop it. You aren't helping. I know I screwed up. And I also know that I lied when I said I knew my way around. I don't. I always went by instinct. But right now, my instinct is telling me to keep going, because we are on the verge of discovering something big. And I can tell you guys are feeling it to." I stared at them each individually. "Have you noticed how our conversations have died down? How Surges jokes left, along with Aquas cheeriness and Flares loud exclamations of encouragement? It's not because we're dead tired, but because are senses have found something big or powerful, and all our energy is being put into that. _Finding what we are sensing_. So-"

"Hey Eleanor, before you continue your long speech, you might want to take a look at this." said Surge, who wandered farther down the cave. We followed his voice, and saw a large door with light pouring out from along the edges.

"What is it?" whispered Wynter.

"I think it's what we've been feeling, or 'sensing', as Eleanor put it." said Aqua, bouncing around like crazy.

"Who wants to open it?" asked Dawn.

"I'll do it." I said as I stepped forward. I looked back and received a small nod of approval from everyone. Hand twitching with anticipation, I placed my hand on the doorknob, and, with a deep breath, I flung open the door.

The last thing I remembered was being blinded by a bright light before falling completely unconscious.

o.0.o

**Amy47101: CLIFFHANGER! Haha, I told all you guys in chapter 15 that this one would be exciting. Well, kinda exciting. It makes you want to read on, though! Once again, thanks to all of you for your ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! And special thanks to Tinyfox for thinking of LowLightshipping for Dawn and Dusk! **

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	18. A Lost Legend

Angel Wings, chapter 18

**Amy47101: Hi people! I have something important to say. I've been looking through a lot of stories with OCs created by the writer as the main characters, and found that not many with less than twenty chapters has over one hundred reviews, let alone any story(no offense to any of you writers out there!). So, thanks so much for feeling that this story, my ****_first _****story, is worthy of your attention, words of kindness, support, and ideas! Okay, not gonna bore you, so lets get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

Sleep. Beautiful, amazing sleep. It felt wonderful. The feeling was alluring and irresistible. I wanted to stay that way, alone, eyes closed, dreaming of dreams beyond ones own imagination. But I was, unfortunately, waking up.

"Nnggh..."

"I think she's coming around." I heard someone say. A male voice. I recognized it. Who was it though? Sounded worried. But seemed to be an unfamiliar tone to that particular voice. Perhaps he did not express worry? It seemed that it would suite him to be emotionless.

"Eleanor, can you hear me?" another male voice. Someone put a hand to my head. This one I knew.

"Carter..." I said it aloud, well, mumbled it. Sleep. I think I'm gonna fall into the deep debts again.

"She is leaving again." said a female in a polite voice.

"I'll fix it!" yelled a louder female voice.

"Flare, no! Don't yell in her ear!" yelled Carter.

"Well what should we do? She's been out cold for a couple hours now." said Flare.

"Nnngggghhh..." I murmured. "Ow..."

I fluttered my eyes open. Everything is a little blurry, but the outline of a face was visible, along with a brown blob above it. All the features of the face were blurred. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision enough to see Carters face. I then realized that my head was on top his lap. Relief was visible on his features as I sat up, squeezing my eyes shut and placing a head against my head.

"Holy crap, ow. What happened?" I asked. "And where are we?"

"What happened? Well, you opened the door, then there was a bright flash of light, and we all woke up here." said Aqua.

I looked around the room we were in. It was round, and was made of crumbling walls with vines slithering along the edges with moss filling in the cracks. There was no obvious opening, yet there was plenty of light coming from _somewhere. _The only way out seemed to be an large doorway, which I'm pretty sure wasn't the door way we came through.

"Okay then, where is 'here'? And what about out pokemon? Where are they?"

Everyone shrugged, looking at each other.

"We where hoping you would have an explanation." said Dash with a shrug.

"Well, I'm about as clueless and dumbstruck as the rest of you."

"May I suggest something?" asked Dawn.

"Ask away." mumbled Flare.

"I propose that we leave through the doorway over there." she said as she gestured in the direction of the door.

"No way!" yelled Surge. "Thats a terrible idea!"

"And why is it so 'terrible'?" asked Dawn.

"Because _everyone _knows that when you wake up in an old abandoned room by yourself, you never, ever go through the exit unless your one hundred percent _sure _that it's the way out. On the other side, it is most likely that you will find either A) A monster who wants to eat you, or B) a dark hallway with no end or with something lurking in the darkness. And every reliable source shows that the good-looking guy with the great sense of humor is the one to go first."

"And what is your 'reliable source'?"

"Every horror/mystery/adventure film made in the past ten years."

"How very reliable." muttered Dawn as she went up to the mysterious door. She placed a hand on the doorknob, confidence etched on her face. With one swift movement, she flung open the heavy looking door, revealing a room that seemed to be much dimmer then the one we where currently in.

"It doesn't look that bad Surge." I said as I got up. "In fact, it looks like a plain old room.

"Yeah, so quit being a chicken!" yelled Flare as she rushed towards the doorway. We walked through the door, and suddenly found ourselves in pitch blackness. The only source of light was from the room we just came from, which wasn't really much of a help.

Then the door suddenly slammed shut on its own, leaving us in darkness.

"Okay." squeaked Wynter. "Now I'm a little scared."

"You don't need to be scared." said Flare. "Watch this!"

A small flame appeared near where I guess Flare was. It looked like it came from a lighter. The flame moved towards some sort of round, large, bowl-like object in the middle of the room, and slowly drifted inside of it. Once it reached the bottom, the flames spread like wildfire, and with a _fwoosh_, the entire room was filled with light.

"Oh, wow!" yelled Aqua as she looked about the enormously large room. Along the walls where many intricately painted murals, each looking as if they where done yesterday.

"My lord..." mumbled Dawn as she went up to one and gingerly put her hands on it. "I've read about these, but never thought they actually _existed_."

"What are they?" I asked as I looked at the one Dawn was touching.

"They are the murals of the creation of the world. It's a ancient legend, and no one has ever been able to find them, because every person who searched for them either disappeared or came back without the ability to speak."

"In other words, no one ever got to tell the tale, right?" asked Dash with a nervous gulp.

"Yes. Scientists like Professor Rowen have a theory about these, but it's very limited information." said Dawn as she studied the inscriptions surrounding the pictures. "I think I can translate this."

I looked at the mural. It was Arceus, wandering through a white place with no space or time. He was approaching the Creation Trio, Palkia, Dialga, and Giritina.

"_At a time before even a single pokemon existed, Arceus had to wander through a blank world with no space, time, or anything for the matter. He then became tired and bored of this, so he decided to create the universe as we know it. Palkia created space, allowing the sun, stars, moon, and planets to form. Dialga created time, allowing the universe to grow older. Giritina became in charge of the world parallel to ours, also known as the Parallel Universe._" Dawn translated.

"That sounds an awful lot like the Sinnoh Legend." mumbled Dusk. The next mural showed Arceus on earth, with thousands of pokemon dancing happily while there where forty outlines in the sky, as if they where watching over the earth.

"_Arceus then went to find a planet suitable for life. He soon found the perfect planet, filled with green plants and running waterfalls. He began creating thousands upon thousands of small creatures called pokemon, and placed them each on earth. He then created forty one guardian pokemon*, and placed them each in a respective region in order to protect the residents and the land. Arceus then sat off to the side, watching happily from the heavens at his beautiful creations._"

"Forty one Guardians...? What could that mean?" mumbled Forrest. The next mural showed several human beings with blank eyes and confused or lazy expressions. The mural after that showed three more of the Guardian figure coming down on the statue like humans and bestowing three gifts to them in the color of yellow, blue, and pink.

"_Thousand of years past, and Arceus soon found that his planet was missing something. So, he decided to try creating something new. He then made human beings, all of which had no likeness at all to any sort of pokemon. When he created the body and form of the humans, he seemed happy, and put the small tribe on earth. He soon saw many flaws with his newest creations. They had no knowledge of how to survive, and if they did, they had no willpower to do anything, so they could not build homes or gather food for survival. The worst and most troubling thing about them was that they conveyed no emotions, so they where merely nothing more than living statues."_

_"Arceus, in an effort to improve the humans, made three new guardians. Unxie, Being of Knowledge, who blessed humans with the knowledge of survival. Azelf, Being of Willpower, who gave out determination to one and all. And finally, Mespirit, Being of Emotions, giving us all the feelings of joy, sorrow, anger, and many more._"

Dawn continued to translate, moving from mural to mural.

"_But Arceus soon found a a problem with the relationship between humans and pokemon. It was, in fact, very terrible. So terrible, that wars would start between the two species. It became so bad, that each group wanted to eliminate their rivals, so that they may have the entire planet to themselves. This devastated Arceus. His two finest creations were fighting each other. He then decided to stop this ridiculous fighting, and sent eleven beings down to earth. They had the like and making of humans, but had glorious wings, each tinted a different color to represent their power. The heavenly beings were called 'Angels'._

_"Each Angel had an different power and item to aide them in their quest. With the help of their trusted partners, they vanquished the war between people and pokemon._

_"Arceus was going to originally take the Angels off of earth once they fixed the war problem. But when he saw how happy these eleven beings made his humans and pokemon, he decided to keep them on earth._

_"The Angel of Healing would cure sickness and heal wounds with her Crescent Sword. No one ever died from sickness on earth. The Angel of Change controlled the evolution of pokemon and growing of humans with the Sun Sword. This way, people would grow over time. The Angel of Death was in charge of guiding those who have passed on to the after life and to have them judged. With his Gem of Souls, he would attract the souls so that he could open portals to the dimension were they were judged to Angel of Speed was in charge of quickly stopping crime. With his Speed Pendant, he would be able to go around the world in mere seconds. The Angel of Water controlled the oceans and streams. With a crack of her Water Whip, she could create giant waves. The Angel of Fire would bring warmth to all the humans. But be warned, for if you made her angry, one shot of her Fire Arrow will burn you like the embers in a smoldering fire. The Angel of Lightening would control the cracks of thunder and flashes of lightening with his Electric Daggers. Angel of Physic..._" Dawn paused for a moment, as if hesitant about what she would find out about this Physic Angel. "_could sense all life energy. She could never be surprised by anyone. With her Physic Tome, she could see into the past, during the present, and even far into the future. Angel of Shadows was as stealthy as a Leipard in the dead of night. He would protect humans with his Shadow Stars in the darkness, a time in which we are defenseless. The Angel of Nature kept the earth plentiful and filled it with bounty. With Natures Melody, he kept the world at peace. The Angel of Ice was in charge of the snow and blizzards. It was her duty to use her Ice Staff to show humans survival in different seasons with different conditions.. _

_"The Angel of Healing was the leader, and it was her job to direct the Angels in protecting the earth. To her, all of the ten other Angels were completely equal. However, she had always worked best with the Angel of Change and the Angel of Death. Together with one of them, she and he were unbeatable, but with all three together was disastrous, for the Angel of Change and Angel of Death had always both had feelings for the Angel of Healing. When working together, they would always argue or end up fighting each other in an effort to impress the Angel of Healing. _

_"One day, the Angel of Death asked the Angel of Healing who she would choose to entrust her life with, him or the Angel of Change. He was sure that it would be him, because of his power over the souls and death. He would be able to save her, to bring her soul back to her body. He was so sure it would be him, so sure and so, so arrogant..._

_"Which is why he was angered beyond no content when she chose the Angel of Change. When he demanded to know why, she said it was because he fought with strategy, strength, and was determined to fight till the end, even if it meant loosing his life. The Angel of Death, on the other hand, fought on a blind rage, and if saw that he was overpowered, he would back down quickly. _

_"Blind with rage, he quickly began plotting his revenge against the Angel of Change and his anger to the Angel of Healing._

_"He soon decided to use his powers to his advantage, and opened a large portal into hell. The power dug deep into the very darkest, deepest part of his heart, and he was soon turned from a powerful Angel, to a King of Demons. With surge of power, he released the demons from hell and demanded them to kill the Angel of Change, and anything else that got in there way._

_"Soon, the demons were feasting on the blood of innocent men, women, children, and pokemon. The ten Angels were no where to be seen, which was strange, but the King of Demons was fine with that. He laughed at the pitiful word below from his throne of bloodstones and shadows._

_"Fires burned up homes and nature while the ever increasing temperature dried up all the water sources. Any living creature who survived became slaves. Those who resisted were tortured in unimaginable ways, but never died, because the King of Demons would merely grab there souls, and put them back in the body so that they would then relive the torture all over again. _

_"When it seemed that all hope was gone, the ten Angels reappeared in a flash of light, with the forty four guardian pokemon, the Creation Trio, and the great Arceus himself. Arrogant as always, the Demon King fought against the group. He knew he would win, because, where he had a limitless amount of demons, they only had a small army._

_"He had underestimated them. He soon joined the battle, and, growing ever so powerful over the years, demanded the demon pokemon guardians, the exact opposite to the pokemon guardians of the older earth, of his earth to battle their good opposite._

_"While the guardians and dark guardians fought, the King of Demons went up against the Angels, and slowly, one by one, from the sky they fell in a faint. He snickered and taunted the Angels, yelling for them to get up. The only one to get up was the Angel of Healing._

_"Although she was his enemy, he could not forget his feelings for her. He offered her everything, riches, power, even immortality. She refused, and with a shaky breath, she declared that he be banished to hell forever. As she raised her sword, her ten partners awoke, and raised their magical items, and opened a portal that dragged every dark spirit that took over the humans into the portal. Soon the dark guardians were reluctantly dragged through._

_"Finally, the Demon King was clutching a branch, screaming to be let go, to be able to stay, promising to use his powers for good and only good. But the ten Angels knew that it would never happen, for once he became a demon, he would always be a demon. The Angel of Healing looked upon the now pathetic 'king' and with a sigh, drew her sword and took the Demons powers, quickly handing them off to Arceus, before attacked the Demon, sending him hurling into the portal, while he screamed that he would get get his revenge and come back._

_"Once the portal closed, the ten Angels looked at there barren planet. They knew that they needed to heal it, and the knew that all of them together would have to do it. But they also knew that it would kill them. They where willing to make the sacrifice._

_"Before they could do so, they were stopped momentarily by Arceus. He first promised to lock away the demon powers away so that they may never be found. He then wanted to have their powers put into new children, so that they may keep the planet at peace. The Angels wanted only the best for their home and quickly agreed. So they raised their items towards the blood red sky, and began chanting a sacred spell._

_"A glorious light shined, and began to travel across the planet, healing everything that it touched. And slowly, the great planet was healed and back to it's former glory. The Angels, with a look of utter peace, smiled as their bodies slowly disintegrated into soft, beautiful flakes of shining light that floated up to the sky."_

"...And?" asked Surge after a long pause.

"And what? There's nothing else for me to translate." huffed Dawn as she looked at the murals again.

"But what about the powers? Or the items? What happened to them?" asked Aqua.

"It does not say. What I read was accurate."

"Hey..." said Surge as he looked around, confused. "Where's Wynter?"

I looked around, and realized that our shy bookworm was indeed gone.

"Huh. Where could she've gone?" asked Dash as he scratched his head. We then heard a shriek coming from farther back in the cave. My head whipped in the direction.

"That's her!" yelled Surge as he ran in that direction. We rushed down the torchlit hallway, and stampeded into the room Wynter was in. She was trembling, her eyes focused on the large statues in the center of the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Surge as he went up to her. She didn't answer, and shakily pointed towards the statues.

I took a closer look at them. There were ten statues total, all with angel-like wings and dressed in tunics that looked to flow in the breeze. At the top were a male on the right side and the female left. They both were looking to the sky, with swords drawn, the blades just touching at the tips. Slightly lower and off to the side of the top female angel was a male angel, who looked to have the hair whipping in the breeze, as if he was running quickly with a pendant around his neck. Opposite to the running Angel was a female angel with some sort of whip in her hand, with her arm bent back and the whip wavering in the air, as if she just brought it down. Even lower to the running Angel was a female with a bow and an arrow drawn back, as if she was about to shoot the arrow at any second. Opposite of that angel was a girl with a strange staff in her hand, it looked as if she was about to charge an attack with it. In the middle of the two was a male angle with his arms crossed over his chest in the shape of an 'X' with three ninja stars in each hand. And finally, on the bottom row were three more angels. On the left side was a male sitting criss-cross with a flute to his lips and his eyes closed peacefully. In the center was a girl with her legs folded under her and a book on her lap. Her eyes were closed and concentration was etched across her face. And finally, on the right of the girl was a boy who looked ready to jump up. He had two daggers in his hands.

I then noticed something eerily familiar about these ten angels.

"It's us." I whispered. Wynter nodded her head.

"It can't be us! These where built hundreds, if not thousands, of years ago!" said Dusk harshly.

"It's us. It's totally us." said Aqua.

"Theres something written here..." mumbled Dawn as she kneeled down at the pedestal that the statues were on.

_When one Angel fell, so did the rest,_

_They fought to the death, wanting no less._

_On the night that the moon blocks the sun_

_And the stars rain down_

_Angels will be summoned to sacred ground_

_Although they will go through great pain_

_History will repeat itself again_

**Amy47101: Oh my god, last update of the year, happy new year!**


	19. The Rainbow Festival

Angel Wings, chapter 19.

**Amy47101: Hey everyone! So, what can I say about last chapter? That I am ****_awesome _****at prophecy writing. Now it's time for the gang to have some fun at the Cocuna Rainbow Festival!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o

After the tiring and confusing adventure in the cave, Eleanor and her friends got out after discovering the statues with a shockingly close resemblance to them the same way they came in; with a bright flash of light and falling unconscious. They reunited with their Eevee partners, and decided to head back to _Coconas' Angel._

The prophecy on the pedestal, however, intrigued Eleanor...

o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

I couldn't get it out of my head. That prophecy would play over and over and over, not once stopping. With a grunt of confusion, I flung my Eevee plush across the room.

"What does it mean?" I asked aloud. Although it was a rhetorical question, Prince came up to me.

"(_I dunno. It's all super confusing, isn't it?_)"

"Yeah. But I was thinking. Those powers that Arceus passed on to different children... that could be the Angel gene, couldn't it?"

"(_I would like to think. I'm about as in the dark as you guys are. I'm just supposed to keep an eye on you._)"

"Who're ya talking to?" asked Carter as he knocked on the door. He was wearing a white tank top that showed off his some what muscular arms with basketball shorts and flip flop sandals.

"Where's your uniform?" I asked, avoiding the topic of the dream I had earlier today.

"In a ball in the laundry basket. Where's yours?"

"In the dryer." I said, studying the hem of my white halter top and denim shorts. We were technically supposed to be wearing the uniform on this trip since it was 'school business' but no one really regarded that rule with much respect. If people wanted to know that we where ranger students, they'll just have to look at the stylers on our wrists.

"So who were ya talking to?" asked Carter again.

"Prince."

"You do realize that, outside the ten of us, they don't exist, right? So, technically, you were talking to yourself."

"Oh, shut up." I said as I picked up the Eevee plush and flung it at him, which he caught on instinct.

"How mature." said Carter with his arrogant smirk. He tossed the plush back to me, and leaned against the door frame. "Do you realize that Dawn has been going over every book known to man about Cocunas' legends and ruins? She's been going over everything she knows, and know matter how hard she tries, she can't seem to crack the prophecy."

"I'm only sure about one thing. That those Angels in the murals? They are going to come back against the King of Demons. I'm guessing that's what _'History will repeat itself again._' means."

"But what about the rest of it? Like '_the stars rain down_'? What could that even mean?"

"Eleanor!" yelled Henry as he shoved past Carter and went strait to me. "Cynthia came home! She came for the festival liked she promised!"

My eyes lit up with happiness as I shoved past Carter who just recovered from Henrys push.

"SERIOUSLY?!" he yelled as he got up and followed me out.

"Sorry!" I yelled as I stopped at the top of the stairs. They where like a huge spiral. Technically, they were installed mainly for my family to use. The guests had a separate staircase and an elevator. Henry was already halfway down. He was sliding down the railing. "Race ya down Carter!" I yelled as I sat on the railing and was off with my blond hair flowing behind me. About three quarters down, I looked back and saw Carter was pretty close behind me. I turned my head back up front, and saw the bottom of the stairs coming up, along with the end of the railing. I landed gracefully on my feet, since I was used to the rides. Carter, of course, had no idea what he was doing, and ended up falling painfully on his behind.

I heard some laughs, and saw that my eight other friends were already down here, talking to Cynthia. I noticed that they had all ditched the ranger school uniforms, and had on their own summer attire. Dash was dressed in a tank top with swimming trunks. He looked ready to jump into the water any minute now. Aqua was dressed in a cerulean halter top that tied in the back of her neck, unlike mine, which had a plastic clasp, with tan shorts with ties on the sides with blue flip flops. Flare had on a crimson camisole top with shorts similar to Aquas. Surge had on an outfit similar to Carters, tank top with basketball shorts. Dawn had on a long lilac-colored T-shirt with dark-washed denim shorts that were rolled up at the bottom. The purple color faded out to white as it reached the top of her shirt. Dusk was wearing dark jeans and a gray T-shirt with sneakers. I wondered for a moment if he would be hot in that outfit. Forrest was wearing a light green polo shirt with knee length khaki shorts. Finally, Wynter. She had on a ice blue sundress that was a little above her knees. Instead of flip flops like the rest of us where wearing(Well, except for Dusk. Still don't know what his problem was.), she had on sandals that laced up her legs until they where tied in a neat bow behind and about two inches below her knee.

I looked over at my twenty-year-old sister. Usually, Cynthia would always be wearing what my family calls her 'Champion Uniform', the black pants with the long jacket. But when she came home, she was practically an entirely different person. She had on an aqua-marine tank top with white shorts, a gray raindrop shaped pendant, and flip flops. Even though I tried time and time again, I could never seem to be able to get her to pull her hair out of her face or into a ponytail. So, like mine, it would always cascade down her back in thick blond waves, along with the bangs that covered her right eye. Another thing she refused to get rid of were the gray raindrop hair clips, which were still, as expected, clipped on each side of her head.

"Well if it isn't the little ranger-to-be." grinned Cynthia as she grabbed me in a bear hug. "How's school going?"

"Great! You already met my friends."

"Ah! Nice to meet you!" Cynthia looked over to Carter who was still on the floor. "I'm gonna guess that's Carter." she said with a sweat drop.

"Yep."

"Cynthia! I wanna show you my new contest combos, come watch!" yelled Henry excitedly before dragging Cynthia away.

"Interesting family you've got." said Dash as he stretched with his arms behind his head.

"Yep. Gotta love 'em, right?"

We heard music and laughter, and Eleanor turned to us, grinning.

"The Rainbow Festivals gonna start soon. Lets go!"

o.0.o

(Carter P.O.V)

"This is amazing!" yelled Aqua as she spun in a huge circle. I looked around, and couldn't help but feel super impressed myself. For being such a small town, Cocona sure knew how to throw a party. There were stands everywhere, food stands, game stands, and souvenir stands selling things like sunscreen, T-shirts, and ball caps. There was a huge bounce house for kids, and in the center was the fake, wooden Rainbow Dias. Music was coming from speakers, playing little beach and country tunes. It was simple, but pretty darn good for a population of maybe fifty to seventy-five people. I guess other people from around Oblivia came, because some people were going up to Summer and Ben(who were also present) and saying hi or shaking hands, exclaiming how long it had been since they saw them last.

"I know it's small, but I guess that's what so great about it." said Eleanor who fiddled with the ball cap on her head. It was white with a design like the Rainbow Dais on the front. "But this is the biggest it has ever been. Plus it's the first time that so many people came."

"What do you guys wanna do first?" asked Flare.

"To the Cotton Candy!" hollered Dash as he ran in the direction of that stand.

"Aw, shoot. Aqua, go stop him!" yelled Eleanor. Aqua saluted, and ran in the direction of Dash, snatching the cotton candy he had just paid for out of the vendors hands, and running in the opposite direction of Dash, who hollered in annoyance.

I saw Forrest go off to a stand with nothing but herbs around it, and began talking to the vendor. Flare went to annihilate a couple guys in a dart throwing game while Dawn and Dusk went to a game with a ladder that was practically horizontal, only tipping ever so slightly up. Dusk, with a smug look on his face, tried it, but failed miserably, falling off before he was even half way up. When Dawn tried it, however, she got up on her first try, winning a Kirlia doll. Wynter and Surge wandered around, hand in hand. I began to wonder if that Mistletoe trick we pulled on Christmas had officially made them a couple.

"So, anything you wanna do?" asked Eleanor, snapping me out of my trance. I looked around, unsure what to do. I shrugged. Eleanor smirked, and went up to one of those games were you have to throw a ball, and knock down some pins in order to win. The dude behind the counter looked had an extremely bored looking expression as we walked over, he glanced up, and smirked.

"Ah, Eleanor. Did your boyfriend here plan on winning a prize for you?"

"B-Boyfriend?" I stuttered out.

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Joe. Where's your dad?"

"Dad said that he wasn't gonna stay by the stand this year."

"To chicken?"

"No, to old." answered Joe with a shrug. "You gonna play?"

"Sure." I said, slapping a ticket onto the counter.

"Good, all you have to do," he said as he pointed towards the bowling pins stacked up like a pyramid. "Is knock over those pins to receive a prize. Knock over on pin, you get a small plush doll. Knock over all three, you get a medium. Knock over all three two times, you get a big one or a choice of two mediums. There's a small catch, but other than that, its nothing. Simple and easy." he laid two balls on the counter. "Have at it, kid."

I smirked. I was known for my throwing arm back home. This was gonna be easy. I reared my arm back, ready to throw.

Just as I was about to let go, Joe brought out a blow horn, and blasted the thing in my ear, causing me to throw the ball, while falling down anime style. I got up, and saw that the ball had gone every which way, landing lamely at Joes' feet.

"What was that?!" I exclaimed angrily as I got up, glaring at the now smirking man.

"I just said you has to knock over the pins."

"You never said anything about a blow horn!"

"I said that there was a catch."

"BUT A FREAKEN BLOW HORN?!" I yelled, attracting a few stares from locals, who laughed, finding it funny that I fell for this trick.

"Carter, cool it." said Eleanor as she placed her own ticket on the counter. "It's just a simple test of concentration."

Joe looked a little nervous as he handed one of the balls to Eleanor. She held it for a moment, and closed her eyes. She seemed to be blocking out all the noise. In a split second, before Joe could even blow the horn, she whizzed the ball at the pins, knocking all three over. They crashed to the ground, startling both me and Joe. Guess this was his first year on the job.

"Next one?" she asked the startled man, hand outstretched. Joe tentatively placed the ball in her hand, and Eleanor repeated what she did the first time. She looked up sweetly at Joe. "Did I win?"

o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

We began to walk around kinda aimlessly. I was toting around the huge Piplup plush that I won from Joe, while Carter was holding a couple of medium plush dolls that he won. He plopped down on the beach, away from the festival, while I left my prize with him for a moment.

"Hey ,we're ya going?" he asked.

"I'll be back, gimme a minute." I said as I went to a food vendor, and ordered my favorite treat. Paying, I returned to Carter and sat next to him, holding it out to him. "Want some?"

"What is it?" he asked as he tentatively took a small piece.

"A Reese Peanut Butter Cup Funnel Cake." I said as I popped a piece of the warm, gooey, chocolate-peanut butter covered mess in my mouth. Carter did so to, and then began to eat it almost as fast as I did. We both made a grab for the Reese Cup in the middle. I reached it first, and snatched it away as Carter grabbed the other end, then starting the Reese tug-of-war. Eventually, it broke in half, with both of us staring at our own half for a moment before laughing.

After throwing away the funnel cake plate, we returned to the festival. Performances on the Rainbow Dias replica have started. I saw ukelele Pichu was playing on his instrument with all the Dolce Island Pichus dancing and singing around him. With some laughing and a couple of cheers, the Pichus bowed and stepped of stage, Ukelele Pichu returning to Ben and Maya returning to Summer.

"It's time people! It's time to choose the hero and heroine of Cocuna!" a hush fell over the crowd as Rand choose two random names from two bins, one for girls, one for boys. "Carter Sun and Eleanor Moon!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as my mom and Cynthia took our prizes and we headed to the stage.

"These two," said Rand as he placed a hand on our shoulders. "Are going to retrieve the Rainbow Grail from Rasp Cavern!"

o.0.o

(Carter P.O.V)

Retrieving the grail was pretty easy. All we had to do was to go into the cavern and step on a few panels, completing the puzzle and then having Nick, who I later learned was Bookers assistant, give us a paper mâche version of the grail.

We headed back to the village, just as the sun began setting below the horizon.

"Ah!" yelled Rand in an over dramatic voice. "Our heros have returned! Have they brought the grail?"

We walked up onto the fake dais, and I held out the grail to Rand.

"Nope." muttered Eleanor as she grabbed the other handle. She then lifted the grail into the air, with my hand still holding onto the other handle. Suddenly from behind us, loud bangs and flashes of light came. 'Oohs' and 'Aahs' came from the crowd, and I turned my head to the side, and out of my perpetual vision, I saw fireworks reflecting against the night sky.

o.0.o

**Amy47101: Well, thats it. Read, review, and stay tuned!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	20. Love Like Crazy

Angel Wings, chapter 20

**Amy47101: Chapter twenty one everyone! **

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o

Eleanor and the rest of her school returned from their vacation, some more reluctantly then others. Of course, they had fun, but they had to return one day. So, here are our heroes, sleeping peacefully as the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, spending there last night in the Ranger Schools beds.

One of our heroes, however, was not having as peaceful of a sleep as she might have wanted...

o.0.o

_Eleanor was walking, walking through shadows. There was nothing. Every direction she went only got her even more lost. The silence was deafening. Surely, she would go crazy if she were to stay here any longer!_

_Suddenly, a pillar of light flashed in front of her, and out of it, stepped a teenager around seventeen years of age. He was tall, and had long, pine green hair that was so dark that it seemed black at moments. It fell down his back, tied with an elastic band into a thin ponytail at the nape of his neck. The rest of his hair was parted neatly on top his head, while some of it framed his face. His skin was some what pale, and he had ears that came out from his head a few inches, and pointed at the end. Small fangs came over his bottom lip, and his eyes were crimson red. _

_Like the color of blood._

_"Who are you?" asked Eleanor, taking a nervous step away from him. People don't just randomly appear out of light!_

_She looked at what was on his back. Wings, like hers. But they had a more bat-like appearance. He made no attempt to hide them, flaunting them by stretching them out to there full ten to twelve foot wingspan. "Or, more accurately, what are you?"_

_He smirked, and turned his head to the side._

_"Merely a friend." he said. "And shouldn't you be asking yourself that?"_

_"What?"_

_"What are you, Eleanor? Certainly not human."_

_"Go to hell." said Eleanor with a glare. He looked at Eleanor for a moment, before tipping his head back, and laughing. This only made Eleanor even angrier._

_"What's so damn funny?"_

_"'Go to hell.' Thats hilarious."_

_"Why?" asked Eleanor. He reached his hands out, and grasped her hands in his. She gasped as their skin touched and a burning sensation went across her hands. She quickly yanked them back towards her and looked at her palms. She saw that they were pink, as if he had actually burned her. She looked up at him, unable to comprehend what was happening. Slowly, he leaned towards her._

_"Angels and Demons don't mix, do they, Eleanor?" he whispered. Eleanor jumped back, screaming at him._

_"Who are you?! What's your name?!" screamed Eleanor in fury. In one swift movement, he was behind her._

_"I'm faster than you. I'm stronger, wiser, stealthier. And in case you haven't figured it out," his hand clamped down on her shoulder, and the burning began, worse than before. "I'm a Demon."_

o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I bolted up from bed. I looked around my ranger school bedroom, remembering the bits from the dream. A teenager, talking to me. H-he _burned _me.

I looked over at Wynter, sleeping peacefully on the bed across the room. I then looked at the clock. 5:30. Oh, Arceus, when have I ever woken up that freaken early?

There was no way in hell that I was going back asleep. I didn't want to meet the teenager in my dream again.

_It was only a dream, idiot!_

I shrugged it off, and got up. I looked out the window, and saw Carter walking across the lawn towards Ascension Square. What was he doing?

I got up to get dressed, deciding to go see why Carter was crazy enough to get up this early.

And, remember the dream? I know it was only a dream, but I changed my mind completely when I looked in the mirror. Why? Because there was a red handprint on my shoulder.

The very shoulder were the Demon-Teen burned me.

o.0.o

(Carter P.O.V)

I sat down on the small, now repaired port in Ascension Square, with my feet dangling over the edge, just barely skimming the water. It was still dark out, but, slowly, the sky began to turn a carmel brown color. The sun was rising.

"Early much?" I heard someone ask, interrupting. I turned around, seeing Eleanor in her uniform, rubbing her shoulder. I shrugged.

"Eh. I'm used to it. You already know, I'm an early riser."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching the sunrise."

"Mind if I join you?" she asked. I shifted slightly to the right, making room for her. She sat down next to me, and leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees, and her chin in her hands.

"Last day here." she said.

"Graduation." I said simply. "Your family coming?"

"Yep. Said they wouldn't miss it for the world." she said.

"I'm gonna guess your dad isn't gonna come?" I asked, suddenly becoming terribly curious about her father. She sat up abruptly, glaring at me.

"I told you not to talk about him."

"Around your family or Cocuna Village residents," I said. "Why don't you ever talk about it?"

"What about you? I have never _once _heard the mention of a father, or a mother, for that matter." she shot back at me. I smirked.

"Touché."

We fell into an awkward silence as the sky turned from yellow to pink as the glowing red orb of a sun began to peek over the horizon. Eleanor sighed.

"Since this may just be the last day with each other for a while, I might as well tell you exactly _why _my dad is such a touchy subject." said Eleanor as she looked over at me. "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

I nodded as she began to speak.

(Love Like Crazy, by Lee Brice)

_They called them crazy when they started out._

_Said "Seventeens to young to know what loves about"_

"Well, I guess it all started back when they met in Ranger School. Mom was a flighty blonde from Hearthome City in Sinnoh and never took school very seriously. Her family was pretty wealthy, and decided that the best path for her would be an Operator."

I stared at her, trying to imagine the lady I saw back in Cocona being in a brisk, neat uniform, sitting at a desk for a majority of her day. Eleanor looked at me, and grinned.

"Crazy, right? So, my dad was a wild child who came from a pretty poor family. They were living in a small shack on the coast of Cocona Village. It was his dream to be a ranger, but his parents could never afford the tuition for school. That never stopped him, though. He became a trainer, and a pretty strong one at that. He ran away from home, and flew to Almia on a Staraptor. He quickly got a job as a newspaper and a busboy, saving up tips and paychecks to attend the school.

"But he always would fly to the school, and land on the grounds, reciting his pledge to the Pledge Stone every night,"

"Night?" I asked, confused.

"Of course! You didn't expect him to trespass on the grounds in bright daylight, did you?"

"Oh." I said stupidly.

_They've been together thirty eight years now._

_That crazy._

"So, he was at the stone," continued Eleanor. "And that's were he met Mom. Mom was always more of the artistic type. Remember on Halloween, when I said my mom made the wings?"

"That was a lie, so no one would suspect anything."

"Right. Well, she really _could _create something as amazing as that. She loved art, any form. Painting, Ceramics, Sketching... every last bit of it. Her most favorite, however, was Charcoal drawing. Her favorite subject? The mysterious boy who was by the Pledge Stone.

"She would spend night after night, drawing him, wishing to see his face. Pulling up the confidence to actually talk to him."

"Your mom wasn't confidant? Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Oh, she was confidant alright. Could flirt successfully with any boy. Just something was different about him. Made her more nervous then usual.

"Finally, she did go talk to him. Ya know? She just went up, and tapped him on the shoulder. He completely freaked out, and almost ordered Staraptor to attack. Thankfully, he didn't. Then it was one of those 'love-at-first-sight' moments. They just knew they belonged together.

"So mom graduated, but instead of becoming an Operator, like her parents hoped, she became an artist, and ran away with Dad at seventeen. Of course, Moms parents were pretty pissed off about this, so they completely disowned her, and cut off any money she had. So, they were as poor as a hobo and Mom didn't have a job. It was just Dad, working his ass off to get the little money they had."

_He brought home sixty-seven bucks a week_

_Bought a little two bedroom house on Maple Street_

_Were she blessed him with three more mouths to feed_

_Now that's crazy._

"Finally, they had a legal marriage, and bought a tiny house in Dad's hometown. It wasn't really much, just a step above the shack dad owned.

"And that's when Cynthia came in.

_Just ask him how he did it_

_He'll say "Pull up a seat_

_It'll only take a minute_

_To tell you everything."_

_Be a best friend, tell the truth_

_And overuse "I love you"_

_Go to work, do your best_

_Don't outsmart your common sense_

_Never let your prayin' knees get lazy_

_And love like crazy._

"When Cynthia was five, my Dad finally decided that he was going to follow his ranger dream. So he gathered up the money, and paid off the tuition, leaving mom and Cynthia behind. Thankfully, Cocona was really kind about helping them while dad was away, and was always giving my Mom odd jobs, paying her maybe a little to much. A couple of people would even pretend that money would rain from the sky when Cynthia was out playing."

_They called him crazy when he quit his job_

_Said all them ranger dreams, boy, they'll never take off_

_Well, he sold his life and went over the top_

_And got paid like crazy_

"A ranger was what he was meant to be. Plain and simple. He excelled at it. It was his gift. So, he graduated, and came back home, being assigned to Oblivia," she chuckled, before tearing her gaze from the sun and looking at me. "And that's when I was born."

_Just ask him how he made it_

_He'll tell you faith and sweat_

_And the heart of a faithful women_

_Who never let him forget:_

_Be a best friend, tell the truth_

_And overuse "I love you"_

_Go to work, do your best_

_Don't outsmart your common sense_

_Never let your prayin' knees get lazy_

_And love like crazy._

"Carter..." said Eleanor as she sighed. "Do you remember anything about getting the wings?"

I wracked my brain for ideas, but came up with nothing. I shook my head.

"I was told that I was kidnapped, and they injected bird DNA into me, giving me the wings. They said that there was no others... until I met you."

"What's your point?"

"Well, I was about three when I was kidnapped, and don't remember a thing. Just waking up at home, with wings on my back. My dad was the one who saved me." she sighed. "Anyways, two years after the wings, I got my baby brother, Henry. That's when _it _happened."

"It?"

"My dad disappeared. He was assigned to an underwater mission with Rand,"

"They tough looking dude with dark blue hair, right?" I interrupted.

"That's him. Well, they were attacked, and both were pushed into a current, with an abyss at the end of it. Rand captured a Mantine, and climbed on, holding Dads hand. The Mantine couldn't swim fast enough with the both of them, and Dad knew that. So he... he..."

I was taken aback when tear suddenly began to fall down her face.

_Always treat your women like a lady_

_Never get to old to call her baby_

_Never let your prayin' knees get lazy_

_And love like crazy_

"Eleanor?" I asked.

"He let go! He let go of his hand! He sacrificed himself for Rand, and was dragged into the abyss! He let go of _everything_ for his partner!" she yelled as the tears became sobs. I didn't really know what to do. I was never really one for comforting someone, let alone a girl over her lost father.

"_Then again..._" I thought as I looked at Eleanor. "_It wouldn't hurt to try._"

"It's okay, Eleanor." I said as I placed my arm across her shoulders, and pulled her closer into a half-hearted hug, stroking her hair. "I know it sounds bad, but he could still be out there."

She looked up at me. Her eyes were huge with hope, and wet with tears, giving them a somewhat glassy effect. Was it possible that her eyes were prettier when she cried?

"R-Really?"

"Sure!" I declared, suddenly determined to get her to smile again. "I mean, there's not any proof that he's dead, so you still got hope!"

"You're right!" she yelled as she jumped up, wiping tears away from her eyes. I stood up, grinning like an idiot. I was glad that I made her happy again.

"We should get going. People will be searching for us." I said as I began to walk up to her.

Suddenly, she turned around, and threw her arms around my neck. I stumbled back a bit from shock, my face heating up.

"E-Eleanor?"

"Just a way to say 'thanks'." she said as she pulled away, a small hint of pink on her cheeks. There was a silence for a moment, before we went up the stairs back to school, not saying anything to each other but blushing like mad.

_They called him crazy when they started out_

_They'll be together fifty-eight years but for now_

_We'll say that's crazy._

o.0.o

**Amy47101: All done! Song is Love Like Crazy by Lee Brice, only slightly modified by me. Don't worry, I swear that the next chapter is graduation! I just ****_had _****to write this cause the moment was just to perfect! And so was the song!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	21. A Graduation Cut Short

Angel Wings, Chapter 21

**Amy47101: Hey peoples! Whats up? So, here we are, after a pretty decent Angelshipping moment, I'm glad to announce the official, graduation, AngelWings Style!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

**o.0.o**

(Carter P.O.V)

"I hate ties." I muttered as I pulled irritatingly the bronze colored garment around my neck. "Why do we have to wear these suits?"

"Because it's a formal event, stupid." muttered Dusk in his own black suite and gray tie.

"You guys are lucky," said Flare. "You got your suites preordered and everything. All you had to do was choose a colored tie. Unlike us girls, you each got a black suite, while I was forced to endure hours upon hours of _torture _choosing a dress. I repeat, _a dress_."

Flare was wearing a short mahogany colored dress with ties that crossed over her collar bones and tied neatly behind her neck. She had black, peep toe flats on her feet.

All the girls were wearing dresses.

Dawn looked like a princess. She had on a long lilac dress with long shimmery, see through sleeves and violet flats. She had her hair piled into a loose looking bun on the back of her head, with diamond studded bobby pins holding it together.

Wynter had on a loose dress with an uneven hem. The back of the hem of the dress was longer than the front, and the sleeves hung loosely off her shoulders. It was a very light sky blue. Her hair was out of it's usual braids, and the sides were pulled behind her head, held back with a crystal gracidea flower.

All of us boys were wearing different colored ties. Dash had brown, Surge had yellow, Dusk had grey, Forrest had green, and I got stuck with bronze.

"Looks like Eleanors late again." snickered Surge. We all chuckled at this, remembering how she was just a little bit later then the rest of us on Halloween.

"It's like history is repeating itself." said Forrest.

"What's taking them so long?" wondered Dash with an impatient huff. "I know that girls like to have everything perfect for things like this, but seriously-"

"I heard that!" Aqua yelled as she came into the room with Eleanor behind her. Her hair was still in her usual ponytail, except that it was curled into thick, wavy ringlets. She had on an turquoise colored halter dress with wedge sandals.

Eleanor, on the other hand, looked like a goddess. She had on a long, white Greek style dress with gold clasps on the shoulders and sandals that laced up her calf. Her hair was like it usually was, except for the braid that went across her hairline, creating a headband like look.

"Hey, Carters not staring at Eleanor! This _isn't _a complete repeat of Halloween!" declared Flare, smirking mischievously in my direction before laughing at both mine and Eleanors' beet red faces.

"Lets just go downstairs." murmured Eleanor as she pushed past me to get to the stairs

o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

"Hey guys!" yelled Cynthia as she ran up to us. "You guys look amazing!"

"Thanks!" exclaimed Aqua. We all separated to go meet up with our families. I saw Dash head over to a couple with four kids, three males, one female, running around like crazy, trying to wrangle them all up into one spot. Aqua went over to a couple with an older girl who looked similar to her. Must be her sister. Flare went over and greeted her mother warmly, but scowled at her father. Surge boomed out a hello to his parents, only to be shushed by a nerdy-looking younger boy with glasses reading a huge book. Dawn went to a male who had light brown hair like her, but no other similarities. A butler looking dude greeted her warmly, calling her 'Lady Dawn' or 'Miss Dawn'. The other man, her father, merely turned his head to the side, and scoffed at his daughter. Dusk smiled as he went up to an older girl, obviously not his mother, for she looked to be around eighteen or so. He then continued to ruffle the hair of a girl around four, who clung to him with happiness. Forrest went over man who looked like he just came off a motorcycle and a women with long red hair bouncing a small baby boy on her hip. Finally, Wynter headed over to a couple who were obviously not her parents, because they shared _zero _resemblances. She, however, greeted them as warmly as if they were her real mother and father.

I was quickly introduced to everyone. Dashs' siblings were named Daisy, Damion, Dalton, and Daniel. Wonder what Mr. and Mrs. Smiths' deal was with 'D' names. Aquas older sister was named Kayla, and her parents were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Martinez. Flare was an only child, and introduced her mother as 'Ms. O'Conner'.

"Ms.?" I asked politely as I shook her hand.

"Flare and I go by my maiden name." she said simply.

"May I ask why?"

"It's a touchy subject." said Ms. O'Conner, shooting a glare at her husband, who stood awkwardly in the corner, trying to talk to his daughter.

Surges little brother was introduced as Wesley, quickly shaking my hand before returning to his book. Mr. and Ms. Ping sighed with frustration at their sons antics. Dawn introduced her butler as Edward and her father, Mr. Ford, who looked down on me like I was some sort of street urchin. Dusk introduced his older sister as Clara and the younger one as Rose. Forrests dad freaked me out a bit.

"Brook. Remember the name." he said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Y-Yeah. Sure thing, Mr. Brook!" I said as I was introduced to his mother and baby Ashton.

Wynter came over to me, and pulled me to her parents. I learned that they were her foster parents, very good friends of her actual parents, who was asked to care for the small girl when she was a baby. I was about to walk away, when Mr. Rose pulled me aside.

"I'd liked to thank you for finding her a decent circle of friends." he said.

"O-Oh? It's really no big deal. She's really a fun person to be around." I answered.

"I know. She just needs to put herself out there. She was always so shy, and never really had any good friends. This is the most I'd ever seen her talk." he said as his eyes trailed to his foster daughter, laughing at something Surge said. "It's been a while since she laughed..."

"Hey, Eleanor!" yelled Carter as came up to me. "C'mon, my grandparents want to meet you."

"Okay," I said as I excused myself from Mr. Rose, following Carter to an elderly couple.

"Okay, Grandma, Gramps, this is Eleanor." introduced Carter.

"So _this _is the girl you're always talking about whenever you call us," said his Grandfather as he looked me over, as if inspecting me. "You're right. She ispretty."

"So this is your friend. Your girl... friend." said his Grandmother.

"Grandma! Gramps!" exclaimed Carter, blushing. "She's just my friend. Nothing else!"

For some reason, those word hurt.

"You youngsters don't understand love," said his Grandmother with an eye roll.

"Would everyone please take your seats." said Lamont from his podium. "Or graduation ceremony is about to begin."

Families scrambled to their seats and the graduates stood tall and proud in the front row. Principal Lamont stood at the podium, smiling like many of the proud parents and guardians in the audience.

"I would like to call upon this years valedictorian, Dawn Ford, to give a speech." he said. The said girl stood up, and gracefully made her way to the stage, stopping at the podium, waiting for the clapping to die down.

"Our loving families, our closest friends, our wonderful teachers, and our beloved principal," she started. "You have dealt with our many antics, and helped withhold our dreams of becoming the next batch of Operators, Mechanics, and Rangers. It has been a year since we have seen our families, and as you can probably see, we have grown. But in more ways then a few inches. We have grown maturity wise, becoming accustomed to solving problems without the help of an adult. We have learned to seek out the answers without rushing, without being rash. When we left for this education, we were children, seeking out the need of our elders. It was your job to help us, to guide us in life, to solve problems that we couldn't. But after today, we will no longer be your little babies, but matured teenagers who will most likely be solving the problems that you can't solve." she paused for a moment, before continuing. "We have made rivalries that will last a lifetime, and friendships that will last even longer. We will work together, and defend those who can't defend themselves, with the help of our loyal Operators and Mechanics. We are now partners in a common cause, and that is to simply defend the innocent."

With a quick thank you, Dawn walked off the stage, and took her place next to Dusk. After the respectable applause died down, Principal Lamont came back to the podium.

"And now to announce this years class representative. This student has shown us courage, kindness, and love towards both humans and pokemon. Her record at school is almost clean, except for the few running in the hall detentions courtesy of Mr. Kincaid."

A few laughs and chuckles bubbled up from the crowd.

"This student has shown all that there is to being a Ranger, and, to put this simply, this is the 'Right Stuff' reward. So the class representative of this years graduating class is none other than Eleanor Moon!"

"Wow, Eleanor!" exclaimed Carter. "Class representative! That's a big deal!"

I was numb with shock, but was still able to make it to the stage without falling over. Once there, Mr. Lamont began to walk over with a certificate, but was interrupted by some growling. Loud growling.

A hush fell over everyone as the growling got louder, and the thud of heavy footsteps came up the basement stairs.

"What on earth...?" asked Kincaid as he moved closer to his domain, leaning over the block he put at the entrance to prevent students from going down there. I heard him curse as he impressively jumped over the obstacle, and continued down the stairs. There was a long silence before it was shattered by Kincaids scream. He ran upstairs, his left arm bloody from claw marks.

Not far behind him, was ten Ursaring total. Although, they were not normal colored. Every aspect of their bodies were a darker shade. Their eyes, though, were pitch black. From the pupils to the whites. There was also a faint, shimmering glow around them, Black, like a shadow that was radiating power from their bodies. Blood dripped from the leaders claws, forming a small puddle on the floor.

It took a minute to register that it was Kincaids blood. There was a collective gasp from the crowd. I think they all realized what I did. That's when all hell broke loose.

Mothers screamed, rushing to get their children to safety. Fathers hurried to get their family to the exit, while children cried from fear, never seeing their parents like this.

"Everyone stay calm!" yelled Lamont. "Professional Rangers are on the way!"

"Eleanor, move!" yelled Carter as he dragged me out of the way of one of the charging bears.

"What happened to them?" I asked as we merged into the crowd.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out!"

"We can't just run!" I yelled.

"The professionals are on the way! They can handle it!"

"(_No, they can't Carter._)" I heard Cala say.

"(_I don't know what happened to them, but this isn't normal._)" said Prince from my shoulder.

"Gee, ya think?" said Carter sarcastically.

"(_I think demons are controlling them._)" muttered Cala. I stopped, dead in my tracks.

_"I'm faster than you. I'm stronger, wiser, stealthier. And in case you haven't figured it out," his hand clamped down on her shoulder, and the burning began, worse than before. "I'm a Demon."_

"Demons..." I whispered. "Carter! Demons will tear them apart!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do? We're just kids!"

"Yeah, we're just kids, Carter, but you're forgetting one important detail," I said. "We're super powered, winged kids, who know how to kick ass."

He stopped dead in his tracks, and paused, before grinning, fiery determination evident in his eyes.

"Eleanor... Lets do this."

o.0.o

**Amy47101: Yeah, I am SO evil! Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHA cough, hack, hack, cough!**

***awkward silence***

**Well, reviewers, nows the time for a vote! Which character should appear in the next chapter?**

**a)Dash**

**b)Dawn**

**c)Dusk**

**d)Aqua**

**Choose! And the winner will be revealed in chapter 22!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	22. Revealed

Angel Wings chapter 22

**Amy47101: AND THE VOTES ARE IN! The winner, with I THINK FIVE WHOLE VOTES, is DUSK!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o

(Dusk P.O.V)

There was an absolute panic. Some people ran like crazy, while others stood frozen in shock. Dawn was one of those people who stood frozen.

"Run, idiot!" I hissed as I pushed her forward. She nodded, and followed after me. This was unlike me, running like a coward. But I didn't know what else to do. I had a faint idea of what was wrong with these Ursaring. Rangers would be useless against them. What I needed was to get everyone out of here so that I can get rid of these things!

I ran outside, deciding the best thing to do was to get outside to make sure my sisters were okay. Immediately spotting Claras' dark violet hair, I zoomed over to her. I noticed one person was missing, one, small, pig-tailed little girl that meant the world to me.

"Where's Rose?" I demanded.

"I don't know!" Clara cried out. She lowered her voice. "I can't sense her energy in this mass of people."

"Shit," I cursed. I knew that Clara can sense auras like a Houndoom can track scents. It was like her sixth sense, her gift from the Arceus after she willingly agreed to transfer the shadow powers to me. Sure, she can't attack or defend like I can, but she can intercept any sneak attack. Not powerful, but very useful. "She isn't...?"

I didn't have to finish the question, for the solum look in her eyes told me everything. I turned around, heading towards the school, only to have my nineteen-year-old sister stop me.

"What?" I growled.

"You have to be careful Dusk," she said, still speaking in a low whisper.

"I'll be fine. I'll talk to them in Angelic, calm them down-"

I stopped when I saw the look in her eyes. What was it? Pity? She shook her head, and looked at me.

"Dusk, these aren't your average angry pokemon. They've been possessed by darkness. Speaking the ancient language of the Angels won't help you."

"Then what the hell should I do? They'll tear humans apart. Look what they did to Kincaid!"

"They aren't after humans. They're after _you_."

"Me." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"You, Dusk. And others. This is going to sound crazy but," she looked off to the left. Was it me, or was she looking at Dash, Aqua, Flare, Surge, Dawn, Forrest, and Wynter? "There's others with the Angel Gene here. It's strong, like yours. Those Ursaring were commanded to find you. And they'll stop at nothing- _nothing_- to get what they want. Dusk, they-"

She cut herself off as she sharply turned her head towards the school building.

"Two more?" I heard her murmur, narrowing her eyes. "All ten... here?"

o.0.o

(Carter P.O.V)

"Got a plan?" I asked Eleanor as we stood, back to back, the Ursaring surrounding us, and slowly closing in.

"What do you think I'm doing, standing here like a ditz?" she hissed.

"Well, one can only consider."

"If we didn't have ten Demonized Ursaring around us, I would totally beat your ass for that." she growled.

"Gee, I'm glad to know that you care." I said sarcastically.

"(_Quit arguing!_)" demanded Cala. "(_Think of a strategy!_)"

"(_Yeah! If you can figure out a way to release the demon in them, me and Cala can get rid of them!_)" yelled Prince.

I had gears turning in my head, but I was coming up with nothing.

"You got your styler?" asked Eleanor suddenly.

"Yeah, why? I'm pretty sure the styler doesn't have a function for demon pokemon." I said.

"Then think. We have this Angel Gene, right? Can't we use that to fight them?"

"(_I'm pretty sure you could try it._)" said Prince. "(_But the chance of it actually working is slim._)"

"(_Your human technology cannot handle the power of Angels._)" scoffed Cala.

"Does it look like we have another choice?" I asked. There was silence, well, accept for the growling and occasional roar of the Demon Ursaring. I took that as a no. "How do we do it?" I asked Eleanor.

"I dunno!"

"Well, what the hell?! This was your brilliant idea!"

"Not like your helping, Carter! Do I see you thinking of anything? Nope. Nada."

"That's because I'm trying to think of a plan that will _actually _**_work_**!" I hollered.

"Capture on!" a new voice yelled. A styler radiating a dark gray energy shot at one of the bears, circling around it a couple of times, before some sort of shadow lifted from it. "Get it, Raven!"

Raven... Dusks Eevee?

Sure enough, the playful gray and black Eevee jumped forward, a beam of gray shot from the circle on it's head, hitting the shadow, causing it to explode into sparks. The Ursaring looked around, dazed, before falling over, fainted.

"Dusk?!" I yelled, seeing him returning his styler to his wrist. A little girl was in his arms. I then remembered his little sister, Rose. "What are you doing here?!"

"Saving your sorry asses! Get out of there!" he yelled as he repeated the same method, capturing another Ursaring. "Leave, and take Rose!"

"W-What?!" sputtered Eleanor. "We can't just leave you here!"

"Yes you can! Take Rose, and get her out of here!"

"Dusk, they'll tear you apart." I said, trying to talk some reason into him. He sighed, and slowly turned towards us.

"_You will leave._" he said. I don't know what it was, but whatever language he was speaking wasn't English. "_You will take Rose, and leave while I deal with the demons._"

I just stood there, looking at him, trying to figure out why he was speaking in a different language, and more importantly, why I could understand it.

"Carter, please tell me I'm not the only one thinking I heard and understood what Dusk said." said Eleanor, trembling slightly. Dusks eyes widened.

"Strange," he mumbled. "Humans are always persuaded by Angelic. They can understand it too... could it be possible...?"

"Dusk," said Eleanor. "Let us help."

"You want to help? You really want to help?"

We both nodded.

"Okay then, get Rose out of here, get her to Clara. Then I want you to get the others."

"Others?" I asked.

"Yes, Dawn, Surge, and the rest of them! Our seven other friends!" he said with a frustrated sigh. "And hurry!"

We nodded, and quickly ran outside.

"You got Rose!" exclaimed Clara as we came up to her. Our seven other friends where next to her, eyes filled with relief. Except for Dawn, who looked around frantically.

"Where's Dusk?" she asked, her hands nervously folded together. "You didn't leave him in there, did you?"

"He wanted us to get Rose out," I said. "And he wanted us to get you guys. He wanted all of is in there."

"What? Why?!" demanded Surge.

"Did he completely loose it?!" hollered Flare.

"I have to agree with Flare," said Aqua, her cheeriness not as noticeable as it usually was. "Those aren't cute, cuddly Teddiursa, or even a normal Ursaring."

"Listen, we're as confused as you guys are," said Eleanor. "But we all know the Dusk won't make rash decisions, and wouldn't even think to hurt us-"

"I beg to differ." said Dash as he raised his hand. "Mr. Gloomy is always cursing one of us or-"

"No." said Dawn, cutting Dash of completely.

"What?" asked Dash, surprised with the anger in Dawns voice.

"No," she repeated, her eyes shaded over anime style. "Dusk isn't like that, Dash. The only time he ever called you names was when you got him caught up in one of your ridiculous pranks. Yes, I know that he is always glaring or scowling, but that's just him. That's the way he is. It is much like you and your hyperactiveness. You can't help it, it's just you. We all also know that Dusk is a loyal friend, and, even though he never shows it, he cares about this friendship. That's why," she raised her head, her violet eyes showing once again, shining with the fiery spark of determination. "I think we should go in, and give him a chance."

We all stood there, staring at our genius friend, taking in the words of defense that she put out there for Dusk. Slowly, she raised her hand, clenched in a fist, and stared at all of us. Eleanor reached out, and placed her hand on top of Dawns fist. I stared at this, before placing my hand on top of Eleanors. Soon, each one of us had our hand on top of Dawns, each one fired up with her same determination.

o.0.o

(Dusk P.O.V)

"Raven! It's not working!" I yelled, trying to get the Angel power up to work again. My styler was spinning pointlessly around the Ursaring, who looked amused with my failing efforts.

"(_You used to much energy up, Dusk! It won't work without companionship!_)" she yelled. "(_My attacks are pointless!_)"

"Damn it!" I cursed, quickly returning my disk before the Ursaring could crush it. I clenched my fist, and glared at the Ursaring.

"_You will release them._" I demanded in Angelic. I wasn't talking to the pokemon though, but rather the demons inside them. They laughed. _Laughed._ The one that I tried capturing rushed forward in a sudden speed burst, and smacked me aside with the back of it's paw. The strength was so powerful that it sent me halfway across the room, slamming into the wall. I heard a crack when I made contact, and then a searing pain went up my arm. Yep, that's broken.

The wind got knocked out of me, and while I was trying to regain my breath, the Ursaring came upon me, claws extended. I knew it was going to stab me. I glared at it. Well, as best as a glare can be, considering that I was still gasping for breath and my wrist was completely busted. I think it looked more like a grimace.

"Capture On!"

A capture disk surrounded in a purple light circled around the Demon Ursaring, releasing the monster inside it.

"Go on, Eden." said the same voice. Dawn. It was Dawn. The Demon burst into light as Eden blasted it. Three down, seven to go.

"Get Dusk out of here, Dawn!" yelled Eleanor. She had Prince next to her, while the others were with their respective Eevees, stylers posed, ready to launch. "We've got the rest!"

Dawn hurried over, and knelt next to me.

"You're hurt." she stated.

"No, I'm not." I said, trying to painfully hide my arm out of her sight. I needed to see what was going to happen.

"Dusk, let me see."

"Nothings wrong." I muttered, watching as Eleanor and Carter released their disks with silver and gold, respectively, surrounding them. Seeing that it wasn't going to be enough, the others released their disks, each surrounded in their respective color. The Ursaring got smart, however, and knew to move out of the way. Dash returned his disk, surprisingly, and began to run around the Ursaring. He looked like a blur, and it was confusing the demon pokemon.

_PokeAssist, Dash. Runs like a crazed maniac and confuses the hell out of the opponent._

I chuckled inwardly at my own joke. Then I felt a huge wave of pain from my broken bone, and hissed. I tried to pull it out of Dawns hands, but that only hurt it more.

"Your wrist is broken."

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically.

"I was worried about you." she said as she bit her bottom lip. "Why did you take on all those Ursaring by yourself?"

"To protect my little sis." I said. Dawn didn't believe me, and I knew it.

"This is something bigger then protecting Rose, isn't it?" she asked, before sighing. "I know you aren't going to tell me, so I'm not going to ask. What is important, now, however, is getting you out of here,"

"Mm..." I mumbled, not really listening, craning my neck to see the others release the demons while Miles, Serena, Tyson, Storm, Rosalind, Hermione, and Cala destroyed them.

The Ursaring looked confused for a moment, and looked ready to rampage out of fear. Until Eleanor went up with Prince on her shoulder, mumbling a few words of kindness. I strained my ears to hear what she was saying.

"_...It's okay. You can go home soon..._" I heard the small snippet, but was shocked with what she was speaking.

Angelic.

The ancient language of the Angels.

How did she know that? I know I tried to persuade her and Carter a few minutes ago, but didn't say anything like that. Normal humans can't even pick up on how to speak the language, or even copy it from verbal hearing. They are just persuaded to do whatever the Angel said, and did it. Why didn't it work on those two?

"Right over there Barlow! The Ursaring-!" yelled Lamont, rushing in with the rangers from the Veintown base behind him. Raven and the other Eevees ran off to wherever they go too when other people were around. Ms. April and Mr. Kincaid, who had his arm bandaged, guarding the door from letting family and friends in. Lamont stopped mid sentence, and looked at the ten of us, his eyes falling on each of us. Studying us. Trying to figure out what we did.

Eleanor smiled, and put on a cheeky grin, the one she always uses to get herself out of trouble with Kincaid.

"Capture complete, sir!" she said as she saluted to Barlow.

"What? B-But how?" asked Lamont. Eleanor shrugged.

"Dusk was in here, trying to take them all on at once. We came in to help him, and each of us took a bear. It was easy."

"YOU IDIOTIC GIRL!" yelled Kincaid as he stomped up to her. "YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, RECKLESS GIRL! I-I-" Kincaid sputtered like an idiot, before letting out another scream of rage.

"Gee, you're so very welcome Mr. Kincaid," said Eleanor. "I'm terribly sorry for the ten of us saving everyone else."

"Those things were crazy!"

"Crazy? Nah, they were just angry." said Carter with a shrug. "I'd be angry if I was crammed in a basement with nine other humans."

"Mr. Kincaid, we'll address this later. Right now," he turned towards the professional Rangers. "I would like it if you could get these pokemon out of here. Was there any injuries?"

"Dusk broke his wrist." said Dawn.

"We have medics outside. They can set it back, and put a cast on it." said Barlow as his rangers gathered up the calm Ursaring.

o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

"...These ten teenagers risked their lives for us today. They were mere children, yet acted with the instinct of a true Ranger. Let us give them a round of applause." said Lamont. People in the crowd clapped, some of them even going as far as to scream out words of praise. All ten of us stood there, in a row, taking in the pride. This must be what it is like to be a Ranger. Always knowing that you did something to help someone else out.

After I received my class representative reward, we moved into the actual ceremony. Everyone received the highest honor bestowed upon a Ranger School student. A styler. Not to long after that, we were being assigned regions and towns. Dash was being sent to Ringtown in Fiore, with Aqua being sent to Summerland. They should like that, Dash could compete in those capture challenges I've heard so much about, and Aqua would be on a tropical island. Nothing needed to be explained there.

Flare got sent to Mitonga Island. It was supposedly rather hot there, and had the Dangerous Cliffs. I even heard that there was a haunted mansion there! The danger seeking Flare would be delighted.

Surge was going off to the Haruba Desert. It was a desolate place. Surge wasn't going to be to happy with the fact that there was not a lot of people to talk to.

Dawn was assigned to the Aqua Resort. Why do I feel that it may seem like more of a break for her instead of a job? But then again... Her only contact with leadership will be through styler, for Rand, who was assigned as the head ranger, was on Renbow island.

Dusk was off to the Sinnoh region, which came as a small shock to us. Sinnoh is close to Fiore, and I heard that they were beginning to set up bases in other regions. I still didn't like how they were sending a rookie, a graduate fresh out of school, to a place were top rangers only go.

Forrest was being sent to Fall City. I suppose he would dislike it due to his draw to nature, but was only a short walk away from Lyra Forest.

Wynter was assigned to Shiver Camp, a place were researchers bustled to and fro, trying to get research in the bitter cold done. Wynter would love that. Snow, books, and quiet. What else could the shy girl need?

I was surprised when Carter and I were assigned together to Veintown. The only pair of rangers in the graduating class. Was it because they thought we worked well together? Uh, did they not hear the arguments we got into? But then again... we _were _a damn good team when push came to shove.

o.0.o

I sat by the pledge stone. The sun had just set, the sky still a deep violet, navy blue color. I fiddling with the styler on my wrist.

A styler. A real, true styler. Yes, they were the same models that Summer and Ben have, the newest and most efficient. No longer were we carrying around the green school stylers with limited technology, but _real, _red and blue stylers. The very symbol of a Ranger.

It has always been my dream to be a ranger. If I work my butt off, then maybe I'll be good enough to become a Top Ranger.

_And then good enough to find my dad._

I should be rejoicing right now. People congratulated me and my friends, family was still inside, mingling with other adults while children laughed, vowing to be just like their brothers and sisters.

Then why did I feel empty?

"Should I break out the charcoal and start sketching?" I heard Carter ask, seeing the smirk plastered on his face.

"How funny," I said as I looked up, seeing that everyone was there but Dusk. "Where's Dusk?"

"Upstairs, trying to figure out how to paint his neon pink cast black," said Surge. "To bad we hid all the spray paint."

I thought about this for a moment.

"Why would you need spray paint?"

"N-No reason!" yelled Dash, shooting a look that screamed 'shut up'.

"Never mind the spray paint." said Forrest. "Why are you outside?"

"Thinking." I said with a shrug.

"About...?" asked Flare.

"Stuff."

"I would've thought you'd be ecstatic right now, Eleanor. We're Rangers now." said Dawn.

"I am excited. Just confused, I guess."

"About what?" asked Wynter.

"About how she is going to handle the dream she's been having," said Dusk as he came down the stairs. "About how she's going to handle being separated from the eight of us."

"Dusk? H-How...?" I stammered, my face paling.

"Eden's gift is Dreamreading. I knew something was wrong. You've been having that dream on and off for your whole life, but this is the first time you woke up remembering it."

"You _used _Eden on our friend?" demanded Dawn. "He isn't a thing, Dusk, and you shouldn't tamper with other peoples dreams. What else have you been hiding?"

Dusk smirked. "You guys shouldn't say anything about 'hiding'. Everyone of us has a secret, and a big one at that. I was a little skeptical when Clara first said it, but what I saw with the Ursaring today only brought me to believe further. But now to make sure I really am right," Dusk was beginning to scare me a little. Does he know...? "_Reveal Thyself! _" he yelled in the strange language again. There was a gust of wind, and a flash of light, and, next thing I knew, I was standing there with my wings hanging out. Although, I found it weird that they didn't tear through my clothing, but rather, looked as if they passed through the cloth.

I felt strange, almost like I was naked or something. I looked at Carter, who was completely flabbergasted, and Wynter, who was frozen in shock. I glanced around, expecting to see looks of fear from seeing winged kids, but rather, my other friends had looks of shock. Every single on of them had wings.

I was scared, confused, surprised, and a lot of other things. But one emotion that rose above all else was anger. I don't know what Dusk did, but what right did he have to force us to reveal our greatest secrets?

I turned my head up to glare at him. Him and his ugly attitude and gray tinted wings. I stopped, however, when I saw the look on his face. I cross between shock, relief, and... happiness? He opened his mouth, and said

"I don't (_insert appropriate word here_) believe it."

o.0.o

**Amy47101: Now I'm completely evil. Two cliffhangers in a row? Yeah, I went there. I'm gonna guess that half you reviewers want to strangle me right now. **

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	23. Angels Never Break Promises

Angel Wings, chapter 23

**Amy47101: Okay, back it up people! All you guys with the pitchforks and torches and... WTF?! YOU! Yeah, you! The one with the grenade launcher! Put that thing down! Geez, put your weapons down! Let me speak for a moment. Yeah, I know I'm an evil person for TWO cliffhangers in a row, but the timing was to good! Maybe I should add a ****_third _****cliff...**

**Holy shit. WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A TANK?! DISCLAIMER DUDE!**

***Pops out of the tank***

**Disclaimer dude: Yeah?**

**Amy47101*eye twitching*: WTF, man? Why are you siding with them?!**

**Disclaimer Dude: Cause I hate my job. I quit!**

**Amy47101: SHIT! SOMEBODY, ****_ANYBODY,_**** DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER AND GET ME OUT OF THIS MESS!**

**Eleanor*walks in*: What the hell...?**

**Amy47101: Eleanor! Thank Arceus! Do the disclaimer!**

**Eleanor: But don't you have a guy for that...?**

**Amy47101: He quit! And he's driving the tank!**

**Eleanor: Okay, Okay! Amy47101 does not own pokemon! Get on with the story! Hurry!**

**(P.S. There might, no, ****_will_**** be some swearing in this chapter. Mostly coming from Flare. But considering the situation you would be too.) **

o.0.o

(Eleanor )

"What do you _mean _'I don't fucking believe it?!" hollered Flare. "You just revealed our fucking wings! What the hell?!"

I was surprised at the language she was using. Yeah, Flare got angered easily, but I never saw her get _this _mad.

"I'm so damn pissed off right now I might- I'm gonna-" she let out a roar of anger, and... _burst into flames?!_

"Hydro Pump!" yelled Aqua as the jet of water shot from her hands towards Flare, putting out the flames instantly. Slowly, Flare unclenched her fists, and shivered.

"I hate the damn water." she said.

"Why did you reveal us, Dusk?" asked Wynter.

"Because we _needed _know about each other."

"NEEDED?!" screamed Flare. "I'll tell you what you need! A swift kick in the ass and a bonk upside the head to knock some common sense into your brain! What if one of us, just one, wasn't a winged-"

"We're Angels, Flare, not 'winged kids' or 'winged freaks'." said Dusk.

"I don't give a flying fuck if we were winged kids with Milotic tails and Eevee ears! What if one of us wasn't an 'Angel' or what ever the hell you want to call us! Huh?! Did you even _think _about that?!"

"I did. I already had my suspicions about Eleanor and Carter. Dash was a dead giveaway with his super speed and how he looses control of it when he so much as _looks _at a piece of candy. Dawn was practically a giveaway, too. Ever wonder how she could answer those extra credit questions that we haven't even learned about it? Her gift is being physic. So, knowing answers to all questions, seeing the past, present, future, or whatever else she can do. You and Forrest? Don't make me laugh."

"Laugh, at what?!"

"You don't think I didn't hear your conversation back in the infirmary, the day that Forrest 'collapsed from exhaustion'? More like he collapsed after he lost control over his powers of nature. Then you go and confess that _you _have wings to him, and were trying to figure out if Cocunas' Angel was one of us. She is."

"She?" asked Dawn. "Why do you suspect that it is a 'she'?"

"I don't _suspect _it. I _know _it. Eleanor, why don't you tell us about what you did?"

I flinched slightly from his question.

"What else do you know?" I asked, deciding to ignore the question.

"I obviously know about our powers. Dash is Speed, Aqua is Water, Forrest is Nature, Dawn is Physic, Flare is _obviously _Fire."

"What about you?" asked Surge.

"Shadows. Why do you think I'm able to sneak around without getting caught?"

"How about the last four of us? You haven't said anything about Surge, Eleanor, Wynter, or I." said Carter.

"I honestly didn't know about Wynter or Surge. I assumed that they were the last two Angels when Clara was looking at you guys, mumbling about the ten Angels being here."

"Powers, huh? Then what's ours?" said Surge. I could tell he was testing him, seeing if what he was going to say was true.

"I'm making another assumption. I'm guessing, considering the pattern, that Wynter has powers over Ice and you have powers over Electricity."

"You assumed correctly," said Wynter. "But what pattern?"

"Our names. Think about, Dash, Speed. Wynter, Ice. Flare, Fire. Seeing what I'm getting at?"

"I can see it," said Forrest. "But Eleanor and Carter has no name resemblance in any way."

"Not if you do your research. Carters name has two meanings; One, he who drags the cart,"

A few snickers came from Dash and Surge.

"And B, the wild one. It's obvious that a cart-dragging Angel won't be much help to us. So his powers have to have something to do with wild pokemon."

"Shapeshifting." muttered Carter. "I can shapeshift."

"Really?!" asked Aqua with a squeal. "Do it! Do it!"

"Um... Well, uh..."

"He doesn't want to because it can be painful," I said. I turned my head towards him. "Right?"

"Well, Cala has been making me stay up late practicing. So it's not that painful anymore, and I've actually been working on changing to humans. I'm pretty good at that."

"Change into Eleanor! I wanna see this!" exclaimed Aqua. Carter sighed, and closed his eyes. A golden light surrounded him, and then he became an glowing white outline of a human. The outline grew shorter, and the hair grew longer while the clothing went from a suit and tie to a dress. Once done with what looked like an outline of me, the light faded away, showing a mirror image of myself.

Well, _almost _a mirror image. His, or maybe it's a her, now? Had brown hair and gold eyes instead of blonde and silver.

"I really don't know if I should call that incredibly creepy or amazingly awesome." I said. "You got the hair and eyes wrong, though."

He... She... grabbed a strand of hair, and looked at it.

"Damn." he/she said. The voice was an exact copy of mine. "We got everything to the voice right. Why can't we fix the hair and eyes?"

"Guess you'll have to get contacts."

"Arceus, this is incredibly freaky, seeing Eleanor talk to almost herself!" cried Dash while he put his hand against his head in a stressed manner. Carter-Eleanor smirked, and repeated the same process as before, but was Dash with brown hair instead of tan and gold eyes instead of brown. Dash looked at this, and slumped over anime style.

"Seriously, dude?" he asked.

"Yep."

"You're cruel."

"I know." said Carter-Dash as he changed back.

"What about pokemon? Can you do that?" asked Forrest.

"Yes, but there's two downfalls. One, it's much more painful then changing to a different humans. My muscles need to match the muscles of the pokemon. And two," he looked down, embarrassed. "I'm naked when I go back."

There was a few moments of awkward silence, before everyone was laughing. Well, except for Dusk, who just stood there, head turned to the side, trying to hide the smile turning up at the edges of his mouth.

"Back to the main topic, please." said Dusk when everyone quieted down. "Eleanor, do you know what the meaning of your name means?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"I really don't know. My dad always called me his little light when I was a kid, so I always assumed that it had something to do with light."

"That's what it means, Eleanor. Light."

"But light has a lot of meanings." said Dawn. "It could mean a light in the dark, healing, leading..." she trailed off, looking at me.

"What?" I asked. Everyone was staring at me, coming up with something that I wasn't.

"Leading light..." mumbled Dawn. "Eleanor what's your powers?"

I smiled at this, and, to the shock of everyone, took Dusks wrist that was broken, and concentrated. Focusing all my powers, I willed the bone to mend together, for his arm to heal. Once knew it was okay, I took a small step back.

Hesitantly, Dusk removed the cast, and flexed his wrist, turning it around, stretching the stiffness out.

"Healing." he said.

I nodded, and felt my knees buckle. There was a collective gasp, and everyone was around me, asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "That was just the biggest healing I ever did. I'm not to sure how it works, but I think that in order to heal something, I need to give some of my own energy to that person to speed up the healing."

"Are you sure your okay?" asked Carter.

"I'm fine. Just tired. But, wow, I was surprised it worked. Never healed an actual _bone _before."

"At least I don't have to were this annoying cast anymore. Ugh, the color. It's so bright that it's practically glow in the dark." he thought for a moment. "Why didn't I get a choice in the matter, anyways?"

"Oh, I can't _imagine _why." said Carter as he shot a glance at Dash, who snickered. Somehow, I knew that they had something to do with Dusk and his pink cast.

"Dusk, I don't think it would be smart to walk around with out a cast." said Dawn.

"Why? The bone healed, and it's perfectly fine."

"And how will you explain to the teachers why you're not wearing it? You can't tell them Eleanor healed it. They will think your crazy and send you to a shrink."

Dusk grumbled a few words, before begrudgingly putting the cast back on his hand.

"So... What now?" asked Surge as he nudged a rock with his toe. We were all silent, thinking about how we are going to deal with just finding out that we're Angels, and having to be separated tomorrow.

"We set off," I said as I got up. "We set off to our Ranger Bases, and work our asses off to get to top ranger position. When we do that, they'll send us to the Ranger Union, here in Almia. We're a tough team to beat, and we may be super powered, flying freaks, but one thing is for sure," I held out my fist. "We're Angels. For success."

"For a speedy return," said Dash.

"For happiness to us all," chirped Aqua.

"For fiery determination," yelled Flare as she slapped her hand on top of Aquas.

"For electrifying adventures," boomed Surge.

"For smart decisions," Dawn said.

"For our future ahead," said Dusk with a nod.

"For a peaceful moment every once in a while," said Forrest with a small smile.

"For the friends we have now, and those we will make in the future," whispered Wynter.

"And, finally, for the gift of being able to wake up, knowing that you aren't alone," said Carter, putting his hand on top of ours grinning like crazy.

o.0.o

(No P.O.V)

When Eleanor woke up the next day, she and Carter were standing by the Pueltown docks, watching as their eight friends boarded a ship to go around to the other regions and islands. Although the were completely ecstatic and overjoyed for their friends, they couldn't help but feel sad. It was like watching a family member move away. They were a close knit group of friends, and now they were being scattered into other regions, practically separated from each other.

"_It's not for forever, though._" thought Eleanor as she watched her waving friends, some, specifically Aqua, leaning over the edge. "_We can keep in touch via voicemail. And we promised each other that we'll become top rangers._"

As the Angel of Healing and the Angel of Change watched the eight other Angels sail away, the two felt a fiery determination burning up inside them. They _would _become top rangers. And they _would _see each other again.

Angels never break their promises.

o.0.o

_Somewhere very far away..._

"I'm impressed," said a man to his purple eyed comrade, who stood tall and proud in front of his desk. The man had his back to the man, flipping through photos of ten different teenagers. There were close ups of some them, and others as a group. All with wings like those of Angels. "These are phenomenal. Might I ask how you got them, without them seeing?"

"They may be Angels, but they aren't as smart as they think. They were flaunting their wings. And that invisible flying camera you let me use?" the purple eyed man chuckled, shaking his head. "Almost to easy."

"Hm..." said the man, pausing on the picture of a boy with brown hair and gold eyes.

"Is that him, sir? Should I retrieve your son?"

"That boy is useless and dead to me." said the man as he crumpled the picture in his hand, and carelessly let it fall to the floor. "I have a new son, Purple Eyes. He's everything I wanted that _he _could never be."

"But sir! His powers are useful!"

"Yes, they are very useful, and so are the others. But if they are still Angels, then they will _fight _us instead of _with _us. Do you understand?"

"But-"

"_Do_ you understand, Purple Eyes." he said, but not in a question. More like a command for Purple Eyes to understand his logic.

"Yes, sir." said Purple Eyes through gritted teeth.

"Good. Besides, Purple Eyes, my son is no longer interested in his brother," he said as he turned around, shadows concealing all distinguishable features. He placed a single picture on the desk. A girl, with blonde hair and silver eyes. On her face, a soft smile. "But rather, _her_."

Purple Eyes immediately recognized her, and his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"You remember, don't you?"

Purple Eyes stiffly nodded.

"Yes. Here is your assignment. Watch the other nine. Figure out their likes, dislikes, interests, and all that. When the time is right, we will retrieve them. As for her, I want you to send the grunts after her."

"To be captured or eliminated?"

"Captured. We don't want to make my son angry, and we all know what happens when he get's angry. I want her back, unharmed. If the grunts fail, then I will send some higher ups after her." he paused, and turned back around in his chair, looking out the window into the night sky. "She is our new target."

o.0.o

**Amy47101: NOOOOO! I didn't DOOOO anything!**

**Reviewers: YOU GAVE US ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! THAT'S THREE!**

**Amy47101: That is NOT a cliffhanger.**

**...**

**Oh, come on! Were the hell did you get a flaming rainbow knife launcher! Give me a break!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	24. Mission Number 1, Delivering Newspapers!

Angel Wings, chapter 24

**Amy47101: Gasp...Pant... I think I lost them, guys.**

**Eleanor: I think we did.**

**Flare: What was up with the last chapter?**

**Am47101: I should probably explain that. I accidentally reposted chapter 22. Sorry! So, read chapter 23, and don't kill me!**

**Carter: Since Disclaimer dude quit and is hunting us down with a tank, one of us will be doing disclaimer from now on.**

**Dash: Right! Amy47101 does not own pokemon!**

o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully as I came down the stairs with Prince on my shoulder.

"Mornin' Eleanor!" said Carters grandmother cheerfully from the kitchen. I could smell bacon cooking. I saw his grandfather in the living room, reading a newspaper while taking a sip of coffee every now and then. I sat down at the table across from Carter, who was shoveling eggs into his mouth. His partner, Cala, sat politely, eating her food like a lady. I smiled at the two opposites, before my gaze traveled out the window. I wonder where the others are right now.

Currently, I was in Carters' grandparents quaint little cottage in Chicole Village. After waving our friends off, Carter offered to have me spend the night with Prince. Of course, I was happy to accept, but his grandfather made sure our rooms were as far away from each other as possible.

"_What did he think we would do? We're only friends..." _I thought as I felt my face redden slightly from the thought.

"Eat up! Breakfast is served!" declared Carters grandmother as she placed a plate in front of me.

"Thanks." I said as I began eating, slyly sneaking a few bits of bacon to Prince, who happily ate them.

"Prince will get fat if you keep feeding him bacon." said Carter as he looked up from his now empty plate.

"So will you if you keep inhaling all those eggs."

"Hey, it's protein. Protein good!" said Carter as he imitated the voice of a caveman.

"Shut up!" I laughed. "You can be a real idiot sometimes."

"Carter know. That what make Carter awesome!" he declared, still imitating a caveman.

Soon after breakfast, and quick goodbyes to Carters grandparents, we were out the door, and walking down the dirt paths of the small village.

"Hey!" yelled Luana as her familiar form came upon us. "I was to excited to wait, so I came here to get you! Right Fluff?"

Her Buneary let out a cry of happiness as it hopped around excitedly.

"Hey! Those are the strange Eevees from before!" she said as she pointed to Prince and Cala. "They your partners?"

"Yep!" I said optimistically.

"Wow! That's so cool!" said Luana as she led us towards the base. "Here we are! Home sweet home!"

We walked into the base, were everyone dropped what they were doing, and turned our way. Literally, Elaine let the hammer she was holding clatter to the floor as she got up from... _whatever _she was working on. I noticed that there was another guy there who was working with Elaine.

"Hey! If it isn't Angel and Rascal!" declared Barlow as he walked up to the two. "Sorry, _Eleanor and Carter. _We adopted the nicknames after the incident with the wings-"

I widened my eyes in shock, and tilted my head towards the other guys direction.

"You worried about Ollie? He's on our side! Our mechanic in training! I swear, he's a trustworthy and talented mechanic! Good kid, might I add."

"O...kay..." I said after a pause.

"Everyone!" barked Barlow. "Line up!"

In a hurry, everyone in the base lined themselves up in front of us, those with partner pokemon standing next to them. Their operator, who, if I recall, was called Maxine, stayed behind her desk.

"This is Crawford, also known as Afro around the base." said Barlow, pointing to the afro haired ranger who grinned.

"Hey Angel! Rascal! This is Buddy, if you don't remember. I'm the prankster around these parts. Rascal, I heard you were a prankster too. True?"

"Since the day I was born." said Carter as he grinned.

"We have a lot to discuss, then."

"This is Luana, commonly know as Lulu. She's a little flighty, get's easily distracted, and, giving you fair warning, a terrible cook."

"My cooking isn't _that _bad." she said.

"It is." said Crawford, a look of mocked fear on his face.

"Oliver," said Barlow, moving on. "Our Mechanic in training, but is more comfortable with Ollie."

"Don't worry," said Ollie with a sheepish wave. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Elaine, A.K.A Destructo. Our Mechanic, but likes to destroy things more than she does fixing them."

"What can I say?" asked Elaine with a shrug. "It's true."

"And finally, Maxine, but everyone calls her Max. She's our Operator, and won the Styler recharging competition for the past four years."

Maxine let out a small wave from behind her desk.

"Hey Angel, Rascal." she said with a small wave.

"And I am, of course, Barlow, the leader of this base. This is Kick, my partner." he said as he gestured towards the Makuhita beside him. "Everyone, this is Eleanor and Carter and..." he paused, eyeing Prince and Cala. "I'm sorry, but why do you have those wacky colored Eevees with you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked as I scratched Prince behind the ears. "These are our partners. This is Prince."

"And this is Cala!" exclaimed Carter.

"Ah! Okay, everyone, this is Eleanor and Carter, and their partners, Prince and Cala, our new rookies!"

After a few moments of applause, and some unnecessary cheering from Luana, Barlow turned back to us. He passed the two of us a box, most likely with clothing in it, judging by its weight and size.

"Those are your new uniforms. You can change in your rooms. Eleanor, you'll be with Lulu, and Carter, you're rooming with Afro. You two," he turned towards Luana and Crawford. "Can show the rookies their new rooms."

"Sure, boss!" said Crawford as he saluted.

"This will be so much fun!" cried Luana as she grabbed me by my wrist, and half lead half dragged me to our room. "I haven't had a roommate since Kate moved to the Union when she became a top ranger! We'll be just like sisters! We can stay up late, and paint our nails and..."

I zoned out after that. I may be a girl, but painting my nails is not on my to do list.

"And here we are!" cried Luana with an extravagant wave of her hand "This is our room!"

She shoved me inside.

"Get into that uniform, Angel! I heard that they're passing out the newer ones with goggles and stuff!" she cried from the other side of the door. I looked absentmindedly around the room. Two beds, one plain and the other filled with bright colorful objects. Assuming the plain one was mine, I placed the box down on top the bed, and opened it.

I pulled out the uniform, and realized it was the same as the kind that Summer wore. Red goggles, yellow scarf, the whole kit. I pulled my old school uniform off, and changed into the new articles of clothing. Looking in the mirror, I adjusted the goggles atop my head, and fiddled with the scarf around my neck. I then stepped out the door, nearly running into Carter, who was stepping out the door a little ways down. He was dressed in the same type of uniform as Ben would usually wear.

"Nice." he said as he looked me over.

"You too." I smiled. We made our way down the hallway, back into the main room of the base, where everyone was waiting.

"Hey, so those are the new uniforms I've been hearing so much about." said Barlow with an approving nod. "They suit you two."

"Thanks!" exclaimed Carter with a small hint of arrogance. "So what's our first mission? Stopping rampaging pokemon? Halting the plans of villains?"

I rolled my eyes while Barlow chucked.

"Enthusiastic, are we?" asked Barlow. "Well if, you're so excited about a mission, then here, I'll assign you one."

I think Carter was a little let down when Barlow handed us each a stack of rolled of newspapers. I read the title of one. _The Vein Tribune._ Shooting a questioning look to our leader, he asked:

"What're these for?"

"These are your first mission. Deliver the local newspaper, _The Vein Tribune_, to every house in Chicole Village and Veintown."

"Our first mission is..." Carter trailed off, holding off one of them near his face. "Delivering newspapers?"

"Yep." said Barlow.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"But..."

"You were expecting something more exciting, I know. This is important, though. If you are going to be a part of our base and town, a great way to start is to introduce yourself to the neighbors. So get going!" demanded Barlow as he literally shoved us out the door. We stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"Hey Carter..." I said, a mischievous grin on my face. "Race ya to Chicole Village!" I yelled, sprinting ahead of him without warning.

"Hey, no fair!" he yelled. I heard his footsteps thudding behind me. "You got a head start!"

"You snooze you loose, Carter!"

o.0.o

**Amy47101: Yay! All done! Okay, hopefully, a lot more updating this weekend! And don't forget to read chapter 23!**

**Eleanor: So read, review, and stay tuned!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	25. Beware of Woodwards Cane!

Angel Wings, chapter 25

**Amy47101: Ya know something Aqua? You're pretty smart.**

**Aqua*Flips hair over shoulder*: I know.**

**Amy47101: I mean, who would think about looking ****_underwater?_**

**Aqua*With a fist pump*: No one! o**

**Amy47101: Exactly, my friend! Let's do the disclaimer!**

**Aqua: Oh! I'll do it! Amy47101 does not own pokemon! On with the chapter! ;D**

o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

Carter and I happily jogged through Chicole, delivering paper after paper to the residents. We got kind waves from adults and looks of appreciation from the elderly. Kids looked at us in awe as they begged us into doing a capture, which we both happily complied to.

"So cool!" they cried out with clenched fists and shiny eyes while we released the two Wurmples we caught. "We'll be just like you when we're older!"

"But live while your a kid!" declared Carter. "You know the phrase, time flies when you're having fun!"

"You're right." mumbled one kid as he turned towards the small girl next to him. "Tag! You're it!"

I smiled as the kids darted between trees and giggled at her attempts to tag one of them.

"Play with us rangers!" cried one boy as he attempted to drag me into the game.

"Sorry," I said as I stood firm. "We've still got papers to deliver."

"Aawww!" he whined.

"Maybe later, okay?" said Carter as he ruffled one kids hair.

"...Fine." he pouted before he ran back to the game, going back to letting out happy screams. Carter took in a deep breath of air, smiling at the peacefulness.

"C'mon, we still need to go through Veintown." he said as he grinned. We jogged back towards Veintown, and began to deliver the papers, stopping first at a farmhouse.

"Hey 'lil guy." I said as I reached over the fence surrounding the Miltank and stroked the top of the its head. "How are you?"

"(_Great! Little Tim just milked me a couple days ago, so Big Bertha should have some pudding!)_" she, judging by the voice, exclaimed happily.

"C'mon, Eleanor!" yelled Carter. I looked up and realized that he was already on the front step. I hurried to catch up to him. We knocked on the wooden door, and a small boy with blond hair opened it up. He had on a baggy brown sweatshirt and green shorts. He looked at the two confusingly.

"Who are you guys?" he asked.

"I'm Eleanor and that's Carter. We're the new rangers here." I said.

"We came to deliver _The Vein Tribune._" Carter piped up, waving around one of the newspapers.

"Oh! Okay! Ma! Pa!" yelled the boy as he ran back into the house. I looked at Carter, and he shrugged, inviting himself into the home. I widened my eyes for a moment, before following him.

It was a quaint house. I saw that the actual living area was atop a deck-like structure, the ground floor had hay strewn across it. There were several pieces of furniture, and I noticed a doorway that I assumed led to the households bedrooms. I saw a girl with a brown ponytail in a pink sundress sitting bent over a notebook at a table. There was a small girl with blond hair holding a doll and staring out a window, not noticing our presence. Finally, there was a boy with brown hair in overalls with no shirt under it, crashing toy cars together.

"The _Vein Tribune _is here! Two new rangers brought it!" shouted the boy from before. Two adults walked into the room, obviously their parents.

"(_Hey!)_" declared Prince as he jumped off my shoulder. "(_This guy smells like milk!)_"

Prince ran up, and began begging from the skinny man. He shrieked, and hid behind his wife.

"It's gonna maul me!" he declared.

"Quit your silly antics! I thought you got over your fear of pokemon ever since Kate got you that Slokath." yelled the lady.

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing! It's just an Eevee!" the lady looked at the Eevee, shock crossing her face before going back to strict discipline. "A strange gold and silver Eevee, but still an Eevee!"

"He's sweet!" giggled the small blonde girl as Prince allowed her to pet him. "What's his name?"

"Prince." I said as I bent down next to her. She laughed as Prince licked her face.

"I like him, even though he's funny colored!" she exclaimed as she picked him up onto her lap, and began to stroke his head.

"Look at this one!" cried the smallest boy in overalls as he scooped Cala off the ground and gave her a bear hug.

"(_I... am... NOT... a toy, young man!)_" exclaimed Cala as he began to spin in circles. "(_Put me down this instant!)_"

"Hey, kid," said Carter as he placed his hands on the boys shoulders to stop his spinning. "Please don't do that to Cala. You might really hurt her or get yourself hurt."

The boys eyes widened in horror, before holding a now dizzy Cala out in front of him.

"I sorry." he said. "I didn't mean to scare Cala."

"Good." said Carter. "Now why were we here...?" he pondered for a moment before snapping his fingers. " _The Daily Vein!_ Were did I put them...?"

I reached out and snatched one from the table behind him.

"You're an idiot." I said as I handed the paper off to the man. "Here's your paper, Mr. Uh..."

"Little Tim." he said. "And this is my wife, Big Bertha."

"Nice to meet ya!" Big Bertha exclaimed. "Come by sometime! We'll offer ya some pudding!"

"Okay! Thanks!" I said as we left the farm-like home.

We continued on to several more houses, including Lilys house(Arceus, when did Happiny and it's evolutions have freaken' ninja skills?) and a young couple that looked ready for the beach.

"Last stop!" declared Carter as he rudely barged into the house. "Helllooooo!"

I looked around, and saw several wooden carvings of pokemon, including an elaborate, life sized carving of an Eevee off to the side. There were wood chippings all over the floor, and carving tools neatly lined up on a shelf. I heard rather loud snoring, and looked over to see a somewhat chubby boy sleeping with his arms folded on a table, and his head resting in his arms, as if using them as a pillow. He had teal green hair and bags under his eyes, indicating he was up late.

"Hey, doesn't this guy know it's nearly two in the afternoon?" asked Carter as he scratched his head. I shrugged, and made my way over to him.

"Hey," I said as I lightly shook his shoulder. "Wake up."

He snorted.

"Mr. Woodward, I stayed up all night making this..." he mumbled. I then noticed the small, wooden figurines scattered around him with a whittling knife laying near his hand. The figurines weren't as good as the Eevee in the front, but they were still pretty well crafted.

"Here, let me try." said Carter as he pushed me away and went up to the boy. He took a deep breath, and...

"DUDE!" he yelled so loud that I fell over anime style from surprise. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!"

The boy jumped up from the chair, and stood strait, his hand in against his forhead like one might address a general.

"PONTE REPORTING FOR DUTY!" yelled the boy, who I was guessing was Ponte. He blinked a couple of times. "Uh... who are you guys?" he thought for a moment, and gasped, a little bit over dramatically, if you ask me. "You're _art thieves!_" he declared.

"Seriously?" said Carter as he sweat dropped.

"We're rangers." I said as I picked myself up off the floor. "Here's the styler to prove it."

I showed him the device attached to my wristband.

"Huh." he said as he scratched his head. "Well, I've never seen that _form _of styler before, but a styler is a styler. I'm Ponte."

"I'm Eleanor, and that guy is Carter." I introduced as Ponte sat back down, but instead on a couch,

"You looking for..." he stopped mid sentence, and yawned. "Mr. Woodward?"

"Yeah, we wanted to-"

"He's probably down by Nabiki beach. He *yawn* loves taking those walks down there." he mumbled, eyes half closed. Soon, loud snoring once again echoed through the air. After staring at the sleeping boy, I turned towards Carter.

"Should we leave the paper?" I asked.

"Nah, let's jog down to Nabiki Beach and give it to the guy. The point of this mission _was _to meet the townsfolk." said Carter as he walked out the door. I, seeing that I really didn't get a say in the matter, followed him as we made our way down to the nearby beach.

When we got to our destination, we saw only one person, and elderly man, staring out to sea.

"Do you think that's Mr. Woodward?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out." said Carter. He went up and tapped the man on the shoulder. "Excuse me, are you-"

"Hiya!" screamed the old man as he whipped around, and bashed Carter over the head with his cane. I think he realized that Carter wasn't out to get him, but continued to beat him anyways. "You bad, naughty boy! Sneaking up on an elderly person like that! Why I outta-!"

Mr. Woodward continued to beat Carter with his wooden, handcrafted cane. I watched the predicament amusedly while Carter tried to explain himself to the man.

"(_Might I ask where the popcorn is?)"_ asked Cala as she positioned herself on my left shoulder, opposite of Prince. "(_I am finding this rather amusing._)"

"You and me both, Cala." I said as I smirked. After a rather large bump began to appear on Carters head, I decided it was high time I went in and stopped them.

"Sir," I said as I stepped out and held his cane, stopping him from hitting Carter again, "I sincerely apologize for my comrades rudeness. I hope that you can find in your heart to forgive us."

I looked down at my partner, and had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Carter was sprawled across the ground. He had swirls in his eyes, with his tongue sticking out.

"Hrm... and who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Eleanor, a rookie ranger. That guy you just beat up with your cane is my comrade Carter." I explained. "Are you, by any chance, Mr. Woodward."

"The one and only!" he declared as he held out his cane. '"See this? Completely handcrafted. Cut down from an oak tree in Kanto."

"That's quite far." I noted as I studied the delicate carvings of vines ad leaves. "A work of art."

"That 'work of art' nearly gave me a concussion." grumbled Carter as he got up, rubbing his goose egg. Mr. Woodward narrowed his eyes, and bashed Carter upside the head again.

"It's rude to insult the work of others. Especially someone who has been doing the trade for over twenty years." said Mr. Woodward to Carter before turning to me. "Now what did you need, lass? A carving of those unusual Eevees' of yours?"

"Oh, Prince and Cala? No, we just wanted to deliver the _Daily Vein _to you." I said as I pulled Carter off the ground.

"Yeah, if I can only remember where I put the last copy." muttered Carter as he began to search around the ground he fell in. I rolled my eyes, and plucked the copy from his back pocket.

"Now you really are an idiot." I said as I smacked him playfully over the head with it.

"Damnit!" he cursed as he as he rubbed the bump. Mr. Woodward bashed him again. "What was that for?!" exploded Carter.

"It's rude to curse in front of a lady." said Booker as he took his newspaper and began walking back towards Veintown. "Have a nice day!"

"Yeah, nice enough until you came here." muttered Carter.

"I think he was purposefully finding reasons to beat you with that thing." I said as I sweat dropped. I turned towards him, and placed my head on the bump. It was bigger then I thought.

"Eleanor, I don't know if you ever had an old guy beat you with a cane, but the aftereffect hurts." said Carter with a wince.

"Just shut up and give me a minute." I muttered as I felt a slight amount of energy drain out of me, going into Carter and healing the bump away. "There."

Carter rubbed the spot were his bump once was, and grinned when he realized that it was gone.

"I still can't believe that you can do that."

"I still can't believe that you got beat up by an old man." I said. "Just wait till Barlow finds out!"

Then I took off running.

"Hey, Eleanor!" I heard him yell behind me.

"ELEANOR!" he hollered. I wasn't even phased by his yells. I just kept running.

o.0.o

**Amy47101: Okay, filler chapter! So, yeah... um... read, review, and stay tuned!**

**Amy47101 signing off ^.^**


	26. A Valentines Special!

Angel Wings chapter 28

**Amy47101: *Curled in a ball on the couch in pajamas with chocolate smudged across her face***

**Flare: What's with Amy?**

**Aqua: She's suffering from BSOVD.**

**Flare: BSOVD?**

**Aqua: Being Single On Valentines Day.**

**Eleanor: That's just sad.**

**Amy47101*Slowly raises arm*: Guys... It ain't Valentines Day. It's Single Awareness Day.**

**Flare: That isn't sad. That... ****_that's _****just pathetic.**

**Amy47101: Spare me, Arceus! Send me ****_somebody._**

***Former Disclaimer dude pops up***

**Former Disclaimer Dude: Yes! Time for VENGEANCE!**

**Amy47101: WHAT THE F*CK! I hate this! Flare, Aqua, Eleanor, let's go! We're on the run again!**

**Flare: F*CK YOU, DISCLAIMER DUDE! Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o

_A Riptideshipping moment..._

Aqua loved her base in Summerland. The place was practically on the sea. Being the Angel of Water, she couldn't help _but _love it. So here she was now, sitting on the docks in the middle of the night, her bare toes barely skimming the water.

"_I wonder how the others are doing..."_ she thought as she focused on the water, and formed a small, heart shaped water formation in the air. She watched it float and ripple for a while, before finally letting it drop back into the ocean with a small splash. "_Specifically Dash..."_

Aqua smiled fondly as she remembered the hyper active boys' pranks and his crush on her. Of course he was always to busy in detention or concocting some plan with Carter and Surge to land him in detention for her to actually talk to him. To have him really say 'I like you.'

_"Like, as a friend?" she would ask._

_"No, like... really, _**_really_**_ like you. I think I..." he would then turn his head to the side, blushing like mad. "I think I love you."_

The conversation has played through Aquas' dirty blonde head thousands of times. She closed her eyes, and imagined the tan-haired, brown eyed boy.

"_I guess you could say I'm falling for him, too..." _she thought as she looked towards the sky. Perhaps if she thought hard enough, she would be able to see him amongst the stars...

"Hey, Aqua!"

Aqua knew that voice, and would know it anywhere. It was Dash. He swooped down, almost like a blur to her eyes. He was flying.

"Why are you here? And flying?" asked Aqua as she pushed herself up. Dashs' wings flapped gently. They were so quiet, that she could barely here the faint _whoosh _of the wings beating against the air.

"I guess I just wanted to see you."

"Why? You should be in Ringtown, Dash."

"_Reveal thyself."_ Dash said softly in Angelic. There was a flash of turquoise light, and Aqua knew full well that her wings were out in the open. Dash stretched his hand out to her. "Wanna stretch those wings for a little while?"

And without a second though, or any thought for the matter, Aqua grabbed hold of his strong hand and allowed him to lead her through the sky.

o.0.o

_An NonConductiveshipping moment..._

Wynter sat in the lead researchers home, a small fire crackling in the fireplace. Wynter had learned that Shiver Camp was like a ranger base split up. An pokemon hospital here... a ranger depot there... and she was in the place were the rangers, few if any, slept. Wynter, of course, was thankful to be in the home of Pamur. He had many books, both fiction and nonfiction. This was paradise for her.

So, here she sat, in the nearly freezing temperatures of the cold Almia winds, a blanket around her shoulders, and a book in her lap. Defiantly paradise for this Angel of Ice.

She smiled as she read the next few pages of _Halo._ It was such a beautiful book. An angel from the heavens above, sent down to protect earth from evil, falling hopelessly in love with a human boy.

"_And I revealed my wings to him, showing Xavier my true glory as an Angel..." _Wynter mumbled the words slightly. She then continued to snap the book shut, as if that line were painful to her.

"_When Xavier found out about Bethany being an Angel, he didn't run away,"_ she thought. "_But when I revealed myself to _**_him_**_, he ran screaming. I loved him, and he supposedly loved me back."_

Wynter felt small tears prick around the edges of her eyes as she remembered the painful moment in her past. Everyone always _ran _when they saw her, because she was a freak. Sometimes, she wondered if her parents just gave her up because they already knew she was a destined freak.

Wynter, being the silent girl that she is, always thought about specifically painful moments of doubt in her life. Always wondered if she had done something differently, waited more time, then maybe those few small moments of sadness would never hd occurred. Of course, Surge would always interrupt her thinking, making her laugh and enjoy her current life, forgetting the past. He was so nice to her, even when he found out that she was a winged freak.

"_But then again, Surge was also winged with electric powers. He was just as shocked as I was!" _Wynter thought happily. "_How silly! Even with him not being here, he manages to interrupt my sad thoughts!"_

Right then, her styler rang.

"Voicemail, Voicemail!" it rang out, over and over. Wynter held up the device, and looked at the name.

"Well speak of the devil." she muttered happily as she answered the phone call, and a small holographic form of Surges head and shoulders appeared. "Hey Surge!"

"Hi Wynter! How's it going up there in Sh-sh-shiver Camp?" asked Surge, stuttering on the word 'shiver', as if he was actually cold. This caused Wynter to giggle.

"Great, really. I was just thinking about you actually."

"Oh, really?" asked Surge as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Hopefully good thoughts?"

"Always, Surge." said Wynter with a smile. "Always."

o.0.o

_A LowLightshipping moment..._

_"How do I manage to get myself into these situations?" _Dusk thought angrily as he listened to the trio behind him bicker. He could faintly recall their names, Flash, Lawn, and Rock or something? He didn't know, nor did he care.

"Ash, you're such and idiot!" yelled the bluenett.

"Well, _excuse me,_ Dawn, how was I supposed to know that we were running into a Beedril nest?" yelled 'Ash'

"Perhaps the sign saying 'Warning, Beedril Territory, Enter at your own risk,' would've been a fantastic clue, wouldn't it?!" yelled Dawn.

"Now guys, this isn't worth arguing over, what's done is done, we can't-"

"SHUT UP, BROCK!" yelled Ash and Dawn at the older teen behind them. Dusk was getting majorly pissed off, standing here, listening to their childish quarrels. He was a ranger, for Arceus' sake!

Fate must be against him today. He was just merely assigned a mission to get a few kids out of Beedril territory. If one has had yet to figure it out, this trio was the group in trouble. Now, he somehow ended up babysitting the trio, for they were traveling to Hearthome so that the girl could participate in some contest.

"Dusk, what do you think?" asked Dawn as she poked his shoulder.

"I think this is pointless." he muttered. "Look, you're even irritating Raven, and she doesn't usually give a damn about what's going on around her."

Dusk gestured towards the Eevee walking beside him. Raven was glaring at the trio with a glare similar to that of it's ranger partner. A rare sight to see, for the usually chipper black and gray Eevee was always acting childish. But even children get irritated with pointless arguing.

"Hey... I have a question for ya." said Ash. "How come your Eevee's black?"

"I dunno. How come you're stupid?"

"Hey! I'm not that dumb!"

"Yes you are." said Dawn as she shook her head.

"Jerk." muttered Ash.

"Idiot."

"Meanie!"

"Dummy!"

"Shut up!" yelled Dusk. He was glad to hear the styler ring. He was about to answer it, when he stopped. "I want absolute silence. Understand?"

Sure that his menacing glare had shut them up, he clicked the answer button, and a holographic form of Dawn, the smarter, more mature, ranger Dawn, popped up on the screen.

"Hey, Dusk, I-"

"Oh, wow!" cried the Dawn on this end. "It's a girl ranger!"

"What happened to absolute silence?" asked Dusk, glaring her way. Of course, it didn't stop her and Ash from crowding around him, trying to get a better look at the styler. Of course, they just _had _to jerk his arm back and forth, causing the styler to shake to and fro.

Dawn, on the other end, looked confusingly at the small holograph as it went from Dusk, to a raven haired boy to a bluenett. It waved in a blur.

"Let go of my arm this instant!" yelled Dusk as he wrenched his arm away. "All of you will stay right here, and I swear to Arceus, if you just so much as whisper, I will personally make sure those Beedril come back and maul you!" Dusk paused to take a deep breath. "I will go over there. This is a call from one of my partners, and it may be important. I want privacy. Do. You. Un-der-stand?"

Ranger Dawn noticed that Dusk made sure to sound out every syllable in the words. She then heard some angry muttering and the rustling of leaves before it finally stopped and Dusks face once again appeared.

"Sorry about that. I somehow ended up escorting these kids to Hearthome City. Nonstop bickering between them." he sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, momentarily moving his bangs from his right eye. "So what're you calling me for?"

"I just wanted to ask how your day was going, but from what you're saying, it's going pretty bad, huh?"

"You're the Physic Angel here, you tell me what my future holds."

"Very funny." said Dawn with a smile. "So, I think I figured out a little bit behind that prophecy in the ruins. I think that when it says, '_On the night that the moon blocks out the sun,_' I think that it means a solar eclipse, a phenomena where the moon obscures the sun, otherwise 'blocking' it. But about the stars raining down, I haven't-"

"You work to much."

"Huh?"

"Seriously, Dawn, are you a ranger or an operator?"

"If I'm bothering you, then perhaps I should call up someone else, and tell them my theory." said Dawn with a cool glare. Dusk, for some reason, immediately felt the smallest bit guilty.

"No offense to you, but it seems that you're studying this prophecy way to much. Every time I see you, you're bent over a book, or your worried about not knowing the answer. Take a break for a while. You're a ranger, so go and have an adventure."

"I guess you're right..." said Dawn as she turned her head to the side. "But I wanted to let someone know...I was just so excited."

"Hey, it's understandable. Just calm down." Dusk, for the first time, noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "You're tired, Dawn. Go get some sleep."

"Okay, then." said Dawn before she yawned. She _was_ tired. "Call me tomorrow, alright?"

"Of course. Just take a break. Arceus knows you deserve it."

"Good luck with the kids." said Dawn before she hung up, ending the conversation a little earlier then Dusk would have preferred.

_A ForestFireshipping moment..._

Flare stared absentmindedly out the window. Of course, she was happy. She had just recently finished talking to Forrest. He had called, checking up on her, making sure she was still the Angel of Fire on earth and not in heaven.

What did he expect her to do? It wasn't her fault that she was an adventure craver. And really, Mitonga Island was the perfect place for her. The Dangerous Cliffs, the 'Haunted' Mansion, the Dusclops infested forests, it was perfect for her.

_"Except that Forrest couldn't be here to hold me back."_ she thought. She widened her eyes. Where the hell did _that _thought come from? Since when did she care if anyone held her back?

"_Could it be possible?"_ she wondered to herself. "_No, I can't be falling in love. Men are lying, deceitful, and evil. My 'father' is a prime example."_

Flares father was a lead scientist in the experiment that reactivated the Angel Gene that Tyson has told her so much about. He _stole _her from her mother. _Took _her childhood, _experimented _on her. He said he did it to make her life and her mothers life better, but he just made it worse.

Flare knew her mother was scared. Every time she walked into the room, Flare saw the fear and worry in her eyes. It's as if she feared she would become the thing that her father wanted.

She heard her mother and father scream at each other. He broke her mothers heart, abandoned them after Flare showed no sings of being 'amazing'. And then he just shows up at her graduation, wanting to patch up the relationship like nothing happened?

"_Well, he can go to hell. He ruined _**_everything_**_." _she thought angrily. "_But Forrest isn't like that... he's kind and thoughtful... and can be a real sissy at times, but overall, a good guy..."_

Flare let out a low growl at her own inner conflict. She threw herself on the bed, and pulled Tyson up so that he was on her lap, and stroked his head as he slept.

"May Arceus help me, Tyson, 'cause I think I'm falling for Forrest." she muttered. "I'm falling hard, and I don't know if I can trust him to catch me."

_An Angelwingshipping moment..._

Eleanor sighed with satisfaction as she stared at the sun setting slowly into the horizon. Her first day as a ranger was over, and although it wasn't a super exciting, action packed day, she was happy.

First off, she met a whole lot of nice townsfolk. It was sorta like the country-town version of Cocona Village. Next, Bertha offered her some of that milk pudding earlier this evening, just after she went back to base and blabbed the story about Mr. Woodward beating up Carter.

Oh, and that was a perk too.

So, after eating enough milk pudding to keep her full for possibly _days_, she was on Nabiki beach, staring at the sun go below the horizon. She wanted to catch the first rays of moonlight, the purest form of light, in her opinion.

She heard footsteps behind her, and turned around.

"Carter," Eleanor said with a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh," Carter looked off to the side. "Barlow sent me to search for you. Yeah, that's it."

"I'm sure."

"I-It is!" exclaimed Carter. "What are you doing out?"

Eleanor gestured towards the setting sun.

"What's it look like? I'm waiting for the moon to come out."

"Yes, because every teenager does _that _everyday." Carter said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"And every teenager somehow manages to get themselves beat up by an old guy." Eleanor shot back as she got up from her spot.

"And every teenager claims to know around her hometown ruins and yet still manages to get us lost."

"If I _didn't _get us lost, we wouldn't know about that prophecy."

"That has _yet _to make sense."

"Stop using 'yet'."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"No"

"Yes."

"Ha! I knew you'd fall for that!" cried Eleanor. It was then the two noticed how close together they were. Their noses only mere inches apart, barely brushing each other.

Carter could imagine kissing Eleanor here and now, just as the sun set and the moon arose. In a parallel universe, he probably would have. But he wasn't in a parallel universe, but instead reality. And reality forced him to turn his blushing head aside, and take a few steps back, away from the girl with angel wings and healing powers.

o.0.o

**Amy47101: Well, happy Valentines Day... *sniffle* hopefully, all you people with a boyfriend or girlfriend enjoys it, while us singles are wallowing knee deep in chocolate wrappers, depressed, and wishing that we where not celebrating Singles Awareness Day...**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	27. A Mystery Team

Angel Wings, chapter 27

o.0.o

**Amy47101: YES! 200 REVIEWS! MUST BE BECAUSE OF THE FIRED DISCLAIMER DOUCHE!**

**Surge: YEAH! Do we get a party or what?**

**Amy47101: SURE! *Snaps fingers and a TON of party food appears***

**Dash: So... BEAUTIFUL! *makes a beeline for the cupcakes***

**Wynter: Oh, Arceus. Here we go again!**

**Surge: I'm doing this before it gets ugly. Or crazy. Well, either way is bad. Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

**Dash: SUUUUUUGGGGGAAAAAARRR! YEEEEEAAAAAAAH!**

**Amy47101: Aw, shit!**

o.0.o

(Eleanor )

To me, it felt as if only mere days have passed, yet, amazingly, it has been months. Ten months, to be exact. Of course, I kept in contact with my eight other friends via voicemail, but it just wasn't the same as actually seeing and talking to them.

Nothing much has been happening around base. Carter and Crawford had a tendency to play pranks, their favorite is stealing mine or Luanas' clothing while we were showering, and then sneaking into our rooms and stealing all our other clothing so we were literally stuck with nothing but towels on.

Of course, they just had to do that today...

o.0.o

(Carter P.O.V)

"CARTER! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOU SORRY ASS TO OBLIVIA AND BACK!"

"SHIT!" I yelled as I ran into the main area of the base, knowing full well that Eleanor wouldn't come in here. Two reasons: One, she had on nothing but a towel. Two: Even though the rangers knew about the wings, she didn't really like flaunting them.

And, like I knew she would, she stopped at the doorframe, and backed slowly into the shadows

"Ha!" I declared triumphantly. "Can't get me out here, can you?"

I knew Eleanors eyes were scanning the room. Ollie and Elaine were out to get more Mechanic supplies. Maxine was typing away on her computer, looking up occasionally with amusement. Barlow left on a mission in Puel Town. Luana was steaming mad, and Crawford was holding her back, keeping her from going to assist Eleanor or kick my ass for her.

I heard a door slam, and knew that I was triumphant.

"Hey, this sounds cool!" Maxine said suddenly.

"What?" asked Luana, who had finally ceased her struggles against Crawford. Maxine stared at the screen, and began reading from whatever she was reading.

"Scientists have announced that tomorrow tonight, at exactly midnight, that there will be a meteor shower and a full lunar eclipse. This is a rare occurrence because it take the teamwork of both Cresselia, pokemon of pleasant dreams and stars, and Darkrai, pokemon of nightmares and darkness, also known as the Lunar Duo. Because they are literally polar opposites, it is a rare occurrence to see them working together. It is recorded that this only happens every one hundred years, because Cresselia and Darkrai are sworn enemies." Maxine stopped. We were all staring at her, waiting for more info. "What? The only other thing that it says is that it will be seeable on this side of the hemisphere, and that they have been giving announcements for the past week or so, indicating that it could happen."

"What's so interesting?" asked Eleanor as she came out, wearing her uniform, and adjusting her goggles atop her head.

"How did-"

"Shut it, Carter." Eleanor growled, cutting me off as she looked over Maxines shoulder, reading the article that she was reading. "Huh. Sounds cool."

"Exactly!" declared Maxine as she snapped the lid closed. There was a ringing on both mine and Carters stylers, and we both answered to see what was going on.

"Hey, you guys!" Barlow said on the other end of the line. "Listen, I have a mission, and it's urgent! Hurry over to Puel Town!"

And with that, he hung up.

"Well..." said Eleanor. "That was pretty blunt, huh?"

"You guys should get going." said Crawford. "He hates being kept waiting."

"Right!" we both said determinedly as we walked out the door.

o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

I was still angry at Carter for his prank this morning, and, therefor, decided to inflict upon him the worst form of torture known to man. That's right; the silent treatment.

"_Pleeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee _talk to me, Eleanor!" he begged. I merely turned my head to the side and crossed my arms.

"_Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaasssss-_Ow!" he cried out. "What the hell, Eleanor?"

I didn't really understand what I was doing either. I just stopped, and was staring at the street leading into Pueltown. There was a faint buzzing in my head, as if a Beedrill had decided to shrink down and fly around my ear.

"Can you hear it to?" I asked, speaking to Carter, officially breaking my oath of silence.

"What? The buzzing?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Only one way to find out." I muttered as we walked into Pueltown. The buzzing intensified to a small ringing, and was beginning to really get on my nerves. I noticed that some sort of darkened shadow had fallen over the town, as if it was gloomier than when Carter and I where last here.

"Hey! Angel! Rascal!" I turned my head towards Barlow, who was waving us over to the Ranger Depot.

"Hey, Barlow." said Carter as we walked over. He seemed distracted, staring ahead, while his eyes flicked nervously back and forth.

"Hey, what's with you guys? You seem tense." said Barlow, his eyes showing worry.

"It's nothing." I said as I snapped myself back to attention. I punched Carter in the arm, bringing him out of his distracted, tense state. "What happened?"

"To Pueltown? I don't know." we stared at him for a moment. "But I want to see how you guys do under pressure, so, I'm gonna have you help me figure this out."

"Okay!" cried Carter excitedly as we each performed our signature ranger pose.

"Okay! I'll go to the left of Pueltown, and you head towards towards the docks. You stick together, too. Even though you are professional rangers now, you're both still rookies, and very inexperienced. If you need your styler recharged, just head into the Ranger Depot. The operator will charge them right up!" and, with that, Barlow ran off, leaving the two rangers in the dust.

"The buzzing is a ringing now." muttered Carter. "It's giving me a headache."

"Carter, I wanna try something." I said as I turned towards the docks. "Remember in the Cocona ruins, when we kept going on Angel instinct?"

"Yeah. That was the day we saw those statues of us."

"Or rather, the original Angels." I mumbled. "I want to see what would happen if we just let our minds go blank, and we went on instinct again."

"Fine by me." said Carter as he shrugged. Then we just started walking. I wasn't memorizing where we were going, or what was going on, just kept walking.

Eventually, we rounded a corner, and I stopped, as did Carter.

"Do you feel it to?" I asked him. The ringing was louder than before, and was now developing into a small headache.

"Yeah, it's something bad. Something _real _bad."

We rounded the corner, and saw... some sort of machine. It looked like a pedestal, with some sort round orb in the middle. It was completely black, and had deep violet sparks traveling through it. To tell the truth, it looked an awful lot like one of those orbs that one would set out on Halloween, the kind that, when you touched it, the artificial electricity would travel to your fingers. There was some sort of shadows radiating from it, flicking around the edge, as if dying to get out of the crystals range, but couldn't.

"What the hell...?" I mumbled as I took a step closer.

"Hey! Who are you?!" I heard someone scream, stopping me dead in my tracks. I looked over my shoulder, and saw a man. He had on a rather... strange... uniform. It consisted of a pair of black pants, with black shoes. He had on a black shirt with a turtle neck that looked a little to tight for him. He had a gray scarf tied around his neck, over the turtleneck, and on the front of his shirt was a red outline of pair of wings. It struck me as odd how they looked like bat wings, stretched to their full extent across the shirt. On his face was a black mask that covered only the area across his eyes, with a white filming over the eyeholes, obscuring them from our view. I noticed that the mask tied at the back of his head, noticing the two small black straps of cloth billowing behind him. Finally, on his blond head was a completely black beret(**A/N like Lucas's from the pokemon Platinum game**). Around his wrist was some sort of device that was like a large wristband, going from his wrist to his mid arm. It was silver, with a marble-sized shard of the strange looking orb at the top, with a keypad and screen under it.

"Well, isn't obvious? We're rangers!" boasted Carter. "The more important question is, who are _you?"_

The man growled, and pressed a few keys on the device on his wrist. Suddenly, a group of Elekid appeared out of no where. I noticed that they were different colored however, their skin darker, their eyes, shadow black.

"_Just like the Ursaring on graduation..."_

"Carter! Let's do this!" I yelled as I focused my energy into the styler. Surrounded in a silver light, Carter surrounded in gold, we launched our glowing stylers, surrounding the dark pokémon until they were fading from their dark forms and back to normal. They looked around dazed, before scurrying away in fear.

"Shit!" screamed the man as he made a beeline around us. "Guys! I need backup!"

"Carter, you figure out how to destroy that machine! I'm going after that guy!" I yelled over my shoulder as I bolted after him. I was surprised at how quick he was, yet I still managed to catch quick glances of his gray scarf.

I skidded to a stop when we reached the port. Hiding behind a crate, I peeked out cautiously to see the man we battled frantically talking to someone else. I saw that a machine extremely similar to the one that me and carter saw was next to a small group of five other men dressed like the man with the gray scarf. There was a seventh man, also dressed in the same wacky uniform, only with a red scarf instead of gray. Perhaps it symbolized that he was a higher up? An admin, perhaps? They were all standing around a similar machine

"-And they _captured _the demon pokémon! Quickly at that! We were told that they couldn't be captured that fast!"

"That's true!" another grunt chimed in. "They told us that a normal capture would take over a half hour for a demon pokémon!"

"Do you guys realize what this means?" said the Admin. "We might have very well run into a couple of those Angel Gene brats that boss kept saying so much about."

It was then that I decided to make my presence known.

"You know, you're pretty pathetic, not being able to beat a couple 'brats'." I said as I stepped out from behind my hiding place, smirking. "Let's start off with introductions. I'm Eleanor, job occupation: kick the asses of people like you! How 'bout you guys?"

The Admin gritted his teeth, and typed in some letters on his wristband thing. Another dark pokemon popped out, a Jellicent. It was a bit more challenging then some of my other captures, but I managed, and sent the poor thing back to the sea.

"Aw, fuck!" yelled the Admin, looking suddenly nervous. I heard the sound of a helicopter, and shielded my eyes from the dust and papers that the wind blew up. I looked up, and saw that a claw had grabbed the machine, and lifted it into the helicopter while the grunts and admin scrambled up a ladder. I made a beeline for the ladder, but Prince stepped in front of me.

"(_Eleanor, stop!)" _he cried. "(_I can feel major darkness from that helicopter, and I know you can too! It would be stupid to just go inside. We would be walking into our own death!)"_

I knew that he was right, and I also knew I had no game plan if I get up there. The worst part was that there was some sort of darkness up there that I really couldn't handle.

So, for once, I shut my mouth and watched as the bad guys got away.

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: HELP US! DASH IS INSANE!**

**Dash: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! SUGAR! HEEEEELLLLLLL YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Amy47101 signing off! ^.^


	28. A Dark Stone and Realization

Angel Wings

**Amy47101: Hey. *Walks up to Dusk and Dawn.***

**Dusk*Sitting across from Dawn*: Hey.**

**Dawn: *Furiously typing on a computer with a bunch of books around her***

**Amy47101: So... *looks at Dawn* Still working, eh?**

**Dusk: Yep.**

**Amy47101: Bored, eh?**

**Dusk: Yep. *takes a sip of water***

**Amy47101: Gonna confess your love for her?**

**Dusk: *Spit take***

**Amy47101: Damnit! I was expecting another yes!**

**Dusk*blushing furiously*: Amy47101 does not own pokémon!**

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I looked up at the sky furiously, angered by the fact that the bad guys got away. What were they talking about? And why were they so concerned with a Angel Gene? How about that wacky machine and their gloves? What were those things?

"Hey Eleanor!" I heard Carter yell. "Eleanor!"

"What?" I hissed. Carter recoiled slightly, I could tell.

"Geez, what's your problem?"

"My problem is that Prince let the bad guys get away!"

"Oh, come on, you must have gotten something useful!"

"Yeah, that those hypnotized pokémon are demon pokémon, something like that." I said with a wave of my hand. "What about that crystal thing?"

"That thing is majorly creepy." said Carter with a shudder. "Disabling the shadows around it was easy. I just had to find an element that was unusual in Peul, and then attacked the pedestal, hence the shield going down. I guess without those shadows, the thing is useless."

"So the shadows are controlling the pokémon." I said with a nod. "What about the crystal?"

"That's what's weird. I tried to touch it, but it burned me or something. Look." he removed his glove on his hand, and showed me the small red mark on his finger. "Went strait through the glove. Freaky, huh?"

"Extremely." I mumbled as I took his hand, examining the burn more closely. It seemed oddly familiar... but from where?

"Hey! Guys!" hollered Barlow as he stormed up to us like a bulldozer. Carter ripped his hand away, and quickly put his glove back on. "Check out what they left behind!"

He came to a stop, and pulled out the same stone from the machine. Well, almost the same. It was completely black, all the dark violet volts gone. I looked at the crystal while Carter gaped at him.

"You're holding it!" exclaimed Carter.

"Yeah, so?" asked Barlow as he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"When I touched it, the thing burned me!" exclaimed Carter.

"It did?" asked Barlow as he looked down at the orb and back up at Carter.

"Yeah, it did!"

"Carter, maybe all this ranger work is getting to you." Barlow sighed as he shook his head. "This thing is as cool as a Cubchoo. Here," he shoved it into my hands. "Tell him, Eleanor.

I stared at the orb in front of me, laying in my palms. At first, I thought that Barlow was right, for the orb was very cold. Slowly, though, something emerged from it, and began to spread heat across my skin much like when one is sitting to close to a fire, and the flames begin to itch at your skin.

Except this was more than mere irritation. It was beginning to burn. _Badly._ This feeling, however, was one I was much to familiar with. Wracking my brain for where I've felt it before, I realized that I couldn't drop the orb. I couldn't get it off my palm. The Demon Teen! When he burned me... in the dream...

Oh, shit! Shit!

"Eleanor, you okay?" asked Carter. "You're trembling."

"Get it off." I hissed. "Get it off now!"

Carter snatched the orb away, before hissing himself, and dropping it. Thankfully, Kick caught the thing, and handed it back to Barlow.

"What's with you two?" he asked as he looked at me strangely. I ripped the gloves off my hands, and stared down at my palms.

"Whoa..." said Barlow as he looked back up at me.

"They weren't like that before!" I exclaimed. My hands, once smooth and clear, where now an angry shade of red, indicating that whatever was on or in the orb had burned both me and Carter.

And I knew that whatever it was defiantly wasn't something nice.

o.0.o.0.o

_Aqua Resort_

_Dawn P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I sat inside the ranger base, reading over the prophecy over and over again.

"_Why can't I figure this out?" _I wondered. "'_When one Angel fell, so did the rest... they fought to the death, wanting no less..."_

Well, obviously this means that the leader lost, and when she lost, the others fought to the death to avenge her. _Wanting no less... _Does that mean they didn't mind giving up their lives for the greater good?

...

_History will repeat itself again... _If history repeats itself, does that mean that myself, Dusk, and everyone else will fight the Demon King in battle?

...

But this would also mean that Eleanor, the Angel of Healing and our leader, would die first. Followed by the rest of us...

"(_Dawn, you do realize that even the smallest changes could alter the future.)" _Eden said as he climbed up onto my lap. "(_Waking up a minute later... walking a little longer... even staring into space for a few seconds more could change what happens.)"_

"I know." I said as I placed my chin in the palm of my hand, my elbow propping me up on the edge of my desk. "I'm not the Angel of Psychics for nothing."

"(_You're still worried. You know that history won't repeat itself, it can't. True, these ancient people predicted that you guys will all come back, but the Angel Gene had been passed from generation to generation. Your powers were just reactivated to be much, much stronger."_

"It's not the ancient people I'm worried about." I mumbled. "I've been having these dreams, lately."

"(_Speak, then. It's always god to get what's troubling you off your mind.)"_

"That's the thing. I can't make heads or tales of the dreams. They're like flash visions or something. Like from a stop motion picture. A flash of something here, a glance of something there. It's beginning to frighten me."

"(_It's your powers maturing.)" _stated Eden as he hopped down and looked up at me. "(_Being the Psychic Angel not only allows you to automatically know answers to questions, it can also allow you to foresee the future, maybe even glance into the past. I'm sure that once we get the Psychic Tome, your powers will grow to full maturity, and then I can train you to control them.)"_

"So all that stuff about Fire Arrows and Crescent Swords was true?" I asked.

"(_Of course! Without that weaponry, your powers, along with everyone else's, would be malfunctioning left and right! With powers as destructive as Fire or Water could very much destroy the world instead of saving it!)"_

Eden continued to ramble on, but I found that I was zoning off. _When stars rain down... _I've read of that somewhere before, but where? _Where?_

_When stars rain down..._

"Hey, Dawn!"

Eden shut his mouth as one of the area rangers came in.

"Yeah?" I asked, snapping myself out of my trance.

"Check it out."

He held a computer towards my face, and I read over the article that he had pulled up.

_Predicted that by midnight tomorrow, scientists have estimated that a full lunar eclipse and a meteorite shower will occur..._

I read over the rest of the article with interest. A meteorite shower and a lunar eclipse on the same night...

"Hey, Dawn, you okay? You look kinda pale."

"I'm fine." I said as I sat back. If I'm right... "Just tired, that's all."

"Oh. Okay, then get some sleep. Tonights gonna be huge!" yelled the geeky ranger as he ran out of my room. As soon as I was sure he was gone, I went onto my own computer, typing in _meteorite shower._

I read past everything about what makes meteorites and what they are until I got towards the history.

_Since meteorites look much like glowing balls of light falling from the night sky, people in ancient times often thought that it was the stars raining down, a sign from the gods that someone or something was to be summoned..._

I reread this again. And again. And a third time to make sure.

"Oh my Arceus." I said as I dialed Dusks number on my styler with shaking hands.

"Hello? What?" I heard Dusk grumble.

"Dusk, you won't believe this." I said as I glanced through the paragraph again. "It all makes perfect sense now!"

"What?" asked Dusk.

"The prophecy," I said as I finally tore my eyes from the computer screen to look at Dusks little hologram. "and I think I finally figured it out."

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101*patting a choking Dusk on the back***

**Dusk: What*sputter* do you guys want? *glares***

**Amy47101: Yeah, He's been choking on water since the beginning of the chapter.**

**Dusk: Because of you!**

**Amy47101: Hey, you were the one who did a spit take. Ain't my fault.**

**Dusk: It is so-!**

**Amy47101: Og, geez, look at the time! *glances at wrist* Better end this quickly!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	29. Attacked By a Shooting Star

Angel Wings

**Amy47101: Hey everyone! ^.^ Another chapter!**

**Dusk: 'Bout time. What took you so long?**

**Amy47101(still grinning while holding an AK47): Dusk, shut up and let me be happy.**

**Dusk: I despise happiness.**

**Amy47101: Dawn is a happy person, and you seem to like her.**

**Dusk: Shut up.**

**Amy47101: Say that to my AK47.**

**Dusk: Seriously? I have SHADOW powers. If I wanted to, I could suck you into a black hole.**

**Amy47101( in a singsong voice): But if you did that, you would cease to exist because I created you. Because of me, you were born.**

**Dusk: Nooo... I was born because my mom and dad-**

**Amy47101: SHUT UP! Dusk, shame on you, there might be children!**

**Dusk: Reading a pokémon fanfic were the first chapter has death?**

**Amy47101: Good point. But still no discussing that.**

**Dusk: Fine. Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

It seemed as if over time, Eleanor and her friends were discovering more and more about their powers and abilities. Dash was faster than he ever was before, zooming by so fast it was as if he was a blur. Aqua found that she could breathe water as if it were air. Flare discovered that fire and magma could not burn her, but merely felt like water as it touched her skin. Surge has grown resistant to electrical shocks and has now found out that he can not only form electricity out of thin air, but also drain power grids, sometimes even throwing an entire city into a blackout. Dawns dreams about the future became more frequent, and she soon found out that she was beginning to read minds. Dusk has learned how he could jump in and out of the shadows, sometimes even unintentionally walking through shadows without even realizing it. Forrest has grown more accustomed to controlling his powers, but soon found that the trees and plants could also speak, having a story to tell. Wynter has long since been able to withstand the cold, and is now learning that her powers could extend as far as making full out blizzards. She still has yet to accomplish it. Carters transforming was becoming easier everyday. He was becoming quicker, smoother, and sneakier with his changes, but was still unable to fix the hair and eye color issue as he changed into a human. Eleanor learned that she could not only heal, but also control moonlight. It seems that, to her, that she would absorb the light while she slept, and then was able to release it whenever she felt fit. Only problem was that the results were somewhat... explosive at times.

Anyways, as the next day came and went, Dawn was nervously awaiting the night. She had informed everyone but Eleanor and Carter. They must have been busy. She certainly did hope that they would connect the dots...

o.0.o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

"So how long is it going to take for this lunar eclipse and whatnot to happen?" asked Carter as he stood near the edge of the cliff atop Breeze Hill. He impatiently tapped his foot, crossing his arms and huffing.

"Keep walking near the edge and you might fall off." I said as I took a sip from a can of pop.

Apparently, Maxine was really pumped for this, and made sure that we had packed food and whatnot. I'm sure it would be pretty, but holding us at knifepoint was taking it kinda far. And, yes, Maxine was threatening us with a knife. So, here we are now, sitting on a picnic blanket, surrounded in candle light. Carter, heeding my advice, plopped down next me.

"Not much longer." said Maxine as she glanced at her watch. "The cite said midnight, so maybe five, eight minutes?"

There was a small silence. Barlow and Kick were practicing by punching a tree continuously. Luana was brushing Fluff while the partner pokémon was asleep, Maxine staring expectantly at the clear night sky. Prince and Cala were... well, I really don't know where the hell they are. They ran off somewhere, like they always do. Carter was fidgeting impatiently, and I, like Maxine, was staring up at the sky, the full moon shining like a beacon, stars twinkling in the background.

"So!" exclaimed Crawford as he suddenly put his arms around both Carter and I, pulling us closer to each other. "Candlelight dinner under a moonlit sky... gives it a... _romantic _atmosphere, doesn't it?"

"That's true," I mused. "Perfect for you and Luana, hm?" It was hard, keeping the strait, innocent face while Crawford looked to be having heart failure.

"Gah! I didn't-!"

"Hey, Luana!" Carter yelled out, catching on. "Crawford wants to take you on a-!"

"Shut you mouth before I shut it for you!" hissed Crawford as he clamped a hand over Carters mouth before he could utter another word. I could hear him snickering, although it was muffled.

"What was that, Rascal?" asked Luana as she looked up.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" exclaimed Crawford as he released Carter and waved his hands back and forth. Even in the darkness of night, I could see the growing blush on Crawfords face. Oh, won't Carter have a ball teasing him later.

"Guys, look!" cried Maxine as she pointed towards the moon. I looked up also, and noticed that the silver moon seemed to be outlined in a shining golden light. The lunar eclipse. Then where are...?

"Oh wow!" cried Luana. Shooting stars fell from the sky like rain, streaking gold and silver across the sky until they fizzled out at the horizon. The spectacle went on for a few minutes, before I began feeling something... strange.

"Guys, get down!" I heard Barlow yell. Yet, I ignored the order. I saw myself getting enveloped in a bright silver light. I didn't feel afraid, nor did I feel like resisting. I just wanted to stay this way, being bathed in the heavenly light, allow it to take me where ever it wanted me to go. I felt s perfect, and wonderfully content, that I felt that I was in a dream...

o.0.o.0.o

"_What is your name?" Eleanor asked as she looked at the figure above her. She could not make out details, for the male, or female, looked to be made of completely light. It was bright, beautiful, and comforting._

"_I have no name." a voice echoed across the clear sky. That was when Eleanor realized it, she was standing atop clouds._

"_What are you?" Eleanor asked, trying to get a clear definition._

"_I am a Teacher. I am a Healer." the voice said, drifting off slightly. "Yet I have no degree or medicine. Kings fear me, yet I have no army. I have conquered the world, yet I have not won any military battles."_

"_Am I dead?" Eleanor couldn't help but ask. The voice chuckled._

"_No, my little Angel, you are not dead. You have much more to accomplish before that happens." the voice sighed. "I am truly sorry, but I have to send you into the darkest debts of Hell. Therefor, you can obtain your item, and fight to save your world."_

_Eleanor turned around as a portal of darkness behind her. She looked up at the golden being._

"_I know you are afraid. It is the human part of you. But I know that the Angel part will make the right choice."_

_Eleanor knew not what she was 'meant' to do. But she could feel the darkness seeping through the portal, desperate to claw at her, want her, take away her sanity, __**kill **__her. Yet, somehow the darkness stayed trapped behind the portal. And __**somehow **__she had to go through._

"_I must be completely crazy." Eleanor muttered before she took a running leap forward and leapt through, into the darkness. The being of light watched as the Angel faded away, a soft smile upon it's lips._

"_They are so similar. Almost as if they were reincarnated." it sighed with content. "The ten Angels of Arceus born anew."_

o.0.o.0.o

**Okay, I seriously have no idea where I'm going with the Being of Light. But I do know what it represents! Can anyone guess?**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	30. The King of Demons

Angel Wings

**Amy47101: Ugh...**

**Flare: What's with her?**

**Forrest: She's been overexerting herself with schoolwork.**

**Wynter: Oh?**

**Surge: Yeah. Apparently she's learning some _really _wacky science. Can't wrap her mind around it. Now she's suffering from a overload.**

**Wynter*looks at Amy*: Huh.**

**Forrest: Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

(Eleanor P.O.V)

o.0.o.0.o

I jolted myself awake, breathing deeply.

"_What the hell...?" _I panicked for a moment, no idea where I was or what happened. I took a deep breath. "_Calm down. Lets see..."_

I remembered the meteorites and the eclipse. Barlow yelled, and then being wrapped in light... then the light being... and I am _seriously unsure _wether that was a dream or reality. I looked around.

Well... it was definitely scoring a fifteen on a one to ten scale for creep factor. Full of darkness, shadows even darker than night flicked around, and a think misty fog covered the area. I couldn't see three feet in front of me. And I couldn't see Carter or Prince or anyone.

I was alone.

o.0.o.0.o

_Carter P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"Just frigging peachy." I muttered as I walked through the fog. "Hey Eleanor!"

_Eleanor... Eleanor... Eleanor..._

Same response as last time. A frigging echo. If my day could get any better, I'd like an announcement. I got attacked by meteorites, transported into this place, and was laying on the ground for what felt like _hours _trying to get over the sickness. I guess traveling by meteorite is seriously bad on the stomach.

...

"Okay, this f*cking _sucks!" _I hollered. "Where the hell am I?!"

"(_I suggest that you refrain from using that word here, Angel.)"_

"Perfect." I muttered. "I'm hearing things now."

"(_You are not. I apologize for separating you from the other Angels.)"_

Suddenly, something swept me up and, like all reasonably minded men, I screamed and ran. Unfortunately, I can't outrun whatever was deciding to chase me, and was immediately scooped up and thrown not-so-gently onto it's back.

"Carter, you scream like a girl."

"Yeah, Flare, you're one to talk." someone else said.

"Well, genius, that's because I'm an actual _girl!"_

"Guys?" I asked as I looked up. Aqua smiled at me, waved a friendly wave while Flare was arguing with Dash. Wynter was merely trying to break them apart. Forrest was meditating, while Surge was laughing his ass off at Flare and Dash. Dusk was sitting cross-legged with his chin in his hand, looking irritated with the whole situation while Dawn was trembling. I think it was from the cold, it's seriously _freezing_ here, but something was telling me it was from something else.

"One more, Giritina." Dusk said as he straitened up. There was a growl, indicating that the pokémon understood.

"Wait, we're on Giritina?" I exclaimed as I glanced up at him in shock.

"Yes." Dusk said simply.

"Then... are we in the Reverse World?"

"Try Underworld." said Dusk.

"Huh?" Now I was confused.

"(_I'll give you a better explanation once we have found the last Angel.)"_ Giritina said as he looked down. "(_Speaking of which...)"_

"HOLY SHIT!"

"That's all, Giritina." Dusk said, trying to hide a smile as Eleanor was dumped onto the said pokèmons back, muttering curses under her breath. Confused, Eleanor looked up.

"Hey guys..." said Eleanor with an awkward wave.

"Hiya!" said Aqua as she smiled.

"Okay, explanations." said Flare. "As in, now."

And this was a powerful legendary she was talking too.

"(_Perhaps we should start off with our location. You are all in hell.)"_

"Wait, _this _is hell?" asked Eleanor. "Then where's all the flames and stuff?"

"(_All of that is merely mythes. Just like the appearance of demons. When you think about demons, what is your first thought?)"_

"I dunno. Red and horny, I guess." said Dash as he shrugged. Widening his eyes with realization, he said, "And, _wow, _that sounded incredibly wrong."

"(_Likewise, people often misjudge Hell. It's not like anyone ever came back after they died, excusing the few demons who still manage to escape every now and then.)"_

"So are you, like, the ruler of this place or something?" asked Surge.

"(_No, I am, __**like**__,)" _he mocked Surge on his improper use of the word 'like', making it sound incredibly funny coming from the big-time legendary. "(_The guardian of the Reverse Worlds. Given the power to transport between dimensions. Likewise, I am also able to open portals to Hell.)"_

"And why are we here?" asked Dawn.

"(_Because you are to obtain the weapons in the legend.)"_

"Those where real?" exclaimed Eleanor.

"(_Yes. The only problem with this is that we believe that, somehow, the weaponry got transported into Hell, hence why so many generations of the Angel Gene has gone without them. No one has __**ever **__managed to make it through Hell and actually come back. Not even the original Angels from so long ago.)"_

"Gee, sounds wonderfu-" Flare stated, but was soon cut off as she hunched over in pain, as the rest of us were. It was awful, wrenching stomach pain, which seemed to be affecting Dawn the most, for she literally crawled to the side of Giritina, and vomited over the edge. Giritina let out a low rumble of irritation.

"(_Demons.)" _he growled. "(_This is bad, this is really bad. We're in their domain, you're weaker, nearly powerless...)"_

"So what you're saying..." Eleanor said, looking visibly shaken. "That we're about to be attacked by hordes of demons and we're basically human?"

"(_To put it simply.)"_

"Oh shit." I heard Dusk mutter. "Holy fricking shit."

He was looking at something behind us, and slowly, everyone turned. I couldn't really imagine what I was seeing, but it seemed like something from a nightmare. Hundreds, if not thousands, of creatures. Each one with a pair of bat-like wings, each one with elfish ears and small, catlike fangs. Each and every single one radiating great darkness. At the very front was a teenager who couldn't have been any older than us. His hair was dark green, nearly black, pulled into a long strait ponytail while the hair by his face was parted strait down the middle. His eyes, crimson red, reminding me of the color of blood. Once he reached us, he held up his hand, indicating for his little demon buddies to stop behind him, even though they made it _extremely _obvious that they really didn't want too. His lips quirked into a smirk, he opened his arms wide, as if welcoming us.

"Hello, Angels!" he cried out. His voice was hypnotizing, like he was trying to pull us in, not raspy or anywhere near what I originally thought a demons voice would sound like. "Welcome to my domain! As you could probably already guess, this is Hell."

"Gee, I wonder whatever the first clue was." I heard Flare mutter. The teens smirk grew larger, and he wagged his finger at us much like a parent would to a child.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat your host?" he said. Flare flipped him off, which made him chuckle. "Why so hostile?"

"I can think of a few reasons." I heard Eleanor say under her breath. Demon Teen turned towards her and smirked some more.

"Ah, the Angel of Healing! Finally we can meet somewhere outside of the Dream World."

I stole a quick glance at Eleanor, who seemed to be seething with anger.

"Geez, where are my manners? My name is Devlin," he bowed to us, as if addressing royalty. "The King of Demons."

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: Ugh...**

**Forrest: She just gave herself a migraine from overload...**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	31. The Angels That Won in Hell

Angel Wings

**Amy47101: Grrrrr...**

**Eleanor: Hey, Amy...?**

**Amy47101: I hate being sick!**

**Eleanor: Uh-huh. Amy47101 does not own pokémon!**

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I could feel he was powerful. I knew it. The frightening thing was that his power was so powerful, that it wasn't affecting my friends and in the same way that it was affecting me. Unlike everyone else, who was suffering from some sort of sickness, I wanted to scream at him, hit him, _something _to show how angry he made me. The scariest thing? I couldn't comprehend if this anger was my own.

"Giratina, we need to move!" Dusk yelled. The legend let out a roar of understanding, and sped forward, so fast that I almost fell off. _Devlin_(how fitting) just straitened up, and flicked his hand. All his demon buddies, completely under his control, sped forward in an attack formation. Several going underneath Giratina while others went to the sides and above us. Funny thing... they weren't closing in on us, just hovering around us.

Suddenly, Giratina jerked to the side, nearly flipping some of us off.

"What the fuck?!" screamed Flare as demons flew up from one side.

"They're trying to capsize us!" Dusk yelled as Giratina jerked once again.

"(_Angels, forgive me,)" _Giratina growled. "(_The ride may get a little... bumpy.)"_

After Giratina said this, he flipped upside down, doing a spiral midair to shake off the demons who had somehow managed to clamp themselves onto his tail and underside.

"(_Scream, if you must.)" _Giratina said as another attack came. "(_But no matter what, do not let go.)"_

"Yes, because that was _exactly _what I was thinking, Captain Obvious!" Surge yelled. Giratina grunted something that I couldn't quite make out. The demons continued attacking us, and for some reason, I kept on thinking about that story I read back home. Called _The Birds. _Basically, it was about these birds that went crazy and began attacking humans. They were relentless, and wouldn't give up all night, no matter if half of them killed themselves while trying to enter the houses. And here I am, be attacked relentlessly by demons. But there's one small difference. One; I was not inside a well boarded house(like that was going to stop them). And two; I don't think these demons will go away when the tide turns.

I heard a shriek, and snapped my head to the direction of Flare. She had three distinctive claw marks running down her cheek, blood dripping from the cuts.

"Okay, now I'm pissed!" she yelled as she stood up. "Let's see how these ugly Woobats like fire!"

Flare charged up a fireball in her hand. I think she expected it to fly into one of the demons, but instead, it grew larger and larger, eventually forming a shape. A strangely familiar shape. As the shape went from flickering flames to solid, it fell into Flares hands. She stared at it for a moment, before lifting her head.

"Hell freaking yeah." she said, grinning like an idiot. "Alright, ya ugly Woobats! Let's see how ya like some Fire Arrows!"

Taking the arrow from the quiver, she loaded it onto the bow, taking aim.

"Uh, Flare... are you sure you can shoot that properly?" asked Dash as his eyes flicked nervously from the bow and arrow and back to Flare. Flare paid him no mind. Taking a deep breath, she let go of the arrow and let it fly.

I had to say I was surprised when the arrow burst into flames, growing in speed until it came into contact with a demon. Likewise, the thing burst into flames, screaming and writhing in pain before it finally exploded.

Everyone, even the demons, paused and stared at Flare.

"Why are you stopping?!" demanded Devlin. "Keep attacking!"

"Not gonna happen." I heard Surge mutter as he formed his own power ball in his hands. Soon, he was holding his own weapon, a pair of daggers. He snickered before clanging them together, creating a thunderbolt that sliced through four or five of the demons, destroying them.

Soon, I found that everyone was doing what Flare and Surge did, each of them holding the weapons in the legend. I watched as everyone else, even Wynter and Forrest, fight off the demons.

Well, it's high time I started fighting too.

Soon, I myself was slashing at demons with my sword, clenching the elaborately crafted handle, decorated with smooth, white moonstones. I almost laughed when all the demons fled in fear of us. Ironic, huh? As soon as the demons backed off, our weapons transformed themselves into necklaces, the weapon becoming a little charm on the end of the chain. Clasping itself around our necks, the necklaces settled perfectly, not to tight, not to loose.

A deep violet light surrounded Giratina, holding it in place. Oddly enough, the ten of us could still move freely across his back. A slow clapping could be heard from above, coming from none other than Devlin. Was he holding Giratina in place?

"Excellent! Even in my own domain, even outnumbered, even at your weakest points, you all somehow manage to defeat me! It's intriguing. Angels in Hell, defeating demons..." he trailed off as he circled around us, as if studying and anticipating our moves. "Never before has anyone good entered Hell, nor has anyone exited Hell alive. If you are true Angels, then you wouldn't be able to come here. True Angels can't enter Hell, because the darkness would tear them apart."

"What's your point, then?" demanded Flare as she glared at Devlin.

"I am not trying to make a point," said Devlin with a chuckle. "Merely an observation."

Closing his eyes, Devlin stretched, as if not caring that we had just defeated him, and turned.

"Ah, well. Information is information. Father should be satisfied for now." he opened his eyes, and pulled out some sort of gem. The black stone flashing violet, a portal opened in front of him. He looked as if he was about to step through, when he held his forefinger up, as if remembering something. "I almost forgot."

And with what seemed like one swift movement, he turned around, grabbed my arm, pulled me in and kissed me on the lips.

o.0.o.0.o

_Carter P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

No. Fucking. Way.

There is _no way _that this is real! It just has to be a terrible, cruel, twisted dream! But... after continuous pinching, I realized that what I was seeing is true.

Devlin was kissing Eleanor.

That... that bastard! That low, sick, perverted, motherfucking son of a bitch! Why wasn't anyone doing anything to stop him? Why wasn't _I _doing anything to stop him?

"ASSHOLE!" Eleanor managed as she pushed Devlin off her. Devlin did nothing. Just smirked.

"Now I must take my leave. Until next time, Angels!" and with that, he left through his portal. Giratina was able to move again, but as if he was sensing something wrong had happened, he said nothing. Just left us Angels to talk it out.

"Eleanor..." Wynter started, trailing off, not knowing how to address the situation.

"Don't say anything." Eleanor said. "I just want to go back to base."

With a growl of understanding, Giratina opened it's own portal to Breeze Hill. After saying quick goodbyes and receiving a few friendly hugs, Eleanor and I jumped through the portal.

And right now, I was just glad that we where home.

o.0.o.0.o

Later that evening, after Eleanor and I reappeared and had to give out explanations. Basically we said that we got teleported to the Peril Cliffs. Yeah, these guys know about the wings, but something tells me that Eleanor, myself, and our eight winged friends getting transported to hell, fighting off an army of demons on Giratinas back, and discovering mystical weaponry was going to push it.

Apparently, Eleanor and I have been missing for one full day, which was weird, considering that we couldn't have been in Hell for more than a few hours. They were just about to file missing persons reports, when we showed up.

And here I was now, laying in my bed, staring at the ceiling, the only noise being Crawfords snoring. I was holding the chain my fingertips, watching the dangling sword charm as it gleamed in the little amount of moonlight filtering through the window. My thoughts were trying to drift away from Devlin, and how he...

I shuddered just thinking about it. Bastard. If I _ever _see him again...

"(_My Arceus, who could be up at this hour?)" _Cala mumbled as she used her paw to rub sleep out of her eyes. "(_Carter, perhaps you should check.)"_

When Cala says 'perhaps' she means 'go _now _before I decide to make you do it'. I learned that the hard way. So, seeing that I didn't have a choice and wasn't going to sleep any time soon, I got up, clasped the necklace back around my neck, slid on some slippers, and slipped out of my room as of not to disturb Crawford.

Following the nearly silent sounds of footsteps, I followed them outside where I was surprised to find Eleanor, her wings out and ready to take off.

"Leaving without me?" I pouted, putting on my very best puppy dog face, and then laughing at how Eleanor jumped nearly ten feet in the air.

"Arceus, Carter, don't scare me like that!" she hissed.

"Where ya going?" I asked innocently.

"Nowhere. Just flying. Gotta get my mind off some things."

"About...?"

"Yeah..."

Cue incredibly awkward silence.

"Well, what are ya waiting for then?" I demanded, whispering some quick Angelic so that my wings could pop out. "Let's fly!"

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: Ugh...**

**Eleanor: Amys sick. So, she won't be talking much...**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	32. They're Re-gathering Us

Angel Wings

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: *cheesy grin, cheesy grin***

**Dusk: Okay, I give, whats with you?**

**Amy: I'm getting this story moving! The disclaimer!**

**Dusk: ... Fine. Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"Boring. Boring." Carter flipped through the channels, coming to the History Channel. Grimacing, he said: "_Really _boring."

Basically, what Carter was saying is true. Our lives have been pretty boring since the going-through-hell thing. Barlow refused to let us do any missions outside Veintown and Chicole village. Basically, all we were doing was delivering papers, which was amusing all on it's own with Lily and the ninja Happiny, the playful children of Chicole, Big Bertha and her family, and Ponte and Mr. Woodward with his cane(which he found a reason to beat Carter with everyday). Basically, we were bored out of our minds.

"Hey everyone!" a teenage ranger came into the base. She had long, mint green hair and deep green eyes. "How is it back here in Vein Town?"

"Hey, Wendy!" exclaimed Barlow as he turned away from Whatever conversation he was having with Crawford. "How is it, back at the Ranger Union?"

"As good as it'll ever be. We've got some info on those thugs you reported last week. Apparently, they aren't just thugs, but a syndicate. They call themselves Team Hellion."

I shuddered, remembering the stone that Barlow had thankfully sent to the Union the next day. Wendy went behind Maxines desk, and plugged in a flash drive. From there, she pulled up a folder, a map of Fiorre, Almia, and Oblivia. Red and amber-colored dots were splattered across the three regions.

"See these?" Wendy asked, pointed to the red dots. "These are were Team Hellion was reported. Here," she pointed to the amber dots. "These are areas of recent child disappearances."

My eyes flicked to Oblivia, specifically Renbow Island. None. except for one in the Aqua resort, but that was it. None near Cocona. Henry was safe.

"We have a reason to believe that the two are connected." Wendy said. She pulled up a picture. They were Team Hellion grunts, with an outline of an all to familiar shape. A demon. But why? And how? "This is a picture taken from one of our spies in Puel Town. I have no idea what this could possibly be, though."

_"This just in!" _

A news anchor from the TV exclaimed this excitedly, interrupting my thoughts of the demons working with Team Hellion. I saw a picture of Dash, Forrest, and Dawn pop up.

"_Recently, reports of missing children have come in. The rangers have been investigating these cases with the help of the police, but have found nothing. The reason that these three, Dash Smith, Forrest Brooks, and Dawn Ford, are different are the eerie similarities they share. All three are graduates of the ranger school this past year, and the fact that they were the oldest reported missing, all other children were between the ages of two and eleven. Plus it was recently brought up that they were all kidnapped when they are younger! Coincidence? I think not!"_

She continued to walk towards three separate families. Three families that I recognized from my graduation. Dashs' parents have obviously been crying, Daisy was bawling while Daimon, Dalton, and Daniel just looked flat-out pissed. Well, as pissed as four-year-olds can look. Dawns father had his face set in stone, like he could care less while Edward, who I guessed was like a grandpa to Dawn, had a grim face. Forrests parents looked the worst. His mother was crying, even on camera. His dad looked like he wanted to personally strangle the person who would dare take his firstborn son the second time. Even little baby Ashton looked as if he knew something was wrong.

"_Here, we have the three teens families, each awaiting to speak their opinions on the issue. Mr. Ford, it is said that your wife passed from an unknown sickness ten years ago. Did you ever want your daughter to become a ranger and face these dangers?"_

_"I never wanted her to be a ranger. I would have preferred if she used her magnificent intelligence to become a lawyer or a doctor. But Edward insisted."_

_"And you are Edward, correct?" _the anchor asked the elderly butler.

"_Yes." _Edward answered.

"_How long have you been working for the Ford family?"_

_"Oh, before Ms. Dawn was born. I used to be a butler in training for Ms. Angela back when she was-"_

Mr. Ford shot Edward a look that basically said 'Shut the hell up before I fire you'. That was the first bit of emotion I saw on his face ever since the interview started. Coughing uncomfortably, the anchor moved to Forrests family.

"_Mrs. Brooks, does it feel like a strange sense of déjà vu to know that your son, Forrest, is once again kidnapped?"_

_"It's like an old cut was reopened once again." _Ms. Brooks said. _"We were so afraid to have another child, to bring Ashton into the world, so afraid that we were going to loose him too."_

_"I'd like to see the man who's in charge of this whole kidnapping thing." _growled Mr. Brooks while cracking his knuckles. "_I hope that damn bastard is watching this. Mess with me once, shame on me. Mess with me twice, shame on you. But mess with my family, not once but _**_twice_**_, he'll figure out what happens when a biker wants to kick his ass."_

_"Of course, sir. Your anger is understandable." _The news anchor gave Mr. Brooks a reassuring pat on the shoulder, even though he obviously didn't want sympathy. He just wanted to beat somebody up. _"And finally, the Smith family. Mr. and Mrs. Smith, you have four children other than Dash. Are you perhaps concerned that they may be kidnapped, too?"_

_"We can't help but be worried. Just the other day, some strangely dressed people came up and began talking to Daisy. Just a few days before Dash disappeared." _Mr. Smith said this while picking up Daisy, trying to comfort her.

_"It's frightening and confusing." _Mrs. Smith. _"If what the Brooks and Mr. Ford said is true, then maybe this strange connection isn't just coincidental."_

_"Hey, lady, I've got something to say!" _Damion said suddenly.

_"Oh? What do you think, little boy?"_

_"I'm not 'little'." _Damion grumbled. "_Don't doubt my big brother! He has friends that'll find him and bring him back! And he's strong! He won't be defeated so easily!"_

_"Such inspiring words from a small mind." _said the news anchor. "_If you have any information on the disappearances or of the organization committing the kidnappings, please contact the police or your nearest Ranger Base. And now for the sports with Craig Smiley!"_

o.0.o.0.o

Carter stormed off after the news broadcast. I don't know if he was angry at the fact that no one told us about the kidnappings of our friends or the fact that we were being hunted. I found him on the roof, later that evening.

"Figures, you'd be up here." I said as I flew up. Tucking my wings comfortably behind me, I sat next to Carter. He has his hands clasped in front of him, staring intently into the sky. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

"Why?" he said, turning to look at me. "Why are they re-gathering us? Why are demons working with them?"

"I wish I knew." I said as I shook my head. "I called up everyone else."

"How'd they react?"

"Aqua cried. Wynter looked worry stricken. Surge scowled and swore vengeance. Flare let out a string of curses and Dusk punched a wall."

"Dusk punched a wall?" asked Carter while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was pretty pissed."

I stopped for a moment, my styler ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Eleanor! Eleanor!"

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked. My mom sounded like she was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"Henry disappeared!"

o.0.o.0.o

_Dawn P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"Hey, Dawn, you awake?"

I groaned. I was cold and my head was pounding. It hurt terribly. Nonetheless, I opened my eyes, and sat up. It was dark, but my eyes quickly adjusted. I was in a cage. A cage for animals. Bars were on all sides, and my head just barely brushed the top of the crate. I was in an itchy cloth hospital gown, and was glad to know that my undergarments were still in there place. My wings stuck out the back of the gown, folded somewhat comfortably.

I saw tons of other children in cages around me, some with animal ears and tales, one boy even had gills. They stared at me, wide-eyed and silent.

"Hey, Forrest, she's up."

I looked around, locating the voice from above.

"Dash?" I asked timidly.

"The one and only." Dash smiled, his hands grasped around the bars of the cage. Forrest's here, too."

"Where are we?" I asked, noticing they were both also wearing hospital gowns with their wings.

"On a ship, I think."

A door opened suddenly, and a bunch of scientist-looking people walked through the door, causing many of the kids to shrink into the corners of their cages in fear. They walked strait to my cage, and kneeled down.

"Oh my Arceus, they were right. They got it." It. Apparently, I'm an 'it'. Turning to the other scientist, the man said. "Do you know how long I wanted to get my hands on this one? Subject Five... Did you ever read the reports about this group?"

"Yes," said the other scientist, a women. "I never really quite believed it. But here we have three of the ten. But this... _this _is Subject Five? This girl?"

"Yes. That one is Subject One, and that one is Subject Seven." the other man said, pointing to Dash first and then Forrest. "But Subject Five, you're looking at it."

Rubbing his hands with glee, the man unlocked the cage.

"Come on, little one. You're wanted in lab seven." he said in a to-sweet voice, as if dealing with children. "_Oh, yes! Man, I want to section its brain."_

I heard the thought and winced as rough hands dragged me out of the cage. My powers were picking up on emotions, Dash was angry, and Forrest seemed scared, not for himself, but for me. But the worst thing was the pathetic relief that washed through the children, glad that it wasn't them.

And for some reason, I don't think I could blame them.

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: Okay, everyone, Dusk wants to kill me right now, so I'm wrapping this up quick!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	33. Sending a Warning

Angel Wings

**Amy: Hi! I am still running from Dusk and...**

**Dusk*pops out from a shadow*: YOU. DIE. NOW.**

**Amy: SHIT! I DON'T OWN POKÉMON, SEE YA!**

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"Carter..." I said, my voice shaking. "I can't... I don't... Oh, Arceus, Henry."

I felt his eyes on me, but didn't dare look at him. I think I was going to break at any moment, and I didn't need him sympathizing me.

"They got him, didn't they?" he asked, his voice like steel, hiding a hint of anger. I nodded, biting my lip and looking at the horizon.

"I need to get home, Carter. I don't know how my Mom will handle this, she's been wreck since dad disappeared, and I seriously don't think she can handle this kidnapping again."

Placing a hand on my shoulder, he looked at me with a sympathy.

"We'll head out tomorrow. I can-"

"No." I said, cutting him off. "I need to deal with this myself. I need to help my Mum by myself with Cynthia, and I need to track down Henry by myself."

"But Eleanor..." Carter trailed off, seeing the seriousness in my eyes.

"I know you want to help me, Carter. I can understand, I really can, but I'm going alone. I need you here, helping Barlow and Wendy to find Dawn, Dash, and Forrest. You know that this Team Hellion is most likely the ones who are behind the kidnappings, probably the whole Angel Gene reactivation. I really don't know why they're regathering us, but something is telling me that they aren't going to stop until they have us all."

"(_You are absolutely correct.)" _I heard Cala from behind us. I glanced over my shoulder, and turned seeing that not only Prince and Cala were standing there, but so was Eden, Rosalind, Miles, Storm, and Serena. Dawns, Forrests, Dashes, Surges, and Aquas partner pokémon. Did that mean...?

_"(Yes. That wretched Team Hellion also got Aqua and Surge.)"_ Eden said, as if reading my mind.

"But how?" I asked. "Just today we found out about Dawn, Dash, and Forrest."

"(_Those reporters are much to slow. By the time they announce Surge and Aqua, they could get Flare, Dusk, Wynter, Carter, and you.)" _Serena said with a roll of her eyes.

"They move fast." Carter said as he raised his eyebrows. "We've gotta warn the others. Half of us are already gone."

"We talked to them just this morning. I don't get how they move so fast." I mumbled.

"What will we do?" asked Carter.

"There's gotta be a pattern, right? They can't just target at random, can they?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"I'll call the others, you need to get to Cocona tomorrow." Carter told me. He paused. "And something tells me you don't want me telling Barlow about this?"

"Please?" I asked.

"Cross my heart." he said as he made an 'X' over his heart.

"It'll at least be a two-day flight, and I don't know when I'll be back..." I trailed off, looking at Carter. "Just... don't get yourself captured, 'kay?"

"Me? Get captured? Ha!" laughed Carter. "I'd never let 'em take me alive!"

"(_We'll come with you!)" _cried Prince.

"I don't know if I'll be able to carry more than three of you. Plus it'll slow down the flight." I said slowly, as so not to offend them.

"(_Nonsense!)" _cried Serena. "(_Two of us can be on you shoulders, and judging by your arm length, you may be able to carry three of us. And maybe one of the more free-spirited Eevee could ride atop your head.)"_

"Well, I guess..." I muttered as I bent down and picked up Serena, Eden, and Storm. Miles and Rosalind climbed onto my shoulders, Rosalind more eagerly than Miles. And with a sense of honor, I guess, Prince scrambled on top of my head. "Comfortable, everyone?"

Rosalind and Prince let out a chirp of approval, while Storm yawned and Miles growled. Serena shifted slightly, and nodded with approval.

Speaking a few silent word of Angelic, I stretched my wings, ready for the long flight ahead. Shifting uncomfortably, I shifted Serena, Storm, and Miles in my arm, and stretched out my hand.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. 'Kay?"

"Don't worry about me, Eleanor. And I'll think of something to tell Barlow." Carter said as he grasped my hand in a handshake. After a moment, he dropped his hand to the side, and I flexed my wings, planning to take off.

"Eleanor, wait!" Carter cried out. I nearly fell off the roof, but steadied, and turned.

"Yeah?"

Carter rushed forward, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug. From there on I was red from the closeness, and felt like I was floating. For a moment, I forgot that Serena was scoffing from the rudeness, that Rosalind and Prince were squirming, and Miles was growling. I forgot that someone might just see my wings from below, and perhaps forgot why the hell I even had my wings out. Was Carter doing this to me?

Miles let out a loud growl, completely ruining the moment. Carter backed away abruptly, red in the face and stuttering over an excuse.

"Um, Uh... I-I..." he stuttered, running a hand through his hair, and fidgeting more than Dash. My own face red, I turned, squeezing Eden, Serena, and Storm in my arms.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Huh?" Carter asked, his fidgeting stopping abruptly.

"Thank you, for the reassurance." I said, looking over my shoulder. "Thanks... for everything."

And on that note, I took off, feeling light and carefree, even with the heavy weight of Henry being missing and my friends being shot down and captured one by one.

o.0.o.0.o

_(Dawn P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

I took another turn, and paused, leaning against the wall to catch my breath. They were forcing me to do this. Forcing me to use my powers to run through the maze and predict the next turn. Apparently, according to Dash and Forrest, I was unconscious for an estimated three days. They later brought in Aqua and Surge, Aqua was awake, and Surge was still unconscious. He is still unconscious. What are they-

I shrieked as electricity jolted through me, my limbs thrashing and my brain feeling as if it was exploding.

"Run faster subject seven." The robotic voice of a computer rang out. Yes, a device around my ankle was electrocuting me if I did not do as said. So I ran.

Thankfully the exit came upon me quickly, and I as soon as I exited, I fell to the floor. I was exhausted, to say the least. Opening my eyes, I looked around. Forrest was being forced grow plants behind a glass wall. Yet, he just kept refusing and enduring electric shocks. Aqua was in a huge tank of water, with her ankle chained to the bottom, scientists watching her through the glass. Dash was running at an unbelievable speed on a treadmill. He suddenly collapsed from the treadmill and fell to the floor, overexerted. All of us were in the hospital gowns, all of us with our wings out.

Tears sprung to my eyes as the scientists removed the device from my ankle. This is like one of those sick circus shows where they show all those individuals with deformities. Except for, of course, the excessive torture and tests.

"Just one more blood sample and we'll be done for the day." a male scientist as he pulled my arm towards him. One more blood sample, and then what? Locked in a cage, force-fed that disgusting, orange-paste, and then repeat the entire day again?

For some strange reason, I thought of my father, and how he always ordered me around, trying to mold me into what he wanted. Why? Why did I always had to do... what everyone else wanted?!

"Go away!" I yelled, letting out perhaps the strongest blast of psychic energy I've ever managed to muster. Stupid? Maybe. But I didn't care anymore. I'm not going to let these people abuse me or my friends any longer!

I pinned the scientists to the wall, and turned toward the chambers Forrest and Aqua were trapped in. With another burst of energy, I shattered the glass. Water began to gush from Aquas tank, but stopped mid-air, freezing, as if gravity no longer effected it. I saw Aqua clenching her fist in front of her, a blue aura similar to the one around the water shining around her body. Her face was set into the sternest look I've ever seen on the bubbly blonde, and she nodded towards Dash and Forrest.

Getting the message, I carefully maneuvered my powers through the electrical locks on the anklets around the boys ankles till the fell of with a clang. Turning towards the chain on Aquas own ankle, I worked the lock until it became undid. Aqua still hung weightless in the water, keeping her element hanging so that it wouldn't wash over us.

"What on earth?!" I heard a voice yell. I turned slowly. Forrest was putting his powers to use, and growing plants from his earthen cell, tying up the scientists that I had rendered powerless. In front of me was two more of the scientist, dragging a disoriented Surge with them. Surge blinked, trying to clear the fogginess from his brain. "How did they escape?!" demanded the scientist as he turned to his comrade. "Call security!"

"No!" I heard Aqua yell. "That..." water splashed over our heads, completely covering the two scientist, causing them to loose their grip on Surge. "Is _so _not going to happen!"

Surge looked at the two scientists, trying to desperately escape our wrath, and smirked. Then he let out an electrical shock so powerful that it knocked the two completely unconscious.

"Thank you, water, for being a fantastic conductor of electricity!" he laughed. Forrest and Aqua gathered Dash, holding him by his arms, and took off out the door, followed by Surge and I. How good it felt to fly again!

Unfortunately, our success was short lived. At the next turn, we nearly collided with two people, two very familiar people. A women, dressed professionally, and a man with crazy, Elvis-like blond hair, dressed in the Hellion uniform with a cape and no hat, which must mean he was a higher rank than the admins, who had the red scarves.

I let out a shuddery breath as I looked at the women more closely. Gorgeous black hair, in thick, wavy curls like mine. Her eyes, my amethyst purple. She smiled, a smile that I would know, even after all this time.

Her eyes flicked to Dash, and her face went into a cold glare.

"What happened to him? Do you realize how valuable these experiments are?" she looked us all over. "Have you been feeding them enough? They look starving! And how long have you been testing? They are about ready to collapse!"

When she said it, I knew it was true, my wings felt like lead, barely flapping me enough to keep me in the air, I glanced at my friends, and they too, looked ready to fall. The earlier adrenaline rush faded away, giving me a sickening feeling in my stomach. The sickening feeling of realization and frustration.

"Kincaid." I heard Surge growl. "Why would you be working with Hellion?!"

"All will be known soon." he chuckled. It really was sickening. And just when I really thought it couldn't get worse, I caught a quick glimpse of his mind.

"You... You used to work for Dim Sun. Didn't you? And... And you erased all evidence of you ever being a part of them, all surveillance, all files, everything. But how," I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. "How did you erase the minds? Of everyone in the Ranger Union, the school, how?"

Kincaid smirked, a cruel smirk, like the kind he would give to Carter when he caught him doing something he shouldn't.

"Isn't it amazing what Uxie can do?"

The room spun for a moment. Uxie, as in, the Being of Knowledge? As in, the pokémon that can erase memories? How could he obtain it without getting Azelf and Mespirit? Just what is going on?!

Maybe we should have been more alert, or fought back harder. I don't know, but I really wished something different had happened. Because somehow they managed to get a couple of grass-types in her, sleep powdering us until we were completely asleep.

I had to force myself to be strong, had to force myself to stay awake, to think of a plan. Maybe if I could connect to Dusk during our dreams, maybe if I could gain enough power...

My eyes barely open, I heard that women say something, something important.

"Take, my daughter and her friends back to their cages, and make sure they are fed a good meal! Subject Three is next."

I fell asleep, putting all my power in to connecting to one of my friends outside this horrid ship, to warn them that this 'Subject Three' was the next one to be taken.

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: And tada! An update! Yays! Okay, first person to figure out subject three will get the reward of amazing awesomeness!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	34. Subject Three

Angel Wings

**Amy: Damn, Dusk is persistent. No matter, though! ****_I _****am the master here! And I WILL NOT let him ruin this! So, by killing me, as he had threatened, it will ruin the story! So, if you are reading this, and you're a LowLightshipper, then you may like the beginning! **

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon, for if she did, well, I won't go into the rant!**

**Onto the story!**

o.0.o.0.o

_"_**_Where am I?_**_" Dusk thought to himself. He looked around, amazed to see that he was sitting in clouds, sunlight filtering through the inlets. Through small holes, he could see the land below. To tell the truth, he felt like flying. _

_When was the last time that happened? The last time he wanted to fly with all his heart and soul? It certainly had been a while._

_"Hello?!" he shouted. Was this a dream? "Anyone?!"_

_"Dusk!" _

_"_**_Someone else?_**_" Dusk turned, and saw Dawn flying towards him. She was in a hospital gown, and he could see some bruises and... burns, maybe, littered across her arms and legs._

_"Dawn?" Dusk asked as she landed._

_"It worked!" she cried happily as she engulfed him in a hug. "It really worked!"_

_"What worked?" Dusk asked, completely confused by all the hugging and floating and how Dawn, who went missing, was right there with him._

_"I contacted you!" she cried happily. Now she was holding his hands and bouncing. _**_Bouncing. _**

_"What?" _

_"Through your dreams! I really had my doubts, but I did it!"_

_"What?" Dusk repeated. Dawn stopped bouncing, looked down at their clasped hands, and looked back up at Dusk. Then she jumped back nearly ten feet._

_"I'm sorry!" she said. "I just got so excited, I never considered your feelings!"_

_Dusk walked up to Dawn, and grabbed her wrist. Examining the burns from the electric shocks, he looked up menacingly. "What happened to you?"_

_"It's... a long story. But I don't know how much time I have to talk to you. I need to warn you and the others. The people who reactivated the Angel Gene are coming after us, they're searching for a 'Subject Three'."_

_"Subject Three?" Dusk repeated, scratching his head. "Then who's Subject Three? maybe if we can figure it out, then we can warn them before they are captured!"_

_"In this prison, we don't have names. They don't even acknowledge that we are human..." Dawn trailed off._

_"Dawn... What are you...?" Dusk was cut off as Dawn continued._

_"We are no longer called 'her', 'him', 'she', or 'he'. Just it. _**_It _**_was made by us. _**_It _**_has powerful psychic abilities. _**_It _**_will obey. And to think that my own mother..." Dawn stopped._

_"Your mother? But didn't she die?" Dusk asked. He was surprised to see that Dawn smiled._

_"Oh, Dusk, so blunt and quick to the point. Yes my mother was pronounced dead, but somehow..." she swallowed. "Somehow she is alive. I don't understand how it is possible... She was sick with a disease that not even the best, most world renown doctors could identify. She died shortly afterwards."_

_There was a brief silence._

_"Dusk, we are known as subjects. I am Subject Seven, Dash is Subject One, Aqua is Subject Two, Surge is Subject Four, and Forrest is Subject Eight. I don't know what the connection is, but..."_

_Dusk quickly exhaled as Dawn began to fade before his very eyes._

_"Dawn...!"_

_"They're waking me up!" Dawn cried. She nearly collapsed into Dusk, clutching the front of his shirt as if it will keep her with him. "I don't want to go back!"_

_"Dawn, what's going on?! You're fading!"_

_"They're waking me up..." Dawn said as tears threatened to spill out. She looked up at Dusk. He could see her hands clutching his shirt with all his might, but somehow, was feeling her grip loosen with every passing second. "You have to warn them." she choked on her words. "You have to find me Dusk..."_

_"Dawn?!"_

_"I'll see you soon..." she laid her head on his chest as she finished her words. "They're waking me up... Goodbye..."_

_"Dawn?!" Dusk watched in shock as the girl slowly faded away from him. "DAWN!"_

o.0.o.0.o

_Dusk P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I woke with a start. I was drenched in a cold sweat, and my heart was pounding out of my chest. I sat up on bed, and ran my fingers through my hair, pushing some of it out of my eyes. Deep breaths Dusk, deep breaths.

I don't usually dream, and when I do, I'm either sick with fever or it means something. That's it. And I know this wasn't a normal dream. Dawn was giving me a message.

Subject Three...

Who's left? According to Dawn, Eleanor, Carter, Flare, Wynter and myself. We're all fighters, so if someone does attack, then we won't go down without a fight. Wynter's in her element, snow and ice. Flare is a fighter, and wouldn't go down without giving out some third-degree burns first. Eleanor and Carter, they're like a dynamic duo. Don't mess with them, even if they are apart.

_"I don't want to go back!"_

Arceus, what's going on with Dawn? What's going on in their prison? Subject Three... Damnit, who the hell is Subject Three?!

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"Mom?!" I ran into our apartment around maybe four in the morning. Turns out the flight took less, thanks to Miles speed boost he gave me. It only took a couple hours instead of a couple days. Cynthia was there, and my mom was a wreck. She was crying, and she didn't seem to want to stop. Was she up since she called? Not that I could really blame her. I chocked back tears, and spoke. "Mom?"

She looked up at me and relief came across he features. I set down the Eevees', and walked towards my family, a grim look on my face.

"Oh, my Eleanor," my Mom cried as I stood in front of her. "Our little light. I saw the news earlier, your friends disappeared. And the people that were after them..."

"Team Hellion," I said. "That's what they called themselves. Team Hellion."

"What a horrid name." Cynthia said coldly.

"And I thought... I thought you would go to..." my Mom continued.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said. "Not until I figure out what happened to Henry. Not until..." I felt my sword manifest in my hand, yet I made no move to stop it. Surely, my mother and sister have seen enough, with me having wings and all, for them to believe that I'm a decedent of an Angel and I'm meant to fight Demons. "I get rid of every damn Demon that is working with Team Hellion."

o.0.o.0.o

_Carter P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"Hey, Dusk, Flare, Wynter." I answered my styler. It was pretty early, 4'o'clock exactly, and I couldn't figure out for the life of me why Dusk was calling so early. "What's with the early wakeup call?"

"Where's Eleanor?" demanded Dusk. I blinked.

"Well good morning to you too." I muttered. "She had some... family complications that she had to attend to."

"Well, whatever,then. You can tell her later. I've got some news. From Dawn." Dusk said. He looked pretty shaken.

"From Dawn?! Really?!" Well that woke Flare up... "Spit it out, man, tell us what she said! Did you rescue her?!"

"Well... not really."

"Whatever you have to say, I'll believe it." I said. "I mean, _come on, _we've been through hell and back, literally!"

"Dawn visited me... in my dreams."

There was a silence.

"In... your dreams?" I repeated.

"Yeah..."

"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it?" Wynter said. "She is the Psychic Angel, and Eden has powers that allows him to read dreams. Maybe she has a power similar to were she can communicate through dreams."

"Or Dusk is just having freako dreams because of stress." I suggested.

"Carter... I don't dream. Not unless I have a fever, and even then it's rare."

"It could just be stress though." Flare said.

"Look at my face, Flare. Do I look stressed?"

"Well, actually you look pretty freaked out," I couldn't help myself. "And now you have a temple throbbing on your head and giving me the glare of-"

"The question was rhetorical, dumbass."

Another silence.

"What did Dawn say?" Wynter asked.

"A lot. First she was happy, like, _Aqua happy, _and then she was warning me about her captors. Team Hellion. You know, the name of the team that's filtering through the ranger bases. They're gathering us back up. They got Surge and Aqua, I'm guessing a day or two ago."

"Eleanor and I got word of that! All their partners, Miles, Serena, Storm, Eden, Rosalind, all of them came here to consult with Prince, who I guess is their leader, sorta like how Eleanor is supposed to be our leader. Although," I smirked. It seems like Cala is doing more of the leading!"

"Anyways," Dusk continued, ignoring me. "She said that they were going after a 'Subject Three'. Does that mean anything to any of you?"

"Subject Three?" I repeated. "Never heard of it."

Wynter shook her head, and Flare was surprisingly silent.

"Flare? It means something, doesn't it?" Dusk inquired, a serious look on his face. Slowly, Flare nodded.

"Gimme a minute." she said. Her styler came off, and she set it down. Then, she pulled her short hair back, and showed us the back of her neck. Faintly, I could see a small shape. It was an A... and then a D... and finally three I's attached to one another. It was so faded, I could just barely see it, and telling by the squinting that Dusk and Wynter were doing, they were trying to make it out too.

"It's the Roman Numeral Three." Wynter said as she sat back. "AD number three, is basically what it says. But why is it on your neck, Flare?"

"We all have them. All the subjects for every experiment that they do."

"But how do you know this?" asked Dusk. Flare let out a low sigh, and reattached her styler to her wrist.

"Because my dad had offered me up as Subject Three for the Angel-Demon experiment."

I remained silent. At graduation, I saw that Flare had shown a whole lot of resentment towards her dad, and both she and her mom went by her maiden name, O'Conner. I just thought it was because her dad did something to piss the mother off, like he cheated on her or something. But this... this is horrible. To offer up your own child, your own flesh and blood, for an experiment... Well, Flare, I know how you feel. But at least you have your mother around...

"Angel-Demon?" Wynter said quietly. "What was that supposed to mean? I mean, they wanted to reactivate the Angel Gene, right?"

"No," Flare said. "No they didn't. See, they wanted to give us the Angel Gene, with a little but of Demons blood mixed in."

"Demons blood... but how...?" I trailed off, eyes widening with realization. "No way... Devlin? He was working with them beforehand?"

"No. He was a kidnapped child, too. Remember in the legend, with originally eleven Angels?"

"The Angel of Death went bad." Wynter whispered. "He turned into a demon."

"Yes. And wether we like it or not," Flare paused, rubbing furiously at her upper arm, like how one does after getting a shot. "We have a small bit of Demon running through our veins."

There was a long, heavy silence. I swear, it was nearly deafening.

"But why? What did they hope to gain?" Wynter whispered. "Why put Demon blood into Angels? Why didn't they just turn us into demons in the first place?"

"Think about it, Wynter. Serial Killers aren't born that way, are they? No, little by little, their insanity builds up until they are so evil that they can do nothing but commit evil. So, they were going to make us Angels, and start out with a pinch of Demons blood mixed in. Then, slowly, pinch by pinch, ounce by ounce, they would add demons blood into us until the Angel part of us couldn't take it anymore, and we had to fall to the Demons."

"But we got away! Right after the last successful Angel was found." I exclaimed. "A small pinch of Demons blood won't make a difference, will it?"

"...Carter, why do you think that Forrest meditates so much?" Flare asked after a long pause. I was taken aback by the question, but answered regardless.

"I dunno, 'cause he's a pacifist?"

"Good enough, I guess... but still wrong. See, Forrest is fighting the Demon Blood inside him. Remember when that guy tried to steal our stylers, and then tried to stab me?"

"Yeah," I answered. "So?"

"Forrest went dark, and almost killed him with his powers over nature."

Another long pause.

"I had to scream, _scream, _to get him to stop. Thankfully, he snapped out of it, but," was Flare crying? Those certainly looked like tears. "I can't stand the fact that my dearest friends, especially him, will fall and become demons."

"Flare, this is ridiculous." Dusk said. "You act like this darkness is going to consume us. There's gotta be a way to reverse it, right?"

Flare sat thoughtfully for a minute.

"Well, I got all of this from my dads files, but I'm not to sure if there is a way for us to escape it..." Flare thought for a moment, before her eyes widened. "I've got it! Since it is Devlins Blood that's inside us, then I think he is the only one who can get it out of us."

"How? Sorting through our blood vessels?"

"No, by getting him to use his own powers to get them out of us."

"But he's a _demon, _enemy of the Angels. How the hell do you expect him to help us?"

"Simple, we change him back to the Angel of Death."

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: Simple? Not really. Does this make any sense at all? Maybe.**

**Flare: I can't believe I was crying.**

**Amy: Well, I can't believe Dusk hasn't caught me yet.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	35. Angel Wings Author Alert

**Angel Wings Author Alert**

**Hey everone! It's me; Amy47101, author of Angel Wings and creator of Eleanor, Carter, Dash, Aqua, Flare, Surge, Dawn, Dusk, Forrest, Wynter, and Devlin. Now I bet I know what you're thinking: Shit! The dreaded author note! This story is going on hiatus or is being stopped or something! Well, I'm sorry to inform you that your thoughts are indeed correct...**

**(Shot by Angel Wings gang and fed to Devlins Hellhounds)**

**XD Yeah, I'm messing with you. Nope, this story won't every go on hiatus because I really don't believe in writers block. The reason you're receiving this authors note is because, as I read through the many chapters of Angel Wings, I realized that, over time, my writing has improved. BIG TIME.**

**So, I went through the first eleven or so chapters, rewrote 'em, and now, I'm here. What am I asking you, reviewers? Why, read the chapters again for me! Tell me, are they better? Worse? Anything? Do you believe that another chapter needs work? Review and tell me!**

**Now, I'm not saying to go re-read the entire story. Nope, I'm just hoping the first really bad, first time chapters that I ever wrote are any better now.**

**As for now, I'm going to work on other stories, say, The Adventure Saga; The Beginning with Leaf Green. I think I owe some people who're so faithful to the story.**

**And, if you do happen to like my OC stories, check out The Jade and Onyx Arc; The Rebellion. It's an OC story, focused around the Pokémon Special Manga. If you haven't read the manga, then get your ass onto a manga website and read it.**

**It. Is. Epic.**

**Thanks for your time, and remember: Read, review, and stay tuned!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	36. How They Disappeared

**Angel Wings chapter 35**

**Amy: Hey hey hey! So, here I am, with another addition of Angel Wings. I think I'll catch up with Eleanor. So, yays!**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I woke up bright and early that morning. I know what I planned on doing. I was going to visit an old friend, Celebi. I walked through the forest, just as the sun began to rise. Prince was right next to me, while Miles, Serena, Storm, Eden, and Rosalinda began to search into their partners disappearance.

"Celebi!" I called. "Celebi, c'mon out!"

Like I hoped a small, pink ball of light formed in front of the ruins. As it faded, a small, pink pokémon flitted around me, wrapping me in a huge hug.

"Hey, little one." I said as I returned the small hug. "I need you to do me a favor."

She looked up at me.

"(_What do you need?)"_

"Do you think you can show me what happened to Henry?"

"(_Henry?)" _she flew thoughtfully for a moment. "(_Your little brother?)"_

"Yeah, him." I said. "He disappeared a few days ago, and I need to find him pronto."

"(_...Okay.)" _she said after awhile. "(_But I can only show you so much, all right?)"_

"Of course. Just show me. Please." I begged. With a nod, Celebi enveloped us both in light.

o.0.o.0.o

_Carter P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"_This just in! Another mysterious rookie ranger disappearance!" _the news anchor announced this excitedly. I bolted from my seat.

"Turn it up, Crawford!" I yelled. The afro prankster immediately turned the volume up a few notches. Everyone fell silent.

"_Here we just go word that ranger graduates Aqua and Surge were missing for about two weeks, and just recently, Flare O'Conner has vanished without a trace! There is no evidence at all! It looked almost as if she merely got up out of bed and went willingly with the kidnappers. What could this possibly mean?"_

I was asking myself that. Flare wouldn't go down without a fight, yet, there was nothing. No struggle, no fight, no screams. Like she disappeared into thin air.

_"Now, all that is left is Eleanor Moon, Carter Sun, Dusk Andrews, and Wynter Rose! Are they, perhaps, the next targets?"_

"This is sickening." Barlow said. "They act like they're excited for you to disappear."

"I think I'm going to go call them." I said as I got up, and made my way to my room. Calling Eleanor, Dusk, and Wynter, I plopped onto my bed in a huff. So Flare is down for the count. Then who's next?

"You heard?" Dusk said as he picked up.

"Mm-hm." I mumbled. Wynter answered the call, and Eleanor remained unresponsive. I guess I'll have to tell her later.

"This is worrisome." Wynter said. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I... don't know. They're screwing with our heads, I think."

"Well, what else do you think they're doing? They're going to get us all, one by one, and now we've lost our best source of information on them." Dusk said angrily.

"What are we supposed to do?" Wynter asked. "All we're basically doing is playing the part of sitting duckletts, and they're targeting us, one by one. What are they going to do next? Get Eleanor while she's focused on finding her brother? Catch Dusk with his guard down? Get Carter while he's worrying his head off? Me, because I'm the weakest?" It was strange, listening to Wynter. It was like she wasn't even talking to us anymore, but to herself. "I can't stand this!"

"None of us like the idea of being hunted, Wynter." I said slowly, calmly. "But as long as Dawn is contacting Dusk through his dreams, then I don't think we have to worry. As long as she can warn us about the next attack, then maybe we can be prepared."

"But Flare knew, and now she's gone." Wynter said quietly.

"But not forever, Wynter." I said. "If we were kidnapped once, escaped once,"

"We were only three." Dusk interrupted.

"But now we're all Rank Five Rangers, right? Not little kids anymore. Plus we have developing powers, and kickass partners. They'll escape again, and if they don't, then we'll break them out, wether the Union likes it or not."

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor squinted her eyes to refocus._

_"Celebi?" she called._

_"Here!" the little pokémon popped up. Eleanor looked around. It was late at night, with a full moon shining over the Cocona beaches. The night was clear, and stars twinkled brightly._

_"What happened here?" Eleanor asked Celebi. Celebi didn't answer, for Henry came running down the beach. Eleanor bent down to give the boy a hug, but was shocked to find that Henry ran right through her. Watching agape as the boy continued towards the edge of the water, Eleanor looked up at Celebi._

_"He can't see you or hear you." Celebi explained, watching as Henry pulled out two pokéballs, and released a Chimchar and Feebass. "We're basically here in spirit."_

_Slightly disappointed at the information, Eleanor watched silently as Henry practiced some contest routines._

_"He's so much better than when he started out, huh, Celebi?"_

_"Yep."_

_Eleanor watched longer as Henry encouraged a fire-water contest combo. But as she watched longer, she noticed something... strange. A circle began to form around Henry, under his feet. Eleanor began to feel a gut-wrenching pain, but instead of wanting to fight it, for some reason, she wanted to welcome it._

_Regardless, she watched as a female demon shot from the ground, and snatched Henry from the sand. Before his pokémon could do anything, the demon dragged the child back into the dark debts of hell._

_Eleanor no longer was horrified, but had a feeling of sick satisfaction, seeing and sensing the fear of the child. Almost like a savory meal. The panic of the two pokémon afterwards was even more satisfactory, like a thirst-quenching drink._

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed as I shot up from the ground. Had I passed out? The sun had set... Was it night already?! What just happened? What was I feeling, hell, what was I _thinking?_

"(_It's happening quicker than I expected it to.)" _Celebi said as she fluttered around me.

"What was that?" I asked, feeling terribly dreadful and cradling my head in my hands. I was _enjoying _my brothers fear of being snatched up my a monster and pulled into hell. _My own little brother. _Arceus, what's wrong with me?

"(_The Demons Blood is going into quicker effect then I expected it to,)" _Celebi said as she flew around me. "(_Tell me, Eleanor, when did you start going into dark modes like that?)"_

I thought for a moment.

"I... really can't answer that. I guess I always got a little more angry than most people, um... especially when my Dad was involved." I thought again. "In fact, I nearly punched Carter when he asked about my father at the Rainbow Ceremony and clear smacked Tori in the face when she said that Dad's disappearance was just for publicity. I just always thought that it was one of those things that you don't think through completely when you're mad."

"(_It's worse than I thought,)" _Celebi whispered, just barely. "(_Eleanor, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're starting to fall to a Demon.)"_

o.0.o.0.o

_Dusk P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

_"Dusk..." _the voice echoed off my brain. It sounded a lot like Dawn. "_Dusk... wake up..." _Arceus, she sounded so close. Almost as if I could touch her... "_DUSK!"_

I woke with a start, banging my head on the top of something. The roof? No, to compact to be in a house. Then where the hell...? I let my vision focus a little, although it wasn't much help, due to the fact that it was already dark, wherever I was. Then I noticed something. Bars. Then that meant...

"Hey, Dusk," I heard Dawn say. I looked in the direction of her voice, and saw that she was staring at me. She smiled. "Hey, you got a large crate. I got a medium one."

For a moment, I was happy. Dawn was alive and well. But then I got scared. What happened?

"I don't know either." Dawn said. It was like she read my mind... "Neat trick, huh?" Dawn asked. "Learned that a little after I visited you in the dream..." She looked down. I think she was blushing.

"They got me, didn't they?"

Dawn nodded.

"But why so soon after Flare?" I wondered aloud.

"They're trying to draw Eleanor out." Dawn whispered. "She ran off, and they can't locate her. They're hoping that by catching her friends and family, then she'll come out and save us."

"Family...?" I wondered before realization hit me. "You don't mean...?"

"Henry? Yes."

"When did they get me? I don't even remember anything before I fell asleep."

"A sneak attack." I heard another familiar voice from above me say.

"Dash?"

"In the flesh."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Aqua and Surge are out cold and Forrest is recovering from punishment for refusing to submit to the tests."

"Flare?"

"Punished for Disorderly Conduct."

"Go figure." I muttered. "So Dawn, what's going to happen now?"

The doors opened, letting in a stream of light. A male scientist walked in with a cage, ordering a Machamp to drop the cage it was holding. It dropped it not so gently next to Forrest, who awoke to the sight. I could see Flare was in there. She was curled into fetal position, with bloody gashes across her back. I heard small sniffles. Was Flare crying. Flare never cried in front of anyone other than her very closest friends. What did they do?

"Aw don't worry, you little thing." the scientist sneered. I could smell the alcohol from were I was sitting. Was this guy drunk? "The punishment is specially designed so that you _won't _have any scars. Except it _will _hurt like a bitch for a few days." he laughed. "Except, you have more tests tomorrow! So rest up while you have the chance!" he laughed some more as he stumbled for a bit, before deciding to vomit in front of me and Dawn. With vomit still dribbling from his mouth, he looked up, and grabbed at Dawn. She scrambled back as far as her medium-sized cage would allow her. "You know..." he slurred. "For a winged freak, some of you are pretty damn cute, you know that? I'd let you out so I can have a little fun, but boss says not to let any of ya out except for testing. So, boo." then he got up, stumbled out the door.

"Dawn?" I asked quietly, listening to Flare sobbing. Forrest held out a reassuring hand, which Flare gladly took, and squeezed like her life depended on it.

"...Yeah?" she answered after awhile.

"Does that...?"

"No," she swallowed. "No, it doesn't."

She didn't say anything else after that. I couldn't tell if Dash had gone to sleep, but I know I sure as hell couldn't. So I instead just listened as Flare sobbed harder and harder, while Forrest kept a firm grip on her hand and whispered words of reassurance.

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: Ugh, I'm tired. No long authors note!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	37. Warrior Wynter

**Amy: So, yeah. Here's to the next chapter!**

**_Answer to Guest Reviews_**

**Mistress Truth: I'm glad you like it! But, truthfully, I never did ****_read _****Maximum Ride. XD A friend told me about the scene, and I tried to recreate it as best as I could. Guess I did to well, huh? But, if I DID steal it, it wasn't intentional, but I'll try harder to make sure it doesn't happen again. ^.^**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_"Oh my God..." he stared. Stared and stared at her. Wynter rubbed her arms furiously. Alice and Jacob would be furious if they found out. Here she stood, in a camisole and jeans, a sweater discarded on the ground. In her hometown, in Snnowpoint City, it always snowed. Always and always. "Oh my God..." he repeated. "You... your back... what the hell...?"_

_"Yes," she whispered. "They're real. And... they're mine."_

_"Wings?" he gaped. He stepped back once._

_"You told me," she choked on her words. "You told me that you'd always keep a secret. You promised you wouldn't judge me, no matter what other people think or what you find out about me."_

_Wynter stepped forward. He stepped back again._

_"No, go away." he said. Wynter ran forward, hoping deep down that what was happening wasn't true. She latched onto his arm, eyes closed._

_"You promised! Live up to it! Tell me that you can accept it!" she cried. He roughly pushed the blond girl away, she fell back into the snow, it melting, soaking her jeans._

_"You freak!" he yelled. "You mutant freak! You always wondered why your real parents left you with Alice and Jacob Rose, and now I know! You're a winged _**_freak, _**_Wynter, a freak!" and with that, he turned and ran into the blizzard._

_"You promised!" Wynter yelled after him. "You promised!"_

_And she repeated it, over, and over, sobbing. Soon, Wynter was just so exhausted from the crying that she just laid on her side in the snow, staring blankly as the small flakes fell._

_"So this is what heartbreak feels like." she mumbled to herself. "Let me die, just let me die." Wynter laid there, not even caring to grab for her sweater to cover her wings. What was the point if she was going to freeze to death? For some strange reason, she thought of the Unova legend, Kyreum. _

_The lord of ice that resided in a canyon, rejected by society because of it's appearance. All because, when Zekrom and Reshriam split apart, he was the leftover corpse. While Zekrom looked intimidating and controlled lighting, and Reshriam was giving beauty and the power over flames, Kyreum was nothing but a leftover and mutated corpse, given a spirit by the great Arceus because he could not stand to see one of his children to suffer so. Bitter to the core, he formed powers over ice._

_Although, Wynter never truly believed Kyreum was a monster that ate humans who wandered into his domain. He was just sad, alone, and terribly misunderstood._

_"_**_Well, Kyreum," _**_Wynter thought. "_**_I think I can really relate to you."_**

_o.0.o.0.o_

_Wynter P.O.V_

_o.0.o.0.o_

I sat awake, staring at the ceiling of Pamurs building. Hermione was snoring softly beside me. I couldn't sleep, and I just kept on thinking about him, over and over again. I don't know why I thought of him now, but I was finding it all very stressful. I turned over, groaning.

That's it. I can't stand anymore of this.

Slowly, I got up, trying to not wake Pamur from his peaceful, and might I add _loud, _sleep. Shuffling around getting dressed, I clutched the pendant around my neck that contained my weapon from the legend. Angel of Ice... Rejected just like Kyreum. I smiled, wondering if Kyreum would be happy knowing the the angel of his very element had been rejected by people who were normal.

As the snow crunched under my feet, I looked up at the sky. Clear, allowing me full view of the stars. It always amazed me how, in snowy places, by day it the sky was dreary, filling the sky with snow, yet by night it had the most beautiful sky and the brightest moon.

As I traveled through the small area, I came across the lake that separated mainlanders from Almia Castle. Once, I flew across the lake to the castle, yet couldn't get inside. I wish I could see the inside of the castle. It must be beautiful, even with the old, crumbling parts.

Suddenly, I tensed up. Someone was behind me. What should I do? Turn around, pretend I didn't notice? Slowly, I reached up to the pendant, pretending to scratch my neck.

Something lunged.

I whipped around, clasping the pendant.

Both of us fell into the water.

o.0.o.0.o

_Surge P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I jolted awake, my heart racing. I heard gasps of shock coming from my friends, and I glanced at them.

"What is it?" I asked, looking down from my cage.

"I think it's the Empathy Link between us." Dawn said, suddenly coughing and spluttering.

"We've been feeling it happen to every one of you since we got here." Dash said.

"But what is it? What's going on?" I demanded, suddenly getting the feeling like I was loosing air. Dusk began to calm down, and leaned his head back against the cage, his eyes closed.

"It's simple," Dusk said. "They've gone after Eleanor, Carter, or Wynter."

My stomach somersaulted and turned, so bad I nearly puked. I felt like I've been drenched in ice cold water.

"I think it's Wynter." I said. "I don't know why... but I'm just going to call it a gut feeling."

o.0.o.0.o

_Wynter P.O.V_

o.0.O.0.o

I was barely able to get a breath of air before I was surrounded by the icy cold water. I struggled for a moment, flailing, and trying to remember what Aqua said when falling into deep water. Was it to curl into fetal position to conserve body heat and float to the surface? No, that was when you were stranded in the middle of an ocean. Arceus, I was never much of a swimmer in the first place, and now it was coming around to bite me in the-

My thoughts were cut off when something wrapped around my neck. Fingers and hands. I forced my eyes open, and, although blurred for a moment, I could make out the bat-like wings, the pointed ears and fangs. A demon.

He smiled, showing off his fangs. Air bubbles escaped from his lips, yet he seemed unfazed. He squeezed. I was struggling for air as precious bubbles escaped my mouth. His hands around my neck didn't exactly help the matter, either.

"You weakling." he said, his words not even garbled my the water. "I could probably drag you back to base without using the vortex."

Vortex, what vortex? For some reason, I found an amazing amount of adrenaline that pushed me into screaming in Angelic. The Demon backed off as my wings appeared, and I pushed up through the water and burst to the surface. Landing on the icy ground, I gasped for air, water dripping from my hair, clothes, and wings.

But the fight wasn't over yet. The Demon came up soon after me, and stood, watching amusingly as I struggled to breathe.

"You know, it was funny, watching you flail around in the water like that."

"Ha," I said as I stood up. I summoned the scepter, and stood defiantly holding it. "Sorry, water is more Aquas' element."

"You know, you're the first one to get the weapon out. All the others dropped. Like. Little. Flies." he made sure to draw out the last words, trying to get under my skin.

"Well, it seems your at a disadvantage. You're in _my _domain."

"Then have at it, weakling. See how petty snowflakes stand to the darkness of Hell." he summoned some sort of staff made of shadows, and rushed forward. I jumped up, and set some icicles flying his way. One managed to hit, but the others were deflected. I landed, and looked around. Swing my staff to the side and twirling it in my fingers, I sent another attack his way. He deflected it. Every time I attacked he deflected or dodged. With a roar of anger, I raised the scepter above my head, and slammed it deep into the ground, causing huge ice crystals to burst from the near-frozen earth, growing bigger and bigger as the closed in on the Demon. He jumped, and literally ran across the ice, mocking me.

He came up so fast that I didn't see it coming. I held my staff across my face while he counteracted by slamming his into it, each of us pushing with all our might to get the other back.

"Why?" I grunted as his side moved an inch. "Why are you working with Team Hellion? What do demons have to do with any of the experiments, any of our pasts? Why do you even care?"

"I could care less about Team Hellion." the demon said. "I'm only following orders."

"From who? Devlin? Your _king." _I spat out the last word.

"No, Devlins following his fathers rule. Devlin is co-existing us with humans, leading to the ultimate benefit."

"But why re-gather us?" I demanded. I suddenly found myself on my butt, my scepter in the air, skillfully caught by the Demon. His staff turned into a sword, the tip pressed to my neck.

"Because we have a choice: eliminate you or force you to join the Demons of Hell."

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: The ending was... eh-ish, in my opinion. It was meant to come off as a dramatic cliffhanger because it's fun to torture you guys, but well... I guess it kinda turned out.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	38. Conflicts

Angel Wings

**Amy*grumbling as she held a flashlight over the electric box*: Goddamn crappy power. Goes out and leaves me in the dark...**

**Devlin: Boo.**

**Amy: HOLYY SHIIITTTTT!*drops the flashlight and it goes out* HOMICIDAL MANIAC! HE'S GONNA KILL ME! HE MUST HAVE CUT THE POWER... OHMYGOD, IT'S THE CHAINSAW-HAWKY-MASK DUDE! *runs screaming bloody murder.***

**Devlin: ... I seriously don't know what she's talking about. So, I'll do disclaimer. Amy47101 doesn't own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Dusk P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I kept my head against the bars of the cage, staring blankly in front of me. All of us were tired and hungry. I think just the other day, Flare broke. She hasn't spoken a word since her last punishment, and moved like she was the walking dead. It was tearing Forrest apart on the inside, and I didn't need any sort of power to see that. We were trying to be strong, not only for ourselves but for each other. But seeing one of your fellow Angels being dragged in and locked in a cage was disheartening all on it's own level, diminishing each and every hope for escape one at a time.

The door opened, and some scientists walked in. Had morning come already? Is it time for more tests? No. No, it wasn't. And I knew immediately when they brought in another winged girl. Surges' prediction had been correct. It was Wynter.

"Another one, done and done." said one scientist once they locked the door.

"Arceus, these things are irritating. All to rowdy, if you ask me."

"Yeah, did you hear that one actually put up a fight?"

"Yep. Apparently the shy one isn't to be underestimated." they both laughed.

"You know, it really sucks. These Angels or whatever are all so irritable, I wish we could give them punishment without doing it secretly."

"Yeah, but you know that Angela would throw a fit if we hurt her daughter." Daughter? They must mean Dawn. So Angela is that womens' name...?

"Speaking of Angela," I heard Dawn say, loudly, perhaps even _boldly, _towards the scientists. "I would like to see her."

"Oh, shut up. You know what speaking to us like that will get you. Just look at the fire-spitter." he chuckled. "Broke it but good, huh?"

"I don't believe you understand," Dawn continued. "You see, _I _am Angelas' daughter. I want to speak to her."

"Sorry, but no-can-do." the first scientist said. Dawn let out a low sigh. Then she opened her mouth and screamed bloody murder.

o.0.o.0.o

_Carter P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN _YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE LEFT?!" Eleanor screamed.

"Hey listen, it's not like I'm happy about it, either!" I exclaimed defensively. "Plus this whole 'Demon Blood' thing is really starting to freak me out. I don't like the idea of having someone else's' blood in me."

"You wanna know what I don't like?" Eleanor asked, her voice dripping with fake cheeriness. "The fact that a crazy team is using demons to scoop up my friends, whereas the guy who I trusted to help them and lead them while I was gone is doing absolutely nothing to fix the issue."

"Well, look who's talking!" I exclaimed angrily. "You've been down there, searching for Henry and completely abandoning us! Don't you dare criticize me for trying to pull this group together!"

"It's not criticism when it's true!" she yelled. "I'm sorry that I care for my family! I told you _everything _about me, but you haven't said a damn word about your mother or father since I met you! And you wanna know what? I don't think you _have _a family!" Now she was hitting below the belt. Well, two can play at that game.

"What about you, huh? Your mother is afraid of you, Eleanor! Cynthia and Henry try to look past the fact that you have wings, but deep down, you know they think you're a freak! And personally, I'm willing to bet everything I own that _you're _also the reason why your dad went missing!" I paused a moment. "I'll bet it feels awful to know you destroyed them. _You destroyed your family." _

There was a silence as Eleanor stared at me. Her mouth agape, and trying to think of a comeback. A full ten seconds past before tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Eleanor," I started.

"Don't call me." She said, her voice shaking. "Don't contact me. Don't look for me."

"C'mon, Eleanor..."

"If you won't help me, I'll do it myself!" She yelled before she hung up. I stared at the static on my screen. What I said then just came back to me. I accused Eleanor of everything bad that has happened to her family since she was five. I accused Eleanor of destroying them, and I even said she caused her fathers disappearance. My Arceus, that was low, lower than anything I've ever done before. And I said it to Eleanor, of all people...

I must be the worst person on the earth.

o.0.o.0.o

_Dusk P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

It seemed like Angela was there momentarily. The scientists in the room quivered from the dark look she gave them.

"Leave." she ordered. The scientists nearly went through the wall to get out of the room. I smirked. Weak things. Angela went up to Dawns cage, and, surprisingly, unlocked it. "Do you want to walk around, Dawn?"

"No. Not without my friends." Dawn answered. "I don't know, Angela, if you're ignorant or ignoring. You said we'd be fed, and all we get are leftover trash from dinner. You said we wouldn't be punished, but look at what they did to Flare. Just tell me, are you the same person you were before you 'died'?"

"Dawn, I'm sure you can see that I am very different," Angela kneeled down to the door of the cage. "But I'm always going to be your mother, and you my daughter. I know that you find it hard to believe, but this team has good intentions, they brought me back."

"I don't care who you are to me," Dawn said coldly. "But I know right now that you are no longer my mother."

"But, Dawn, can't you see? I'm doing what is best for you!"

"What's best for us?!" exclaimed Dash. " Are you _blind?! _Every damn day we wake up and go through tests, and every damn night we get locked back up in a cage. We never get fed, and we're starving! We go to slow, we're zapped. We speak, we're zapped. We do _anything _that you don't like, we're zapped, zapped, _zapped, goddamnit!"_

Angela looked at Dash with distain.

"Dawn," she said slowly. "Tell me, do you think I am truly evil?"

"Yes." Dawn spat. "You aren't the same women from my childhood."

"How saddening." she mumbled as she began speaking into a walkie-talkie. A few minutes of static-talk later, and some guards stomped through the door. "Take Subject One to be punished. Obviously, he had yet to learn how to behave."

"What?!" Aqua exclaimed. "No!"

"Subject Two, too." she added. "You will learn to be silent when in our presence." she stopped, and slammed the door of Dawns cage shut. Locking it, she said one more thing. "You think that I am evil now, Dawn? You truly don't know what evil is, yet. And guess what?" she chuckled, a sickening sound. "You just unlocked a small portion of it."

o.0.o.0.o

**Devlin: A chilling ending.**

**Amy: Go die.**

**Devlin: No, thank you.**

**Amy: Jerk.**

**Devlin: I do not understand how I cam from such an immature mind.**

**Amy: And I can't understand how you're sitting here.**

**Devlin: Well, Dash, Aqua, Flare, Forrest, Surge, Wynter, Dusk and Dawn are all in cages, Carter is wallowing in sadness, and Eleanor is extremely pissed off right now. Do you understand, or do I need to say it slower.**

**Amy: Fuck off.**

**Devlin: You're worse than Flare.**

**Amy: I'm done talking to you. Read, review, and stay tuned!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	39. Cursed Partners

Angel Wings

**Amy: Look! Here I am!**

**Devlin: Look! No one cares!**

**Amy: Look! *flips Devlin the bird***

**Devlin: Look! *brings out the hellhounds***

**Amy: Look! *runs for life***

**Carter: I'm tired of this. Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

**Devlin: Go, my hellhounds!**

**Amy: SHIT!**

o.0.o.0.o

_Carter P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"Hey there, little buddy."

"Hey, Barlow." I answered. I felt really terrible about what I said to Eleanor. I don't even know why I said that. The only reasonable explanation I can think of is that I went momentarily dark, and lost control. Which would make a lot of sense, I guess.

"They just got a huge lead on the disappearance of your friends."

"Yeah?"

"And they plan on having area rangers follow up the lead."

"Oh really?" I asked, interested.

"Yep. I was assigned for the first investigation. And I have to choose a partner. And I really do think that, even though you are the most inexperienced, this mission will mean the most to you."

"Really, Barlow?!" I cried as I jumped up.

"Yeah. I think you would be the most into it, out of all of us." Barlow smiled. "Will you do it?"

"Hell yeah, I'll do it!" I cried out determinedly. Barlow smiled.

"Somehow, I figured you would say that." Barlow said. "We're going undercover as new recruits. We're going to be sneaking aboard the suspected ship tonight."

"Alright!" I exclaimed excitedly. This is almost to perfect! If I could find the rest of the gang, along with Henry, Eleanor would have to forgive me!

...

Right?

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

After what Carter said, I had to dig deep and think. Was I really ruining the family? I know that your family is always supposed to love you, no matter what, but now I was doubting myself. I mean, Carter was one of my closest friends. One of the few people that would accept me. The _real _me. The Angel part of me.

But did he really have a choice? He was an Angel, too. And, in response to accepting me, was I accepting him out of the kindness of my heart or pity? How would I know that this wasn't true between all of us? How am I supposed to know if we would've even paid each other any mind if we met by coincidence?

I chuckled, although it was brief. Of course we would've known something was up. The Empathy Link ties us together, alerts us of each other and when we are using our powers. Sorta like how we know that someone we never met is important in some way, or we meet a long lost family member. It's always _there_.

Now that I think about it, sometimes I feel like we're all some big happy family. Dash is the athletic prodigy, Aqua is the bubbly glue that holds us together, Flare is the fire in our hearts, Surge is the electronically gifted kid, Dawn is the academic over-achiever, Dusk is the silent one that will set us strait, Forrest is the peacemaker, Wynter is the quiet, sometimes unnoticed bookworm, and Carter is the teasing and protective big brother. And I guess that leaves me as the leader. Like a family, we have our good days and our bad days, but in the end we're all connected. Wether it by relief, pity, friendship, or that damn Empathy Link. Either way, we'd be connected in a way no one else could be.

As I thought of my friends, I remembered their faces, when we would be smiling and laughing. Not caring that we all had wings, not caring that we had issues in our pasts, not caring about anything but getting through Ranger School.

What was happening to them now?

"Hey, Prince." I said as I sat up from my laying position on the bed. The Eevee popped up.

"(_Hey, Hermione and Tyson arrived not to long ago.)" _he said.

"Why do you all show up here, anyways?"

"_(Well, since their Angel is locked away somewhere, they need to go someplace, right?)"_

"Huh," I said.

"(_You have another question, don't you?)"_

"Yeah. Is there any way for me to get stronger?"

"(_Stronger?)"_

"Yeah. I figured that where they're holding everyone has to be crawling with demons, and I don't think that I'm strong enough right now in order to fight off all of them. I'll just get myself captured myself, and then we can all kiss freedom goodbye." Prince looked thoughtful for a moment, before looking up at me.

"(_It might be a long shot, but I think that there was once this great form of Angels so powerful that demons wouldn't even attempt to fight. They'd just crawl back to Hell.)"_

"Wow," I whistled.

"(_Yeah, I'm pretty sure they were used by the original Angels to fight the Demon King.)"_

"Devlin, right?"

"(_Well, no. See, the Demon King is a spirit. Devlin is more like the 'Demon Prince' to put it bluntly.)"_

"Oh,"

"(_This form is called the 'Warrior Form'. And through extensive training, it can be acquired. It could take months, depending on wether or not you are willing to put yourself through the training. Eleanor, are you up for it?)"_

"Do I really need to answer that?" I asked with a smirk. Looking me in the eyes, a beam of light flashed from the moon mark on it's forehead. It shined, and landed smack onto my own forehead, catching me be surprise. Once the light died down, I glanced at my reflection in the glass, and saw a moon-shaped mark, exactly identical to Princes', was one my forehead, my bangs just barely missing it. I brushed my fingers against it, as if I was imagining it.

"Welcome Eleanor," I turned, and did a double take when I saw that Prince wasn't an Eevee, but an actual _boy, _who couldn't have been any older Cynthia,with golden hair, silver eyes, and a moon-shaped mark on his forehead. He was dressed in a sliver kimono with a moon over his heart. A katana was tucked safely into his sash. I saw that the only thing that made him out as not being normal was the fact that he had Eevee ears the same shade as his hair on top his head. He caught me staring, and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Ah, it's the ears, isn't it? I can't exactly help that."

"Yeah, and the fact that you went from pokémon to human!" I exclaimed.

"I know! Isn't it great?!" he asked happily.

"You're still Prince right?"

"Yep!"

"Then how...?"

"Am I human? Simple. I was the trainer and adviser of every single Angel Gene holder before you."

"But you look to be no older than Cynthia!"

"Strange how immortality works, huh?" Prince shrugged. "When you accepted the test to become a Warrior, you unlocked my ability to turn back to human when the sun sets."

"So when the sun rises...?" I asked as I glanced out the window. The sun had set, and stars were beginning to twinkle in the sky.

"Yep. I'll go back to human. It's an old curse set by the Demon King. The same thing applies for all of us. Once our Angel accepts the responsibility of being a Warrior, then we get our ability to be able to help them through and train them during night hours."

"This makes no sense. I thought the Angel Gene died out?"

"It did, and we were hidden away for years. But that didn't stop us from visiting your ancestors with the tiny bit of Angel Gene they had in their dreams."

I looked at him in silence.

"So Eleanor, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Why, your training for becoming an Angel Warrior." he pulled out his katana, and looked at it admirably. "Are you ready?"

I looked at the human form of Prince, taking in the information.

"Hell freaking yeah."

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: So how many of you expected that?**

**Devlin: *yawns* How boring. Seriously? Their partners have a curse on them. Yeah. Like ****_that _****hasn't happened before. *coughFruitsBasketscough***

**Amy: Get your facts right! In Fruits Baskets, they were cursed to be turned into animals under high stress or hugged by the opposite gender!**

**Devlin: So? It's the same.**

**Amy: No it's not! **

**Devlin: Yes, it is.**

**Amy: No it's not!**

**Devlin: Yes.**

**Amy: No.**

**Devlin: Yes**

**Amy: No.**

**Devlin: No**

**Amy: Yes.**

**Devlin: Told you. You just admitted it.**

**Amy: *temple throbbing* I'm signing off now so I don't potentially scar the reviewers for life!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	40. Infiltrated the Hellion Boat

Angel Wings

**Amy: 300 REVIEWS! YAYS!**

**Dash: YES! It must be because of my ****_dashing _****good looks!**

**Everyone: ...**

**Dash: You can laugh. It's funny!**

**Prince: No, it really isn't.**

**Dash: ...!**

**Prince: What? Oh, wait, he doesn't know, does he?**

**Dash: WHAT?! WHO'S THIS DUDE?!**

**Prince: (to Amy) I'm gonna mess with him. (To Dash) I am Prince Charming, and I have come to take a beautiful dirty blond Angel with ocean blue eyes off to my cas-**

**Dash: (pummles Prince)**

**Amy: No, Dash, no! I need him for this chapter! (Dash isn't listening) Uh... CANDY! (Dash is still ignoring) Wow, he really isn't listening...**

**Prince: Amy47101 does not own pokémon!**

o.0.o.0.o

_Carter P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I had to admit I was nervous. Right now, we were being lined up in a row, and an admin was coming down the rows, and making us state our name and age. Even though I was with Barlow, I actually felt kinda alone. Eleanor was still pissed off, and Cala couldn't come. Apparently silver Eevees with sun birthmarks were to obvious. So right now, I was just glad I was the last guy in line. Barlow was next.

"State your name and age."

"David Andrews, age 32." the admin looked at the clipboard. "Patrolling from nine PM to midnight."

"State your name and age." The admin said as he came up to me. I panicked a little.

"Uh, um Brock Oli." I sputtered out. "Age sixteen." The grunt looked at me for a long time. I mentally slapped myself. Brock Oli? Seriously? I named myself after a vegetable.

"Are you nervous, kid?" he asked.

"Uh... Uh-huh."I stuttered out. The guy laughed, and ruffled my hair, slightly tipping my hat, much like a big brother would.

"Don't worry, I was nervous on my first day, too." he said once he finished. "Besides, you've been assigned one of the easiest jobs."

"Easiest?"

"Yeah. Your guarding Subjects One through Eight. But the security up that way is so damn tight that I'm surprised they even have guards down that way." he smiled. I was surprised that it wasn't like one of those twisted smiles you see on most villains. He smiled like Crawford did when he did something nice. Like how Dash would smile when we got Kincaid with a good prank. He was acting like a big brother, not a grunt leader in an evil organization. "My name is Thomas. You can call me Tom, though, Brock. If you ever need help, just call for me."

"Yes sir!" I saluted. He let out a chuckle, as if impressed by my enthusiasm, and walked away. The other newbies began to dispatch, and Barlow looked down at me.

"So, _Broccoli," _Barlow said jokingly. "You're guarding the winged freaks, huh?" I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped.

"Yep." I said. "Guarding the freaks."

"Hey, Brock," a scientist around Barlows age came up to me, dressed in a professional attire with the Hellion logo, a pair of demon wings, over the breast pocket. "I need you to go guard subjects one through eight. I've done it before, so I'll show you the way."

"Okay. See ya, Dave." I followed the other grunt. We went through countless hallways, and down and around corners. Soon, the rooms began having high-tech machines and glass windows to look through. I saw through one with a small boy who seemed to have Machamp-like strength. In another, I saw a small child with meowth ears and tail. In another window, I saw a girl about a year younger than me with wings that looked to belong to a Staraptor. I stopped for a moment.

"Is it a member of subjects one through eight?" I asked, even though I already knew she wasn't. I just wanted to know why she had wings when I recalled the ten of us being the only surviving Angel Gene.

"That one?" the scientist asked as he stopped to look in. "No, it's just a part of the Pokémon Mutation Project. All the ones you've seen so far," he gestured down the hall. "Are a part of the Pokémon Mutation Project."

"How does it work?" I asked as I saw the girl try to take off again, a little shaky due to the new limbs.

"The subjects are injected with the proper does of DNA from the specific pokémon. This causes them to mutate into human-pokémon hybrids with special abilities. Take, for example, a subject injected with a fighting-types. Then it will have super strength. A feline pokémon gives it stealth and super hearing and smell. Flying gives it wings. Water gives them the ability to breathe underwater. So, you see, we are basically creating a league of super powered kids." he paused for a moment, looking at the teenager. "Usually, they have to be under the age of twelve in order for it to work, since they have not fully developed yet. But this one was tested on only just two days ago. And she survived."

A demon suddenly walked past, and I got a gut-wrenching twist in my stomach. I stared as she walked on, a smirk plastered on her face. The scientist chuckled.

"That's one of our finest, Demons."

"Demons? Did you create them?"

"What? Oh, no, they work for us be order of their leader. They're quite impressive." Two more scientists walked by, dragging someone by their arms. As I looked closer, I realized with a sickening reality that it was Flare.

She hardly looked like the girl I remember. Her back was bleeding profoundly. She looked starving and tired. But the most disturbing thing was her eyes. They where dull and dead, almost lifeless. She didn't cry out in protest, didn't struggle, there wasn't even a glint of defiance. Just allowed herself to dragged along. She lifted her head, and looked right at me. Slowly, her eyes went from dull, to realization, and suddenly to great rebellion.

"What?" she asked in a smart-ass way. "You thought I was broken, huh?" I smiled, watching as the rebel-rouser part of her came out. She had hope, and now she was going to give the rest of them hope.

I was here to help them.

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

Prince and I had been training for a long while. I found out that he was quite skilled with the katana, and not only that, but he could use moves like Hyper Beam during our fights, which was irritating all on it's own accord. I think I lost a few feathers during our fights.

"Okay," Prince said as I fell back again. "I think you earned a break, don't you?" I grunted a response. Prince laughed, and looked at the moon. "Judging by it's place in the sky, we have about an hour or two left. What do you think?" I shrugged as I gulped down some water, and poured it over my head, keeping myself awake.

While I stared at the sky, I looked down at my friends partners, who also watching my training. I nearly choked on my water when Edens mark started glowing. Then, a beam of violet light shot into the sky.

o.0.o.0.o

_Dusk P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I was almost in shock when Flare came back with a spark in her eyes. What caused her to become so peppy again, I wonder? Dawn had been meditating along with Forrest, at some point even floating, her hair hovering slightly off he shoulders at times. But I guess nothing could explain what I thought when a burst of light shot through the ceiling, and hit Dawn strait in the forehead. Once the light faded, I pressed myself as close as I could to her cage.

"Dawn?! Are you okay?!" Dawn got up, and looked at me. I noticed something one her forehead, an eye-shaped birthmark, like the one on Edens head. She stared long and hard, took a deep breath, and said:

"Never better, Dusk, never better."

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: So Dawn seemed to have started her Warrior training... *looks at Dash* He's still beating Prince to a pulp. Aw well. Have at it! GO DASH!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	41. Discovered

Angel Wings

**Amy: *singing to the tune of Happy Birthday* Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me...**

**Devlin: *singing to the tune of Happy Birthday* No one gives a shit...**

**Amy:*singing to the tune of Happy Birthday* And now I'll kill thee. *pulls out AK47* DIE, DEMON, DIE!**

**Devlin: *blinks* Oh, Arceus. Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I stared at the human form of Eden as he stared at his own human hands. He had shaggy, light violet hair that reached his chin. His eyes were a deeper violet, and his Eevee ears were the same color as his hair. Like Prince, he also had on a kimono, only his was dark violet with an eye mark over his heart. Also like Prince, a katana was tucked safely into his sash.

"Dawn accepted becoming a Warrior." he said.

"Well, obviously." I said. "But this doesn't make any sense. How is she supposed to train if you're here, and she's held captive somewhere?"

"Well, she's the Psychic Angel, right?" Prince reasoned. "So maybe she can train via telepathy?"

"Perhaps," Eden said as he placed his chin into his hand, and stood thoughtfully. "Maybe that's how she accepted the duty."

"And maybe she can train via dreams!" I exclaim. "This is brilliant. She'll be growing stronger and those idiots won't ever know it!"

o.0.o.0.o

_Carter P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I've been working here for a few days, and it was unnerving. At night, I'd be getting these crazy flashbacks, the same exact thing. Looking through a cage, seeing child after child die before I myself would eventually be strapped to the table. Every time I walk dow the hallway to guard my friends, I kept feeling this sickening sense of deja vu. Like I knew this place.

I never got to see my friends, not unless a scientist opened the door to grab one and pull them to do testing. By now, all of them know I'm here. The only thing that I noticed that was different was the eye-shaped mark on Dawns forehead. And how she seemed to be growing stronger by the day.

So here I am now, walking down the hallway, when I'm cornered by a few other grunts.

"Listen, kid," one said as he cracked his knuckles. "We've got something to talk to you about."

"It's not that we want to hurt you, but we just want to know how in hells name you managed to guard the survivors of the Angel-Demon experiment." the next one said.

"What's the difference between the Angel-Demon subjects and the Pokémon-Mutation subjects? They're all just freaks of nature to be used at our disposal, right?" I asked, truly curious why they needed mutations when they had powerful Demons and Angels in custody. I didn't expect one of the stronger grunts to literally pluck me from the floor by my shirt, and slam me against the wall.

"You naive little brat!" he growled. "Do you realize how many subjects survived the Angel-Demon experiment? Eleven! Only eleven! Eleven Angels, and only one was converted to a Demon!"

"So what's the point of locking them up?" I asked. "Why not just make them Demons?"

"I heard that it was a long and lengthy process," a new voice said. The grunts tensed up, and I was dropped to the ground. Slowly, they turned, and faced Tom, the admin from before, with a Luxray next to him. "None of which is your concern. And I also suggest," he patted the Luxray on the head. "That you return to your posts."

"S-sir!" the grunts all shouted as they gave a quick salute, and scrambled over one-another to leave. I looked up to see Tom with his hand outstretched. I took it gratefully, and he pulled me off the floor.

"Were those jackasses bothering you?"

"No," I answered. "Just asking me why you assigned me to the position of guarding the Angel-Demon subjects."

"That has nothing to do with them. I could've assigned you to garbage duty, and they might've had an issue with it."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask. Tom chuckled.

"Because you remind me of someone I know. And if you're like that person, then you wouldn't have an issue with guarding those subjects."

"No, of course not!" I exclaimed.

"Good," he ruffled my hair, slightly setting my hat askew, and chuckled. "Now get back to your post, 'kay kid?"

"Sir!" I said as I saluted. I hurried off to my post of guarding the subjects.

o.0.o.0.o

_About one week later..._

_Carter P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I haven't seen Barlow nor Tom for a while. I guess both were to busy to talk to me.

"Hey, you!" the female Demon that I saw on my first day rushed up to me. "I've got to ask you something." I turned, and nodded, awaiting instruction. I've learned that humans weren't to speak to Demons, as a sign of respect. The situation became rather awkward when the Demon leaned in close to my face, and sniffed at me.

What happened next took me by such surprise that I didn't even have time to react. The Demon girl literally grew claws, and tore my shirt to shreds, leaving me shirtless, and my wings exposed. She smirked as I stared in shock.

"I knew something was off about you, and now I know." her smirk grew wider. "Now, maybe if you go ahead and be a good little Angel, and surrender, I'll make sure the boss-"

I stopped listening, and jumped into the air, kicking the Demon in the face. She gasped as she fell, and I took off in an opposite direction. I came to the crossroad that I knew all to well, the section that went to my friends or to the mutated kids. I took the the left towards my friends, and slammed the door open, despite the guards being in the way. All of them gasped, and even Dusk had to look up in shock. I went strait for the nearest cage, but was stopped as something pierced my right wing.

Suddenly, I felt, well, the only way to describe it was buzzed. Everything was kinda fuzzy, and I stumbled around for a moment before I hit the floor with a bang. Or, it could've been the scientists slamming open the door. Funny, I didn't feel any pain. Only that... fuzzy... feeling of... sleep...

The world then went dark as I fell to the clutches of unconsciousness.

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: It's still my birthday! ^.^ Yays!**

**Devlin: You're irritating.**

**Amy: Well so are you!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	42. Warrior Angel Eleanor

Angel Wings

**Amy: A cliffhanger! That's what works! Thankfully, Devlin is no longer here, because I put him to work in the story. He'll have a large part soon! Sadly, I am all alone. Eleanor is training with Prince, and Eden is to busy telepathy training with Dawn...**

**Angela Ford: But I am here!**

**Amy: What?! Why the hell are you here?!**

**Angela: No reason! If any of you don't remember, I'm Dawns mother.**

**Amy: EVIL mother.**

**Angela: That's not nice.**

**Amy*sarcastically*: Yeah, ****_you're _****one to talk. I don't own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"So what are we doing tonight, Prince?" I asked as we stood in front of the Cocuna ruins, which basically became our training ground. Eden sat off to the side, floating about a foot off the ground in meditation. He was training Dawn, I supposed.

"We're going to try something a little different." Prince said. "It may be a little bit early, but desperate times call for desperate measures." he paused, and looked at me. "You know that they have Carter, right?"

I looked down, dejected. Yesterday, I got this terrible feeling of loneliness. And I knew that I was the only one still around. The only Angel left that's free. I nodded.

"So you also know that you need to save them. And you know that in order to save them, you have to become a Warrior. I'm going to teach you how to transform tonight."

I nodded, and he began to explain the process to me.

"Okay, summon your sword, and hold it in front of you with both hands, the point strait. Remember, _both hands," _Prince reminded me as I grasped the sword. "If you don't use both hands, then the transformation will be incomplete, and that may cause some... complications." I nodded, closing my eyes, and just focused. After a while, nothing happened. I continued to stand there, wondering what the hell he expected me to accomplish, until I finally just sighed, and dropped the sword to my side.

"You want to know how stupid I feel?" I asked as the sword disappeared from my hand.

"Not in particular." Prince said as he sighed. "Why didn't it work?" I shrugged. "You stood there correctly, you concentrated, right? And I'm sure that this is the minimal time limit for training. You should be ready."

"Emphasis on the words 'should be'." I sighed as I sat on a random rock. I wanted to scream. I was training with Prince, and now it seems like it was all for nothing. I didn't have time for failing right now, not with kids disappearing, Henry gone, and all my friends missing. Dash, Wynter, Carter... all of them, gone.

I felt warm tears drip down my face, and felt surprised. When was the last time I cried? It certainly has been a while. I guess I've been so happy, that I didn't have time to cry. I watched in slight interest as they dripped off my face, and onto my gloved hand. My eyes traveled to my styler, scuffed in places from rescue missions I took part in. Now I was going on one of the biggest rescue missions ever. I don't even think Summer or Ben took part in one so big.

I stared at my styler again.

"Say..." I said as I wiped my tears, and looked up at Prince. "What would happen if the whole sword thing did happen?"

"Well, your own symbol would appear in the sky, and, like when you were summoned on the night of the eclipse, you'd be surrounded by light, and you're a Warrior Angel."

"Do you think," I paused as I looked up at the sky. "I have to _draw _the symbol?"

"Draw...?" Prince asked thoughtfully. I nodded, and positioned my clenched hand above me, and with a quick flip of the switch, my styler shot into the night sky.

o.0.o.0.o

_Carter P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"Why does the big guy even want this one?" the admins asked as they dragged me down a hallway. I shot them the glare of death, but they just laughed.

"I really don't understand why you're dragging me." I growled. "I know I may have wings, but I also have legs and I can walk, dumbasses." They ignored me, and continued to drag me along.

Soon, I was brought into a room which looked to basically be the bosses headquarters. There where three people, two men and one woman. I knew the man on the left due to his mask. He was the crazy gunman with the Musharna. Back when we were in Ranger School. The women on the right had a sickening resemblance to Dawn, minus the brown hair that Dawn inherited from her father. This woman had black locks. Was she related to her? The man in the middle was someone I knew all to well. Stinky hairspray? Yep. Smug smirk? Got it. Superior attitude and huge, Wailord sized ego? Check and mate.

"Mr. Kincaid," I said. "It seems I've been running in the halls. Are you here to give me my detention?"

"You do realize that we can punish you with more than a detention, correct?" the women smirked. "Just ask your little friend Flare, oh, I meant _Subject Three."_

"You think she's broken down, huh? Well, you obviously need to know your _subjects _a tiny bit better. Hell, I doubt you even know your own daughter as well as we do."

"That freak isn't my daughter, merely another test subject."

"Really? 'Cause you seemed to be treating her _pretty _nicely when she first came here, nope, _kidnapped." _I turned to the gunman. "How 'bout you? Why don't you kill us? I know you're dying to do so." Mr. Gunman appeared stoic, but I saw his fists clench.

"You seem awfully easygoing, considering your situation." Kincaid as he folded his hands. "Aren't you fearful for your life?"

"For my life? No. In case you forgot," I smirked. "We've still go one out there."

"So?"

"_So," _I said as I rested my chin on the back of my hand. "Say that this on left just so happened to grow stronger, and released all nine of us? If she released all nine of us, then we could release all the mutated kids. How many are there, a couple hundred? So you have an army of super kids just dying to tear you to shreds. On top of that, I _know _Devlin nor the big man above him would let you kill us. Torture? Sure. Mauling? Sure. Death? Not likely."

"How do you know?" the Gunman demanded, pointing a pistol at my head. I stared at it, and smirked, pushing the gun away from my face with my fingers.

"Trust me, we know more than you think."

"You do realize that we know that Eleanor is the last one, right?" Kincaid said. "You don't need to keep it a secret."

"Yes, but," I straitened my gaze, and looked Kincaid in the eye. "I would prefer it if you didn't say her name."

"And why is that? What are you to do to stop me?"

"To stop you? Nothing at all. It's not like I can, right? I just believe that," I paused to take an intake of breath. "You've lost the right to speak our names."

"Lost the right, huh?" Kincaid chuckled. "You've lost your rights. This team isn't a democracy, it's a dictatorship. We can kill you if you go against us."

" Didn't I just rant about how you cant kill us? And even if you could," I jutted my chin towards Mr. Gunman. "Mr. Crazed Gunman wouldn't have the balls to do so." My smirk grew wider, and, just for shits and giggles, I changed my teeth to Mightyena fangs. "Perhaps he's scared of the fact that I destroyed his previous gun with nothing more than my teeth." That was when the woman spoke up.

"You are important test subjects-"

"Who don't seem to be good enough." I interrupted. "Uh, newsflash, I know we were meant to be Demons, but the only one who turned out right was Devlin, right? Now we're fighting an inward battle of light and dark. What did you think, sticking us in cages and not giving us nourishment would force us into becoming Demons?" I chuckled. "Sorry, but it'll take more than that to do us in. We've still got hope, and we'll keep fighting for that." I paused. "And one other thing. Little boy, about ten or so, with brown hair and blue eyes. I believe you picked him up from Cocuna Village? Yeah, better hope he's well when she get's here, 'cause I don't think Eleanor, dark or not, would regret killing any of you if you hurt her little brother."

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I was surprised my plan worked. Who knew that transforming into a Warrior also changed with times? I guess way back when my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-ti mes-who-knows-how-much-grandma had to transform, she had to use the sword. I used my styler to draw a moon shaped symbol in the sky, and it flashed sliver for a moment before I was engulfed in a silver light.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in what I guessed was my 'Warrior Form'. It was a white dress, going to mid thigh. A silver breastplate was over my chest, and unattached gloves from my wrist to mid-upper-arm. A silver belt wound around my waist in a criss-cross formation, the ends wavering out from behind, looking to be made of actual moonlight. My hair also seemed to have the strange ribbons, but I couldn't place were they where tied. It was almost as if they were apart of my blond locks. On my feet were a pair of metallic silver boots. My sword was also in hand, and seemed to have been embedded with clean white moonstones.

I stretched my wings, which also seemed to have their own set of armor. The top of the marginal converts(1) had a silver armor stretching across it, making the feathers seem even whiter than they already were. I noticed that they ended in a point, which was long enough to cover the rest of the top of the wing when I decided to stretch them at full length. I noticed delicate white moonstones that were also embedded into the metal.

I felt power flowing through my veins, and felt like I could fly for miles without getting tired, and take down any demon who dared to cross my path. I grinned as I lifted the sword. I felt like a million bucks!

"Good job, Eleanor!" Prince complimented. "Now we can set off tomorrow!"

"Why wait?" I asked as I slid the sword into the scabbard. I lifted a few feet of the ground as the sun began to rise. Prince and Eden went back to their Eevee forms. Cala and the other Eevees' came out of hiding, staring impressively at my newfound ability. I let out a low whistle, and nearly all the flying-types in the forest came out of hiding. With my arms stretched out wide, as if ready to embrace the cursed Eevees, I said: "Why not leave now?"

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: Okay, I seriously feel like that last moment was very Mary Sue-ish...**

**Angela: Whatever. For those who don't know, a marginal convert is the part of a birds wing that looks to be stiff. Basically the part where the feathers emerge.**

**Amy: I'd say thanks, but you're the bad guy.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	43. Escape Thanks to Dash

Angel Wings

**Amy: Yay! Another update in the world of Angel Wings.**

**...**

**Amy: *sigh* Everyone is currently taking place in the story right now... I know! *runs away and comes back with Jade***

**Jade: What the hell am I doing here?**

**Amy: You're here to do the disclaimer! ^.^**

**Jade: I was in the middle of a very important plan of action in the rebellion!**

**Amy: C'mon, no one will miss you!**

**Jade: My name is in the title. The ****_Jade _****and Onyx arc. Couldn't you have pulled out someone else?**

**Amy: No. Now do it and I'll send you back.**

**Jade: ... Fine. Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Aqua P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"So, why are these freaks separate from the other freaks?"

"Beats me."

"And we can't go in?"

"Nope."

"Why are we on the afternoon shift?"

"Haven't the slightest idea." Ah, the afternoon shift. Basically, testing went on from the sunset to the crack of dawn. When finished, everyone goes to sleep, including us Angels. The two grunts I was listening to sighed from boredom. Hey, at least they had a phone or something to play around with. I was about ready to bang my head against the wall. I heard a wrapper crinkling.

"Hey, you want some candy, I have about six or seven of them stashed in my pockets."

"Full candy bars?" I guessed the guy got his snack. "How's you manage that?"

"Have you put your hands in these pockets? They're big enough to carry a pistol!"

"That's probably what they were meant for, anyways." the other guys said as he munched on the candy.

"Probably," the grunt crunched away. "But I'm using them for snack storage."

"Got any coffee in there?"

"Nope."

"Well, damn."

"Sorry." Cue two more long sighs. While all my friends were fast asleep, I stayed up and listened to the grunts conversations at night. You never know, they might have something useful. And I think I just stumbled across the motherload. Now to get their attention...

"Whoa!" one cried as I smirked. "Is that water?"

"And it's coming from in there!"

"What do we do?" the guard asked fretfully. "They said of we go in, we get kicked off the ship, and'll have to swim to shore!"

"But of there's a leak in the boat, and the freaks died..." a few moments later, the door banged open, thankfully not waking any of my friends. I feigned sleepiness, and sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Where's the leak?" one grunt demanded, while the other carefully scanned the wall. At least these two had the courtesy to not make so much noise.

"Leak...?" I mumbled. "What leak?" I looked from the grunt to the water on the floor, and widened my eyes in shock. "Oh, god, did I do that? Sorry."

"What...?"

"See, I can control water. Like so." I said as I flicked my wrist, and the water formed into a ball around the size of a basketball. The grunts stared in awe.

"But that still doesn't explain where the water came from." one grunt said.

"Oh? Well, the human body is about seventy percent water, right?" they nodded, and I flicked my wrist again, the water forming several different bubbles. "Well, being able to control water, sometimes mine goes above average, and it releases through my hands, mostly while I'm asleep." Which was complete bogus. "Usually, it's only happened about once or twice a year. But now it's happening every other week." The grunts looked at each other, and then back at me.

"Why... Do you think that's happening?"

"Because of the testing, lack of care." I sighed. "But you probably are just like the rest. You'll laugh, kick at the cage, call me a freak. Don't worry," I made sure some tears formed at the corners of my eyes. "I'm used to it by now."

"God," the chubbier grunt said. "I didn't think..."

"It was bad? It's horrid. But like I said," I wiped away at the fake tears. "I'm used to it."

"We'll probably get killed for this, but here." the cubby one reached into his pocket, and pulled out a few of those candy bars he mentioned earlier. I stared at the candy like it was gold, and, in an ironic way, it was.

"Really, mister?" I asked as I touched the candy.

"Sure. We'll come by for the wrappers later."

"Thank you so much, mister!" I exclaimed quietly as they left. I came around, and knocked against Dashs' cage, trying to awake him. "You have no idea how much you've helped."

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"This is taking longer than I thought." I mumbled as I searched for a place to land. Remember what I said about flying for miles without getting tired? Well, it was nearly three in the afternoon, according to Calas' standards, and I've been flying with an army of bird pokémon behind me since three in the morning. "I'm tired..."

"_( Tough it out.)" _Miles said threateningly.

"I've been flying since three A.M."

"(_Tough. It. Out.)" _he growled as he gave the most menacing look. I suddenly feared Dashs' life when it came to training... I should warn him, future reference.

o.0.o.0.o

_Aqua P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"Hey, Dash..." I whispered as I tried to wake him up. He mumbled something that sounded strangely close to my name, and he woke up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Wha, Aqua?" he asked as he sat up, stretching. I cringed as I heard the cracks that rang out in the room. "Man, I'm stiff. Guess sleeping in cages isn't to good on the back." he cracked a small smile as he turned towards me. "Mind telling my why you woke me at whatever hour it is?"

"Sure." I held up the three candy bars that the grunt gave me, smirking. Dash stared, agape.

"Whoa... where... how... When did they start giving out candy?!"

"Sh!" I shushed him before any of the others awoke. "I conned some grunts into giving it to me."

"Sounds devious." Dash commented before smiling. "I like it." My cheeks heated up, but I doubted he could see it.

"A-anyways," I muttered. "You want this, don't you?"

"Hell yeah, I do." Dash said. "Angel of Speed plus Superstrength plus ADHD plus candy equals crazed maniac hellbent on escaping. But," he paused, and looked up. "You know what happens when I crash."

"You fall unconscious, I know." I sighed. "But we've gotta risk it, Dash. This may be our only chance of escaping, with our energy full. If push comes to shove, and you to crash, then I suppose we can carry you out until you come to..." I let out a sigh. "Please?"

"You do realize," Dash said while reaching for the candy. "That I'll do anything to get out of this hellcrater, right?"

"Hellcrater? Is that even a word?"

"No," Dash smirked. "But prettiful isn't a word either, Aqua."

"Hey, don't bash prettiful since you came up with hellcrater!" Dash chuckled, and smiled.

"You know you're kinda cute when you're all flustered and angry like that, right?" I felt the blood rush to my face, but went with my usual cheeriness.

"Yep!" I said as I flashed the peace sign. "Now eat the candy, and bust us out, you crazed Angel!"

o.0.o.0.o

_? P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I jogged through the hallway with my Luxray, Zap, right next to me. Now's the time to bust all these kids out. And we'll start off with the survivors of the Angel-Demon experiment.

I gritted my teeth as I thought about it. That one boy, the one with brown hair and gold eyes, he reminded me of my brother. Wasn't Carter his actual name? I don't know. We never were introduced properly. He reminded me so much of my little brother, the one who died in the Angel-Demon experiment. And every time I saw a grunt, every time I saw that damn bastard, Kincaid, I wanted to order Zap to shock them till they died.

But I never did. The grunts merely saluted to their admin and I... I _had _to salute to Kincaid. I couldn't afford to blow my cover, or they may toss me overboard like they did with Barlow.

...

What became of him? Although he tried to keep it secret, he was terrified of the water. Where we close to land? Did he manage to get ashore? Or could he be...?

No.

Barlow wasn't gone. He didn't go out easy, that's for sure. I didn't doubt the Veintown Base Leader. He never went down without a fight, and he can get over his water fear, just to save these kids in the cages. Barlow would be fine.

I came across the room that held Carter(?) and his fellow survivors, and saw the grunts were gone. Like they vanished. As I turned towards the doorway, I saw that it had literally been thrown off it's hinges. That was a solid steel door, with thirteen different locks on it, along with an electrical shocking mechanism if it was ever tampered with. Whatever pulled it off must be insanely strong.

Slowly, I looked into the room, and saw something rather, well... terrifying. Those cages that held the survivors? Done for. Completely obliterated. All nine of them were standing up, and the one in the middle, ripping away the last of the bars with his bare hands, releasing the dirty-blond, turned and looked at me, his brown eyes dilated.

"Hehehehehe..." he snickered as he tossed the bars away. "Candy... Can... dy..." I gaped at the tan-haired kid. He lost it? And was he asking for... candy? Why?

"Admin!" a couple grunts ran down the corridor, and I whipped around.

"Zap,Thunderbolt!" they screamed in agony as the electricity jolted through their bodies. I turned back towards the survivors, ignoring insane-hyper-kid. "You all okay?"

"Tom...?" Carter asked as he stared at the unconscious grunts. "Why did you attack your own men?"

"Because I was never their leader to begin with," with one fair swoop, I ripped off my Hellion uniform, and revealed the well known ranger uniform underneath. The survivors gaped as I shoved my signature red cowboy hat onto my head. "My name is Sven." I said as I held up my wrist with my styler around it. "And I am a top ranger of the Ranger Union."

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

My styler began to ring off the hook, and I looked around, trying to find a place to land. I noticed an extremely large rock that seemed suitable, and landed. The bird pokémon landed around me, resting their own tired wings. Tilting my head back into the evening sunlight, I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"ELEANOR, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Oh, hey Crawford."

"DON'T 'HEY CRAWFORD' ME! YOU'VE BEEN OUT OF COMMISSION FOR WEEKS! **WEEKS!** AND WE'VE GOT ISSUES HERE, BIG, BIG ISSUES!"

"Shouting isn't helping anything." I sighed. "I'm sorry for being out of contact for so long. I've been figuring out some things."

"We lost contact with Carter." Crawford said as he scratched his forehead. "And we just got report of Barlow washing up on the coast of Cocona Village the other day. Both he and Carter had taken a mission on Team Hellions boat, and, no pun intended, Barlow looked like he'd been through hell and back. He was all beat up."

"Knowing him, he probably fought through an army of men just to keep Carter safe. But demons also..." I mumbled the last part, so that it was inaudible to Crawford. I pounded my fist against some rocks. "Those stupid, hardheaded rangers! What was Carter thinking when he went on the Hellion boat?! Was he trying to get himself captured?! He was a target! That stupid, idiotic, arrogant little..." I let a long slew of profanities aimed toward Carter. Crawford waited patiently for me to finish. After a deep breath, I apologized to my fellow ranger.

"It's fine, Eleanor. I actually did the same thing when we lost contact. I believe that Carter is being held captive. It is unknown wether or not his styler was destroyed, or just turned off." the afro ranger paused. "Speaking of which... where are you? Actually, never mind, I'll have Maxine track you." there was a brief pause. "Somewhere off the coast of Oblivia, I think on or near the Sky Fortress."

"Wow, that's far." Crawford said after a low whistle. "Did you, well, you know..."

"Fly?" I finished. Crawford nodded. "For the most part. And you don't have to walk around the subject."

"Yeah, but we've got Big Bertha here with milk pudding..." Crawford mumbled. I gasped.

"Did she hear?"

"No, I don't think so. Ollie and Elaine are distracting her."

"Thank Arceus." I sighed as I fell onto my back. I opened my eyes, and saw, strangely, smoke. Squinting, I sat up, and turned towards the direction of the smoke. The source: A huge steam boat that looked like it could hold a ton of cargo. Why would a cargo ship be coming through Oblivia...? We never get a ship of that size around here... Unless..."Hey, Crawford..." I said, watching the boat as it chugged idly along. "I'm gonna have to hang up now."

"What?! Why?" demanded the ranger.

"Because," I paused, my eyes locking on a human with bat-like wings flittering around the boat before landing. Thankfully, he or she didn't see me. "I think I just found where Carter is."

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: Okay, someone requested a longer chapter, so I hope this is good enough. Thanks goes out to guest reviewer RandomFemale17, who gave me the idea of the whole 'Dash on sugar high' idea. Thanks! And also... Some Riptideshipping! And... Sven was the admin Tom! What'll happen next?! Sadly, I am alone, so I will continue on with my life and leave all you hanging in suspense! I AM EVIL. MWA HAHAHAHA *cough hack cough***

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	44. Eleanor Comes, Kincaid Leaves

Angel Wings

**Amy: Here I am! And I am still alone! And Jade threatened to kill me if I pulled her out of the Jade and Onyx Arc again... *sigh* I don't own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_(Carter P.O.V)_

o.0.o.0.o

"Are any other Top Rangers here?" I asked as Sven ran down the hallway, and we flew. Dash also ran, but he was still on his sugar high, so he wasn't really affected.

"Just my partner, Wendy." Sven said as he ordered Zap to attack some grunts. "She's a part of the grunt air force with her staraptor, Star. And I'll assure you that only us two will know about your secret. Something tells me we shouldn't go telling Prof. Hastings and Chairperson Erma about the Angel-Demon survivors?"

"Please?" I begged.

"Consider it done." Sven chuckled. "Just hide the wings before we get off."

"We've gotta find were they put our stuff." Dusk ordered.

"Already done." Dawn said. "I've been trying to locate were they put it since we got here."

"Stick together." Sven ordered. "We don't need to loose anyone else."

We quickly made our way through the somewhat cramped hallways, and took out as many grunts as we could. Apparently, Sven and all top rangers had a 'Vontonage' function on their styler, which made capturing the demon pokémon slightly easier, but was still a pain. I'm going to have to get Surge to fix the Angel Function into the main system if we ever can get into the Ranger Union. Soon, we came upon a room.

"This is it?" Dusk asked.

"Yep." Dawn answered. The door slid open, and we came upon... a trash dump.

"Aw, no." Aqua grimaced. Dawn shrugged.

"Give me a minute." she raised her arm, and slowly, nine plastic bags raised themselves from the trash heap, and landed in front of us. I opened it up, and saw my ranger uniform, my styler, and, of course, my weapon.

"Alright!" Flare cried as she ripped off the hospital gown and began to pull her uniform on. For the record, Forrests' face was utterly hilarious. And as red as a tamato berry. After the more modest girls went behind a trash heap to change, and Flare turned away from us guys. Soon, all of us were geared up and ready to go.

"What's our first order of operations?" Surge asked.

"To take over the boat." Sven said simply, pulling up a map on his styler. "If we can manage that, then we can not only arrest some people of Team Hellion, but also free the prisoners. I don't really think it'll be to hard. Without pokémon, the grunts are useless." he paused for a moment, reading some information on his styler. "Mostly, the pokémon used are from pokéballs, not demon pokémon. They're only obeying orders."

"So... basically not all the pokémon are demons?" Wynter said slowly.

"Yes. Just trainer pokémon. Easy to capture and set free." Sven again pulled up the map. He studied it for a moment, calling someone.

"_Hello?" _a girl with long, mint green hair asked in a whisper.

"Hey, Wendy. It's Sven. Just thought I'd let you know that I've got the nine rangers that went missing."

"_You mean the graduates?"_

"Yep. They're here and, by the way, they're also part of the Angel-Demon experiment, the one prior to this one. But we've gotta keep it on the quiet side."

_"Prof. Hastings will have our heads if he ever found out." _Wendy sighed. "_But since Solana, Lunick, Kate, Keith, Summer, and Ben are still around, I shouldn't worry, huh?"_

"Probably not." Sven chuckled.

"_So... now that basically all security personal on this boat knows that they've escaped, and that you're really a ranger..."_

"Yes, Wendy, we let all hell break loose."

_"Alright! Meet up with you on the main deck!" _Wendy declared before saluting with a wink, and hanging up.

"Hear that, Surge?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, I did." Surge chuckled in response, pulling out his daggers with a somewhat evil look in his eyes.

"Ha! Found ya, you nasty little things!" the demon girl that basically revealed I was an Angel.

"Duck Sven!" Flare yelled as she loaded her bow. As Sven dived for the ground, Flare let loose a bow that was engulfed in flames, and as it pierced that demon girls shoulder. The demon glanced at it momentarily, before she screamed in agony as burns and blisters began appearing across her shoulder, and traveling to the rest of her body. And then, just as the blisters and burns covered all visible skin, she burst into flames, and withered away to dust. Sven looked at the pile of dust that was once a demon girl ready to kill him, and then back at Flare, who was pulling her bow over her head.

"That was awesome." Sven chuckled.

"I know. It comes naturally." Flare smirked.

"Can all of you do something like that?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"It'll be easier if we react quickly." Dusk said, pulling up his own styler map. "We have to get above ground. Demons despise sunlight, so any little we've got, we'll take."

"That'll be a problem." Aqua said, also looking at her styler. "Look at the time." Slowly, we all lifted our stylers, minus Dash, who was to busy jumping from one side of the room to the next. As I read the time, my stomach tightened with nervousness.

"It's nearly seven-thirty." whispered Wynter.

"And judging by the date, season, and location," Dawn said, reading over the given information on her styler, quickly scanning it with her eyes. She looked up, an almost forlorn look on her face. "We've got about an hour before night hits us."

We flew out as fast as we could, Sven guiding us with as much calmness as he could muster. I couldn't blame him. He was a human. And he had no idea how to deal with the evil lying in wait.

"Sven, we need a game-plan!" I yelled as Zap shocked some more grunts and we captured some enemy pokémon. "We can't just barge in!"

"Yeah! What'll we do? Knock, and say, Mr. Kincaid, I presume?" Surge asked, a slight hint of his usual jokester coming out.

"Sure, if you want to be locked in a cage again!" Flare yelled, shooting some demon out of the way.

"You got a plan, then tell me! I have no idea how to handle these things!" Sven shouted from below.

"Do we have a pinpoint on Wendy?" Dawn asked, then reading something in Angelic from her book, and watched as a demon convulsed before withering away.

"Yeah, she's up above already!"

"Good! Sven, you need to get Wendy and get inside the control booth before the sun sets. Lock the door, and take out whoever is in there. While you do that, we will be fighting off demons. Don't let _anyone _in. No matter who you hear, who you think you see, _don't even think about it."_

"Demons can mimic voices." Dusk said. "Therefor, they can trick you into believing anything."

"And if they do trick me?" Sven asked.

"Then the result will ultimately be death."

"Way to be blunt." muttered Dawn. "But he's right. We'll be fine."

"But they probably have an _army _of these things on board!" Sven yelled as Surge took out another demon.

"And we've got the weaponry to beat them down." I said as we rounded a final corner, and burst into fresh air. But the battle wasn't over. A ton of pokémon were up here, some, if not most, from pokéballs. But there were a few Demon pokémon.

"Wendy!" Sven called as the said girl swooped down on her Staraptor, capturing as many pokémon as possible.

"Sven, help me out here!" she yelled as her Staraptor skillfully dodged and onslaught of attacks.

"You heard her, guys, go!" Sven yelled at us. "Wendy, you come with me!" with a nod, Wendy swooped down. Sven jumped on the birds' back with Wendy, while Star picked up Zap with her claws. They acted like it was completely natural.

"Okay, we need to take down the demons first." I said, indicating the menacing pokémon. I looked at Dawn and Forrest. "You two need to cover Sven and Wendy from the side. Wynter, you guard from behind. The rest of us need to take out as many pokémon as possible. Got it?"

"Right." Everyone said, nearly simultaneously.

"Alright! Let's go!"

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"We're almost there." I muttered. Even from my point, I could see explosions. There was a battle going on, and it was big.

"_(The sun'll be going down soon.)_" muttered Eden.

"Then the demons come out." I growled. There was a silence. "C'mon, let's move!"

o.0.o.0.o

_Aqua P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I was fighting besides Dash... and he had about as much control as a wild Rapidash. Which was very convenient, since the sun had just about set, and we're just about to face an onslaught of demons. Last I checked, Wendy and Sven had successfully breached the control center, and we now have Wynter, Dawn, and Forrest helping us. To tell the truth, I was slightly surprised at their level of fighting. Who would've thought that the timid, the bookworm, and the peacemaker had such skills in them? Not that I'm one to judge, but I most certainly didn't.

Most of the pokémon had been cleared away, and we were now taking care of the last few demon pokémon. Finally, the last pokémon was gone, and there was a silence. I was breathing heavily, along with everyone else. I never would have ever guessed how much running, dodging, and flying it took to take out all these pokémon!

"Guys," Dusk said, staring at the sky. "Look." I glanced up, and my stomach nearly dropped. There was no more sunlight. It was gone. And that only meant that...

Wings were flapping. And cackling was evident. Slowly, shadows emerged from below deck. I gulped, hoping to swallow back my fear, along with any nervousness. These creatures were like dogs. And they could most likely sense fear. One of them flew up in the sky, and bore his eyes into me.

Scratch the fact that they could sense fear, they _knew _fear.

I glanced around, and smiled, brandishing my weapon. I was surrounded by water. Maybe I could create one good attack, one good tidal wave, and wipe out all these nasty pieces of scum at once. But then only more would come out, and I knew that I can't manage one, let alone many, attacks like that. I'd be down for the count, and Dash is bound to run out and crash soon.

I glanced at him, and choked back fear. He was panting, and practically on his knees. He looked at me, and shook his head, before vomiting. Wether it was from crashing from the sugar high or the gut-wrenching pain that came along with the demon army, I didn't know.

"No, no Dash, not now." I muttered as I rubbed small circles on his back, trying to comfort him. He continued to vomit, before falling forward. I managed to catch him before he fell face first into his own vomit. I dragged him over to some random crates, and leaned him against them, before turning towards the demons. "Carter!" he turned, and looked at Dash. His eyes widened, and he cursed. Slashing through a couple demons before landing.

"Did he crash?!"

"What does it look like to you?!" I screamed. "What do we do?!"

"EVERYONE!" a new voice shouted. Then the horrid smell of a sickly sweet hairspray began to mix with the sea breeze. And, low and behold, was Kincaid.

o.0.o.0.o

_Carter P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"Demons," Hairspray Head said slowly, calmly, with his hands clasped behind his back. "Please excuse yourselves from the battle." there were a few grumbles of protest, before they all flinched from some sort of unseeable pain, and, well, vanished in puffs of black smoke. Somehow I knew they went back to their own domain.

"Kincaid," Dusk growled under his breath.

"Have you no shame?" Dawn asked. "You betrayed us, you betrayed everyone and everything that has to do with Rangers!"

"Wouldn't be the first time." smirked Kincaid.

"So why are you here then, Mr. Hairspray?" I demanded.

"To make a deal." Kincaid said as he shrugged his shoulders. "How 'bout this? You join us, and swear total loyalty to Team Hellion, then we will release all the test subjects and pokémon on this ship. Along with this, we'll return your idiot ranger friends." Crazy Gunman and Dawns mother stepped out, both holding pistols to the back of Sven and Wendys' head. Both held their hands in the air, Wendys' face set with cold determination, and Sven looking nonetheless happy about looking so vulnerable.

There was a long silence, no one daring to move or say anything. The only noise was the waves slapping against the boat. I could tell that Hairspray Head was getting impatient. Glancing at my friends, I knew that they were completely stuck too. We'd just be used as weapons to cause mass destruction, but if we don't, then they'll just create even more mutant kids...

Suddenly, two random guys wearing kimonos jumped from the sky, brandishing katanas. Where they mutants? They had Eevee ears...

Crazy Gunman and Dawns mother jumped back as the one with gold hair slashed at them. Simultaneously, the one with purple hair kicked Hairspray Head in the face. Then, and I least expected this, tons upon tons of bird-pokémon flitted around us, distracting the evil trio enough to have Sven and Wendy make a getaway, while the two katana dudes walked up to us. I noticed a mark on the purple-haired guys forehead that matched Dawns.

"Lady Dawn." stated the male.

"Eden," Dawn nodded in acknowledgement. Wait, that was Eden?! As in, the EEVEE?! So then the one with gold hair...

"TAKE _THAT _HAIRSPRAY HEAD!" I looked up, and gawked as Eleanor landed in front of us. The whole Warrior look? _Awesome. _

"Eleanor..." I said, still gawking.

"Carters' gonna catch a Beautifly if he keeps staring!" Flare shouted unnecessarily, grinning. I blushed, and muttered some profanities directed at Flare under my breath.

"Enjoy your time while it lasts." muttered Kincaid, a smirk growing on his lips. He reached for some sort of speaking device on his wrist, and his voice began to broad cast across the entire ship.

_"Passengers of the Demons Fare," _he said, voice echoing in the loudspeakers. "_Plan X is going into activation, this is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. If you value your miserable life, get on an escape pod. Don't make it? Swim. Have a nice day!" _he smirked evilly, while Crazed Gunman teleported. Kincaid got on a Gliscor, and Dawns mother entered the control booth.

"Plan X?!" asked Sven as he ran forward. "What in the world is _that?!"_

"You'll find out soon enough." Kincaid chuckled. "Although the timing was brief, it was fantastic to see all ten of the Angel-Demon experiment survivors together at once. Have a fantastic day, Angels." And with that, Kincaid began to take off.

"Wait!" yelled Wendy. "What's Plan-!"

Suddenly, we felt an explosion rumble across the ship, and noticed several pods shooting from the side of the ship and into the deep ocean.

"Oh god..." Sven thought as he looked over the railing.

"You don't think that..." Wendy and Sven looked at each other, as if acknowledging something.

"What is it?" asked Eleanor. "What do they plan to do?" Sven and Wendy looked at her, and then looked at each other again. It was Sven that spoke.

"They plan on sinking the ship."

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: Yeah long chapter. Next one should be fun! Will our favorite Angels escape? Will they manage to rescue the kids and pokémon? What will happen?!**

**...**

**You'll find out soon! Read, review, and stay tuned!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	45. Angela Moves to a Better Place

Angel Wings

**Amy: Hi everyone! I left you with another cliffie! ^-^**

**Sven: I'm glad that me and Wendy are getting some action in. We never get any action anywhere!**

**Wendy: Daw, does our cowboy have a soft side?**

**Sven*blushes*: Of course not! No one ever see's our true awesomeness. Ever. Hell, we aren't even registered as characters on fanfiction!**

**Wendy: I've noticed that too...**

**Amy: Well, now people are seeing your awesomeness... and at least you have a fan-shipping, though!**

**Wendy and Sven*blushes*: Shipping?!**

**Amy: Yeah, yeah! It's called Who'sOnTopTonightshipping!**

**Wendy and Sven*still blushing*: What?!**

**Amy: Yep, yep! So... can we continue with the story?**

**Sven*crosses arms*: Fine, I guess... but I want more info on this Who'sOnTopTonightshipping!**

**Wendy: Amy47101 does not own pokémon.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I rushed to the side of the boat, and looked over the edge. I didn't see any water coming in, but I did notice escape pods making a getaway.

"That coward!" Flare yelled, pounding her fist against the railing. "Running away while putting everyone in danger! Why, I'll teach him..." she began to take off, but was stopped by Forrest.

"Flare, it's pointless to go after him." he said slowly. "Right now, we have to focus on getting everyone out of here alive." Flare paused for a moment, before softly landing and looking at me.

"What's the plan, boss?" I looked over at the control booth, and glanced at all my friends.

"Surge, do you think you could drive a boat?" I asked as we flew towards the control booth, entering it with a bang. Somewhere in the back of my mind, it registered that the scientist lady that was entered here before was gone, but that wasn't exactly relevant right now.

"I don't know, maybe." Surge shrugged. "I grew up in Olivine City, so I remember a little about how to drive it so, it's possible." he studied the controls, and let out a quick curse. "There's a problem. They destroyed the electronic mapping. I might be able to drive it, but reading an ocean map isn't exactly my forte." he turned towards Dawn. "Think that you could...?"

"No, Dawn, I'm sorry, but I want you to do something different." I interrupted. Thankfully, no one seemed to mind. "Wynter?" the shy girl looked at some of the maps, and smiled.

"Easy."

"Good, Carter, where are the pokémon and missing kids?"

"Um, they kept us way below deck, and I remember feeding a couple of the mutants when I was Brock Oli the grunt."

"Broccoli?" Dash mumbled, smirking as he shook his head. "Why not name yourself Tom Auto?" he blinked a little bit, and looked around. "Whoa! What happened?! When'd we get out of the cages?! And we've got our stuff back! And when'd Eleanor get here and who are the two eevee-eared guys?!"

"We'll explain later, Dash, but right now we've got a big problem." Aqua said slowly. "They're sinking the ship."

"WHAAAAAATTTT?! Then why the hell are we still on it?!"

"Because they still have pokémon and mutant kids on the ship, and as rangers, it's our duty to protect them, is it not?" Dawn asked as she furiously typed something into a computer. After clicking one final button, a video pulled up of a huge hole in the side of the ship, and water was flowing in rabidly. Huge pieces of the debris from the explosion was littered around the room. Dawns face turned rather pale. "Seems we don't have much time. Maybe... forty-five minutes or so?"

"Before the ship sinks?" Dusk asked as he leaned over he shoulder, also looking at the image.

"That or we run it aground. Aqua," Dawn turned to the blond, who was busy catching Dash up on what happened. "Do you think you could keep the water from flowing in?" Aqua looked skeptical.

"I may be able to control water, but I can't stop an ocean from flowing into the place. That would be like Surge trying to stop an electric storm."

"Then here's what we're going to do." I said. "Wendy and Sven, I need you to gather all the pokémon on the top deck here."

"The pokémon weren't to far down..." Sven said thoughtfully. "But what about you?"

"Surge and Wynter will stay here to navigate the ship. Dash, are you well enough to fly around and see if there's any land nearby?"

"Of course!" Dash said.

"Okay, Carter, Aqua, Flare, Dusk, Forrest, and I will head down and release the mutants. When we're done, if we can't run the ship aground soon enough, we'll gather as many of them onto those bird-pokémon and have them fly to the nearest land source. Hopefully, there's some powerful psychic types on board that can teleport the pokémon somewhere safe."

"Wait a minute..." Carter said, rethinking something through his head. "What about Dawn?" I paused for a moment, before going up to the monitor she was watching.

"See those huge pieces of metal?" I asked Dawn. The light brunette nodded. "Think you could move them over the hole with your powers, and hold them there to buy us more time?"

"What?!" asked Flare.

"No way," said Carter as he shook his head. "Not possible."

"Absolutely not." Dusk said. "Do you know the amount of strength it must take to force something over gallons of water rushing in like that? You know that if we overexert ourselves, we'll pass out. And if Dawn passed out in there, she'd drown." he looked at me with a cold stare. "Do you want that?"

"Dusk, no one here wants that." I said slowly. "We've been friends since ranger school, do you think I like putting any of you at risk? But right now, aren't we all at risk, sitting here? And what about all those innocent children? Or the pokémon? I don't like it anymore than you, the very thought of one of my close friends dying... but, like Dawn said, isn't our job to put ourselves before others as rangers?" there was a silence.

"I'll do it." Dawn said slowly. "But I don't know how long I could last, so just... hurry." Eden placed a comforting hand in her shoulder, and smiled. Slowly, Dawn was surrounded by a faint purple glow, and disappeared with a small wave. No one needed to be told that it was teleportation.

"Why are we all standing here?" Flare asked. "Dawns out there risking her life for us, and we're not doing a thing!"

"Alright! Let's go, team, go!" I shouted as everyone, minus Surge and Wynter, all zoomed out the door. We parted ways with Sven and Wendy a little below deck, and then came across the room with all the mutants in it.

"This is it?" I asked as I turned to Carter. He nodded and we opened the door open with a bang. I noticed dozens of kids with ears and tails from smaller pokémon like Pikachu and Meowth. A few younger kids, most only under five years of age, had wings coming from their backs of some different, fully evolved bird-type pokémon like Swanna and Ferrow.

Whispers formed as Carter walked in, and slashed the lock away on the first cage.

"Don't worry!" I yelled as I opened up more cages, watching as some climbed out hesitantly while others bolted to the rest of the group. "We're busting you out! You're free!"

"Found Henry!" Flare yelled as she brought him over to me. I choked back a gasp as I noticed Meowth ears and a tail. For a moment, I took the time to pull my brother into a hug, letting a few tears of relief slip. Although he was tested, and although he was now part Meowth, he was here, and he was alive. Arceus, my little Henry was _alive._

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" I asked as I brushed some of his slightly longer bangs out of his eyes.

"Cramped. Hungry." he shrugged. "I think I'll be fine, though." he put on a childish grin. "Like the ears?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Why... Are you doing this?" I turned, glancing at the cage that I just broke open. I expected to see a child, but instead, I saw a girl that was no older than me. A girl that I knew, with red hair that was normally in beautiful curls, but were flat. Her green eyes, usually filled with defiant venom, were dull, curiosity just barely registering. For the first time ever, this girl with new staraptor wings was humble. I opened my mouth, and whispered one word.

"Tori?"

o.0.o.0.o

_Dawn P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I flew in, hovering a few feet above the water, and stared down at the hole on the side of the boat. I studied the large pieces of metal before I opened my book, and whispered a few enchantments in Angelic. The pieces began to lift themselves and were held over the hole. It was working quite well, in fact, minus the few dribbles of water coming out. Strangely, I found that it was easier than I expected. Perhaps it was all the training I had with Eden when I was asleep.

Suddenly, I was hit from behind. I lost my concentration for a moment, but regained it quickly. I couldn't allow the water to come in! I turned, guarding the makeshift wall.

"Angela." I murmured, my voice ice cold. She was standing atop one of the few remaining crates, just barely dry, the water was so deep.

"What is this, an elegant party? You can just call me 'Mom' you know."

"Yes, but I also know that you aren't my mother." I growled. "Not anymore."

"Good. Then I won't expect you to hold back." She closed her eyes, and a dark outline formed around her, and demon wings enfolded from her back. Her ears became more pointed, and small fangs came over her bottom lip. Slowly, she opened her eyes, which were now blood red. Her lips turned into an evil grin. "I mean, I _can _expect that much, right Dawn?"

"Of course." I said as I became surrounded in my own form of violet light. When I opened my own eyes, I realized that I had definitely changed. I was wearing a violet dress that seemed to flow out once it reached my knees. The sleeves were also violet, and made of a transparent material. They hung loosely around my arms, the length even going past my wrists. Golden sandals laced up my calves, gold ribbons fluttering from the top. Golden protectors stretched across the marginal converts of my wings, amethysts shining in the metal. And finally, a golden tiara stretched across my forehead, an amethyst smack in the middle. "Do you expect me to give any less?"

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"I mean," Tori continued on. "Why would you want to help _me?_ I was so cruel to you and your friends back in school... You would probably wish this upon me for eternity."

"No, Tori." I said as I shook my head. "We all had to go through it, too."

"Then how come you turned out so beautiful and I'm just a plain freak with staraptor wings?"

"Because," I said as I got up and stretched out my hand, still grasping Henrys hand. "We came from different experiments. But in the end, we're both freaks with wings, so how does it make us any different?"

"I... I don't know. But I'd rather just die here. Die and not have to listen to everyone talk about me."

"Kids don't belong in cages, Tori." I said slowly. I reached down, and pulled her out of the cage and to her feet. "And I'll be damned if I have to leave just _one _person on this sinking death trap."

"Hey, Eleanor." Carter tapped my shoulder. I turned, noticing the worry on his face. "Dusk just ran out."

o.0.o.0.o

_Dusk P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

"_Dusk, Dusk come in!" _Eleanor shouted into the voice messaging of my styler. "_Where the hell did you go?!"_

I was receiving similar voicemails from the rest of my friends, but refused to answer them. Something was wrong, and I could sense it. I ignored all the messages and called Wynter.

"Dusk, what's going on? We got word that you ran off!" worry was evident on her holographic face, but I didn't care.

"Where's Dawn?"

"What?" Wynter asked, perhaps surprised by the worry in my voice.

"Where the hell is Dawn?!" I demanded. Wynter looked off to the distance, and placed her other hand over her mouth.

"Dusk, get down there, Dawn's being attacked!" I didn't need to hear anymore. I hung up, and ran.

o.0.o.0.o

_Dawn P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

I was flailing, kicking, punching, clawing... but no matter what, I couldn't breathe. I was sinking and sinking... she was pushing me under, and the more I fought, the more she squeezed. The more Angela squeezed her hands around my own neck. What was wrong with me? Wasn't I supposed to be stronger with this new form?

"_No matter what, Dawn, there will always be someone stronger." _I heard in my mind. It was Angela. "_And right now, I am stronger. Right now, I will kill you."_

As we sank to the bottom, the cold metal touching my wings. I forced my eyes opened, and looked into her own, crimson-red orbs. What had happened? What had happened to the woman who taught me to always see life outside of my studies, outside of the mansion? What had happened to the mom who had pulled pointless little pranks when all those rich, stuck up people were around? Where did my mom go?

She was gone, I knew... My mom's bright soul was gone, never to return. She was replaced with this monster in front of me. I knew this, I've known it since the day we were reunited. But why does it feel that the full reality was hitting me just now? Was it the fact that she had become a demon? Or was it that she had become so cold and heartless?

No... No, it wasn't that. It was the fact that she was here, choking and drowning me at the same time. The fact that she was killing the very being she had brought life to.

I suddenly felt the weight on top me forced off with such momentum that even I was jerked to the side. I looked over, and saw an oxygen tank forcing Angela into the wall. I suddenly realized that my lungs were burning, and I needed to breathe. _Now. _I pushed myself off the bottom of the ship, and began kicking for the surface. My vision was getting hazy, and I coughed. A mistake on my part, for I had taken in water, causing me to flail more.

A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist, and brought me to some solid surface. Someone began performing CPR, pressing on my abdomen. When that didn't work, whoever it was began forcing air into my lungs, trying to get me to breathe. That worked.

Water began bubbling up, and I was choking, trying to get it out of my mouth. The person flipped me over and I coughed up all the water in my lungs until I was taking in thankful gasps of air.

"Dawn, you okay?"

"Dusk?" I asked between deep breaths.

"Dawn, are you okay?" he asked again, sternly with a hint of worry.

"Yes. I believe so."

"Thank Arceus." He muttered, shaking his head. "You weren't breathing. I seriously thought you were dead."

"How sweet." Angela muttered as she emerged from the water, rubbing her side. "So sweet, it's giving me cavities." I opened the tome, and slowly began to read in Angelic.

"_In the beginning, Arceus made light. But likewise, there was always darkness that set out to quench the light. But the darkness could never win, because the light always showed the way to the people, and the people believed in the light like they believed in Arceus." _I looked up at Angela, and momentarily remembered her as my mother. "_Let the light cleanse you, and free you from the darkness restricting your soul."_

There was nothing for a moment, but then a light shot down and wound itself around Angela. For a moment, she was writhing in pain, and for one split second, she looked up and I saw the woman that was my mother. I saw her, and she smiled with gratitude. But like that, she burst into golden sparkles, all of them floating up towards the ceiling, and disappearing through the metal.

"Goodbye, Mom." I whispered, knowing that she was no longer in control of Devlin, but in a better place. A place where she should've been before this entire mess started.

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: Some things I'll bet you didn't expect: 1) Angela was a demon. How cliche is it that her own daughter killed her? I don't know, but I think I made it work. 2)Tori was the Staraptor girl from chapter 39! 3) Tori isn't just a random character I made for rivalry at the beginning! How many of you never expected to see her again? And how many of you guessed it? No one, I bet!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	46. Small Moments

Angel Wings

**Amy: Okie doke! I don't feel like dragging on in authors notes, do I'll just cut to the chase.**

**Amy47101 does not own pokémon!**

o.0.o.0.o

_Dusk P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

Neither of us said a thing as Dawn forced the large pieces of metal over the hole again. I took out my ninja stars, and threw them into the corners. Shadows stretched across the surface, reinforcing the hold on the metal if Dawn ran out of energy. She shot me a look of thanks, but stared down at the water. I knew what was on her mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. She looked up, perhaps the least bit surprised.

"You want to talk about... feelings?" she asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. I shrugged.

"My own mother and father passed on. But they didn't come back as a demon." I said nonchalantly. I glanced at her through my bangs. "How did she pass on? Originally, I mean."

"She got an unidentified sickness. No one knows what it was, and we had doctors from around the world come to cure her, but they couldn't even _identify _what she caught. My Father practically gave up when she was put in the hospital. She basically began to wither away... and he couldn't stand to see her like that. He didn't even come when she was dying. Only me." she paused, and swallowed. "I held her hand, and she looked at me, and smiled. She was the only one who supported the idea that I wanted to be a ranger."

"No one in that huge staff of yours supported anything?"

"I think Edward did." she paused. "You remember Edward, right?"

"He was the guy with your dad at graduation, right?"

"That was him." she smiled. "He was always like a grandfather to me." she looked at the water at the bottom of the boat. "I watched her die. She said nothing, she was mute from the sickness, but I read her thoughts."

"What did she say? Or, think, I guess?"

"Don't listen to your father," Dawn smiled at that. "And follow your dreams." she sighed. "Then, the heart monitor stopped, and a long beep rang out. I remember hearing just that for a full thirty seconds, and then I screamed. 'Where are the doctors?' I screamed. 'Why isn't anyone doing anything?' Finally, someone did come, followed by a horde of doctors. They tried, they really, really did, but they couldn't do a thing. She was gone. Then we had the funeral, and after that, my dad just gave up. I guess it was then that Edward took full custody of me, and became my 'guardian' in a way. He certainly cared more than Father did." she stopped, and looked up at me. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How come you know so much more about the Angel Gene?"

"I got the gene from my dads side. Strangely, it was known throughout the entire family, all written in a book. My dad told us that Clara was meant to be the Shadow Angel of this generation."

"Clara? The girl that has custody over you and Rose?"

"Yep. My older sister." Dusk shook his head. "My parents were shot when my sister was about sixteen. Everyone said it was because they were mugged, but I think it was because we escaped alive. They tracked me, and killed them when they refused." I shook my head. "Not soon after that, Clara had a dream from Arceus, and he said that, in exchange for seeing and sensing auras and emotions, she had to give the title and powers of the Angel of Shadows over to me. I guess she figured it fit, since I had wings and all, and she accepted. Then she trained me a bit before I went to ranger school." Neither one of us said anything, just focusing on holding the boat together.

"_Attention all passengers, this is Captain Surge and Navigator Wynter speaking. In approximately two minutes and fifty-four, no, fifty-three, fifty-two, fifty-one..."_

_"They get the point, Surge."_

_"Yeah, well, like my navigator said, you get it. Basically, we'll be running the ship aground soon on a very large sandbar that First Mate Dash managed to locate. So buckle your seat belts, this ride'll get a little bumpy!" _As Surge began to count down the seconds, we sat there, taking in this information, we looked at each other, contemplating how long we had until we could let go of our control.

"_And three... two... one..." _I braced my self for impact, but nothing happened. A minute passed.

"_What the hell, Dash?" _Surge asked, obviously surprised.

_"Surge, there's children on the boat." _Wynter whispered.

_"You said there'd be a sandbar!"_

_"There was one, I swear! I huge one at that!"_

_"Well, where is it? 'Cause as far as I can see, there's no sand-"_ The boat suddenly jerked with a loud, causing exclamations of shock from Surge, Wynter, and Dash. As the boat flew forward, I collided into Dawn, and our lips connected. We stayed like that for a moment, her underneath me, eyes wide. Dawn was blushing, and I was trying to desperately hide mine. I don't think either one of us was aware of the fact that the boat was still moving, rumbling noises echoing across the entire ship. We broke apart, and I scrambled off of her, trying to think of a thousand reasons to excuse what happened.

"Dawn, I, um..."Arceus, I sounded flustered. _I, _Dusk Andrews, sounded _flustered. _"I'm-" Dawn didn't let me finish, she grabbed the front of my shirt, pulled me forward, and, with her eyes closed, kissed me again. I sat there for a moment, staring like an idiot, before I closed my own eyes, and just went with it, returning her actions. We broke apart, and she laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin onto her head.

_"Hello passengers! We have crashed into the sandbar, and are currently awaiting backup from the Ranger Union!" _Surge cried over the loudspeaker. "A_nd no one interrupt Dawn and Dusk, they're having a moment."_

My eyes snapped open.

"_Oh, and Dusk? You better not threaten me. That's right, I got the whole thing on video!"_

I let out a low sigh, and closed my eyes again. Leave it to one of those morons to ruin this.

"I'm so going to kill him." I mumbled. Dawn pulled back, her eyes twinkling with amusement, and laughed.

o.0.o.0.o

_Eleanor P.O.V_

o.0.o.0.o

After we ran the ship aground, the turn of events was interesting after that. The kids ran up the deck, crying tears of joy to be free. As Dawn and I returned back to our ranger uniforms, Dash did a recon, and told us the nearest land source was Renbow Island. I guess it was ironic in it's own way, since I had flown so far to get to ship, only to get back to where I started. I sent the kids off on the bird type pokémon, so they were safe. Henry refused to leave my side, and was clinging to me like he would go missing again. Not that I blamed him.

We all found out that Dawn had also earned her Warrior Powers, and had transformed. Likewise, everyone was reunited with their Eevee partners, and had accepted the responsibility. It would be interesting to see what they looked like in human form, and would be twice as interesting to explain the marks on our foreheads. Yeah, they don't disappear after we obtained the ability transform.

When confronted with the 'moment' Dawn and Dusk had, both blushed, and said nothing. Aqua swore she's get the info on what happened from Dawn. A rememberable part was when Surge snuck up behind Dusk, and said in a sing-song voice "Blackmail~!" While waving a DVD in a CD case around. Dusk responded by abruptly jutting his elbow into the boys stomach, and while Surge had keeled over, Dusk brought his fist back and punched him in the face, causing Surge to fall. The DVD hovered in the air for a moment, before Dusk snatched it, and pocketed the item. He did this all with his eyes closed and his back to Surge, successfully giving the Electric Angel a black eye, and I'm guessing a nasty bruise on his stomach.

Sven and Wendy had managed to get most of the pokémon back to land, and sent a progress report about our success. True to their word, they said nothing of the Angel-Demon experiment. We merely got 'caught up and saw more than we should' and, therefor, had to be 'taken care of'. They made stories for all of us, also, which we are all grateful for. Now, they are taking care of the press. The last thing I need are some rude reporters shoving microphones in my face and asking me annoying questions.

The boat is practically vacant, only with the ten of us searching the boat to make sure that no one else was on board.

"I'm searching the top deck." I said into my styler, answering Carters question. "I'm pretty sure no one is up here..." I looked up, and atop the roof of the control booth sat someone. I already knew that all my friends were searching other areas, so who could it be? Looking back and forth, checking to make sure no reporter decided to be sneaky and climbed onto the scene, I removed my jacket and unfolded my wings. I flew up onto roof, and looked at the figure sitting on the edge, legs dangling over, watching the sun rise above the horizon.

"The sunrises here were always beautiful." I said as I sat next to the girl. Tori looked at me, startled. I pulled my jacket back on, hiding my wings, and looked out at the horizon. "Am I right?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I guess." She was wearing an outfit I lent to her, skinny jeans, a pair of black converse, and a white T-shirt that went off her right shoulder. I had cut some slits into the back of the shirt, large enough for her wings to fit through until she can fold them properly. It was surprising to both me and her that we were practically the same size. Some of her red bangs hung haphazardly, covering the left side of her face. She pushed her hair back behind her ear. "I'm lucky to be alive, you know."

"Aren't all of us genetically modified mutants?" I asked jokingly.

"I was dead." she mumbled. I said nothing, my carefree joking gone. "I was alive for a while, but I guess I couldn't take any more, and I was floating above my body. I _saw_ my body. I kinda just lingered for a moment, before this guy with a ponytail walked in. He had wings too..." she swallowed. "He took my hands, and held them. Next thing I knew, I was staring up at his face." she smiled as tears dripped down her face. "It was the most beautiful thing, the relief on his face. He smiled at me, and he asked if I was okay. I didn't say anything, I guess you could say I was starstruck. He shook his head, and grasped my hands tighter. He said "I'm sorry they did this to you, Victoria"." she stared up at the horizon again. "I never liked my name, I was fine with Tori. But it sounded so amazing, coming from him."

"Did he introduce himself?" I asked. "What did he look like?"

"He was tall, and had dark green hair, tied into a ponytail, like I said. Hair was parted down the middle, framing his face, and his eyes were the lightest gray I've ever seen. They were borderline white." The gears in my head were turning. Was it possible...?

"Was his name Devlin?" I asked. She looked at me, confusion etched onto her face.

"Devlin...? Where'd you get that? He said his name was Gabriel."

"What else?"

"His wings... they were like yours, only deep, deep black. And he said something like 'I'm the Angel of Death' or something. Is that any help?"

"Maybe."I said. Could it be possible that Gabriel and Devlin are the same person? Tori got up, and backed up a little bit. "What are you doing?"

"I think I need some time to myself, to sort out what's going on." Tori said. "I'm not ready to return to society yet." With a running jump, she lifted into the air, her wings keeping her aloft.

"You know what, Tori?" I asked as I got up. "You're not all bad." Tori paused, and looked over her shoulder, a sly smirk on her face.

"Well, you know what they say. Maybe I'm just drawn that way."

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy: Done! Pack it up, peoples, I'm going to dream world!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
